You've Got Mail
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: AU Grad student Kori plays the Gorkapipes and doesn't get out much; Dick's girlfriend Babs left him and now he has no interest in dating or anything else. What happens when friends persuade each of them to try online dating?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about two people, Richard and Kori, finding love through the personal ads on AOL. Yes, it happens. But if you're trying this at home, take proper precautions, not everyone out there is nice (or Dick Grayson). Yes, this is AU Richard and Kori because it is all I seem to write.

So, with no further ado:

**You've Got Mail**

_AU Richard and Kori _

Kori Anders is a lonely and hardworking graduate student who plays the Gorkapipes and doesn't get out much after her relationship with Franklin ended; Dick Grayson's girlfriend Babs broke up with him and he has no interest in dating or anything else; what happens when their friends persuade each of them to turn to AOL's personal ads to find love again?

Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin/Nightwing)

Wally West (Kid Flash)

Barbara 'Babs' Gordon (Batgirl, Oracle)

Catalina Flores (Tarantula)

Kori Anders (Starfire)

Donna Troy (Wonder Girl)

Victor Stone (Cyborg)

Roy Harper (Speedy)

Gar Logan (Beast Boy)

.

Chapter 1

.

"I can't believe I made this stupid bet with you. I should have known better to make the wager over a game of basketball," Dick Grayson groaned as he stood in his room in his father's huge mansion after coming back from the YMCA. His black hair damp from a shower, his normally bright blue eyes were somewhat dull and he had slight bags under his eyes from not sleeping.

"Oh, you're changing your story? What happened to 'I can hit 3-pointers all day long'? What happened to 'I was a walk-on to Princeton's basketball team'?" his friend Wally West taunted, feeling quite good about himself. Dick was barely ever second best at _anything_. Then again, these days Dick was off his game. And not just in basketball.

Dick growled and shook his head in disbelief, his shoulders slumping even further, "I forgot how fast you are. Somehow I flippin' forgot how fast you are. I can't believe you're going to make me do this."

It was a wonder Dick could forget how fast Wally was. The red head was always the fastest kid in their class since Kindergarten and was a competitive runner to this day.

"Look, all you have to do is look through the profiles of a bunch of women on a dating website, pick one lucky young lady to take out, ask her out, have her say yes, actually go on a date, and you've held up your end of the deal."

"One date?" Dick asked for clarification.

Wally gave him a sharp nod, "One date. You have to get back in the saddle again, dude. I realize you had a crush on Babs forever and then went out with her for almost as long. I know she broke up with you because she thought you had something going on with Catalina Flores when you didn't-"

"Only for Cat to force herself on me when I was drunk. Arrggh, how could I have been so stupid?" Dick looked skyward and then buried his face in his hands.

"Babs never trusted you anyway, it was like it was some sort of self-fulfilling prophecy," Wally said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, actually feeling bad about that part of the situation.

"Babs did trust me, she was just a little jealous, and it was all my fault," Dick replied, his voice dripping with regret.

"Oh come on, Dick. She was extremely jealous and kept you on a very short shank. You need someone who'll let you be yourself at least some of the time."

"Thanks Dr. Phil."

Wally chuckled. "I'll ignore that. I'm doing you a favor Dick, you'll see." He took a quick breath, trying to stand still - he was certainly a ball of energy. "Alright, let's get this party started. eHarmony here we come." Wally said as he pressed the start button and sat down in front of Dick's state-of-the-art computer.

"eHarmony?" Dick exclaimed, "That's a pay site. I am not paying for this!"

"You have more money than most oil-rich sheiks, Dick. You can afford eHarmony."

"It's a matter of principle - Dick Grayson does not have to pay for a date! Get up, Wally." Wally hopped out of the chair. Dick sat down and logged on, doing a quick search for dating site. "Here, AOL lets its members read the personals for free."

"Read? Hmm, I think you'll need to post a personal ad also."

"That was _not_ part of the wager," Dick stated, his faced slightly flushed with anger.

"Alright, here's how we'll work it: if you don't find a girl to go out with you in two weeks, then I'm going to put up your personal ad for you. Deal?"

"No."

"Well then _I'm_ going to put one up now-"

"How? You don't know my password."

"I bet I can guess it. It's Babs020178 for her name and date of birth."

"Wrong."

"Then it's Babs052107 for your first date."

Dick looked shocked, "How did you _know_ that?"

Wally smirked, "Because you're that predictable. And everyone knows the day of your first date with Babs. You were going to petition Congress to make it a national holiday."

Dick groaned, "Alright, you win. If I don't find someone to go out with me-"

"For an entire date: dinner and a movie and a club afterword."

"For dinner, movie and dancing." He rolled his eyes, "But I'm not going to like it."

"And if you don't find someone..." Wally prompted.

"Then in two weeks I'll post my own profile on the personals on AOL."

"With a picture."

"Sure with a picture," Dick conceded, "but not mine" he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Wally said with a smile, "but I'll ignore it for now. I'll leave you to your search. And remember, SF is what you are looking for: single female. Well, probably." Dick shot him a hard look. "And you might want to narrow the age range. No more older women for you."

Dick rolled his eyes yet again, "Babs is only 5 years older and that was never a problem."

"No, you're right, her age wasn't her problem. It was just one of her problems."

"Hey!"

"Get to work, Romeo, the clock is ticking. Oh, and to avoid the crazies and to keep this low profile, come up with an additional screen name just for the love connection. You wouldn't want Babs to know you were trolling on AOL."

"Hey, you're the one making me do this!" Dick roared, "Get out of here, Wally."

Wally left in a hurry. Luckily his speedy exit prevented the pencil Dick threw at him from hitting him in the head.

Dick sat at his computer thinking over the right screen name for what he thought was sure to be debacle. It was going to be one night, he figured. One night that he might as well think of it as one that he could just let loose and fly. Or something like that. Regardless, he needed a cool sounding name and this one was definitely cool: Dick Grayson's new screen name was Nightwing.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Donna, I do not want to do the dating right now. I have to get over the feelings for Franklin," Kori Anders told her roommate Donna Troy. This was a conversation that they had many times, not that Kori would ever really complain. Donna was a good friend and this was one of the few times she had ever even attempted to meddle in her attractive but naïve roommate's life.

"Kori, it was months ago that he broke up with you and remember, he was only going out in the first place with you-"

"Because his friends dared him, I am aware," Kori said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Kori I didn't mean it like that."

"It is the o. and the k. Donna. But Franklin then did develop the feelings for me as well."

"Perhaps, but Kori, just go on a date with someone who emails or IM's you based on your profile that seems nice and interesting. One date, that's all. After that, I'll leave you alone about it."

"Very well, I will do it," Kori said, feeling defeated. Donna had been bugging her for weeks now about internet dating that she had to get out once in awhile. It just wasn't healthy the amount of time she studied and read romance novels. And as for the other people that lived in their dormitory... well, at this point in the academic year, the undergrads didn't feel they needed the guidance of the Graduate Fellows-in-Residence anymore, so Kori no longer had that outlet. And as for the other Fellows, they seemed to be weighed down with their own romances, coursework and dissertations.

"And I'll help you," Donna replied. The outgoing raven haired beauty had to be certain this actually happened. "And we'll have to come up with a different screen name just to keep the people responding to the personal ad separate from your friends and school contacts on your regular email."

She had chosen AOL as her dating site because it was free. As a grad student at a private university, even with the stipend the fellowship provided and modeling part-time, money was usually be tight. Kori logged onto AOL. Donna was right she needed a different screen name, something different, but something that was at least a little bit of a clue to who she was. She was studying Astrophysics and therefore indirectly the stars and her hair was the color of fire. Kori Anders' new screen name for the purposes of her personal ad would be Starfire.

She went to the personal ads on AOL and created a profile and typed in:

_SF seeks SM for one date, maybe more_

_Red Hair_

_Green Eyes_

_5'9"_

_121 lbs._

_24 years old_

_College Graduate with BS in Physics, pursuing graduate degree in Astrophysics_

_Employed part-time_

_Enjoys music, dancing, food, friends_

Donna read over her shoulder, "Kori, you are employed part-time as a model! Don't you think you should put that in your personal ad?"

"No. I will not put in the profile that I am a model!" Kori said firmly.

"It'll make it easier for you to get a date. Or maybe many dates," Donna replied.

"Donna, you know I am only doing the modeling to pay for graduate school. Plus I do not wish for men who are only interested in me due to my appearance," Kori said. "And this is the photo that I wish to use."

"The one of you playing the Gorkapipes! No Kori, you'll never get a date if people know you actually play those! Not that many people know what they are... but they sound like a dolphin being strangled when they are played."

"Yes, their sound is... unique," Kori conceded. "But I play them and I enjoy them. They remind me of my homeland and my people." Kori was from the tiny island nation of Tamaran. "'Love me, love my Gorkapipes' I always say. It is the photo I wish to use and that is final."

Donna crossed her arms, "Lord knows who will answer your ad now that you are portraying yourself as a Gorkapipe-playing Rocket Scientist!"

"But I am a Gorkapipe-playing Rocket Scientist!"

"And a sought after model."

"And a terrible cook."

"And a great friend," Donna said as she hugged Kori. All she wanted was to see her roommate happy. Donna had recently gotten engaged and although Kori was very happy for her roommate, it just emphasized the fact that she was alone. Plus, Donna would also be finishing her graduate degree in fine arts in photography in May and Kori would be staying on at the university. She worried that Kori didn't have enough of a social life and it would only be harder for her as she started her PhD courses and dissertation.

"Well, that I will agree with. And because I am such a great friend, I have let you talk me into doing this," Kori said.

"Well, maybe the right guy will answer this ad. Who knows? There might be some wonderful, gorgeous, successful, and well off guy looking for a Gorkapipe-playing Rocket scientist."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick sat down at a booth at the Elbow Room to have a couple beers with his friends Wally (the current bane of his existence), Roy, Victor and Gar. The guys had known each other for most of their lives and saw each other regularly, currently playing on the same men's league softball team, the Gotham Knights. They were celebrating their victory over the Ivy Town Atoms. Well, that's not completely true, Wally, Roy, Victor and Gar were celebrating and Dick was tolerating the situation, lust going through the motions.

"I'm worried about you, man," Victor said. The tall and broad African American was the catcher for the team. It was amazing how fast he was at his size, although it was all muscle from years of football.

"Yeah, Dick, I know you and Babs were together forever, but you've got to move on. Look around. There are some hot women here tonight," Roy added. Even with his ginger colored hair, due to build and other features, he was often mistaken for Dick's brother.

"Well, if I had your standards I'm sure I would have a busy social life too," Dick retorted.

"Burn!" Gar laughed. The smallest of the group, this slightly built blonde haired joker offered comic relief.

"Are you implying I have low standards? Hardly. Watch and learn from the master, gentlemen, watch and learn," Roy got up, beer in hand, and headed over to the crowded bar.

"I'm heading home guys," Dick said, sounding discouraged.

"Hot date with the personal ads?" Wally teased.

Victor's brows hit his forehead, "Say what?" he said with a laugh.

"Wally-" Dick started in a warning tone.

Wally was not deterred, "I bet Dick that he couldn't beat me over a game of one-on-one basketball. The wager was that if he lost he would have to go to the on-line personal ads and get a date with a lovely young lady."

"Gee, how bad could it be?" Gar asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to go through the personals. There's no way of knowing what you'll end up with."

"You mean who," Wally said.

"Not necessarily," Gar said, clearly very amused by the situation.

"It's not like I couldn't get a date the old fashioned way if I wanted one," Dick said in protest.

Victor had been worried for his friend's mental state since Babs broke up with him. "But you aren't going to. Glad you did this Wallace. Dick, it'll work out, you'll see."

Gar laughed, "Sure it will... for us! I can't wait to see who is desperate enough to put up an ad online!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review! Thank you for reading! I plan to update soon and yes I will do my best to keep up with all my stores.

In the comics The New Teen Titans, Starfire kissed Robin to learn English. At first he seemed interested in her, but then decided that they should only be friends. Then Starfire, or rather her alter ego model Kory Anders met Franklin Crandall and they started dating and fell in love. Then he was murdered by the HIVE who he was an operative for to begin with - he was attempting to infiltrate the Titans for the HIVE by going out with Starfire but did fall in love with her. After he was killed, Dick and Donna found out the truth, but never told Kory that Franklin was originally 'assigned' to go out with her.

Catalina Flores (Tarantula) foisted herself on Nightwing in the Nightwing comics. Babs broke up with him just because Catalina was flirting with Dick. Soon after, Tarantula essentially raped Nightwing and Nightwing went into a downward spiral after essentially letting Tarantula shoot and kill Blockbuster. They had a relationship for a time before he finally turned her in but he never forgave himself and continued basically trying to get himself killed for some time after that.

There is nothing wrong with meeting some one through the personal ads if your careful. I 'met' my husband that way, but as it turned out, we already had mutual friends and had met before. One of my friends met her husband that way as well and her picture was playing the bagpipes – that's how I got the idea for Kori playing the Gorkapipes in her profile picture.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 2**

.

For her entire time at MIT, the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Kori Anders studied. She had to adapt to a new culture, make up for a lack of a basic foundation in calculus, a lack of the skills of critical thinking and a lack of a the mastery of the English language. In spite of these deficits, she worked hard and completed her coursework for her Bachelor's of Science within the usual four years. Not only did she complete her course of study on time, she excelled among a group of some of the greatest young minds in the world. Although it was her intent to study science anyway (she was at MIT after all), her love for physics surprised her as much as it did everyone else and she knew she found the field she wanted to work in.

Kori wasn't quite sure if she wanted to teach or do research within the public or private sector, but there were plenty of options. To be in astrophysics and aerospace technology, she knew that she required a graduate degree. She could have stayed at MIT but found New England harsh, both in its weather and in its people. Her homeland of Tamaran was warm, it's people gruff at times but somehow friendlier.

Stanford offered arguably the best astrophysics department in the US and although the weather wasn't perfect for her in Stanford, CA (oh, if only Hawaii offered a top flight – as it were – aerospace technology school) it was a vast improvement over Cambridge, MA. She found the people friendlier as well.

Kori wanted to keep her options open for a career after earning her PhD. She didn't want to be locked into a future employer who was paying her way. That meant self-funding her degree with loans, stipends, fellowships, teaching and part-time work. She wanted to borrow as little as possible so she chose to cover her living expenses and some of her meals as a 'graduate fellow-in-residence' at a freshman dormitory. She also did some research for one of the physics professors and was also his teaching assistant in fluid mechanics, conducting twice weekly sessions with smaller groups of students divided out from the lecture classes and running their weekly laboratory sessions as well.

This left things pretty much covered except for spending money and two meals a day. The strategy of attending all the free lectures in the evenings that serve wine and cheese can only get you so far.

Kori's roommate Donna Troy was getting her graduate degree in photography at Stanford and was assigned to be Kori's roommate at the dorm the previous year and they had remained together for this, their second masters' year. They had quite a nice set up there at the dormitory: two bedrooms, a kitchenette, a living area and a bathroom. They were there to support and counsel twenty-five undergraduates, but beyond the first few weeks, Donna and Kori were needed less and less by the underclassmen.

Luckily for Kori, she had a roommate who was working part-time as a photographer. Donna saw Kori's beauty, something Kori did not really recognize yet. Contact lenses, a bit of a delayed 'development' and growing her hair out, all of sudden, Kori was stunning. Donna convinced Kori to let her take some pictures and from those, Kori landed a modeling job in a lucrative print ad for St Pauli Girl beer. Kori took the job because it a) paid extremely well and b) she felt she'd be fairly unrecognizable from the picture itself: her hair was temporarily dyed blond, she was heavily made up and she was dressed in the traditional sexy Bavarian barmaid's outfit. The money meant that Kori would not need to work beyond her teaching and research at all for the entire year or more, even after insisting on giving a portion of the money she received to Donna for finding her the job.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard got home from the Elbow Room and sat down to review the personals ads. He was a manager by profession, hiring people for the aerospace and automotive research divisions of Wayne Enterprises. It started out as a bit of a compromise job for him, marrying his interest in management and technology but unable to find which one would truly be the best fit, he gave this a try. As much as he would have wanted to be a top engineer, some people just had more skill and talent in that area than he did. As it turned out, he could figure out a persons strength's and weakness instantly. He could visualize how a group could come together as a team and was excellent at finding the right person for the right job. This 'compromise' job he was placed in, well, he was nothing short of brilliant in.

As for the task at hand, finding a date through the AOL personals, he needed to looks at it the same way: he needed to find the right woman for the job. All he needed was a girl who would agree to go out with him, agree relatively quickly, have enough in common that she'd last the duration of the date, but not enough that she'd try to hang on to him. Maybe someone who was only looking for just a date (as in singular) like he was. Maybe someone that did not appear attractive. Maybe someone new to the process: not picked over or not cocky enough to pick and chose from her would-be suitors.

It crossed his mind although he dismissed it immediately: maybe someone he really could like, a better match for him that Babs, someone with whom he could have a fresh start and a long term relationship with.

TtTtTtTtTt

As it was up only for a very short time, Dick zeroed in on Kori's profile. Well, he didn't know it was Kori's profile, he knew her as Starfire. Up for a few hours, she was likely to have had only a few hits yet. Perhaps she would agree to a date right with him off the bat, beginner's luck as it were. It described the woman he wanted – she was unusual and didn't appear that attractive from her picture playing the Gorkapipes of all things, her puffed out cheeks from the effort of her circular breathing marring her features. Her educational background on the other hand was great and beyond what he would have hoped for. Not only could he have an interesting conversation with her – well, potentially they could have an interesting conversation – but she was in Astrophysics, something he knew something about. Most PhD candidates in that field have jobs lined up upon admission to their programs. Lucius Fox, Dick's boss, would be thrilled to have access to those students, especially if she was at a top school like Stanford. What if there were any candidates to woo away to Wayne Industries? He would be as golden as he is supposed to be. The idea of the date was suddenly very palatable. With the work angle, it was a win/win situation.

And he was such a sucker for a redhead.

TtTtTtTtTt

He didn't looked to anyone else. He had the candidate he wanted, and reviewed her profile again:

_SF seeks SM for one date, maybe more_

_Red Hair_

_Green Eyes_

_5'9"_

_121 lbs._

_24 years old_

_College Graduate with BS Physics, pursuing graduate degree in Astrophysics_

_Employed part-time_

_Enjoys music, dancing, food, friends_

Dick surfed a few news sites and stayed logged on and was disappointed to see that Starfire was still not signed in. He started to type an email. He had to chuckle, he felt a twinge of excitement, something he was devoid of, as he was of all feelings, for weeks now. Maybe Wally and the guys were right, it would be good for him to meet someone. But was it best for him to go about it this way?

In writing her email, he kept it concise:

_Starfire:_

_I saw your profile and I am intrigued. I hope you'll email me back or we can IM._

_As for me:_

_Black Hair_

_Blue eyes_

_6'_

_185 lbs_

_27 years old_

_College Graduate – BS Engineering_

_Employed Full Time as Hiring Manager in an Engineering Division of a Multinational Corporation_

_Enjoys sports and fitness, dining out, music, friends_

_It appears that we have similar professional and personal interests and I would love to hear back from you._

_Call me Nightwing._

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori logged on. Her Starfire mailbox had 17 responses after only a few hours. Fifteen had responses that were either too suggestive and/or from men with names like 'likexxx2lixxx'. One was from a man that went on to explain at great length that Kori was going straight to hell, one that she could easily ignore.

The 17th was from Nightwing. Well, that narrowed it down.

His email and his profile seemed fine. There were no red flags. In fact, although there wasn't great detail, they seemed to have a great deal in common. Kori saw that he was on and wasn't sure if she should send an IM, but it didn't matter. Nightwing IM'd her a minute later.

_Nightwing: Hi_

_Starfire: Hi_

_Nightwing: Can you talk?_

_Starfire: Yes_

_Nightwing: How are you?_

_Starfire: I am fine. How are you?_

_Nightwing: Good._

_Starfire: Thank you for the email._

_Nightwing: You're welcome, I like your profile._

_Starfire: You did?_

_Nightwing: Yes. _Dick chuckled. This was an odd conversation. He wondered if he she just call her or see if she had a mic.

_Starfire: I like yours as well._

_Nightwing: Thank you. Have you gotten many responses?_

_Starfire: A few. _Kori thought if she should be upfront about the type of responses and she decided to. She had trouble with lying. Mostly because she was bad at it.

_Nightwing: Oh. Do you have any dates set yet?_

_Starfire: No. Your email was the only acceptable one. In fact, I found it necessary to block the user names of the others from my account. _

_Nightwing: Really? How many did you have to block?_

_Starfire: Yes. I had 17 responses so far and yours was the only one I have not blocked._

_Nightwing: Please don't block me._

_Starfire: Please do not give me a reason to. _

_Nightwing: This seems weird to IM each other and I'd like to talk to you. Do you have a mic or can I call you? _

Dick felt an odd need to connect with her, an urgency to make a date with her. Perhaps it was his competitive streak. But he thought that it might not just be for the bet.

_Starfire: I do not have a mic. I guess it is alright if you do the calling of me. My number is 555-1231._

_Nightwing: Great. Call you in a few._

_Starfire: Glorious!_

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick picked up his cell to call. If she turned out to be crazy like that girl Kitten Moth was, he could always change his number. It was much easier than a restraining order.

He found he was actually nervous. And then he realized he didn't know what to call her. What was the protocol for that anyway? He figured he'd find out. He dialed and it rang once.

"Hello?"

He was surprised by her voice. Very sweet, feminine, maybe innocent? He liked it. "Hello... Starfire?"

Kori giggled, "Yes, that is my screen name but please call me Kori. Shall I call you Nightwing?"

Dick chuckled, "Nah. I'm Richard, my friends call me Dick." For once in his life, someone under 55 didn't snicker at his nickname.

"Well, it is a pleasure to speak with you, Richard." Kori said, a purr to her voice that Dick liked. A lot. And he did like the way she called him Richard, too.

"The pleasure is mine, Kori." _Well this is going well. _"Your profile says you are a graduate student?"

"Oh yes! I am getting my PhD in Astrophysics at Stanford!" Kori was thrilled to be in the program. She wasn't an intellectual snob in any sense, but she was aware that she was in a top notch program and was very thankful to be there.

Her enthusiasm was contagious. Even if he wouldn't ended up being attracted to her, he knew she would be fun to meet and also fun to be around. And she was at Stanford, that could help him at work.

"That's a wonderful program, Kori."

"And you are an engineer?" Kori asked, remembering his profile.

"My degree is in engineering, yes, but mostly I work with the technical staff as a manager. I also am responsible for the some of the hiring for my company. In fact I am very interested..." Dick's voice drifted off when he heard a noise from outside his room.

"Richard?"

He growled under his breath.

Dick could hear the 'song stylings' of the worst barbershop quartet in the history of barbershop quartets, a very drunk Roy, Gar, Vic, and Wally were coming down the hall toward Dick's room singing the Bee Gees' _How Do You Mend a Broken Heart? _Loudly and out of tune.

_...How can you mend this broken man?_

_...How can a loser ever win?_

_...Please help me mend this broken heart, and let me live again..._

"Richard?"

"Sorry, Kori, uh, my friends have come by _uninvited_."

He covered the receiver so she couldn't hear them or his swearing for a moment as he figured what to do.

Finally, he realized they weren't ever going to shut up if they caught him on the phone with his AOL 'Love Connection'.

"May I call you back?"

"Certainly."

"I'll call you in a little bit, Kori. Thanks."

TtTtTtTtTt

"You guys suck, do you know that?" Dick said his head in his hand, the four drunk 'men' piling into his bedroom.

Just then Alfred appeared at the door, "Master Dick, my apologies, I was in the laundry when the young masters apparently let themselves in."

"No problem Alfred. The Young Master_(he added softly so only they could hear)_baters know better. Thank you. I will deal with them"

While Dick's attention was with Alfred, Wally's was on the computer.

After Alfred left, Wally spoke up, "My, my, my, what do we have here? Have we already set our sights on some poor, young unsuspecting lady? Let's see..."

"If you know what's good for you, move away from the computer," Dick said moving toward him.

"Nightwing! That's your screen name!" Wally exclaimed.

"Out, now!" Dick growled.

Unfortunately, Vic and Roy held Dick back and he could only watch as Wally sat down in front of the computer, Gar at his side.

"Oh, its open to a profile. Starfire, huh? Oh, and an IM too!" Wally said with glee. "You were on the phone with her, weren't you? Already? You aren't wasting any time!"

"Dude, there's her picture!" Gar said, and there was a pause... a long pause... and then laughter. "I knew you like red hair Dick but come on! Dear Lord, she's a physicist! And are those homemade bagpipes?"

"They're Gorkapipes." Dick felt suddenly very... _protective_ of Kori.

"Oh, Wally, look at the IM, write down her phone num-" Gar was tackled by Dick who had found the strength to break away from Vic and Roy.

"Out of here, all of you!" Dick yelled.

"Come on man, we're just havin' some fun with this." Vic said.

"I think he wants to have fun with her," Roy said with a smirk. Dick again felt protective of Kori.

"It's just a bet and now we see what, I mean who, he's betting on." Wally said.

_It was only a bet... Why does it seem like more? _"Get out guys," Dick said in an icy tone.

"Back to your phone sex?" Roy asked with a waggle of the eyebrows.

"Get. Out. Now." Dick shouted and his friends finally complied.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick took a few minutes to cool down before he dialed Kori back. No answer.

He felt... dread? Guilt? Was he deceiving her? He found he _liked _her. He wished she had been there. How fair was this going to be to her if it ended up just being for the bet? He left a quick message with his number and went off to take another shower.

TtTtTtTtTt

His phone was flashing when he got back.

"Damn it" he muttered and dialed.

Kori picked up after ½ a ring, "Hello?"

"Kori?"

"Richard?"

They both said, "I'm sorry," at the same time and laughed nervously.

"Ladies first, although I can't imagine what you have to apologize for," Richard said sincerely.

"I was not here when you called back. For that I apologize," she explained.

He smiled, the altercation with his friends now a long ago memory, "That's okay, I shouldn't have had to hang up in the first place."

"Well, perhaps you have a funny story as I do. The freshmen on my floor were having a water uh, balloon, is it ? – fight. Or did they call it a war? I do not recall. Regardless, I believe the stress of their second hourly examinations are getting the better of them." Second hourly tests the material covered in the first 2/3 of the semester as opposed to a midterm examination.

Richard chuckled. So she lived in a dorm. Also, he had suspected that between the Gorkapipes, the slight accent and some unusual word usage that she was Tamaranian and he was pretty certain now. He had actually visited there quite briefly, of the many unusual corners of the world his adoptive father Bruce Wayne had taken him. Another thing they'd have to talk about...

"So you broke up the water balloon fight?" he asked.

He wished he could she her doing that, he wondered if she got wet and then couldn't shake the image... she did list a nice height to weight ratio... did she have sexy curves?

"Yes. The students were not pleased and I regret that it is one of my responsibilities," she said, her voice sounded a bit weary.

"So you are an RA, a residential adviser?"

"We are called Graduate Fellows-in-Residence here at Hardt House, but essentially yes."

"Do you like it?"

"I do, although I must say that it requires much less effort than I anticipated. The students are most independent, I dare say more than I was at that age in many ways. It is mostly the breaking up of raucous activity as I did tonight that comprises my responsibilities rather than the counseling of the students at this point in the academic year.

"I do have the most wonderful roommate here and a lovely apartment. We have no rent that we are responsible to pay and are allowed to eat one meal a day in the cafeteria downstairs at no cost and there are activities and we are right near our classes and laboratories and... and I am doing the babbling, I apologize."

Dick chuckled. _Even if she were even average looking, she'd be a fun to date... maybe... How superficial am I?_

"No, Kori, it's fine. Please go on."

Kori felt herself blush. She did tend to prattle on when she was nervous.

"Well, that covers my living here at the university. I am finishing my masters' and will go right into my PhD this summer. I'm a teaching assistant for a fluid mechanics course also and do a bit of research for the same professor I TA for. But I have done all the talking. May I ask what happened that you had to end our phone call earlier or is it a private matter?"

Dick chuckled again. He was letting himself like her more and more. "A private matter, no. My friends came by to, well, how can I put this? - they came by to tease me about using the personal ads to meet someone." It wasn't a lie.

"Oh, so your friends know that you have looked at the AOL personals?"

"Yes. Do yours?"

"Yes. Actually, my roommate insisted that I give it a try. I recently had a break up."

"That's basically what happened to me. I had a break up and my friends said I was unhappy and wanted me to try the personals." He left out the 'lost a bet' part – he imagined that would not go over very well.

"Oh, I do feel better about it then, if you tried it as well."

"I feel better that you tried it as well." There was a pause. It's not like Dick Grayson ever had trouble asking girls out before, but Kori, well, she seemed different. "Would you be free to go out tomorrow night?"

Kori suppressed a squeal. _Richard seemed so nice, and this was so painless! _"I would love to."

"Early dinner, maybe a movie, then dancing?" _Just in case, get everything done and over with for that stupid bet._

"I believe the dinner and movie should be fine. The dancing may be a problem, I do have my section to teach on Thursday morning, but can we see?"

"Sure," Richard replied, smiling. It wasn't exactly what he needed to do to fulfill his obligation to Wally, but then again, Kori was a lot better of a perspective date than he expected to find in the personals. "Can I call you tomorrow once I've made the arrangements?" he asked.

"That would be glorious!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was so excited when she hung up. She wondered what he looked like. Was he handsome? Was he nicely built? He was smart. He was kind. She went to her computer and pulled her profile. She could always put it up again if Richard was not someone she wanted to date. She sent off a quick text to Donna who was at a play with her fiance Terry, although Donna probably wouldn't read it until after the curtain went down later that night.

She was almost too excited to sleep, but needed to. She was tired from teaching the early morning Tuesday session of her fluid mechanics class and everything else she had done that day. She did her best to ignore the noise in the hall – as best she could tell, the balloon warfare was over but the stressed out students were just relieving, well, the stress.

Sleep would come to her eventually, but until then, she thought about Richard...

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!I realize that Gotham is supposed to be in New York and that in the first chapter I had the guys play on the Gotham softball team. (BTW Ivy Town is when The Atom is from) but when I was researching top Astrophysics programs with top Fine Arts/Photography programs, I decided on Stanford (I'm allergic to Princeton although I tend to send Dick there). I actually have visited there when my friend was getting her MBA there. I know I could make stuff up, it's just easier this way, at least for me.

As a graduate student, I tried the free wine and cheese during the various lecture series. I swear that ever since not knowing where your next meal is coming from as a 'starving' grad student, I've had to struggle a bit with my weight!

LJ

Star of Airdrie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL. I do now have in my possession my father's old teak desk where he penned his books. Maybe that sitting there will help my muse.

**You've Got Mail**

_._

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Dick's day had already been thrown off by Kori. Plenty. And he hadn't even _met_ her yet.

It was bad enough how much he had been thinking about her all day, remembering just how she laughed, how her voice sounded, and her adorable accent – and her attempts at covering it up. She had such an endearing way that of mispronouncing and misusing words and even having errors in syntax, especially when she got nervous.

Dick let himself picture Kori as a somewhat cute but not classically beautiful fresh scrubbed young woman with a long red pony tail and wire-rimmed glasses. He thought that she might look young for her age. In his thoughts she was wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt and she had a very nice figure. Actually, it would be a white tee shirt, or rather a wet white tee shirt from breaking up the water balloon fight... he had to get his mind out of the gutter. Thank heaven there were no candidates to interview that day or any sort of meeting to attend. He spent the day hiding in his office allegedly getting caught up on performance reviews and budget projections while his mind wandered.

As soon as the restaurant opened, he booked a table at Buck's of Woodside in Menlo Park, a very popular, critically acclaimed, but relatively casual restaurant only about 10 miles from the Stanford campus. It was near a movie theater that was playing at least three movies that he had figured would be acceptable to Kori: one that Dick wanted to see and the other two that were actual 'chick flicks' or rather romantic comedies, that he did want to see but would never, ever admit it. There was even a couple of clubs near by as well. Perfect.

He had been so wired and for a variety of reasons he was in the office by 6:15 AM and could reasonably leave well before 4 PM, so he could start off the night on the early side.

Having the date with Kori was organized, he was all set. It could either fulfill his wager with Wally or (and this was actually becoming more and more tangible) it could be the start of a new relationship. He would just pick Kori up after work and they'd be on their merry way.

But therein lies the problem...

"Kori?" Dick said, relieved that she answered her phone. He had no idea what her class or teaching schedule was, other than that she had an early section to teach on Thursdays. It was 11:20 AM.

"Good morning, Richard!" Kori, well, chirped.

Dick chuckled. _She certainly is enthusiastic_... "Are we still on for tonight?" He was surprised as he felt he heart stutter in anticipation.

"Why yes! I have been looking forward to it!" She said, no less enthusiastic.

"So have I," Dick said relieved. He was smiling and doing his best not to chuckle too loudly. _Adorable, she must be adorable... no scratch that she is adorable... _"I've made reservations in Menlo Park and I thought I'd come by and pick you up around 4:30 so we could get a very early start to our evening, how does that sound?"

There was only silence from Kori.

"Kori?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"Um, yes?" She responded politely, trying to compose an appropriate response.

"How does that sound?" He asked.

"Well..." Kori didn't want to appear rude or ungrateful. How was she to explain what had seemed so obvious?

"I can push it back if it's too early..." Dick offered, scrambling for a way to fix the unknown problem.

"No, to be honest, the earlier the better, that is not the problem" Kori did not want to admit that in anticipation of her early dinner out, she had skipped her meal for the day with the plan of carrying it over to later in the week so she could have two meal on of the days.

"Then please Kori, tell me what's wrong?" Richard asked his voice kind and not demanding. He was just confused but also concerned, still having no idea what Kori be suddenly so evasive about.

"Richard," Kori started, slowly, deliberately. There was a softess in her voice, but there was also a tone that what she was saying was non-negotiable. "I am sure you are quite the gentleman, but I have not met you nor do I know anything about you beyond your profile and what I gleaned during our brief conversations. As nice as you seem to be, and you truly do, it would be unwise to get into a car with you without getting to know you first. I must apologize if that was not understood. I do not have a car and have not made arrangements to have access to one. I thought we would be meeting at one of the restaurants on campus or right nearby. There is quite a selection."

Dick smacked his forehead. Of course! How could he have taken that for granted! Kori didn't know him and she had no reason to feel safe. Later, he'd realize how comfortable he felt with Kori before he'd met her and how special that was in and of itself, but for now all he could do was feel like an idiot. How could he have forgotten how horrible it was to get Kitten out of his car and he had met her before and don't even get him started on the subject of Catalina...

Dick was emphatic and genuine, "I am so sorry Kori, of course we'll meet up on campus. We'll meet up anywhere you'd like. I can't believe that didn't occur to me. And how about when we know each other better, I'll take you to Menlo Park?" _Wait, I'm making a second date when a) I don't have to, I will have fulfilled my part of the wager with Wally already and b) I don't even know if I like her?_

"We'll see how tonight goes," Kori giggled softly and Dick realized that giggle really affected him and he liked it but wait... had she just shot down the second date? But before he could get too concerned about that possibility she added, "but another date like that would be very nice."

Dick smiled. "So for tonight, you're the expert: where should we go for dinner? What's your favorite?"

"Hmmm. Well, what kind of food do _you_ like?" Kori practically purred and Richard almost groaned. Oh, she definitely affected him, and he had a strong suspicion she didn't mean to. "There are many choices and I truly like all types of food."

Dick had to chuckle again, "I'll go where ever you want to go, Kori. I'd like you to pick your favorite."

She giggled softly again, a bit more nervous this time. It was definitely not an act. "Very well then, I will meet you at the 'Axe and Palm' right on campus in the Lasuen Mall. It is a very popular place right on campus. It is close to the Movie Theater. We are planning to see a movie, yes?"

"Yes, Kori, I would love to take you to a movie, and I'd still enjoy taking you to a club afterward if you can."

"That would be nice," Kori replied, in a voice that sounded almost wistful to Richard, "but I am concerned about teaching my section on Thursday morning, although I have taken the time this morning to be sure I was completely prepared."

"Well that's good, then we can just relax and have fun tonight and get to know each other." Richard's voice dropped lower, "I'm really looking forward to meeting you, Kori."

Dick couldn't wait to meet her. He was now certain after this conversation. Yes he was.

Kori suddenly felt very flush and was not used to the feeling. She swallowed and composed herself. "I am looking forward to meeting you as well Richard. Oh, Richard?"

"Yes, Kori?"

"How will I know it is you? I mean, you are 6 feet tall and have black hair and blue eyes according to your profile but there is no picture..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh, good point. I will have on a light blue oxford shirt and khaki pants and sunglasses on, and my hair is a bit unruly."

"Unruly?"

"Shaggy... uh, long."

"Oh, I see!"

"And Kori, I did see your picture but I may not recognize you without your Gorkapipes," His tone was light and a bit teasing. He heard her giggle on her end of the line. "How will I know it's you?"

_He actually knows what Gorkapipes are?_ "I believe I will do the world a favor and leave the Gorkapipes at home," she played along, "and I will ask you tonight how you know what they are." He could almost hear her smile. "Let's see, my hair is quite a bit longer than it is in that picture, it is still red of course, below my waist now, and I plan to wear it down. I will not have glasses tonight. I believe I will be wearing a cream colored shirt and a sage green skirt. Do you think you'll be able to recognize me?"

"I think we'll be able to find each other. 4:30 then, in front of the 'Axe and Palm', right?" Richard confirmed.

"Yes, that would be fine."

Richard took a pause, and decided to go for it, "Oh, and Kori, just in case, I'll be carrying a single red rose for you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Well Kori was extremely relieved that she had finished her class prep for the next morning because she was just, well, toast, after that conversation. She was on the one hand nervous energy, bouncing off the walls, wanting to do a thousand things. On the other hand, she wanted to just lay back and stare at the ceiling and fantasize about her date and their future together. She was only 24 years old and although she had been her own since she was 17, once in a while she allowed herself to daydream.

Before Franklin came into her life, before she came to California, she had a few fairly decent relationships with some of the students at MIT. Nice guys all, but there was always the understanding that academics would come first and that graduate school was in everyone's future. The other difference in those relationships was that because she hadn't come into her own yet, that she hadn't blossomed as it were, no one judged her on her looks. It was honestly easier.

When she met Franklin, she was still pretty much the woman she had been at MIT, and Franklin was handsome, seemed somewhat sophisticated although not an academic, and he swept her off her feet. They were casually seeing each other at first, and then as Donna started to work with her. Kori also developed a bit physically and changed her style, and she transformed. All of a sudden men were falling all over her, but she was dedicated to Franklin, a man who initially started seeing her literally on a dare for some kind of sick men's society he belonged to for overgrown jocks and frat boys. When he was caught in his lie and betrayal, he professed his love for Kori but she was strong enough to walk away.

After that, to be credit, Kori had withdrawn only a little bit. She was doing well in her studies and teaching, but had no interest in dating and was completely oblivious to all the men that were interested in her. She was certainly busy but did not take as many modeling jobs as she could even though she could have used the money. And she took up reading romance novels.

Donna's fiance Terry Long was a bit older and a professor, and had friends and acquaintances who had success with internet dating. After having had Kori dateless and cozying up with a physics text or a romance novel for 6 months or so, Donna went to work on Kori to give the personals a try. Kori had never considered that it might work out at all.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was relieved that Donna was finished as early as she was that afternoon as Kori got ready for her date. Donna on the other hand was... well, happy for her friend to have a date so quick even with _that_ picture ("_Donna he even knew what Gorkapipes are! How wondrous is that?_"). She was more than a bit skeptical but who knows? She never thought she'd end up engaged to a divorcee mythology professor with a 9 year old daughter.

"Kori, you look perfect! Any more brushing and you'll start breaking your hair," Donna said, having pretty much already lost her patience.

"And my make up? Is it the too much?" Kori asked, leaning into the mirror to scrutinize herself.

"Kori, it's perfect. People wear more than that to bed!" Donna had to suppress an eye roll.

"I know, I know, I just want to make the right impression. I do not want to look-"

Donna interrupted, "Kori, listen to me. You look great. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Not that you'll take my word for it. But you need to look how_ you_ want to. You have no idea what kind of look this guy would go for anyway. Be yourself. He'll like you or he won't."

"You are right, of course. Thank you Donna," she gave Donna a hug.

"Now Kori, if you are concerned at all, Terry and I can be at the Axe and Palm tonight. You won't even know we're there, we'd be there just in case and this guy doesn't know us anyway."

"Thank you Donna, but no. I have my cell phone. I will be the o. and the k. After Franklin I am a lot more of the cautious."

Donna gave her a skeptical brow lift as Kori's language slip up reflected her nerves, "I know Kori. Did you Google this guy – you got his name, right?"

"I decided not to. I would not want him to Google me. Although I do model under a different name."

"There is nothing wrong with him knowing you model."

"I guess so, but if he liked me more because I do-"

"But you can't hide the fact that you're beautiful."

"Don't you see? The nice thing about Richard was that he still chose me even though he did not know what I really looked like. That is why I chose the picture of me playing the Gorkapipes."

"Well, I have to hand it to you Kori, I never thought that strategy would have worked. Let's hope Richard turns out to be exactly as he has presented himself."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori arrived early but ducked behind a tree near the entrance to watch the people come up to the front of the eatery. It was only about 4:20 and she was expecting to meet Richard at 4:30 PM. There was plenty of end of the day foot traffic as people got out of class or left their offices, but not many going into the 'Axe and Palm' that early.

Kori almost bolted when she realized it was him. Richard had arrived early as well. She wouldn't have let herself believe it was him without seeing that red rose. He was by far the most attractive man she could remember ever seeing, even working as a model. His clothes were perfectly tailored which showed a very muscular yet trim physique. His hair was definitely 'unruly' as he had told her and she knew that if given a chance – and if she didn't run off – her hands would have to run through that unruly hair sooner rather than later. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but that extra mystery was enticing. She suddenly wished that she had changed her outfit as she almost did so he would have a more difficult time finding her – too late, she realized, he was walking over.

Dick almost stumbled when he saw her. The clothes were right. So was the hair. But overall she was beyond his wildest expectations. His first thought, as disappointing as it was, was that it _had_ to be a set up. _How did Wally pull it off? She is fucking gorgeous! He know she's just my type. Wally had joked about taking down Kori's number, he must have gotten a stand in, but why?_

By Divine intervention, Dick didn't listen to those thoughts. He certainly did acknowledge that by God, she was very attractive and she was just his type. He knew that if it wasn't the Kori he spoke with on the phone earlier that day and the previous night, that he'd know immediately. He had been haunted by her accent, her voice, her laugh, and once she spoke, and especially if she laughed, he knew he'd know her instantly.

Kori had turned to face him, trying not to look like the deer-in-the-headlights that she felt as though she was, and gave a small smile. Richard was about three paces away when he took off his sunglasses.

"Kori?"

Richard's profile had said his eyes were blue, and yes, they certainly were.

"Richard?"

Kori had wished that she was right next to the tree she had ducked behind rather than having to tighten her leg muscles to keep her weak knees from buckling. He smiled wide and it did not help her knee situation.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kori." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and she surprised him by meeting his lips with her own, not that he would complain.

"It is most wondrous to meet you as well," she managed to say, blushing quite a bit.

He could finally let out the breath he was apparently holding – the 'Kori' he was in front of, this stunning creature, was in fact the 'Kori' he spoke with on the phone. "This is for you, Milady," Richard said as he handed her the rose, in an orchid tube so it wouldn't wilt.

"Thank you, Richard, it is lovely," she breathed, this was getting overwhelming. And the low blood sugar wasn't helping.

"You are very welcome, Kori. Shall we go inside?" Richard placed his hand on the small of her back and gestured with the other hand toward the door.

"Yes, please."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard couldn't remember the last time he had eaten in a cafeteria. At work, the executive dining room had wait service. _Maybe when Babs was in the hospital after her knee surgery? She was able to turn a routine arthroscopy for the tiniest of meniscus tears into such a drama – I had to wait on her hand and foot – well, hand and knee. Wait, why am I thinking about her right now?_

The food looked great. There was vast selection of fresh and flavorful food. In addition to coffees, teas, waters, juices and soft drinks, beer and wine was served. The fact that it was cafeteria style was good for Kori, she could start eating right away. She ordered quite a bit, and she surprised Dick by trying to pay. He stopped her, pulling out his wallet, "Please, allow me," he said with a kind smile. Her eyes met his and she nodded shyly, allowing him to. She still had some of the money from her modeling, she just used it as little as possible.

They sat along one of the walls, a relatively quiet area. A hub of campus activity, seated around them were people in couples and small groups eating, studying, getting drinks after works, and the like. Dick was used to trying to make more of an impression on a first date, but this was fine, and Kori appeared to be content. He'd soon learn that she didn't need to be showered in extravegance to be impressed.

Immediately after they sat down Kori dove into her meal and she realized Dick was watching her eat, "People wonder if I have nine stomachs," she joked, not unaccustomed to the attention, "I apologize for jumping right into my meal. I hadn't gotten a chance to eat today."

"Is there anything more I can get you?" Dick offered.

She gave a grateful but happy smile, "No, but thank you. If I do, I will let you know."

Although he had no personal experience with being a starving student, Kori had indicated that she was on a tight budget and it was obvious she was working very hard to cover her expenses. He had to admire her for living in the dorms, teaching, working in the research lab... it was a lot to do. He had the sudden urge to 'take care of her', even so soon after meeting her. That in no way meant the same thing as keeping a woman. He would never 'keep' a woman – with his family money, although technically it was his adoptive father Bruce Wayne's family money – many women seemed to present themselves to him looking for such a set up. He was never tempted. It just wasn't how he was wired. And in this case he would never want to patronize Kori in any way.

It was likely that he would end up supporting Kori emotionally, even as a friend, he knew already he wanted to. He felt a bond already and he hoped she did as well. But as for her education and supporting herself, she was making it happen. Good for her.

Their conversation started out tentatively which was not unexpected on a first date. Soon, Kori gained confidence and started to talk to him about her studies and Richard found that as attracted as he was to her physically, and he certainly was, he was attracted to her intellect.

Like a lot of men, when he was young, Dick thought of being an astronaut and loved the stars. He still enjoyed stargazing. The manor was far enough out in the Valley that there was little in the way of city light. Dick could do quite a bit of stargazing from the roof of the mansion with a rather nice 180mm telescope that had been the best for amateur use when Bruce had gotten it for him 14 years before. He probably used it on most every night he was home and the nights were clear ever since, occasionally setting an alarm to wake up for in the middle of the night or before the sun rise for a lunar eclipse, planetary convergence, or meteor shower.

Kori looked like she was thinking about something and Dick watched her between bites of his food, and she finally said "You know, we are allowed with special permission to bring people up to the observatory to use the telescope from time to time. If you would be interested, perhaps I can make arrangements." Stanford's telescope was one of the best in the world. Dick knew it was a special thing to be invited by staff and students. He had been invited and never gone, through Bruce of course, but he didn't need to mention that.

"Really? That would be very nice of you, Kori. Are you sure it would be okay?" It was something he was interested in, and would be especially if he was going with her if things continued to go as well as they seemed to be between them.

"It would be fine," she replied with a smile. "I've never brought anyone else up."

He was touched, but before he could respond, there was some noise in the center of the room as the staff was moving some of the tables and chairs, "Oh that is right!" Kori exclaimed, reaching over and touching Dick's forearm with one hard and pointing with her other, "on Wednesday there is free beginner Salsa dance lessons! I have never tried it. I hear it is fun."

Richard chuckled, salsa dancing? Sure, why the hell not? He had plenty of ballroom lessons since his preteens, but salsa would be fun, and salsa with Kori seemed like a lot of fun. He took her hand that was on his forearm in his hand, "I haven't tried it either but I'd love to try it if you would."

She blushed at the contact but didn't want to let go, "Glorious!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Although their conversation was beginning to flow better, they were still suffering a little bit from "first-date-itis" and the salsa dance lessons offered them a task to do together (learn a dance, both new to them, so they were on an equal playing field) and by the nature of the dance, they were continuously touching, holding both of each other's hands. The salsa is a playful, flirty dance of Cuban origin with African influence. The most basic position of the dance has the partners clasping hands, right in left and left in right and one of the dancers would take three steps forward as the other takes three steps back. The lead is alternated and communicated through the hands. After Dick and Kori got the steps down (and Dick will vehemently deny that the time that Kori was supposed to be leading he also stepped forward causing them to end up chest to chest that he did it on purpose), the instructor showed them a variety of twirling and turning motions, all with their hands clasps. Again, Dick would insist that he was actually having trouble twirling Kori without pulling her into his body.

The lessons were ending and the open dancing had begun. Dick asked the instructor to take some still pictures and some video of them on his iPhone. _Am I taking this to prove I was dancing with Kori on my date to Wally or to __capture the memory? Am I still not sure?... what kind of scum am I? _

"Are you still up for the movie?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you are probably too old to do the dancing for this long," she teased.

"No," he feigned hurt, "I want to take you dancing. It's just I'm getting tired of embarrassing myself."

She leaned in close to him to talk more quietly but also so that he could still hear her over the music "I do not believe you are embarrassing yourself Richard, unless if what you mean by embarrassing yourself is to make mistakes on purpose in order to get closer to me and to do the accidental touching of me," Kori said playfully, and then added in a tone that was slightly sultry and surprised him, "If you wish to be that close to me, Richard, you only need to ask me."

Richard's throat went dry and he was speechless.

"Shall we go over and see if there is a movie that we both wish to see?" She asked him, her eyes wide in innocence.

He nodded, still stunned, and then managed, "uh-huh".

Kori giggled and lead him by the hand out of the restaurant.

TtTtTtTtTt

The movie was a bit of a compromise and Richard couldn't help but think about how rarely Barbara ever compromised. The movie they chose was mostly a sports movie about a baseball player who had a career ending injury at the what would have been the height of his career. His socialite wife left, he fell into a deep depression, began drinking, gambling, and sleeping around.

Just before the ballplayer met the young Physical Therapist that may or may end up being his savior, Dick put his arm around Kori. He had wanted to before, but she was quite occupied between watching the movie and consuming her popcorn, Dr. Pepper, and Sno-Caps. _The girl does know how to eat, not that it shows... _Once he had his arm around her, she smiled up at him and then leaned on his shoulder.

Shortly thereafter, there was a montage sequence, reminiscent of an 80's movie sans the power ballad, showed the protagonist in the batting cage batting balls over and over again, Richard looked over to see Kori looking up at him and before he knew it she leaned up and he met her for a kiss.

Kori really enjoyed kissing. She didn't randomly make out with guys and she never let it get any further until after a few dates. But she really liked to kiss and heaven help her, she had been dying to find out what Richard kissed like even before she had met him. And once she saw how attractive he was, well, she was only biding her time.

Richard was pleased that Kori had leaned in for a kiss, although with the exception of the horror that was Kitten and that scurge Catalina, he was generally the one to initiate the first kiss when he went on a date with a young lady. No matter, it was wonderful. Not a peck nor an open mouthed kiss, it was gentle and sensual and left him content but wanting more. _Odd..._

The montage ended and another dramatic scene began with the ballplayer fighting with his manager and coach and that lead to a scene involving a car accident. Pretty much the rest was tightly wrapped intense scenes that were quite engrossing. The ending was fairly satisfying if not all together happy, and Dick and Kori exited the movie theater hand in hand.

It was about 10:30 PM and an awkward silence had fallen between them after the usual comments of 'that movie was good' and 'not what I expected'. Dick had liked how things had been going before when it wasn't awkward and took a chance and paused, letting her take a step ahead and pulled her back, using the momentum to pull her flush to him.

"May I be close to you?" he asked, using the same words she had teased him earlier, his voice somewhat husky.

She nodded and said softly, "Thank you for asking. Of course you may."

"May I kiss you?" he asked in the same tone.

"Yes," she breathed.

Their kiss was short, just as it had been before. It needed to be. They were out on the walk on the campus, out in the open.

"Are you up to going to a club, Kori? I'm not ready for this night to end," Richard said, his hand on her chin. This was all about her now, Wally and the lost bet be damned. They were history, hopefully never to be spoken of again.

"I would love to Richard, but it is after 10:30 and I'm teaching at 9. Would it be too presumptuous to ask for a, uh, I believe the term is, check of rain?" She asked, a bit dazed.

"It's rain check and of course you may have one. Are you free Friday?" He asked immediately, wanting to see her again as soon as possible. He had a softball game the next night which meant the third degree from the guys...

"I am," she answered.

"Wonderful. May I take you out Friday?"

"I would like that very much."

"Great. Kori, may I walk you back to your dorm?"

"I'd love that."

TtTtTtTtTt

They walked together sharing sideways glances and smiles as they held hands. Kori was thrilled that they had a date again on Friday and Dick was happy to have found Kori. She was so different, a breath of fresh air, and he realized that he was beginning to feel again. After months of going through the motions he was living again.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Here's Hardt House, my home away from... well, my home actually," she said with a sad smile. Dick made a mental note to talk to her about that, after they knew each other better.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Can I impose on you to walk me up to my room?" She asked. Sure it was an apartment, but it was still a dorm room.

"I'd like that," he replied.

She used the key to enter the building and swiped her I.D., next checking Richard into security. All non-students have to show their licenses and sign in. The 'security guard' was a work-study student from her floor Anissa Pierce, who gave Kori the 'thumbs up' sign when Richard head was down as he signed the ledger.

Anissa must have have called up to one or six of her floor mates because it seemed everyone from Kori and Donna's floor was out in the large lounge when Dick and Kori exited from the stairs. There was a standing ovation. Yup, it had been a while since Kori had brought a guy up to her room. Kori turned beet red but giggled and said, "Nothing to see here, guys, get back to your studying."

Dick wasn't quite able to suppress his smirk in time and was impressed by her humor and composure to say something to the freshmen. He imagined she was very good with them. He also noticed how a few of the male students looked onto Kori with a great deal of 'appreciation' one might say.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's giggles only intensified when she managed to unlock the door and to let them inside. As much as he wanted to look at her, as she turned to put down her keys and bag and get them something to drink, he took in the apartment. He was impressed by the look of it. The furniture wasn't matched, but the colors were beautifully put together in mauves, teals, aquas and light wood. There were pictures everywhere, lots of them of Kori and he assumed Donna. The manor was all dark wood, brown, black, beiges, with some burgundy and navy here and there. It might as well have been grey. This place was alive with color. In his own room, Dick hadn't strayed much from the color scheme, except for the splashes of the god-awful orange and black of Princeton in his framed basketball jerseys and pennants.

"Are you sure that water is alright?" Kori asked. He hadn't heard her come up behind him.

"It's fine Kori. This place is really nice."

"Thank you. Would you like to sit down ?"

"Yes."

They sat on a remarkably comfortably mission style futon, Dick sitting by the armrest, and Kori not pulling her punches, sitting right next to him. She liked the kisses they shared before and she wanted a few more.

But there was common courtesy, and she had just been taken on a lovely date.

"Richard, thank you so much for tonight. I had such a wonderful time being with you. I never imagined I could meet anyone the way we did." The ridiculously romantic girl in her had to hope he was the one, _and I hope that I don't ever have to meet anyone like that again..._

A brief but swift kick was felt in Dick's gut, _this was my internet date on a dare... a lark... and it turned into this...? _

He was able to dismiss it quickly and smile at his date, who he was quite certain was looking for more of those kisses she seemed to enjoy, "Thank you, Kori, for not blocking me," she giggled at his reference to her need to block the user names of all her other would-be suitors after posting her profile, "and thank you for agreeing to see me tonight. I had a wonderful time."

He leaned in and captured her lips, this time, he deepened the kiss quickly and she sighed contently as his tongue caressed hers. Her arms were snaked around his neck, although one soon found his hair. One of his hands was on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back, but both were in fact twined in her hair. The slow, langorous kisses continued, and as much as he wanted to kiss more than her mouth and touch more than her hair, he felt that he would be pushing her limits that first night. She had certainly let him know she wanted to be kissed; if she wanted more, she would surely have asked.

Time passed and it was nearing Midnight. Richard playfully rubbed noses with her and said, "I thought you couldn't go to the club because you didn't want to be up too late and here we are, up late."

"Perhaps it was my way of getting you to spend the time kissing me ," she said looking up at him through her lashes.

"Remember, all you have to do is ask."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!

The scene in the dorm with all the students coming out and cheering when Kori brings Dick home, well let's just say it may be loosely based on actual events of a certain Graduate Fellow who had gone through a dating dry spell. When my date (yes it was me) walked me to my dorm room, the students were in the common area and they cheered. And then nothing really happened. The end. I think they frightened him. Or I did. Nothing says you're normal like having 25 18-year-olds know about your love life.

Good times, good times.

~Airdrie


	4. Chapter 4

Fun Fact: The _Axe and Palm_ actually exists on Stanford University's campus and there is Salsa Dancing and lessons every Wednesday night!

.

Additional Characters:

Anissa Pierce (Thunder)

Virgil Hawkins (Static)

Stephanie Brown (Spoiler/Robin/Batgirl)

Cassandra Cain (Batgirl)

Tim Drake (Robin/Red Hood)

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

"Kori, you're back late from your section," Anissa Pierce commented from behind the security desk as Kori Anders swiped her student ID to reenter Hardt House.

"Oh, yes I am. There were just so many questions from the students. The examination is Monday. You should have seen it! My class has never been so crowded! Every seat in the room was filled. I believe I had every student from my section plus about 20 others."

"And you let them stay this late? It's 11:15! Your class ends at 9:50."

"I know, but there were so many questions, good questions, I just had to answer them all," Kori said with a small shrug.

"You're too good to them you know Kori, spoiling them that way."

"I do not think so. The students deserve all the help they can get. It is their last chance to get assistance before Monday's examination."

"I still say you're too accommodating. Anyway, here you go Kori, there's a little something for you." With a big smile, Anissa brought out a bouquet of two dozen multicolor roses from behind the desk. Anissa hadn't checked the card, but she was sure they were from Richard. "So he signed out at 12:15 AM. Nice date, huh?"

"Anissa, that log is confidential!" Kori admonished playfully, finding herself blushing.

Anissa just shot her a look, "It's not confidential when it comes to the desk staff. So... any details you'd like to share? Not that there any secrets for long in a dorm. His name is Dick Grayson, huh? Do you like him?"

Kori smiled at the thought of her time with Richard, the dancing, the conversation, the kissing..."Yes, the date was wonderful and yes, I do like Richard. Very much"

"I'm glad. You deserve someone nice in your life. Now here are your flowers. Go ahead and read the card."

Kori read the note, smiling as she read Richard's words:

_Dear Kori, _

_I had a wonderful time last night. Somehow I think with you in my life, my life will be a whole lot brighter. I hope you'll want to be in it, I know I want you to be. _

_Or perhaps it's best that I ask: _

_Kori, will you please be in my life? _

_I'll be waiting for your answer. _

_Fondly, Richard Grayson_

Kori was surprised by the note. A date had been set for Friday. Wasn't it obvious that she wanted to be in his life? _Perhaps he was one not to take anything for granted. My, that would be refreshing._

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori opened her door, leaving it open as she did most of the time in case her students needed her. She set her books down on the kitchen counter and added more water to the roses. She placed them on the coffee table in front of the futon and admired them. _That was so thoughtful..._

She thought of calling Richard to thank him for the roses, but only knew his number from caller ID. In a business or casual relationship she might use caller ID to call a person back by getting their number that way, but in a possible romantic relationship, especially one that had potential – and this one certainly seemed to – and she was not going to presumptuous.

She thought about seeing if he was online to IM him when her phone rang. _Boy, Richard has good timing._

She took three bouncing steps to the phone, "Hello."

"Hello, Kori? It's me, Dick Grayson."

"How are you today, Richard? Thank you so much for the flowers, they are beautiful!" she enthused.

Although it was late morning, he briefly wondered if she was always this way in the morning, and wondered if and when he might find out. "You're very welcome. May I ask what your answer might be?" he asked seriously of his question on the card with the flowers.

"My answer? Oh, your card – the question! Yes, I would. I would very much like to be in your life!" She smiled and plopped down on the futon.

"I'm glad, Kori, very glad. How's your day going?" Kori was touched by his asking. Franklin never struck her as being interested in her well being, her studies or really much of anything about her life.

"Great! My section was so full this morning. It was, what is the expression?... oh, the room of standing only. There were so many questions the session went until after 11."

Dick had been smiling the entire time she was talking, but really enjoyed hearing her mention her teaching. It was obvious she loved it. It was obvious she loved her students and what she saw in the dorm, they loved her too. He didn't correct her misuse of the idiom, "Your session started at 9, right? How long does it usually last, 10:20?"

Kori was surprised he remembered the time of her class, although she had mentioned it was the reason for what was supposed to have been an early night, even though they hadn't.

"Actually no. The session is supposed to end at 9:50 but with the examination on Monday, the students were getting the anxious about knowing all of the material and there were so many questions that needed answers. There were also all the formulas to review."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it," Dick observed.

"Oh, I love the teaching."

"Do you think that is what you'd ultimately want teach once you finish your PhD?" They had spoken a bit about the general field, but not about the vocation she would like to choose within it.

Kori gave an 'mmm' as she considered her answer and Dick found it both cute and sexy. "Perhaps. But I also love the research and the more I learn about the applied technologies I like that as well. I guess that is why I am getting the PhD, to help me to decide."

Dick thought of offering to see if there was something at Wayne Enterprises for her, knowing that he could create a position for her if necessary, but dismissed it. She was making her own way. "I'm sure you will figure out what's perfect thing for you and you'll do great things."

Kori felt warm all over. He cared. He was sincere. He was going to be a friend if nothing else. Yes there was an attraction but there was more, and that's what she had missed. Franklin never treated her like a friend, not even a _girl_friend really... _not that this is the time I should be thinking about him..._

"Kori, did I lose you?" Dick said with chuckle.

"Sorry, Richard, that was such a nice thing to say," she said softly, her cheeks burning a bit.

"I meant it," he said firmly.

"I can tell. I have a feeling you are quite honest."

_I've got to tell her about the wager... _

"I plan to always be honest with you. Hey Kori, there's something I was hoping we could talk about-" Dick stopped when he heard a knock on the other end of the line.

Virgil "Static" Hawkins appeared at Kori's door, with the Navier-Stokes equations for the conservation of momentum on a legal pad, some scratched out calculations, an anxious look on his face and a sweaty brow. Static was an Electric Engineering student (thus the nickname) that had no idea why he was in a Fluid Mechanics course as a second semester freshman in EE. Luckily for him, Kori was his Grad Fellow.

"Pardon me Richard, can you hold on for a minute? I am sorry, I keep the door to the students especially around exam time," Kori said, waving Static in.

"It's fine Kori, I'll let you go. Why don't you call my later this afternoon if you get chance?"

"Is it all right to call you at work Richard, are you certain?" She was always concerned about people's boundaries and their work environment. She certainly didn't want to interrupt Richard at work for a personal matter.

"Of course Kori," Dick assured her with a soft chuckle, thinking how adorable she was. "Call anytime. Can you get the number from caller ID of do you want me to give it to you?"

"I can get it from the caller ID, thank you Richard," she giggled. "I will call you later."

"You won't forget, will you?" he teased.

"If I do, will you please call me again?" she asked in a similar tone.

"Well, you did ask nicely... of course I will."

TtTtTtTtTt

Static had helped himself to a glass of water, waiting for Kori to finish her telephone call. Even though the students were more independent now as far as living on their own, they still came around Kori and Donna's apartment quite a bit. Donna wasn't around as much either since getting engaged, and after the break up with Franklin things were a bit difficult on Kori, so she was happy to have the company - and the distraction. She never had so many people in her life before and she loved it. She was meant to live in such a setting. There were certainly always residential opportunities in academics. Sure, you lose some privacy but there is so much to be gained, and the commute time pretty much disappears.

"So, was that the mystery man?" Static asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mystery man?" Kori echoed, not able to control her blush.

"Yes, Dick or Richard was it?"

"Anissa should not be telling people such things, but yes, that was Richard. Richard Grayson."

"That's not who told me at least. It was Stephanie Brown. She was here last night when you guys came in and she told some us. She's a junior who lives off campus and was visiting Cassandra Cain, her little sister in Chi Omega. Stephanie is dating Dick's younger brother, Tim Drake."

Kori knitted her brows briefly. Richard had a brother? Well, it's not like they talked about any of that anyway. "Well, what is it they say? It is a small world after all?"

"Yes, Kori, they do. But please don't sing."

Kori laughed at his teasing words, but was soon all business. "All right Virgil, I know that you did not come here to discuss my date last night. How can I help you with the equations?"

The two sat down at Kori and Donna's kitchen table, and quickly got down to the business of how to calculate the conservation of momentum.

TtTtTtTtTt

Static only needed about 20 minutes of Kori's time. It ended up that he was simply panicked, that he actually knew the material. Kori mused that at times she was just a big sister, counselor or friend. Someone there to remind the students to just breathe.

Things were quiet after that, and Kori got down to her own work. She had exams along with the undergraduates along with papers to to research for and complete. She found that she was able to work well that afternoon, concentrating deeply. Kori couldn't believe how much she had accomplished in one sitting as she went over her Computational Physics and Astrophysical Fluid Dynamics notes and equations. It had been especially easy to work on the Computational formulas, she had just been reviewing the Navier-Stokes equations with Static, so moving on to the Euler equations, full potential equations and finally linearized potential equations was just like completing a thought.

She looked up and realized it was almost 5:00 and she hadn't called Richard.

With a gasp, she jumped up and grabbed the phone. Kori's heart beat wildly as found the number on CID and hit send. She was definitely breathless from her shock that it was so late.

"Richard Grayson."

"Richard, hello, it's Kori Anders." She was breathing audibly, which he found... interesting.

"I was beginning to think you might have changed your mind about me," his voice a bit husky which threw her off a bit, or rather throw her a bit further.

_Change my mind about you? I can not see why I would... _"No, it is not that at all!" She exclaim, her breathing not yet to quiet down.

"Sorry Kori, that sounded like I was fishing for a compliment."

She giggled softly and Richard suppressed a groan' He thought briefly about offering to take her out and skipping out on his softball game that night. He had the sudden urge to see her. His thoughts were broken when she said, "I was studying for my examinations next week and lost track of time."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut in on your study time." There was some concern in his voice, that was only slightly less husky. It was touching although the tone had a different affect..

"It is fine, Richard. I have reviewed and have an excellent grasp of the material – not to sound too uh, cocky? Anyway, I was just startled that it was so late and that I might have missed you."

_Explains the breathing._ "You don't sound too cocky. You work hard, you should feel confident."

"Confident, that is a better word. I feel confident that I know the material."

There was a pride in her voice, a self-assurance, it was something that Richard found he was so attracted to. _Maybe if Kori is done studying for today I should miss that game and take her out for a bit. I haven't been playing that well and now I'll be even more distracted..._

"When are your exams?" Richard asked.

"My Computational Physics examination is Monday evening and my Astrophysical Fluid Dynamics is Wednesday evenings. I had midterm papers that were handed in two weeks ago in both Research in Astrophysics and Evolution of Galaxies, and have started the final work on those term papers as well."

"Sounds like you have a good handle on things." S_he is so together, I'm sure she can take a break with me - I know we are on tomorrow night but I guess too much more is asking a lot..._

"I have learned the hard way a long time ago not to get behind in my coursework. I do not like to go without sleep for more than two days."

"Don't blame you there. Are you sure that you can see me tomorrow night? Do you have the time before your exams?"

"Why do you think I spent this beautiful day inside at my kitchen table worried about air velocity flow on the reentry of the Space Shuttle? Why they have us calculate such a thing when the Shuttle is to retire after another handful of missions is beyond me."

"You do have a point there. So you studied on this beautiful afternoon so you could be with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"I am sorry you missed this day but I am _very _pleased you made the effort so we can see each other tomorrow night. May I take you to Chantilly tomorrow night?"

Kori's gasp was audible, she had heard of the restaurant, but hadn't been there. "Are you certain Richard? I have always wanted to go here. Could we really go?"

"Of course, if it's okay with you. I was hoping we could head out on the early side again, perhaps I could come by to pick you up around 6:00. We have a 7:00 reservation."

"That would be perfect, Richard."

"I know it will be perfect to be with you Kori, I can't wait. I hate to run Kori, but I have to, I have a softball game tonight. I'll touch base with you tomorrow afternoon all right?"

"That will be fine Richard. Have a good game Richard. Good bye for now."

"Good bye, Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dude, where were you last night? I was gonna see if you wanted to play some handball but Alfred said you were out for the evening," Gar said to Dick as they walked from the parking lot to the field. Dick had to snicker each time he saw it. At 26, Gar still liked to drive his moped around.

"I was out for the evening," Dick said.

"That's what Alfred told me."

"Well. that's the truth."

"Where were you, dude? Did you hook up with that psychic with the bagpipes?"

Dick growled, _a hook up? It was a good old fashioned date with an amazing, brilliant, beautiful woman... _

Through gritted teeth he said, "She's a Physicist, not a psychic."

"So you did hook up! Hah, Wally lost!"

Dick shot him a look that meant business. "Gar, just leave it." Gar got the point.

"She's nice, huh?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Dick's face. "I'd rather keep this to myself for a bit, okay?"

"Sure, dude. No problemo"

TtTtTtTtTt

Gar was true to his word and said nothing. He had learned the hard way and that life was no fun when Dick got mad at you.

Dick had been moved from batting clean up (fourth) to first up since his batting average had slipped; that is, since Babs had broken up with him. He walked up to the plate with a bit of the swagger that had been absent since that time. Its return hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends.

_The pitcher was ready on the mound... there was a signal to the catcher... and the wind up..._

Roy said loud enough for the other three guys to hear (and perhaps some others in the stands), but fortunately for his sake not Dick, "My oh my! See how different Dick walked out to the plate?"

_and the pitch... Dick's bat connected fully and the ball hit long and hard over center field, a line drive and a home run!_

"Yup, he got laid," Roy concluded.

"Don't bug him, Roy," Vic said.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Let me finish. Don't bug him during the game. It's the Metropolis Supers and they are incredible this year." Vic gave his friend a conspiratory wink. "Don't worry my friend, we'll have our fun with Dick at the Elbow Room."

Gar adjusted his cap and shrunk down in his seat a bit. Hopefully he could warn Dick before they met up at the Elbow Room. And when he'd swear up and down that he had said nothing to the guys, he'd pray Dick would believe him..

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori picked out her dress between visits from her students who were getting panicking before the following week's exams. Some had questions, some had difficulty using equations, and others had problems related to coursework or general study stress.

But there were also some students who came to live vicariously, to see the flowers, and try to learn a bit about Kori's new man in her life. Kori's students were happy and excited for her. In spite of what Kori thought, they did look up to her and they just wanted everything for her to fall into place.

Finally Donna arrived home, if only for a change of clothes. With her own coursework and a wedding literally weeks away, she was barely around and regularly wondered out loud why she had decided on a wedding so soon.

The girls had a cup of tea as Kori told Donna about Richard and recounted the events of her date. She consciously worked to suppress her urge to romanticize the whole thing, but it had been such an ideal date that she couldn't control her happiness.

"So you had dinner at the _Axe and Palm_, finally tried the Salsa dancing there and then saw a movie? On a Wednesday night no less? You are quite the party girl, Kori," Donna teased.

"We walked back here after the movie. I taught my section this morning. It was an early night." _Sort of._

"Did you kiss him?"

Kori blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes. When are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow. He is taking me to Chantilly."

"Very nice. But what about exams? Are you able to take the night off? Well, the answer to that is of course. But the better question is, are you will to?"

"No, you have it correct in the first question. I am not always ready, but I am ready enough for my own examinations now, the last review for my students was today. I am throwing study breaks for the floor Saturday and Sunday. A don't forget - you said you will be there! So I am able to do the going out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Good for you Kori. And he is good looking?"

"You have no idea," she said wistfully with a blush and Donna covered her mouth with both hands as she blushed.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I am not sure."

"I think the dress from the French Vogue shoot last summer. Very Katherine Hepburn. I'll do your hair and make up,"

"That would be fun. I believe you are right - the perfect choice."

"Wonderful, we'll play beauty parlor tomorrow afternoon then."

"Glorious."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick, Mr. MVP, you are coming to the Elbow Room, aren't you?" Dick had two runs, a double, and a walk in the game. They beat Metropolis 3-2.

"Just one guys," Dick replied with a smile.

Yup, he looked a great deal better than he had in a long time. Something had to be up.

"Hey Dick," Gar said, sprinting after him. The other three had fallen back, likely to come up with an attack pattern.

"What's up Gar?"

"I just wanted to warn you, and I swear I didn't say anything, but Roy started remarking about your batting and spring in your step and he kinda said you must have..."

Dick's eyes narrowed, "Must have what?"

"Must have gotten, you know, uh, laid. Vic told him not to say anything until we went over to the Elbow Room so if you want to skip it, I'll make up an excuse or something for you."

Dick set his jaw and shook his head. _With friends like these... _"No Gar, I appreciate the offer but oh, I'm going."

"Geez, I'm sorry I made an obnoxious comment."

"There's obnoxious and then there's offensive."

"She's nice?"

"You have no idea and in so many ways."

"I might. It took a while but Rachel and I have something special." Gar and Rachel had known each other for about 5 years before being a couple. He always liked her... she, well, it took her longer to figure out she liked him too.

"You guys do have something special," Dick agreed. "Came about it in an interesting way, though."

"Maybe. But you liked Babs a long time before you guys went out."

Dick felt an odd twinge. Comparing Kori and Babs just seemed wrong somehow. He leaned back on his 2010 Corvette and took off his cap, shutting his eyes tightly, running his hand through his damp hair and then shaking her head, as if dispelling an image.

"I hadn't realized there were women like her out there."

There was so much to appreciate about her, but after that one meeting that turned out to be turned out to be such a pleasant first date, Dick wanted to remain objective. He lost his objectivity with Babs and that hadn't work out particularly well for him.

"I'm assuming that's 'I hadn't realized there were women that uh, appealing out there'."

"Appealing works. Appealing definitely works. I hate to admit it because it goes way beyond looks, but just between you and me Gar, she looks nothing like her picture. Her looks are out of this world."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh, there he is, the man of the hour," Vic said as Dick and Gar walked into the bar. Dick had convinced Gar to drop off the moped back at his apartment, so they swung by there. Gar was going to have an early night anyway, he had an early shift in the OR at the veterinary clinic the next day. They pulled up chairs at a long folding table toward the back of the establishment.

"Hey guys," Dick eyed his three friend carefully, wondering who would strike first, wondering if they would draw blood. Preferably in the figurative sense.

"So, what's up Dick? I was looking for you last night," Wally said with a smirk. "Alfred advised me you were out for the evening. Perhaps you have settled our wager... and then some." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Speaking of a wager, I would wager Dick definitely got some," Roy added with quite a pernicious smirk. Dick balled his fists. He never felt so much like hitting these guys.

"Dick, I imagine it's time to kiss and tell, or in this case, fu-" the word died in Vic's throat when Dick stood up so quickly the chair felt back and skittered back more than a yard. His fists balled, his blue eyes were dark, his nostrils were flared. A number of patrons had looked over to see what the commotion was, seeing the handsome blacked haired man in a softball uniform looming over a much larger man also in the same uniform.

"Chill man, we're just having a little fun with you", Vic said.

"Not as much fun as you had last night," Roy added.

"Enough," Dick growled. "Gar, you coming? I'm not staying, but I won't strand you here either."

"I'm with you man."

"Gar, stay with us," Vic said, "it so much more fun when your with you."

"Not this time," Gar replied with no trace of his usual smile.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Are you okay?" Gar asked as Dick fired up the Vette.

"Now that I'm out of there", Dick replied. Dick was steady on the road. When he was younger he might have peeled out and driven hard, but he had learned that only fueled the anger.

"I'm glad you left then. I wanted to hit Roy. He really is being a dick lately. No offense."

Dick laughed, "None taken. It's funny, Kori only calls me Richard. I'm not sure if she knows what Dick means."

"How could she not? And wait – I thought you didn't like when people called you Richard."

"She's from a little island nation called Tamaran and is fluent in English but still doesn't know all the idioms and slang. I like how it sounds when she calls me Richard. I've decided she's allowed to call me that.

"She must be special," Gar observed.

"She is. I'm taking her to Chantilly tomorrow night."

"Cool, but wasn't that the regular place you took Babs every Friday night?"

"Damn, that completely slipped my mind," Dick replied

"Wow, she must be special if _that _slipped your mind."

TtTtTtTtTt

It was still relatively early when Dick dropped Gar off and he wasn't at all far from Stanford. He was so torn. Kori seemed like the type that wouldn't mind a visit but was it too soon to see her again? They were going out the next night. But maybe he just needed to see her again to make sure he was getting the right vibe. She was special. Was she the special one for him? Who knew at this point, but he still wanted to see her, even for a few minutes, and a few kisses. Sure he was sweaty and a little dirty, but still...

He pulled out his cell. It was only 8:55, early for a graduate student he figured.

"Hello?" Kori answered absently, not bothering to check her caller ID. Her students from her section were losing it, and she figured she had been getting calls at least every 20 minutes all night to review assigned problems and go over the practice test questions. She hovered over her notes on the subtleties of high-mass star formation to review her own work between 'crisis calls'.

"Kori?"

She sat back and smiled. She hadn't expected to hear from Richard before their date, "Hello, Richard, what a pleasant surprise."

"I am hoping I can offer you a more pleasant one."

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"Well, I am about two blocks from your dorm right now. I was wondering, may I stop by for a few minutes?" _and a few kisses?_

"Wonderful! I need a study break! I am in the sweats, but I'd love to see you!" _and get a few kisses... _"I will make sure the front desk will let you up, Richard. Do you remember where my room is?"

"Absolutely. And sweats are fine, I'm still in my softball uniform. "

"That's fine. I'll see you in a few minutes then."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard arrived at Kori's door about five minutes later. Kori was wearing what he had originally pictured her in as he imagine her before they met: a white v-necked t shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was in a long pony tail and she had on her wire rim glasses, but she was nothing short of beautiful.

"Hi, I hope I'm not imposing." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and gave her a hug that she returned a bit... enthusiastically, which he couldn't help but chuckle about.

"Of course not, Richard. It is wonderful to see you. It is a shame, you just missed my roommate Donna."

"I will meet her soon I'm sure."

"Yes, perhaps tomorrow, she should be here when we leave at least. She has been spending her nights at her fiance's."

_Good to know. Don't get ahead of yourself Dick. Kori is worth taking your time. _"Do you get lonely?"

"Not right now. This is the first block of time this evening that I haven't been interrupted."

"Really?"

"Perhaps I exaggerate, it must be every 20 minutes I hear from someone by phone or they come to the door."

"Do you have to have an open door policy?"

"I guess. I like to help and see people whenever I can."

"You do go above and beyond, I have a feeling," Dick said with a smile.

"Perhaps. Oh, I am being so rude. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water but I can get it myself."

"Feel free," Kori couldn't help but check out Richard's rear end in his softball uniform. Richard noticed and smirked, but Kori missed it, her eyes not leaving said rear.

"Do you want a glass too?"

Kori snapped out of her trance, "Yes please." She paused and then decided to be a bit forward. She did like his kisses, "You know, I have helped students all day and need a break. As you said, I go above and beyond. Perhaps I will shut off the phone and shut the door for a bit."

Richard smiled, "I'd like that."

She did just that and sat on the futon and Richard that down close to her time, and asked, his voice low and husky, "May I kiss you?"

Her response to him was strong. "Please," she breathed. He smelled like dirt and sweat and Richard and she loved it. And she just loved the way he kissed. Perfect for this stage of the relationship: sweet and exploratory, not rough or demanding. She sighed as he nuzzled her cheek, something new, and asked, "Can you take out your pony tail?"

He couldn't wait to get his hands on her hair again.

"Yes."

TtTtTtTtTt

_This is _very, very_ nice, but I came over to spend time with Kori, to talk to her about the wager, not just kiss her..._

Richard pulled back from the kiss and Kori gave a small noise of protest and there was a small pout before she caught herself. _He kisses like a dream, but we should get to know each other better. I would hate for him to think that every time he came by here all I wanted was to kiss or more. I think he would like do the hanging out as well..._

Richard smiled briefly over the pout, but was glad that her expression softened. _Babs would have continued to pout... again, why am I thinking about her at a time like this? _

"Kori, I wanted to talk to you about something. I need to be completely honest with you," Richard started, gently tucking a piece of her hair behind her hair. Kori had taken off her glasses and set them on the table as they started to kiss and decided to leave them where they were.

"All right, Richard," she said softly, successfully pushing away negative thoughts about other women and Richard leaving before things got started, right after they entered her mind.

"I wanted to make sure I gave you the complete story of why I was looking at the personal ads. Please listen to everything I say before letting making any judgment, okay?"

Kori knitted her brow briefly, but nodded for him to continued.

Richard started slowly and deliberately, holding eye contact with Kori the entire time, "I haven't been the greatest guy to be around since my girlfriend, or rather my ex-girlfriend broke up with me. I haven't been myself. My friends were bothering me all the time about it and decided that I had to start dating again.

"On Tuesday afternoon, a few hours before I spoke to you, my friend Wally challenged me to a game of one-on-one basketball. If I lost, I had to answer a personal ad and go on a complete date – dinner, a movie and dancing at a club. If I won, Wally vowed to stop bothering me any more about dating or what a grouch I was."

Kori offered a small smile.

"Needless to say I lost the game. I set up a special user name, Nightwing, before heading out for a softball game. After the game, I headed out for a beer with the guys, the ones who interrupted that first phone call. They gave me a hard time when Wally told them about the wager and I headed home after that."

Richard took Kori's hand and she reflexively swallowed.

"I got home and logged on. I decided to look for someone that I had common interests with of course, someone who had just started the process like I had, someone, I don't know – and this is certainly not an insult – who was a bit unique. Kori, you were all those things. I'd like to give full disclosure here. There is so much we haven't gotten a chance to discuss with the dancing, the movie as well as the kissing on our date."

Dick smiled and Kori did also and he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm an engineer but I work at Wayne Enterprises as the hiring manager for the Aeronautic, Aerospace, and Automotive divisions. Your education did catch my eye. If there was no romantic spark between us, which I believe there is," he gave her a wink and she blushed, "I'd hopefully find a friend and maybe a contact in the astrophysics/aeronautics field, someone I could discuss ideas and emerging concepts with. I saw that you had just placed your ad a few hours before and might feel apprehensive about trying the personal ads just like I did. I honestly wanted to increase my chances, hoping that maybe that there wouldn't be a lot of competition for your attention."

Kori was surprised he admitted that. It was hard not to interrupt him to tell him so.

Richard continued, "The Gorkapipes intrigued me. I had been in Tamaran briefly as a teenager. My father likes to travel to places that are not known as vacation destinations and to learn about cultures not general covered in current world events. And then I IM'd you and you didn't block me."

Kori giggled and Dick had the chuckled when he heard her. He was relieved, his monologue was going so well, "and then we spoke and I really liked you. We had a nice report. Of course my friends showed up. I actually was worried when you didn't answer when I called back. And then I grabbed a shower and missed your call," he touched he cheek and his eyes briefly dropped to her lips and back, "but when we finally spoke you were so, I don't know, cheerful and fun to talk to. I couldn't wait to spend time with you."

His eyes dropped to her lips again and he gave her another kiss, this time one that was more sensual, "the next day when I made the _faux pas_ about and picking you up for our date, you were kind and diplomatic but at the same time very firm. I found that very attractive. And speaking of attractive, when I saw you, I couldn't believe it, you are just my type. I won't go on and on about it, this isn't what this is all about, but I won't deny that I think you are beautiful."

Kori sat and just looked at Richard as she wondered if there was anything else he needed to say. He had been so sincere. Although Franklin went out with her on a dare and Richard had turned to the personals because he lost a bet, this was so much more than that. They weren't remotely comparable in her mind. Her eyes filled with tears and she knew at some point she would tell Richard about Franklin, but not right then.

Richard panicked for a moment when he saw the tears in her eyes, her face otherwise unreadable. That felling ended when she tackled him, hugging him in a way he could only described as bone crushing, the force of her swift movement pushed him onto his back on the futon. Not that he minded...

She began kissing him all over his face and then he cupped her face with his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Already too close to the edge of the futon, when he angled his head to deepen the kiss, they tumbled to the floor with him now on top. Or perhaps it wasn't quite an accident...

He was struck by looking down at her with her hair spread out and a picture of her in his bed flashed briefly in his head but he snapped out of it when she started to giggle uncontrollably.

TtTtTtTtTt

Used to an open door policy, even if the door wasn't open, there was a knock on the door and as it was opened, "Hey Kori, it's Static, do you know anything about circuits? I am so lost, I swore I knew this..." Static froze as he looked up from his graph paper tablet only to see Richard stand up and pull Kori to her feet from between the coffee table and the sofa, "oh, pardon me, I am_ so_ sorry."

Richard was surprised how completely composed Kori was, "Virgil, or rather Static Hawkins, this is Richard Grayson."

"How are you?" Richard said, also nonplussed, as he reached out to shake Static's hand.

"Hey man, sorry, if this is a bad time..." Static started, as he _was_ embarrassed.

"No, it is fine Virgil," Kori assured him, trying not to laugh. "Unfortunately, I have never studied circuits, I will be unable to help you."

Dick spoke up, "I can take a look and see what I can remember. I was still carrying a decent GPA when I was learning this stuff," he looked over at Kori and gave her a wink. She smiled, thrilled he would take the time to help her students. "So Static huh? I take it your major is double E, Electrical Engineering, and you're Static as in static electricity?"

"You got it on both counts! I'm most definitely a geek. Because-"

and Dick and Static recited together, "you can't spell geek without a double E!"

Kori laughed along with the guys at the hackneyed joke.

TtTtTtTtTt

Soon Dick as well Kori found themselves with two and three students at a time waiting for help as word got around that not only Kori but also a pretty decent engineering tutor was available to help out as the last few hours before exams were upon them. Kori managed to herd the stragglers out of her room by Midnight, knowing that Dick had work in the morning and she certainly had plenty to do as well before their dinner date.

He threw an arm around her and she looked up at him beaming, "that was so nice of Richard, I think you've won them over."

He shrugged, "Glad I could help."

"You did, and it meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad. Are you all right with what I told you about earlier?"

"I am. We'll talk about it tomorrow more if that's okay. I'm sure you have to get up early for work."

"I do have an early start. Although luckily I have a half day scheduled."

"Oh really? Then may I have a few more kisses before you go?"

"Absolutely."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

New Character:

Dr. Chase Meridian (Dr. Chase Meridian)

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"Kori, you have to stop jumping up. I haven't seen you this nervous in a while. I might put you back in the tub with a couple of beers," Donna playfully admonished as she worked on Kori's long, thick and silky hair. Donna knew the kind of updo she wanted to do on Kori, it was just that accomplishing it when there was so much hair there. Complicating matters was that it was so silky it was almost silky. Donna would be limited to work out either a bun or french twist with some of the bulk of Kori's hair cascading down from the crown so it would stay secure for more than 15 minutes. Being a runway assistant taught her a lot of tricks, but Donna also knew her limitations.

"Well, thankfully we have a lifetime supply of St. Pauli Girl!" Kori said with a laugh and Donna joined her. It was one of the perks from being one of the 'St. Pauli Girl Girls'. Even if Kori wasn't one of the traveling spokesmodels, a job Kori would rather gouge her eyes out than do, there would always be plenty of beer around since she had modeled in a print advertisement for the beer.

"Don't you think you should have one anyway, Kor? I'll join you..." Donna said with a glint in her eye.

Kori looked at the clock and grinned, "Well, you know what they say, 'it is five o'clock somewhere'."

TtTtTtTtTt

Luckily the beer or three the girls had didn't seem to adversely affect their progress and by 5:45 PM Kori was nothing short of stunning. Her dress was a cream matte brush silk with a black accent stripe about an inch in from the hem and the neckline. It was sleeveless with straps, a fitted bodice with the slightest v neck. Exquisitely tailored from her photo shoot the summer before, along with the fact that the ravages of gravity had yet to affect her amble breasts, it showed off her curves and cleavage very nicely without being very low or tight to do so. The waistline mirrored the neckline and there was a slight bubble to the skirt but Kori had the body length, especially in the 4 inch heels, to pull it off. The dress fell to about 2-3" above the knee excentuating her lovely toned and tanned legs.

Going with the Hepburn theme, as the photo shoot had, Donna had used black liquid eyeliner and extended outward beyond Kori's lash line and it was combined with just the right amount of black mascara. Other than darkening up her brows with pencil and using a slightly darker blush to balance the colors, Kori's make up was minimal. Kori had naturally pillowy lips, almost like Angelina Jolie's, and Donna just touched that up with a matte coppery peach lipstick.

Even Kori gaped when she was allowed to see herself. Already giddy from all the fun – and beer – now that her nerves were gone, all there was to do was wait. Donna opened the door to try to disperse the crowd of curious onlookers - rumors about the final look for Kori's date had been floating around for hours. About 12 or so of their students came by to look and wish Kori well. Of course none of them had ever seen her like _that_. She never mentioned her side job as a model, and even though she dressed quited nicely for Franklin, perhaps in retrospect, she and Donna got carried away.

After a little while, Donna herded the students out of the apartment and the area around it. There was just enough time to get them out of the way before Dick was to arrive, but there wouldn't be a long enough time before he got there for Kori to get nervous. Kori did have time to duck into the bathroom again to make sure that her breath didn't smell or taste like beer. At this point it was almost 6 o'clock.

There was a knock on the door and a muffled squeal in the bathroom. Donna snickered and leaned to the door and said, "Take your time Kori, I'll get it."

Donna was no slouch in the looks department herself, not that she was available or there to impress Dick Grayson. Kori had mentioned more than once that he was attractive and she would just have to see for herself. She wore what she had all day: dark wash skinny jeans cut to the ankle with heels, a tailored shirt and a long scarf used as a headband to hold back her black hair that fell to her mid back. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth: it had been a fun afternoon, and she was very happy for her roommate.

Donna opened the door. Okay, Kori was right. Dick Grayson was the best looking man she'd ever meet. Standing before her in an Armani suit with a royal blue tie that matched his eyes, she could definitely see what Kori saw in him.

"Hi, I'm Donna Troy," she reached out her hand.

"Hi, Donna, I'm Dick Grayson, it's nice to finally meet you."

_Finally? Well, he had been over twice and I had been out both times... _"Come in, please, before the kids start to gather," she said with a laugh.

"Kids?"

"Oh, what Kori and I call our freshman. And speaking of Kori, she'll be right out."

"Wonderful. And these are for you," Dick handed her a bouquet of Chrysanthemums.

"Won't Kori be jealous?" Donna said as she cocked a brow.

"Won't your fiance?" Dick countered. "Actually, the florist said that Chrysanthemums symbolize friendship so I believe we have a good alibi if anyone questions us. How was your afternoon with Kori? She said you were attempting to make her look attractive enough to go to Chantilly's. I can't imagine her looking more beautiful than she already does."

"Well, I can see what Kori sees in you Dick," Donna replied and Dick blushed very slightly as he looked at Donna's playful smirk. _Oh these two have it _bad _for each other!_

From behind Donna he heard Kori say playfully, "Donna, please leave _my_ Richard alone."

Once Richard saw Kori, he forgot Donna was in the room. Or even who she was.

TtTtTtTtTt

To see the look on his face at that moment let loose an incredible feeling of joy in Kori. Kori had barely ever noticed the affect she could have over men, or when she did she didn't care, but this was, well, fun, at least for the moment.

This of course was not lost on Donna, but she knew she was about to wear out her welcome. Kori nodded to Donna as she winked at her before giggling and running off to her room, shutting the door to her room behind her. Again this went unnoticed by Richard.

"Kori," he breathed, when he could finally speak at all, "you look incredible."

"Thank you, Richard." She had a bit of a self-assured smirk playing on her lips that he was sure he hadn't seen before and she was fairly sure she had never done except at the behest of a photographer.

In a very short time, Kori had become an expert walking in high heels. She needed to to model, and Donna trained her hard and Kori could look as if she were floating. The 4 inch spike heel Jimmy Choos were easier for her to walk in than most of her other shoes. Not that she bought herself those shoes. She got to keep them after a shoot.

When she got in front of him - he was basically frozen - they were basically eye-to-eye given her heels. Kori liked it. Richard loved it. In the back of his mind there was something he knew he should do, what was it... breathe? No, he was okay there... flowers? Yes, he had to give Kori her flowers.

"Kori, these are for you," he said as he in a very un-Dick Grayson-y fashion foisted her bouquet of Birds of Paradise into her arms. She giggled behind a hand, having trouble grasping the thought of him in this debilitated state. "Sorry, Kori you are really, really stunning and it's a bit distracting."

Only to make matters worse, she purred right into his ear, no longer having to angle her head up to do so, "Remember, it is only me, Richard."

Games were not Kori's thing and she berated herself that Richard was not there to have fun at his expense. Perhaps she had had too much to drink, that kind of behavior was outside the norm for her.. They were there to have fun together, to perhaps have a romantic evening together.

"Let me put these in a vase with some water. We have a few minutes, do we not? Perhaps we can have a drink here before we leave."

"I'd like that," he squeaked out, his throat beyond dry.

Kori came out with the orange blossoms with blue frills that look very much like their name Birds of Paradise in a vase. The roses had been moved to Kori's bedside, not the Richard would likely get a chance to see them there, so the new flowers would go in the living room.

"I only have ice tea, water and beer. I do apologize, but, I'm afraid I don't have any wine." Being in Northern California without wine, it should be illegal...

"That's fine. I'll take a beer, thank you Kori"

"Great, so shall I. Do you want a glass?" Kori smiled her regular happy smile. Not that little vixen smile from earlier, and Dick relaxed a bit before Kori was heading back to the kitchen. Not that he didn't want to see that particular side of Kori again, it was just such a big change - like she was two different people - almost like a secret identity.

"No thanks, it already comes in it's own handy container," _alright maybe I can do this but why is it so easy to talk when I can't see her and nearly impossible when I can tonight? I really should have had Alfred drive us, how am I going to concentrate on the road with her looking like that?_

Kori came out holding the two opened St. Pauli Girl bottles, one in each hand. Later he'd realize that it seemed familiar somehow...

After she sat down, they soon fell into easy conversation, and he again was sure that he was with the girl he was falling for, still nerdy with the adorable accent and a kind streak a mile wide.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about your flowers," Dick said, "The florist told me that the Birds of Paradise are the flower of joyfulness, excitement and anticipation." There was still some role reversal tonight – well at least at the moment. Kori was much more calm and collected and Dick was more of an enthused puppy dog. Kori never felt this relaxed on a date and Dick, well, he rarely felt this enthusiastic or offbalance.

The playing field evened up after the beer - well, Kori's fourth or maybe only her third). Dick asked for and received his first few kisses. He missed touching her hair, but as he caressed along her bare neck and nearly bare shoulders, she sighed and melted against him. His confidence back and knowing that this lovely creature, although not quite _his_ yet, was his date for the evening, brought his world back into balance and then his confidence soared. He was happy he was with her and she let him know she wanted to be there.

TtTtTtTtTt

There was a slight chill in the air the late March evening and Kori's cashmere wrap and Dick's arm kept her warm for the walk out to the car. He had his Corvette, the roof up for the evening. He loved having the roof down, but between the chill and Kori's hair, he needed it up. He hoped there would be plenty of rides in the convertible in their future, but soon dismissed the thought. He felt he was ready to move beyond hope. He knew there would be plenty of rides in his convertible and many other activities in their future.

TtTtTtTtTt

Chantilly Restaurant was lovely, but Kori found herself mostly enthralled with her date. There was something about tonight, maybe it was that initial reaction Richard had when he first saw her, maybe it was the conversation they had the night before and how honest he had been. Now she needed to fess up on her end.

It hadn't sunk in to Richard how Kori, who skips meals not due to her weight but due to finances, would own $975 Jimmy Choo shoes, a $4500 Chanel dresses or drink premium beer. All were gratis but Richard wouldn't know that either. She wasn't sure how he'd react when she told him. She never had resolved how she felt about it. If she had, she'd model more. It paid fantastically and she got plenty of offers. It just was something she was never fully confortable with and something she chose to avoid - at least for the time being.

Once there, Dick was greeted by the valet who gave Kori an appreciative look and Dick a thumbs up, neither of which Mr. Grayson appreciated _at all_. Only 18, Jimmy was just being a kid.

When Etienne the maître d' first greeted Richard he said, "Why Mr. Grayson, it's been some time since we've seen you here with us at Chantilly." Half expecting his girlfriend of almost three years, Barbara Gordon. The hair color was right but not the height. In his best, and Dick could never figure out whether or not it was real French accent, "And who is the lovely Mademoiselle who you have the pleasure to dine with this evening?"

"Etienne Bertrand, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Miss Kori Anders. Etienne, Kori is a PhD candidate in Astrophysics at Stanford, and Kori, Etienne is the maître d' here at Chantilly and an old friend." There was a slightly warning tone Kori thought she heard in Dick's voice, but it hardly bothered her. She was comfortable with a small amount of the posturing by the males of the species concerning their mates, or rather, dates. She could easily see herself being possessive of Richard. Very possessive. The thought surprised her a bit. She had never really had anyone in her life she was attracted to on so many levels, and certainly not this quickly.

"Pleased to meet you, Etienne," Kori said as she extended her hand.

Etienne took Kori's hand and kissed the back of it and said, "The pleasure is mine."

Dick set his jaw and quietly seethed. Kori gave him a look nothing short of adoration. _Wow, I am really falling for Richard... isn't this too fast?_

"I can see you to your table now if you wish."

Dick turned to Kori, "Are you ready, Kori?"

"Yes, Richard," She replied, still a bit thrown, but happy, both because of the girlfriend classification and because of her own realizations.

"We're ready Etienne."

TtTtTtTtTt

Jimmy and Etienne were not the only ones. Dick noticed his date was getting looks from many of the men and he found he was not pleased. He had dated many very attractive women before, some models and actresses included. Barbara was quite attractive, considering her a classic beauty would not be an exaggeration. But never was there a woman on his arm that had received this much attention.

Kori was exotic, statuesque with a wonderful skin tone, unique large green eyes, high cheek bones and full lips. She was chesty but certainly not obscenely so, and her dress accentuated all her body's finer points (although there weren't really any negative ones). Her carriage was wonderful and tonight she had a 'look at me' attitude that she certainly hadn't had on their first date or at the dorm.

Dick was at the same time pleased by the looks other men were giving 'his woman' and angry about it. His anger issues had been well controlled – oh, the hours of therapy that had gone into that – but even the fact that he even briefly thought of Kori as 'his woman' at this juncture was a red flag. Fortunately he kept in touch with his therapist Dr. Chase Meridian.

When the maître d' attempted to seat Kori himself, Dick almost said something but luckily Etienne backed off when Dick gave him a glare before tucking in Kori's chair himself.

TtTtTtTtTt

They were poured water and shown the wine list. Looking over the incredible list and briefly discussing their options, Richard ordered a bottle; Californian of course. It was a French restaurant, but somethings cannot be compromised on.

Before the conversation could resume, Dick took Kori's hands in his, "I hate to leave you alone, but I have to run to the rest room. I'll be right back." He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Dick stood up and buttoned his suit jacket and walked boldly to the men's room. He went into the stall and voided and then worked on the breathing exercise Dr. Meridian had taught him. Even before he met her, once he'd spoken with her, Dick felt protective and defensive of Kori. Now he was feeling frighteningly possessive. Being angry at his friends for being lewd wasn't unreasonable, but almost hitting the maître d' for being openly flirtatious and possibly not socially inappropriate in his native culture (well if he was truly French) was approaching borderline sociopath.

It took five minutes of meditation and breathing but Richard had reined in those unproductive and at this point in his life scary feelings completely. He felt in control and accomplished. Fortunately, they had a lovely and gracious middle aged woman as their server and she had been visiting with Kori and honestly protecting her.

"Why Katherine, are you with us this evening?" Dick asked as he walked up to the table. He looked at Kori briefly and winked and she smiled and blushed.

"I am Mr. Grayson, yes," Katherine replied.

"Please Katherine, as I've told you before, please call me Dick."

"Yes, Dick."

"And you've met my girlfriend Kori Anders?" Richard said, putting a hand on Kori's shoulder.

"I have. We've had a very nice chat in your absence."

"Wonderful, I'm glad you've had a chance to meet."

"Well, I'll let you look over the menu and be back in a few minutes," Katherine discreetly tapped Dick on the shoulder away from Kori and said softly, "I like Kori much better Dick, but so you know, Babs has a reservation tonight."

_Great, just great. _"Thank you Katherine," Richard said as he took his seat.

"It was very nice to meet you," Kori added.

TtTtTtTtTt

"So, what was she whispering in your ear Mr. Grayson," Kori said playfully.

"Jealous, Miss Anders?" Richard replied, matching her tone.

"Of course. I just became your girlfriend, I would hate to lose that honor so soon."

Richard turned serious, although he was certain Kori wasn't making light of it, "I hope you didn't mind me referring to you as my girlfriend. That's honestly what this relationship feels like already."

"I agree, Richard. It seems the fast but it is also very nice to have the feelings."

As if on cue, the wine steward came back with a very nice bottle of Chardonnay, Kongsgaard Napa Valley, and poured a partial glass for Dick to taste. He expertly swirled and tasted, and with his approval, the wine steward poured glasses for each of them and ducked away from the table, leaving the bottle in an ice bath in a standing bucket at the table side.

Dick looked into Kori's eyes and raised his glass, "I just realized something, I've made another faux pas. I forgot to ask. Kori, would you be my girlfriend?"

Kori giggled, "Perhaps this is one you would not need to ask me. I believe the answer is obvious. Of course I would love to be your girlfriend. And therefore I should ask you-"

Richard shushed her with a finger to the lips, "It goes without saying that I am your boyfriend."

He indulged the urge to kiss her. "And then a toast." They clanked glasses. "To us."

"To us. I like the sound of us."Kori said thoughtfully, and then sipped her wine and said with a smirk, "so, what was Katherine whispering to you about?"

"How much she liked you."

"That was nice of her to say."

"And she's a good judge of character."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You look really beautiful tonight. It's actually distracting."

"Donna does overdo it. She likes to show off her hair and make up skills from working the runways."

"She does that?"

"Yes."

"You know, you could model," Richard remarked.

"Funny you should mention that," Kori started. "I have."

Dick just looked at her in shock. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I am telling you now," Kori said simply.

"I see." Dick was feeling a bit deceived. Was it a rouse? How could it be? She obviously lived in the dorm, knew her physics, struggled as a student, but was also a model? It didn't make sense.

"Are you angry with me Richard?" Kori was a bit defensive. She hadn't mislead him. It hadn't come up. There hadn't been time. They hadn't even discussed their families yet.

"I'm not sure, Kori. Maybe deceived."

"Deceived? How?" She struggled with her own temper, but tried to keep her voice soft, "I listened to your entire explanation without the interruption that I was a, a dare or bet that you lost. Perhaps you should hear my circumstances. Plus may I point out how little time we have truly had to get to know each other. As much as I have enjoyed our date, and the kissing, and the helping students, and the more kissing..." a smile played on her lips and her face softened. She realized not for the first time that they would have difficulty staying angry with each other for any period of time.

"You're right Kori," he said, remorse in his voice. "To be honest, and that's what I want us to always be with each other, I'm a bit on edge tonight because of how stunning you look and how attracted to you I feel and the looks everyone is giving you."

Kori like the idea of Richard being attracted to her. The others: not so much. That's why she modeled under a pseudonym, she almost always worked with things that were for the overseas markets and that she essentially treated her life as a model as an alter ego.

TtTtTtTtTt

They agreed to take a break from their conversation and looked over the menu and ordered. Kori had fortunately eaten earlier in the day this time, not that she didn't have a big dinner. Between bites, Kori spoke about modeling, and it was Dick's turn to listen.

"Donna had suggested it for the last summer between our first and second years of our master's, my last summer off. It was her way to get her work out there. She had been dressing and styling runway shows all over the US and Europe and finally wanted to try to do some head shots and test shots and I was her pig of guinea.

"She transformed me. I got booked right away. The money is fantastic and I hold on to it dearly for I could work more and am not doing the ruling out of it, but I do not wish to model again. The only time I have really worked was last summer. Very few people know about it. I worked under a pseudonym.

"If you wish, I will show you some of my shots when you take me home, well if you still want to be my boyfriend. Only Donna, her fiance and one other person has seen my portfolio."

Dick took her hands, "Kori, I acted like a jerk, I'm sorry. Most men would be thrilled to find out their date was a model. Of course I still want to be your boyfriend. Do you want to be my girlfriend? And I hope to bring you home tonight and if you want to share your portfolio with me, I'd love to see them, but only when you're ready, okay?" Dick smiled as his thumb stroked Kori's gently.

"I am your girlfriend Richard. Everything is fine, it is a misunderstanding. My modeling is a bit, what is it... out of the character for me and I do not wish to due the broadcasting of it. That is why it was not on my profile. I am much more the academic and I like that side of me much more."

"I'm glad that you'll share things like your modeling with me, but I like the academic side of you very, very much Kori, and that's the woman I met first, the one I wanted to get close to."

"And I believe you will. But if you'll excuse me, I am going to use the ladies room. I will return. Can we order the dessert?"

Richard chuckled, "Yes Kori, of course you may have dessert my darling." He stood first and pulled out her chair for her and gave her a kiss before she walked toward the lounge. Feeling much better about things, he smirked a bit at a few of the jealous men that looked at him but couldn't help but still be annoyed with those that stared at Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had a sip of his wine a reflected about his conversation with Kori. Was he that close to blowing it. Yes, he would be calling Dr. Meridian, probably in the morning. It might be Saturday morning but he _was _Dick Grayson. He didn't play the card often, much to his credit, but he had to resolve this quickly. Kori was special. His demons couldn't bubble to the surface now. They never were an issue with Babs...

And speaking of which...

"My, my, my, rejoining the world of the living I see Dick," Babs purred as she walked up to the table.

Dick wasn't shocked, Katherine had mentioned that she had a reservation and even though his attention was focuses on Kori, it had registered. Dick didn't bother to stand he sat back in his chair as Babs spun around and leaned against the table between Dick and Kori's places, which were right next to each other on the small round table.

Their places cleared, but two wine glasses remained, still Babs remarked, "All alone on a Friday night Dick, how very sad. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

If Babs thought she was twisting the knife she was sorely mistaken, "Hardly Barbara. I'm here with my girlfriend," and as if on cue, "and here she comes now."

Kori was aware there was an ex-girlfriend and had a gut feeling this might be her looking at her body language. Maybe it was Kori's turn to feel a little possessive. She was already carrying herself in her modeling mode and took it up a notch as she approached the table, her eyes on Richard's with that smirk from earlier. Babs wished she had the power to phase through the floor.

If there is one way to really upset an ex-girlfriend it's by subtly or not-so-subtly minimizing the extent of the relationship.

Richard put an arm around Kori's waist, "I missed you." He then turned to Babs, "Barbara I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kori Anders. Kori, please meet Barbara Gordon. Barbara and I used to date." It wasn't a lie, technically they did date because you do date when you are girlfriend and boyfriend. The women shook hands and Babs excused herself.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick and Kori had dessert and coffee and were soon back at Hardt House and Kori's room. It was still relatively early, before 10 PM, and the dorm was quiet due to the sudents studying for hourly exams. Donna had hung the signs she and Kori had made for their Saturday and Sunday night "Study Make It or Break It" and Dick asked if he could come to help tutor the students and make snacks. Kori hugged him and thanked him enthusiastically, and when he suggested he make dinner for Donna, Terry, Kori and himself beforehand on Saturday she squealed happily and gave him a searing kiss while they were still in the hallway. She offered to shop with him, but he explained that the point was that she would have more time to study and again he was rewarded with another kiss.

"Kori," Dick said softly, chuckling, "let's get inside before someone sees us."

He was driving and she had enjoyed most of the wine. She wasn't drunk just a bit tipsy, and seeing that she wouldn't be able to study anyway, it might be a good opportunity to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"That is a wonderful idea." She unlocked the door and let them in then reached placed her hands on his chest, "Do you wish to remove your suit jacket and perhaps your tie?"

He cocked a brow. This side of Kori was new, "Certainly."

He slipped off his jacket and slung on the back of a kitchen chair and then loosened and removed his tie and it joined the jacket. Kori surprised him again by undoing the neck and the next three buttons. The sound of the blood was beginning to become deafening in his ears when she stopped.

It had been interesting all night being the same height if not slightly shorter than her. It was wonderful as they stood and kissed. All the right body parts lined up from the lips on down. Kisses remained gentle and restrained and Kori reluctantly drew away, "Where are my manners, something to drink? We offer our usual, Beer, ice tea, and water."

"I'll get it Kori, how about water for both of us?"

"Perfect."

Kori sat down on the futon and Dick soon joined her. All of a sudden she, Kori took sips of her water and Dick reached up and stroked her cheek, "Are you okay, oh girlfriend of mine?"

"Yes, oh boyfriend of mine." She paused briefly, "was Barbara the ex-girlfriend the broke up with you before the trying the online dating?"

"Yes, she was Kori."

"You seem quite over her," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I am definitely."

"I am glad."

"So am I. Hey Kori?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard certainly didn't mind when Kori had shifted their position and laid him back and crawled on top of him, but was again realizing how precarious their position was.

"Hey Kori, I know last time we did this we fell on the floor and you somehow weren't hurt but I don't want to risk it again. Can we take this elsewhere?"

Kori froze.

"I'm sorry," He added quickly, "that didn't come out right - that's not really what I meant."

"No, Richard. It is all right. I did the leading on, did I do the teasing? I am sorry."

"Oh no, baby! No, we are going to take our time, I'd never risk hurting you," he stroked her cheek, and then a smile came to his lips, "and that's why I suggested we move. I could have hurt you when we fell off this thing last night."

Kori started giggling and stood up and lead Richard to her bedroom. Franklin was the only man who had ever been in this particular bedroom and he had betrayed and hurt her deeply, convinced her, wore her down. Richard was different. Richard wouldn't hurt her, she was certain, but she wasn't going to rush into it either no matter how sexy he was or how wonderful he kissed.

"I can show you my portfolio if you want," Kori said.

"I'd love to see it, but we can look at it another time. Do you want to talk about things? It's been an intense few days."

"Sure. But can I ask you something almost strange?"

"Alright?"

"Can you help me take down my hair? I can't do it – I can grab one of the girls from the floor instead."

"No, if I can wire circuits I can figure out removing bobbie pins. Plus, I love your hair and can't wait to run my hands through it."

They chatted while he painstakingly removed the dozens of pins about her misgivings about modeling and her almost dissociating her academic self from her model self. Richard spoke a bit about his anger and even about his protectiveness and possessiveness already about her. They were laying their cards on the table, being vulnerable but were doing so equally.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

FYI:The GMAT is the Graduate Management Admission Test and is a requirement for a Masters is Business Administration (MBA) also known in the vernacular as going to 'B-school'. GMAT scored from 200-800. Two-thirds of those that take the GMAT get a score between 400-600.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 6**

.

Dick hadn't stayed very late with Kori after they returned from their dinner date. During and after painstakingly taking down Kori's hair – maybe there were so tricks Donna could show him – oh wait, maybe not... they continued their conversation about Kori's modeling. exploring her thoughts on the subjects on the subject, and allowing he to talk about her looks in general. It was hard for Richard not to encourage her to look like _that_ more often, but then again, he did have those jealousy, possessiveness, and anger issues that were recurring after thinking they were in his past.

Kori really saw herself as almost two people, that as a model that much of the time she felt like she was someone else, playing a part. Not that she was completely detached, but she saw herself as the grad student, the aspiring astrophysicist, still figuring out her way in the world. She was learning about herself and setting down the foundation for her future. She was truly in the young adult stage of her life. In her model persona, she was in a completely different stage in her life: she had things figured out there in the modeling world which is why she was able to gain a disdain for it; she was confident and had the skill set she needed to get the job done; and she was a the pinnacle of what she wished to acheive professionally in that role.

After her hair out of the updo, Richard and Kori decided to say good night. It was not the time to progress things along anything further physically. The way she froze when he suggested they move to the bedroom concerned him and reasonably so. There was certainly something there to talk about at some point, but given how intense their relationship was already, there was no reason to borrow trouble. She would bring it up when she was ready and if she didn't he would.

The couple did enjoy a few more kisses which were wonderful and a bit playful as always, this time while standing by the door, Richard absolutely loving that Kori was still in those heels, standing just about the same height as he is.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I thought you had a date last night," Tim, Dick's 20-year-old brother, said as he walked in to meet Dick in their home gym to lift weights. Tim had come home for Spring Break from Princeton on Thursday.

"I was," Dick replied, not sure how Tim knew. He figured that their adoptive father Bruce Wayne must have said something about it. Bruce was having a dinner party at the manor Friday night and then was heading out quite early on Saturday morning to spend some time with the NYC offices of Wayne Enterprises. Dick had spoken with him in the afternoon to say good bye and discuss work a bit before leaving to pick up Kori.

"You were home early, didn't things, you know, work out?" Tim said with a smirk.

_Why is everyone so suggestive about things these days?_

"Things were very nice last evening, not that it is any of your business," Dick replied, his tone light and friendly toward his brother, who was still pretty much of a kid. "In fact, we are having dinner again this evening."

"It's not that foreign grad student you went home with the other night, is it?" Tim asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dick was surprised. Where would Tim have learned about his relationship with Kori? "What would you know about who I'm dating? And I wouldn't call it going home with her!" He couldn't help the urge to defend Kori's honor given Tim's use of the euphonism.

"Steph was visiting her little sister from her sorority Cass the other night and said Cass's RA brought you back to her room."

"Really? I didn't see Steph," Dick replied.

_Not that I would have noticed anyone other than Kori even when she wasn't looking like a complete knock out. _

Dick then said, "Tim, let me spot you on the bench press, what are you doing these days, 110 lbs.?"

"Don't change the subject Dick. I can do almost 110 _Kilos_. You pick that girl up somewhere or something?"

"Tim!" _Of course Steph would think the worst of me, as close as she is to Babs. Great, now Babs will hear who Kori is, if she hasn't already. _Steph and Babs were friends in spite of the age difference, "I was walking her home after a date."

"So then who did you go out with last night to Chantilly? Babs told Steph that she looked like some model."

_Why is it such a small world where everyone talks? Plus I thought I was breaking out of that rich and snooty social circle when I met Kori..._

Tim was like a dog with a bone when it came to finding something out and he was a good detective. Dick had learned through the years that if he didn't tell him that he was likely to figure it out anyway.

"Tim, sorry to disappoint you – I'm no playboy. It was the same girl and her name is Kori. She is a grad student at Stanford and is a grad fellow-in-residence at Hardt House. She is the one and only person I am dating."

"All right, all right let's get in some lifting – I know when I'm about to get you angry and I don't want you to turn into the Hulk on me."

TtTtTtTtTt

"It's official, you are back Buddy!" Gar said to Dick as he was being run ragged around the handball court. They were lucky to get the court at 10 AM on a Saturday at the last minute. While Dick was out for a run and then lifting with his brother, Gar had been tending to the post-op animals at the veterinary clinic he worked in. They met up for breakfast at the Y and then they lucked out and were able to get a court.

"I'm working on it," Dick said with a smirk.

"Cool," was all Gar said, being a particularly good sport that day, which was not always his forte. But he was happy for Dick, and he was happy for himself now that he had such a great job that he loved and a wonderful woman in his own life.

Dick reached out with a bit of a leap but missed Gar's return and chuckled, "Good one, your serve."

"Thanks. Here it comes, Dick. And remember: I'm an _animal_!"

Gar held his serve for three points and then Dick broke his it on a particularly long volley which left the men winded. They had played for 25 minutes and it is a very intense sport.

"Quick water break?" Gar asked.

"Sure, but grab a Gatorade for me, thanks."

Gar almost remarked about needing something for extra performance but worried that Dick was still a bit sensitive so thought better of it. When he got back from the vending machines, Gar asked, "How are things with Kori going?"

"Great," Dick said as he came off a long swig of his orange Gatorade.

"Have you seen her since Wednesday?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck with his towel in embarrassment, hoping Gar would just figure he was toweling off. "Yeah, I have." He couldn't supress his smile.

"Yeah? Oh that's right, Chantilly's last night, did you still do that?"

_Might as well fess up. Normally I'd tell Wally but not this time. Might as well talk to Gar, he's the only one being decent..._

"I actually saw her Thursday after I dropped you off. I wanted to come clean about the bet with Wally. I had this horrible image that we would run into Vic, Roy and Wally somewhere and they would say something and she would hate me forever. Plus I just needed to be completely honest, you know?"

"Sure. How did it go? Was she upset?"

"No, she wasn't. She listened to all I had to say. But it was the truth when I told her that even with that picture of her playing the Gorkapipes, as unflattering as it was, that with reading her profile and speaking with her, I was already taken with her. And then I met her..."

"I remember you looked pretty mad when I laughed at her photo. So when you met her, you weren't disappointed?"

"Disappointed? No, disappointed is the last word I would use."

TtTtTtTtTt

The two friends played the rest of their court time and set up for the following two weekends. The morning of exercise helped clear Dick's head. I was a great time to hand with one of the guys again. At least one of his friends was being a good friend.

Dick decided to blow off a barbecue at Vic's later to be with Kori for dinner and the study break. Well he wasn't really blowing him off because he did leave both an email and voice mail. He was going to be civil. They had been all friends forever and this was going to blow over at some point. He just wanted to stay on top of his anger and a confrontation from his friends was something he didn't need. He made a mental note to have Alfred turn anyone but Gar away until further notice and to hold their calls as well.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick arrived at Kori and Donna's apartment, arms full of bags of groceries. After an enthusiastic greeting, Kori's mood seemed to change when Dick mentioned that he needed to return to the car for some more groceries.

"There is more?" Kori asked, her face quite unreadible.

"Sure, I just brought a few extra things to make sure you ladies had enough to eat and didn't have to run out to pick up food while you had exams this week."

Kori paused for a moment, almost frozen and then gave a nod. "Very well. I will be studying then."

Kori promptly walked back to her room and closed the door. Dick was surprised. He wasn't sure if she was upset about not receiving addition affection or attention as Babs would be or if she was getting nervous about exams. He figured any discussion about what was bothering her would be something she could initiate. Tensions run high right before exams to say the least.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Wow, something smells great," Terry said as he walked into Donna and Kori's apartment. Donna and Kori were still busy studying for their own exams in their rooms and Dick had made himself at home in the girl's kitchen.

Terry extended his hand to Dick, "Terry Long, I'm Donna's fiance." The red haired bearded man was a few years older than Dick and looked very much the part of the professor.

"Dick Grayson, Kori's boyfriend, nice to meet you," Dick replied. "Can I offer you something to drink. There's beer and wine, but I'm sticking with ice tea to offer solidarity to the girls considering they're studying.

"Well, I've been grading papers all day and as much as I'd like a beer, I'm going to offer help to the kids at the study break if they need it. Hear you're helping, too."

"Yeah, I really enjoy it. I kinda surprised myself the other night when I helped out one of the students with an engineering question. So what's your field?"

"I teach Mythology, but Ancient History and really any history especially European pre-World War I I can handle. If no one needs me, I still have plenty of papers to mark. What are you doing now?"

"I'm hiring manager for a division of Wayne Enterprises."

"Do you like it?"

"I do," Dick replied a bit dully.

"You don't sound convinced," Terry pointed out.

"Well, I guess I'm rethinking things."

"Anything you want to talk about. I'm an adviser along with a professor," Terry offered

"Sure, but it's something I am not ready to make a decision about."

"Why don't you let me hear about it?"

"I'll shut it off. We have plenty of time. Let's tell the girls we're taking a walk."

TtTtTtTtTt

"First off, even though I just met Kori, I hate keeping this from her, but at the same time, I don't want her to weigh in quite yet. I'd imagine she'd easily influence me." Dick said as they crossed over the college green toward an outdoor cafe.

"I take it things are intense between you. Boyfriend/Girlfriend already?"

"It seems to fit," Dick replied with a shrug.

"I'm glad for both of you. Kori is a special person."

"Yes she is." Richard couldn't help but feel a bit warm as he said it.

Dick and Terry took a seat at a table. "So, I'm allegedly a career and academic counselor, tell me the facts so I can counsel away."

"Well, I got my degree in electrical engineering but ended up in a managerial position. Being the son of the owner of the company, I don't need an MBA, I've got job security. I felt I could use some of the foundation in business and I might as well get the complete picture so I took the GMAT's in the spring and did really well."

"Really well?"

"780."

Terry let out a whistle.

"Anyway, I applied to a few programs to see if I'd get in anywhere and then I abandoned the entire idea. The only person I've told is my father and he is not overly supportive. I started feeling much more comfortable in my job and considering he owns the company, I have to take his opinion pretty seriously.

"At any rate, I still interviewed at my top choices of B-schools. So far I got into the Kelley School at Indiana and the decision is in at the Wharton School at Penn since yesterday but I haven't had the guts to look at if I got in.

"Since I met Kori and spending some time here on campus I'm inclined again to go to grad school. I know it's ridiculously early, but I can't imagine leaving the area and Kori. At least I applied for the Wharton's Executive MBA in San Francisco that they just started and also I applied here at Stanford. I applied to a few others but none anywhere nearby."

Terry asked the obvious question. "When do you find out about Stanford?"

"March 31"

"How about you find out about that Wharton program in San Fran? You have a Blackberry?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Dick, let's look."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Everything was wonderful, thank you Richard," Kori said at the end of dinner, less upbeat than usual, and Dick wasn't sure if had even tasted everything to even know that. It was so out of character for her. Usual she was practically licking her plate. "Please sit Richard and Terry, Donna and I will do the dishes."

"Kori, I'm here so you can study and relax as much as possible. I'm happy to do he dishes," Dick said, concerned. He knew he couldn't know her that well yet, but this behavior seemed way out her norm.

"No it is fine, you have done enough." There was now an uncharacteristic sharpness to her voice as well.

That cinched it: Dick was certain something was off with Kori. Was it exams or something he'd done? Was it asking her to go into the bedroom the night before? Were they moving to fast? Was he interfering in her life too much?

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori, what's going on with you?" Donna snapped in hushed a tone. "Why are you being like that with Dick?"

"Did you see all the food and wine he brought over? I am not going to be a woman for keeping!"

"Kori, did he tell you that was his intention? Does he treat you like that?"

"I am not sure..." Kori replied averting her eyes.

"Kori, nothing you have told me sounds like he is anything like Franklin-"

"He does not have to be like that _klorbag_ to still treat me like some trophy!"

"Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"Overreacting? I am not doing the overreacting! No man will ever again do the helping of me so he can have more time with me to make me his... his... " Kori started to cry and ran to her room.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Any idea what's wrong with Kori?" Dick asked Terry.

"I have a couple ideas, but I think you better ask her," Terry replied, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm heading into the kitchen."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick never got a chance to speak with Kori when she ran from the other doorway of the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door. Her crying was audible.

Dick was at a loss and looked at Terry and Donna, who were basically acquaintances at this point. "I better talk to her."

"Let me," Donna said firmly.

Dick did his best not to get angry, concern was the overriding emotion. What was going on with Kori? He must have done something wrong, or at least upset her somehow, but what was it, if anything, that he had done? Did it have anything to do with the night before?

TtTtTtTtTt

"I am going to tell him to leave. He is like all the others. He wishes to treat me like I can be bought," Kori said, trying to keep her voice down between sobs.

"Kori, all he did was bring some groceries and make a nice dinner, which is hardly extravagant. I thought it was a nice gesture." Donna remained as calm as possible. Kori wasn't being rational as far as she was concerned.

"But what next? Will he tell me to not to live here next year, that he will support me? He must have the money! I have seen his car, his clothes, he took me to Chantilly-"

"You _are _overreacting Kori. Calm down and then talk to him. Just because he has money doesn't mean he will use it to try to own you. This is more about what Franklin did to you than anything Dick has done."

Kori raised her voice. "Did you know that he did the losing of a bet and that is why he answered my AOL ad! Just like Franklin!"

Donna paused and considered and then shook her head. "It doesn't matter Kori, Dick obviously likes you very much. Whatever the reason was that he answered your ad, he is crazy about you. Don't shut him out."

"No Donna, I cannot go through what I went through with Franklin again. I was doing the fine on my own."

"Kori-"

"I am going to ask him to leave."

"Kori, don't be ridiculous."

Kori brushed by her friend, opened the door from her bedroom and marched up to Dick as he got up from the sofa, where he had been waiting anxiously for her. He had heard the raised voices, but still was surprised when he she approached him with such a cold look on her face. "Kori, what is it?"

"Richard, I have reconsidered about this evening. I think that we are going to be fine without you at the study break."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Are you asking me to leave?"

"Yes, I am going to ask you to leave."

Dick paused. He was sure that she would have more to say, but when she didn't, he was dumbstruck.

"Richard, I asked that you leave."

"I heard you Kori. But may I ask why?"

"I do not wish to continue to see you. I will not be treated like some prize."

Richard was too shocked to respond. Kori moved to the door and put her hand on the knob. Richard suppressed the urge to block her way or do any other movement that might be misinterpreted. "Kori, I really don't understand what you mean or what I've done. Please tell me." He was pleading and he didn't care.

Kori did her best to let out what sounded like an annoyed sigh. It was all bluster, hardly in her nature, but she was panicked and wanted him to leave. Her reasoning was unsound, but she didn't realize that. Terry and Donna hung back, unsure what to do, feeling as though they were watching some sort of car crash or other horrible accident unfold before their eyes.

"There is nothing to discuss Richard."

"Kori, please, I don't understand. Please tell me what I've done."

"Richard, again, there is nothing to discuss. I do not like the way that you have been treating me."

Richard studied her face. As much as he liked her, he was not going much beyond his initial plea. It hadn't worked with Babs, and he was humiliated from that. After all, he was Dick Grayson.

He was getting angry, but he was a gentleman.

"Very well, Kori. If you say there is nothing more to discuss, than that's it then." He looked past Kori to Donna and Terry, "It was a pleasure meeting you both." He turned his attention back to Kori, her resolve clearly beginning to fade, but he was committed to respect her wishes at this point, "It has truly been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Anders. Good luck with everything."

And then he was gone.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

Richard had to admit that he was a bit stunned; well, at least surprised. He had hardly expected that there would be a break-up so soon. A break-up? Were they together enough to break-up? Was it fair to call it that? Yes, it really was. Sure, he wasn't ready to propose, that wouldn't be reasonable, but he in no way had ruled out a future with her. It wasn't just for fun. He certainly wasn't with her because of that bet with Wally; that part of things had basically ended before he met her.

He really liked her. Kori was genuine. He made her laugh, so very sweet and she was brilliant. And yes, she was beautiful.

And Kori wasn't just a girl on his arm to take to parties or events. Why would she think he wanted her as a trophy or that he'd been treating her like she was buying her, or as Kori had so adorably put it, 'a woman for the keeping'?

He smiled at the way she mixed up the expression, but frowned quickly after at her being so angry with him. She was the one that chose to dress that way the night before. Again, he smiled at the thought of how beautiful she was and then frowned right after about how beautiful she looked for everyone else to see.

Dick had never remembered going back and forth so much. But as far as his physical proximity to her place... he was going, leaving, skeedattling as he was so pointedly told... but slowly. He wanted to hang around, try to reason with her, discuss things, but there was no apparently no reason to.

Except that he had left his briefcase and lap top in Kori's apartment.

He stopped when he realized it. Should he call? Wait for a call? Wait for Kori, or maybe Terry or Donna to try to catch up with him? Or in the world of best case scenerios, that Kori would come to her senses and come after him and explain what he did wrong so they could talk about it...

TtTtTtTtTt

_Might as well just march right up there and do it, Grayson._

He tried not to anticipate anything, to think on his feet. It worked in the boardroom, why not in this situation? Who knew the Gorka-pipe playing rocket scientist (okay, grad student in astrophysics, so rocket scientist in training wasn't far off) could leave him speechless, and now practically love-sick?

He knocked on the door softly. Kori opened it immediately, for a moment his heart lept - was she waiting for him to return?

"Yes, you did the leaving of your things. Here they are. Will you now leave?"

_Yes, she was waiting..._

She started to close the door. He made no motion to stop her but did continue to talk from the other side of the door that now separated them. "Thank you, Kori."

"I welcome you."

He heard no footsteps after the door was closed so he stayed and then took the time to think.

"Kori, I know you want me to leave, but if I could just speak to you for a moment, even with the door between us, I'd like to understand better what happened here, between us."

She let out a long-suffering sigh, merely for his benefit. She opened the door. "You may enter."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori felt herself melt slightly when she looked at Richard, but kept her resolve.

"Kori, can we please talk about things. You said you don't like the way I've been treating you. Please tell me what I've done wrong. I'd like to know what it is to see if I can make it right."

"I am not sure there is more to discuss, but you may sit." Kori motioned for Richard to sit on the sofa and she took a seat across from him on a chair. He didn't hide his disappointment that she sat so far away, and his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Please Kori." Any anger Dick felt earlier was gone. Yes, he was willing to plead.

"Tell him about Franklin."

Kori gasped and both Kori and Dick turned to see Donna standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her. Dick looked back at her, trying to read into her shocked expression. Maybe it wasn't his fault, at least not entirely.

"Donna, do not interfere. It is not your place!"

Donna held her position and countered, "Yes it is. You are throwing away a perfectly nice relationship for no good reason. It is a misunderstanding. You are overreacting Kori. Just tell Dick. Let him in. Then see if you can work it through. You have to deal with it sooner or lat-"

"Donna!" Kori hissed, suddenly reminding herself of her older sister, hating herself for using that tone. "Pardon me, Richard."

She got up and walked over to her friend and hugged her, and then let her go and looked at her and said, "I apologize for my harsh tone, Donna, and surely you are right."

Donna hugged her again. In a quiet tone, but not too quiet, likely intended for Richard to hear, "No apologies needed. But please Kori, don't push Richard away because of what Franklin did. He's a good guy and you two are good together. Talk to him and then decide."

Kori knew that she might as well. She did like Richard, and she also knew Donna would harrass her until graduation and beyond if she didn't give him a chance. "Perhaps you are right."

Donna directed her attention to Richard, "Terry and I are going out for a bit before the study break. Perhaps will see you later?"

"I hope so," Richard replied, and then looked at Kori intently.

TtTtTtTtTt

"My apologies Richard. I was doing the unfair judging of you and Donna needed to point it out to me."

"What do you mean?"

Alone in the apartment, Kori did feel comfortable with Richard, which was a very good sign. Also, Donna and Terry would never have left if they thought there was any concern, including an angry Kori. It didn't happen often, but it wasn't pretty.

Kori let go her breath. No, this was not going to be a fun conversation. Perhaps it was bad enought that it was the reason to behind pushing Richard away. "It is a long story."

"That's fine, Kori, just as long as you tell me what's wrong."

"I am not sure how I feel about what is going on with us, but perhaps I was making assumptions about you, that you were similar to my old boyfriend.

"You see, his name is Franklin and he started seeing me my first year here at Stanford on a dare from his friends at his club of socializing."

Richard first dropped his head in shame and then looked up. "Kori, oh God, no wonder! You must be furious with me about Wally's bet!"

"It is not just that, Richard."

"No?"

"You see, Franklin continued to see me after the dare and then I started to change. The ugly duckling to the swan – is that the expression? With the help of Donna and the helping of nature," Kori's eyes dropped to her chest and Dick smiled, "I guess men started finding me attractive. So Franklin went from proving something to these club members or however they were, to supposedly liking me because I was the attractive.

"He encouraged the modeling not for the money I needed to pay tuition and to make the ends meet but so that I did not have to do the teaching or the research or even do the living in the dorm. Or he would offer me money so I did not have to work more so he could take me out more often. Not that he spoke to me about anything that I cared about when we were out together, or do the things with me that I wished to do, or saw the kind of movies I liked..." A tear fell down her cheek. Richard knew there was a great deal more going on.

Kori took a breath and suppressed a sob, "So you must understand when you brought the food tonight, made such a nice dinner for us, I felt that you were doing the buying of me, that you wanted to do the keeping of me."

"Oh no Kori, of course not, do you think I am like that?" Dick responded defensively. He wondered if he should let her know how easy that would be for him to afford to do so but he would never do it.

When she looked up, he realised he had said it wrong. "What I meant to say was that I wouldn't do that, I assure you. You may not know me well enough yet to know hat about me, but one of the things I am so impressed with about you is how hard you work to make it on your own. I wouldn't take that away from you, and it wouldn't be proper after dating for such a short time.

"There was just so much food that was going to waste after a party my father had. I hate that. I know you only get one meal a day, plus time is tight because of studying, so I thought more than anything I was saving you some time that it would take to shop. The food wouldn't be thrown out and you could have more time to study."

"Thank you. You were just being thoughtful." She stopped and started to twist her fingers nervously in her lap. "I am sorry I was doing the jumping to conclusions. I am so sorry I thought you were like him."

"I am not like him." Richard paused for a moment. "Kori, please look at me. I'm not like him, I promise."

Kori looked up and gave him a vague nod and looked away. Richard wondered about the night before, what had happened on the futon he was now sitting on, the one he suggested they leave so they could move into the bedroom. Sure part of his motivation was not falling off the futon (again) but it was only part._ I wonder if there was something else last night that probably had to do with this Franklin character-_

Richard got up from futon where he had been sitting and got down on one knee in front of her. It was a comfortable position, nothing more, and he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Kori, did he force himself on you?"

Kori's eye's flashed in surprise, she certainly hadn't expected that question. She took a long deep breath. It was a question she had asked herself many times, one she was never quite sure she knew the answer to.

"Kori? Honey?"

"Looking back, I have always been the uncertain. Perhaps it is that he did the talking of me into it or the wearing of me down. Not that he asked me to again and again but rather he did the pushing or the saying of the 'you want to baby, you know you do.'"

Dick felt physically ill. Now he had someone he could justifiably be angry with.

"Kori, I am so, so sorry." He waited for her to move to him. It was unclear to him if physical comfort would help her at this point.

"Thank you Richard. You are not him but I am not sure what to do. Perhaps I am not ready for a relationship. Perhaps we should just be the friends. I have to put my studies first."

The tears came again. "I do not know what to do! Perhaps I need to be alone until the study break."

Disappointed, Richard knew this was the time not to push. "If you want to be friends, Kori, I'll take what I can get." He gave her a reassuring smile, holding her gaze, knowing the tactic was nearly always effective with women.

Kori stood up and Richard did also and the walked to the door.

"Thank you for understanding. I do really care about you-"

"Shh, I know you do, Kori, but if you need to sort things out or if it's better for you if we're friends... well, whatever you need, okay?" He dropped a kiss on her head.

"Thank you again."

"I'll see you soon. Call me if you need anything at all." He pulled back to look at her, "You know, I am beginning to think of you as my best friend."

"I believe I could feel much the same way."

"Talk to you soon."

"Take care Richard."

And they shared a chaste kiss goodnight and for the second time that evening, Richard left Kori's for the night.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Things are somewhat better but then again...

Sorry this is so short, it was a good stopping point - please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 8**

**.**

This time when Richard left Kori's, he felt okay, but he could feel a whole lot better. Friends, huh? Well, if that was all she could manage, it was better than nothing, and certainly it would be preferable to determine that now rather than later, before he care for her more deeply.

Richard felt a loss over the change in their relationship status. He already was really quite taken with Kori. But he wasn't one to give up easily either...

And maybe he could change her mind, or better yet, she'd change her mind on her own and decide to give their relationship a real shot.

"Dick, oh good, I'm glad you're here, any chance I can get your help now." Static asked hopefully as Dick passed Static sitting in the lounge with three other students. "We have been stuck on this group of questions-"

Static paused when Richard placed his briefcase and laptop on the ground by the table.

"I'm sorry, were you running into work or something before the study break? I, I mean we, can wait till you get back."

Richard looked at the group, all looking quite nervous. He wasn't going to explain the situation and there was no reason not to help the students out. "No, it's fine, I can help you now, guys."

"Thanks, Dick, I owe you."

Dick sat down at the long table with the four engineering students and after introductions, they set down to work. Having been working through the theorems and equations with some classmates in other dorms, soon other students trickled in from other parts of the campus. Pizza and soda was ordered and Dick was finding he was really enjoying helping everyone.

It occured to him that he was staying for hours, and eventually Kori would be coming through. It was certainly not his intention to stay there in an effort to see her again that night, it was just that the questions kept coming, and there was no reason to let the engineering students down. He also had no where else to go: he was all of a sudden girlfriendless anyway.

Kori came out of her room about 8:30 to make sure there were plenty of tables and chairs available in the lounge for the study break. She paused when she saw Richard with Static and nearly a dozen students, many who she didn't know, intently working with them.

She leaned up against the wall and watched. She couldn't help but smile. She could only picture the scenerio: Static must have intercepted Richard and then called his classmates to share the extra help. The engineering classes weren't marked on a curve, so they didn't hesitate to help each other. She also knew that Richard wouldn't walk away when he was needed.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hello everyone, how is the studying going?" Kori said as she approached the table of students, smiling. She put a hand on the back of Dick's chair, a gesture which was not lost on him.

"Hey Kori," Dick said, turning back to look at her, his voice a little deep and husky. He was going to try to persuade her as the opportunity presented itself, and by her leaning on his chair, he saw an opening.

She smiled brightly and gave him a wink. "I see you could not wait until the study break to answer the students' questions Richard."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, yea, I couldn't wait. Guess you caught me."

She leaned closer. "Thank you, Richard."

It was all Richard could do to stay seated and not turn around and pull her in his lap and kiss her senseless, even if here was a group of 18-year-old engineering students there to watch.

As for Kori, she vowed to rethink this whole 'friends' thing, but it was such a stressful time with exams. The three things that made her think Richard was like Franklin had by and large been worked through: He fessed up about the wager between him and Wally and had been believable that their relationship itself began once they were talking on the phone; that he had no intention of pressuring her physically; and his gesture of bringing her extra food was just that: a gesture, and not a way to 'buy' her, to 'keep' her.

But her reaction to all that continued to give her pause: was she even able to handle a relationship at this point? Would it be fair to Richard if she might freak out or push him away again?

TtTtTtTtTt

The "Study Make it or Break it" was a success. The first two hours were spent studying and asking questions of each other and Dick, Kori, Terry and Donna. Dick and Kori were very busy. Terry was busy answering history and Classics questions about half the time and worked grading papers the balance of the time. He taught at UC San Francisco so there was no impropriety. Donna answered Art History questions, the few that there were, and studied for her own exams the rest of the time.

After that, the snacks and music were brought out for the actual Study Break. Terry and Donna insisted on setting up and handing out the snacks because they had done so little of the tutoring and that in fact Donna had done so little of the 'grad fellowing' lately so Dick and Kori just hung out with the freshmen.

They were a great group of young people. Sitting in a large circle, they started telling Dick some of their 'Kori stories'. He felt slightly nervous until the stories began, even moreso now that there relationship status had changed. Invariably they were about Kori helping with a personal problem or an academic one, an opinion on an outfit or just a friend to be there when they were homesick or when someone simply needed one. Kori blushed occasionally but was graciously accepting the compliments and it made Richard appreciate the extent to which Kori affected each of their lives.

It was after 12:30 AM and the crowd was getting much larger in the lounge. It was always this way on Donna and Kori's floor, people from all over would come out for the Study Break part of things to hang out.

"I heard you were here big brother," Tim said walking up to Dick with his pretty blonde, violet eyed girlfriend Stephanie Brown in tow.

"Tim! Great to see you! Hi, Stephanie," Dick shook his brother's hand and hugged and kissed Stephanie on the cheek.

Richard called Kori over. "Tim, Steph, I'd like you to meet Kori Anders," Dick said. "Kori, this is my brother and his girlfriend. Tim is on break from Princeton and Steph is a Junior here at Stanford." He caught himself before he referred to Kori as his girlfriend or putting his arm around her, as much as he wanted to.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Kori said as she shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you Kori," Tim said, "be careful around this guy, he's trouble."

"Thanks, Tim, you're real helpful," Dick said sarcastically.

"Hello Kori," there was a slight coolness to Stephanie's tone.

"Well, we were just dropping by to see if the rumors were true," Tim said. "Are you really spend your Saturday night tutoring freshman? You are such a geek."

"You really are Dick?" Stephanie asked incredulously.

"Yes, and Steph shouldn't you be studying?"

"Philosophy and English Lit double major. I'm in my Junior year. It's pretty much all papers for me."

"All right then looks like you guys are going out somewhere," Dick replied, and then pointed a finger at his brother "Tim, I'll see _you_ at home."

"Sure you will Dick. Why don't you wait up? I'm sure you'll be home first," Tim replied with a laugh.

Richard and Kori smiled. Kori felt a pang of guilt and Richard felt a sting as well: Tim's statement was true, although Dick did assume it would have been the case regardless.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was after 1:45 AM and there were plenty of students still up.

"Cass and I will clean up tonight or in the morning, thanks for such a great study break," Static said, "Go get some rest, we're doing this again tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but earlier, and more of the studying and less of the breaking," Kori replied with a sleepy smile. Donna and Terry had left before Midnight to go back to Terry's but she felt obligated to stay up as long as she could.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick and Kori walked back to Kori and Donna's apartment. Dick turned to Kori and said, "What time should I come over tomorrow?"

"You want to come over again?"

"Of course, don't you want me to?"

"Yes, I do. I am glad that you are able to spend so much time with me and my students. But do not feel obligated now that-"

"I like to spend time with them, and I love spending time with you," he replied softly.

_Love?_

"Thank you, Richard." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at him and a slight frown crossed her face. "May I ask, do you know why Stephanie does not like me?"

"Oh, that she wasn't very friendly. I guess because she is friends with Barbara who you met last night."

"Your former girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see." Kori paused, thinking over what to say, perplexed by the bit of jealousy she felt. "Richard, I am sorry, but I have so much of the studying. I better get some rest. But thank you for being so understanding today. I wish I were not so confused-"

Richard cut her off with a finger to her lips. She reflexively swallowed.

"Don't worry about it now, Kori. Get some rest, get some studying done tomorrow and I'll see you tomorrow evening. That's the priority. We'll figure us out."

Richard gave her a kiss on the lips and allowed it to linger when Kori didn't pull away, but then he ended it and pulled her into a hug.

"Sleep well, Kori."

"Good night Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

"How was your day Richard?" Kori greeted him enthusiastically when he returned to the dorm a half an hour before the study break.

"Good Kori, and you?"

"It was a fantastic day. I do not wish to do the jinxing of myself but I do feel I am most ready for tomorrow's examination. I have redone all the assigned problems, reworked all the formulas, and I feel most... confident."

"Congratulations, that must feel great." Richard looked at her, wanting to kiss her and knowing she wanted the same. There was an awkward pause.

"Um, Richard, you have not told me about your day."

"It was fine. Got some work done, some reading, went for a run. Pretty relaxing really." _Thought about you, thought about grad school, thought about you, thought about kissing you, thought about you, thought about finding away to be your boyfriend again, thought about you, thought about doing more than just kissing you...no! That's not the way to think about Kori right now... just think about winning her back, making her happy and comfortable again-_

"Richard?"

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "zoned out for a moment."

"No need to apologize, I do the doing of that all the time. The zoning out I mean, a lot today I must confess, but luckily a lot has gotten done. Is there anything you want to do before the study break?" Kori blushed when she realized that she might have made a suggestive statement.

Richard saw the opening but instead put her at ease. "Do you have any ice tea?"

"Oh, of course! I am sorry I did not offer!"

Richard chuckled. "That's fine Kori. You have a lot on your mind."

They sat on the futon and made small talk, occasionally exchanging a shy smile or a nervous laugh. Kori wanted to broach the subject of dating, but wasn't sure she should, or if Richard was going to just move on. Her insecurity was getting to her, and because he wasn't pushing her, it was unclear to her. As for Richard, there was no way he would push her, thinking that if he did, he'd only push her away.

TtTtTtTtTt

The study break was a success and Richard being there again proved to be very helpful to the first year engineering students. It definitely was another positive experience that he had to add to the thought of returning to graduate school. Kori was back in her room doing some reviewing and Dick was finishing cleaning up the lounge. Of course he didn't have to and his friends would tease him without mercy if they knew, but the 'kids', Donna and Kori needed to study as much as possible, Terry had to prep for his own lecture the next day and 'all' he had to do was get up and be an executive at a major corporation the next day.

It was just before 10:30 PM when the trash was thrown away and he stopped at Kori's and Donna's to say goodnight. The door was closed so he knocked and Kori called out, "Come on in". Once inside, she asked him to bolt the door, indicating that the open door policy was over for the time being.

Richard was a bit surprised when Kori was in lounging pajamas. Nothing risque but certainly very flattering and looking very comfortable and touchable, they were in a soft blue that looked amazing with her skin tone and hair color.

"I wanted to say goodnight," he managed, intrigued by the current signal she was sending – or was she? "I better get going."

"Thank you again for coming and doing the helping, Richard," Kori said. She looked down, biting her lip, not sure what to do.

Richard could hardly bear it. He outstretched his arms and she looked up and he pulled her into a hug. "Good luck on you exam tomorrow," he said softly into her hair, so near to her ear that she shivered.

"Th-thank you Richard."

"You're welcome. But we better say goodnight," he said with a chuckle when her grip on him hadn't loosened.

She let go and stepped back blushing, "Good night Richard."

"Good night, Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard had debated all day Monday about it, but decided to call Kori when he figured she would be have gotten back from her exam.

"Hello," Kori answered.

"Hi Kori."

"Richard!" Kori was very surprised and happy to hear from Richard.

"I am sorry to call so late, I wasn't sure when your exam would be over."

"It is fine, I just got in. And do not apologize, you can call me anytime at all, Richard."

"I'll have to remember that," Richard said, very happy to hear that. "So how did the exam go, Kori? It was Computation Physics, right?"

Kori smiled, it was nice that he remembered the course she had the exam in, "I think it went well."

"I'm sure it went well, Kori."

"Thank you." She let at audible content sigh, "I just cannot believe you remembered about my exam and thought to call. And how did your day go?"

"Fine," Richard smiled at Kori's thoughtfulness. Babs was positively self-absorbed especially if she had anything to do. Here Kori had exams this week and was asking him about his day.

"Just fine Richard? Perhaps you are doing the hiding of something from me?" she said playfully.

Richard chuckled, "No Kori, I was just thinking about how thoughtful that was for you to ask considering how hard you have to work this week."

Kori paused, "Why would I not be thoughtful? I care for you." For her it was an odd question - of course that was how to behave and that was how she felt.

"Kori, I wasn't questioning you at all and I am very flattered." Richard wanted to tell Kori how much he cared for her, how much he thought about her... but again, how could he phrase it without it sounding like he was pressuring her, especially over the phone?

"Richard?" Kori asked, her voice timid.

"Yes, Kori" Richard answered, allowing his voice to get a bit husky.

"I am wondering, if, we could talk about..."

"Talk about what, Kori?"

"About if perhaps we could talk about... us."

"Us?"

"Yes, can we talk about us next weekend, unless you have... uh, other plans."

Dick let his voice drop at least a half of an octave. "I would like to talk, Kori."

"You have no dates, no plans?" she said hopefully.

"I do have plans, Kori, with you. I never changed them."

"Oh, I see. I am still not sure yet about what I am ready for in a relationship."

"I understand that and now is not the time to make that decision. You have another exam and your students to worry about, both the ones you teach and the ones you live with. But know this darling: I am not going anywhere. I'm not running off to find someone else even if we stay just friends."

"Thank you Richard. Everything you have just said means so much to me." _I still cannot believe he pays so much attention to the details of my life!_

"I'll call tomorrow, if that's all right Kori, or feel free to call me anytime you need me."

"I'd love to talk to you tomorrow but only if you have time, Richard."

"I'll always have time for you. But I better let you study now."

"Yes, I better. Thank you again. Good night Richard."

"Good night Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to my story and thank you for reading me.

New Characters:

Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana) – Physics professor and Kori's mentor, adviser and boss

Harley Quinn (Harlequin) - Dick's assistant at work

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 9**

.

Kori couldn't get to sleep on Monday night. She felt very accomplished and confident about her exam, but more than that, she kept going over her conversation with Richard. She wished she could be more direct. She was fairly certain that she had made a mistake, that she shouldn't have ended their romantic relationship. But he was falling into the role so easily, she thought. He wasn't pressing things, although he did say he wasn't planning on going out with anyone else. But what if he met anyone.

She wished Donna were home. She hadn't told Donna. In fact, Kori hadn't told anyone and no one seemed to have caught on over the weekend that they weren't a couple. She flopped over and let out a frustrated sigh. The clock said 1:15 AM. She wished she could call Richard. Or at least get some sleep. Her last exam was Wednesday, but she had to proctor her section of students examination on Thursday. She groaned. Richard had softball on Thursday. Did this really have to wait until Friday? Or could she ask him about it over the phone? There was no time to see him between his softball games, his work and her exams... plus she had to study. If he turned her down would it be worse than not knowing? Mentally and emotionally torturing herself... _Why did I break up with him?_ She fell asleep about 3 AM.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard stared at the phone in his hand as he closed it. He thought that Kori said she want to talk about 'us' and implied 'us' meant them as a couple. She was very sweet and friendly, but then again, she had before they had met. He wondered if he should have pressed her more about what 'us' and that he wanted to become a couple again.

Should he make a romantic gesture? Flowers? Should he stop by? No, he couldn't risk upsetting her; she had exams. But he would be there for her as a friend, but once her exams were over, he would be sure to let her know how he felt. That is, unless she didn't want pressure... oh, what was the best way to let her know how he felt without pushing her away. She was so beautiful and intelligent and kind and he really couldn't see any reason why he wouldn't want to be with her. He had to find a way for them to try it again as a couple. It seemed so easy, yet it seemed unlikely. Sleep didn't come to Richard until well after 3 AM.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was tired the next morning so she let herself go back to sleep. She was so glad that her adviser, whose lab that she also worked in, Dr. Tatsu Yamashiro, let her have much of the week off. She needed to be rested to study. She went back and forth about Richard. She resolved to ask him tonight if they could try dating again. Not knowing was worse than rejection, she decided.

Once she had made that decision, Kori was able to concentrate and the hours passed as she weighed through her fluid mechanics problems.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had to drag himself to work. His administrative assistant Harley let out an annoyed sigh when he requested a third cup of coffee.

"It wouldn't kill you to get it yourself," she muttered in her ever-present 'cutesy' voice.

Maybe she was born with that voice, Dick wondered. "I heard that."

"And why are you so grouchy Mr. Grayson?" Harley countered.

Dick clenched his jaw. Apparently Harley didn't understand the concept of insubordination. "Just busy, Harley," he said absently. He was trying not to look at her, knowing his temper would flare. He had the worst luck with assistants, but she was by far the worst. "There still is a stack of filing from last week I noticed this morning. If you can work on that now, you won't have to deal with your 'grouchy' boss."

She sighed loudly, "Whatever." Yup, no concept of insubordination...

TtTtTtTtTt

"You're not quite as hot with your bat as you were last week Dicky-boy, glad you're still batting first," Vic commented. "That was a sluggish warm up."

"Yeah? new girlfriend not working out?" Roy added.

Not willing to give his friends the satisfaction, Dick replied, "Just tired and then work was busy and my new assistant is worthless."

"My little Harley isn't working out?" Roy asked.

"Your little Harley?"

"Yeah, met her over the weekend, she's coming tonight to watch us play and cheer us on in a little bit."

_Just great._ "..."

Vic laughed. "You should see your face Dick. So where's your girl? When are we going to meet her?"

"She's studying."

Gar came in late on his moped. "Sorry I'm late guys, did I miss anything?"

"Yup," Vic told him, "Roy's hooked up with Dick's assistant and Dick is having on going love life problems."

"Huh."

"Things are fine," Dick responded tightly.

Gar knew better than to say another word about the subject. "Hey Dick, can we toss the ball a bit so I can loosen up?"

"Sure."

TtTtTtTtTt

The team won by one run and Dick did manage two RBI's. Reluctantly he went to the Elbow Room with the team. If he hadn't promised Gar he could throw his moped in the back of his restored 1941 Chevy Pickup truck, he wouldn't have gone. And Gar wouldn't have asked Dick to take him if he wasn't meeting Rachel there, and he had no way to call her and change their plans.

Harley had been picking on Dick all night. She made the assumption that being away from work meant that the rules didn't apply and to a certain extent she was correct. Of course, Roy egged her own and the subject kept returning to Dick's love life.

Realising that Kori was studying, he waiting until about 8:30 PM to call. He excused himself and went outside. He left a message when she didn't answer to call anytime, that he missed her, had been thinking about her all day and really hoped they could talk that night.

When he got back to the table, Dick saw his therapist and friend Dr. Chase Meridian across the room. She was a stunning woman. Statuesque with long strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful face, she chatting in an animated fashion with about five girlfriends. There were a few men gathered about in their periphery, none had approached yet.

Dick had seen Chase both professionally and socially, and certainally appreciated her beauty, but never considered her as anything beyond his therapist and acquaintence. He still wouldn't ignore her.

Leaving his keys and carelessly leaving his iPhone on the table, he excused himself, telling Gar and Rachel that he saw a friend that he would say a quick hello to and be right back. After a warm hug and introductions to her friends, Chase pulled Dick aside.

"Is everything all right? I got your message and you said you'd call to schedule an appointment, but I haven't heard from you yet."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Chase, I will. The situation is turning out to be a little more complicated than I expected," he lowered his voiced and leaned closed, "but the anger issues did resurface."

"How do you feel about that? Are you in control of them?"

"I was very surprised that the recurred, but yes, they're under control." He caught a glimpse of some commotion at the table where he had been sitting and he knew that he better return to see what was going on, "Please excuse me Chase, I have to see what is going on over with my friends. I'll call you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Not long after Dick left, his phone rang. Gar and Rachel were deep in conversation but Roy heard it and snatched it up. He saw the display flash "Kori" and showed it to "Harley" and gave her a conspiratory smirk and wink. "Let's have a little fun with Dicky-boy."

Harley answered the phone, "Hello, Dick's phone, Harley speaking."

"Oh, yes, this is Kori, may I please speak with Richard?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, Dickie-poo isn't available right now. He's busy."

"Busy?"

"Yes, he is talking to some women at the bar. Apparently he ran into a redhead he knows quite well. They hugged and kissed when they saw each other." Harley had to cover the phone while Roy laughed.

Kori's heart sank. _Barbara? Did he run into Barbara and they are doing the patching of the things up. _"Oh, I see. Can you please tell him that I returned his call?" Kori couldn't believe she held it together enough to say that.

"I've taken a few messages from girls tonight. Lori was it?"

A few messages?

Kori hung up. She wouldn't have been able to speak anyway. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. She lost her chance to get back with Richard.

TtTtTtTtTt

Gar had just noticed that Harley had Dick's phone and Roy and Harley were laughing so hard Roy had tears in his eyes. "What did you guys do?" he yelled.

Dick half ran over from talking with speaking with Chase. "What's going on?" he roared.

"Looks like Harley answered your phone." Gar told him.

"Give me that!" Dick check and saw that Kori had called. Checking the length of the call he asked, "What did you say to her?"

"Uh, nothing really Dick," she said, giving him an innocent look, her voice squeakier than usual. "I told her the truth. That you were talking to some friends."

"Really? What exacly did you tell her?"

"That's all. That you were talking to some women, one that you seemed to know well."

_Great, just great. _He turned to Rachel and Gar. "Can you guys take my truck and can I borrow your car Rachel?"

"Uh, I'd rather I get my moped back later Dick than drive your truck. That restoration job ran you a fortune," Gar told him.

"Okay. I'll call you."

Gar put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Good luck with Kori."

"Thanks. I bet I'm going to need it."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's phone rang and she saw that it was Richard. On the one hand she was thrilled that it was him, but then she figured that it must have all been a lie. The first chance he was free to do so he was doing the flirting with new girls.

After the ringing stopped and it went into voice mail, she shut off her phone. She couldn't stop crying. What an incredible mess. Why had things gone from being so wonderful to so terrible over a bag of groceries and a misunderstanding?

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard got to his truck and called Kori. It rang and there was no answerr. When it went into voice mail he didn't have time to gather his thoughts, but spoke straight from his his heart. "Kori, It's Richard. Listen, I'm not sure wht Harley told you on the phone tonight. I really need to talk to you, I hope there isn't a misunderstanding. Please call me back as soon as possible."

He sat in his truck waiting for a call back. When there was none after seven or eight minutes, he called her again, and it went straight to voice mail. He felt a bit like a phone stalker, but he still left a message. "Kori, please sweetheart, call me. I need to talk to you, okay? I hope we talk soon, Richard."

He decided to drive toward his house but when he reached the juncture where he could head north toward it or south toward Stanford's campus he pulled over again. He still hadn't heard from Kori and he was losing it. He called again, and again it went to voice mail immediately. "Kori, it's me again. I know I keep calling, but I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. I need to see you. Please call."

He drove to her dorm and arrived nearly twenty minutes later and took a deep breathe. With a charming word to the desk staff about 'surprising' Kori and his winning smile, they'd surely let him in, he figured. As far as he knew, Kori hadn't said anything about them no longer being a couple to anyone in the college house.

He squared his shoulders and walked to the doors of Hardt House, looking as confident as he could on the outside, but on the inside, feeling anything but.

Richard knew he was desperate, and he knew she might not want to be pushed, but he wanted them to be more than friends. And he couldn't stand the thought that Kori would think that he would even consider being with anyone else for a moment longer than she'd have to. He planned to explain to her how I felt, and if she'd let him, he'd convince her - with as many kisses as necessary - to spend time as much time together as soon as her exams were over.

Now all he'd have to do is get passed the front desk, her students and the hardest part of all, he'd have to cross her threshold...

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back to my story and thank you for reading me. I apologize in advance it's a short chapter, but it's the one people have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 10**

.

"Hi Anissa," Dick said with a friendly smile to Kori's student from her floor who was manning the desk that night.

"Oh, sneaking in after your softball game to check and see how Kori's doing I see. Didn't even bother to change... well, you do look nice in stripes. Could your butt look any better?"

Dick chuckled. "Does your girlfriend know you talk to other people like that?"

Anissa leaned forward and purred, "No, it'll be our little secret."

Dick's eyes widened. That's all he needed. Anissa smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm just playing with you, Dick! Anyway, Kori knows you're not my type, and I know you can't see past her. It wouldn't surprise me if your in love with her already." She paused and watched Dick blush slightly, "I knew it! You two were made for each other! Anyway, I haven't seen or heard from her all night. I think her door's open though."

"Great, but it's a surprise, so don't let her know I'm coming, okay?"

"You're secret's safe with me," Anissa said with a wink, "but don't distract her too much."

"I'll try not to."

_Now that was an interesting conversation. But Anissa is right... I probably do love Kori, or at least I'm getting there. I _have_ to fix this._

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard stopped in the lounge near Kori and Donna's door. As usual, the door was open. He didn't know what to do. Should he just knock and go in? What if there was already a student there? What if she just threw him out without letting him talk?

He sat down to gather his thoughts and his courage. Dick didn't notice right away but then saw Static as he walked up to him and Richard saw his chance. It was a gamble, but he needed help. What happened with Harley wasn't his fault, and he might as well get some extra help to fix it.

Richard stood up and met Static halfway. "Hey man, I need a favor."

"Sure, anything Dick, the way you've helped me..."

Dick ushered him toward the other end of the lounge, an extra assurance that Kori couldn't hear. "Static, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding between Kori and me tonight. While I was away from my phone when I was out after the softball game, one of my so-called friends answered my phone and told Kori I was flirting with some women at the bar. I was actually talking with a family friend and she had just introduced me to her friends.

"Kori won't answer her phone since then. I need to talk to her. I know how this guy Franklin hurt her-"

"You have no idea-"

"Actually, I do have some idea, Static, and it's come up already. Long story but we were on a bit of shaky ground before this and now this little stunt by Harley might have blown my relationship with Kori."

"Oh, no way! Man, I'm sorry. How can I help?" Static asked.

"I hate to put you in the middle, but can you knock on the door and make sure I get in to talk to her at least? She has to hear me out."

Static thought for a moment. He knew Kori hated to be pressured, but he also knew that she could be very stubborn and he knew that Richard was a great guy and very sincere about her and about their relationship.

"Okay, let's roll."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was doing her best not to cry. How was all this even possible? Yes, it was a misunderstanding over groceries and she had overreacted and pushed him away. She decided that they should only be friends, that she couldn't handle a relationship.

He hadn't pushed her about the being just friends, which she hoped he had done because he knew that she wouldn't want that, rather than that Richard had agreed with the change. And now that she decided she did want more, that she really wanted to go back to how things were, it was too late. Again, maybe that's why he didn't push, that he was waiting for a way out all along.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori felt an obligation to leave her door open for her students but stayed in her bedroom rather than in her living room. That way, as she could continue her on and off crying, and if a student came in, she could take a minute to splash water on her face or at dab her tears away before greeting them. She hadn't had anyone come by, however, and it was getting late.

She considered pulling the door shut but thought she'd give it another hour or so. It wasn't like she'd get any sleep anyway.

How did that silly old song Mom used to sing go? _"I have tears in my ears from lying on my back in my bed as I cry over you." _For some odd reason that thought made her smile. For some strange reason she even felt hopeful.

And then there was a knock on her door.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Just one moment, please," Kori called out. She sprinted to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water and toweled it dry. "Who is it please?"

"It's Static, Kori"

She was relieved. _Oh, at least a friendly face._ "Oh, I will be right there. Come in and sit down."

"Should I close the door? It's kinda personal."

"Of course you may," Kori called out to him.

Kori took a moment to run a brush through her hair and blot her face again. She really didn't want to have to explain her crying to anyone, not even a close friend like Static.

In the meantime, Static and Richard came into the apartment, closing the door behind them and then went inside and sat down on the futon.

"Here I come, sorry for the delay-" Kori walked into the living area and Richard and Static stood up, both with sheepish looks on the faces, and Kori stopped dead in her tracks. "Richard," Kori breathed.

"Hello, Kori." Their eyes locked.

"I'll leave you two alone. Neither of you leave this room until you straighten this out," Static said emphatically and neither acknowledged what he said or that he left.

TtTtTtTtTt

They stared at each other and Kori began to tremble. Richard approached her and she flinched when he touched her, but he didn't react to it. He simply held onto her gently but firmly escorted her to the futon and sat next to her, careful to be close to her but not allowing their bodies to touch.

Richard kept his eyes on Kori's, holding her gaze. He gave her a warm smile and waited to talk until the corners of her mouth began to turn up just a bit.

"Kori, first off, about tonight, I'm not sure exactly what Harley said to you, but Roy - one of my so-called friends - had her answer my phone. It just so happens she's also my assistant  
at work." He lost the urge not to touch her and cupped her chin, "I wasn't flirting at all. I ran into a friend, Chase Meridian. Well, to be honest," he paused and her heart sank for a moment, "she's my therapist." She was relieved and he chuckled, "Yeah, I have a shrink."

"I see. So you were not doing the flirting? You did not ask out anyone?"

"No Kori. I don't want to flirt with anyone right now. Well, that's not true, there is one woman."

He paused but she said nothing else, her face was unreadable. Kori wanted to say how she felt, but hadn't expected his visit or the opportunity to talk about dating again. It was overwhelming and she was processing everything.

Richard on the otherhand was feeling like this might be his only chance to tell her how he felt, that at any time his friends or fate might intervene.

"Kori, I need to tell you some things and I really want you to hear me out." Kori's mind flashed back to when he told her about the bet with Wally, not the highlight of their brief relationship.

"Very well," she replied in a cautious and unhappy tone.

He pushed her bangs back and she flinched again. _Wow, has someone done a number on her... _

"I'm sorry, Kori, but if you hear everything, I think you'll get a different picture of what you think happened earlier this evening and that you'll like what I have to say. At least I hope so."

She managed a small smile. and he dropped his hand down to hers and squeezed it before letting it go.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard took a deep breath. "Let's go back to the very beginning. Yes, I went on to AOL because of the bet with Wally but when I read your profile I was intrigued and when I first talked with you I knew we could be friends. After our second or third conversation, well, I was already pretty much of a goner."

Kori gave a smile that showed a small trace of one of her 1000 kilowatt smiles and for the first time in a few days of the entire debacle, Richard had some hope.

"And then I met you, and you were, well, gorgeous and just my type." He had anticipated this wouldn't please her so before she could even show it on her face he added, "and then we talked and you were so intelligent and kind and well, wonderful and again, well, you had me.

"You had such a great sense of humor and were so playful and I can't remember a time when I've been happier just to be with someone. And, oh Lord, then we kissed..."

Richards eyes darkened with desire and Kori was not put off, her eyes flicking down to his lips and back to his eyes, her mind pondering the option of just skipping over the discussion part of the program and moving onto the main event as it were...

"Kori?"

She shook herself back to reality. "Sorry?"

Richard chuckled. "Things were going really well. I certainly was falling for you. No, let me rephrase that, I had fallen for you completely. And that hasn't stopped. I know I didn't handle things well the night we went to Chantilly-"

"You didn't?"

"Well, I was pretty jealous of how other men were drooling over you."

"I had not done the noticing of your jealousy, Richard."

"I'm glad, Kori. It's not the most attractive side of me." He stopped to take her hand. She didn't flinch his time and gave him a shy smile.

"And, whatever happened on Saturday, well, I'm very sorry I upset you Kori. And although if being friends is all you are up for, I'll accept that."

Kori was stunned. Was that it? She wanted to scream 'no!'. Here was the moment she could say she wanted more, wanted to date Richard again, that she wanted things to go back to the way they had been, and she was just, well, stuck. She was afraid he'd really reject her and that she'd lose her chance with him forever. At least now there was a glimmer of hope...

As Kori pondered whether or not to tell Richard what she really wanted out of their relationship, Richard made him decision: tell her he wanted them to be back together, to press her if necessary or just leave it up in the air, leaving it with what he'd already said...

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard couldn't get any idea from Kori's expression at that point but in early parts of the conversation she had seemed fairly receptive and certainly attracted to him. He wanted, no, needed to know where they stood.

"Kori," he took her hands in his, "I'd love to be your best friend," he watched her shoulders slump and knew he was onto something and that spurred him on, "but to be honest Kori, I need more. I want to be your boyfriend again. Actually I need to be. I care for you so much, and we mesh so well and I am positive we have such a wonderful future together. I'll take things as slow as you need to, but I need you in my life, and I need you in _that_ way, in a romantic way."

Again his eyes showed his desire and it was his turn to let his eyes flick down to Kori's lips and to her eyes. She tilted her head up in clear invitation and he captured her lips.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

Stella Patru is Kori's alias as a model. Stella means 'Star' and Patru means 'Fire' in Romanian

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 11**

.

Richard pulled back from the brief kiss and let a smile play on his lips as he looked into Kori's eyes. "I forgot to ask before I kissed you the first time, but is it all right if I kiss you again?"

Kori's voice was barely above a whisper. "Please, Richard."

Richard leaned in and gave her another gentle kiss. She remained tentative and he resisted the urge to deepen it, unclear if she wanted him to take control. He again was the one that ended the kiss and this time placed his forehead on hers. He smiled and then shut his eyes tighly. "Please tell me this means that I'm your boyfriend again."

"Only if you are able to do the verifying that I am your girlfriend."

He opened his eyes with an expression of relief and joined her in a happy smile. "Oh, yes."

This time she initiated the kiss and was the one to deepen it but Richard took control and Kori arched against him and clutched his shirt. It dawned on each of them that this reunion was turning passionate in a hurry, each expressing more emotion in their kisses than they had ever previously in their budding relationship. Kori was first to react once they broke for air by burying her head in Richard's chest. He hugged her close and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

His chest rumbled with a deep chuckle and she giggled, "Hiding, Kori?" he asked playfully.

"Perhaps a bit."

"It was beginning to get intense, and it would be easy to get carried away."

She looked up at him shyly "It truly would be. Did you realize that we were only known each other for a week?"

"I do, but both seem so much longer."

"Agreed. Much longer." She let out a sigh. "I felt a great loss when I pushed you away."

"I did too and I have to admit that it would have taken me a long time to get over you."_ Possibly longer than Babs... because I have fun with you and I just love being with you... _

"But we are together again, correctt?" She leaned up and nipped at his lips. "So all if the forgiven?"

He touched her cheek and gave her a brief but deep, soul-stealing kiss, "Absolutely. And do you forgive me?"

"I do not believe you did anything wrong."

"I don't know about that."

"It is all the water over the dam. Let us agree to move the forward."

"I can manage that."

"Glorious!"

TtTtTtTtTt

The reunion was short by mutual agreement. There was work the next day for Richard and studying for Kori for her exam the following evening.

Work continued to go smoothly for Richard that Wednesday and it was the day that he found out that he did get into Stanford's MBA program. It was exciting and a relief. He knew he wanted to stay near Kori, as soon as it was in their relationship, plus it would appease his father as well. But yes, it was more about Kori now.

So Richard had the two top programs in the area to chose from, Wharton's Exec MBA in San Fran and Stanford's. He also had to make the harder decision – did he want to go back to school, and if so, if his father objected, would that affect his decision. Also when was he going to tell Kori?

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard worked late and had dinner with Gar. He tried to stay up for Kori's call after he exam but fell asleep during some political talk show he was trying to watch.

"Hello Kori," Richard answered in a sleepy voice. It was nearly 1 AM.

"My sincerest apologies Richard. After my examination I had to do the preparing for my section tomorrow, well, this morning, and then there was some last minute assistance that my students that was needed."

"Please don't apologize darling, it's just nice to hear your voice."

She warmed at the endearment. "I miss you."

"How did the Astrophysical Fluid Dynamics examination go?"

"Wow, you remembered that course title as well? It went well, at least I hope. It is my specialty after all," Kori giggled and then yawned and Dick thought how adorable she must look.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'm at work and then softball. Either we'll catch up after but otherwise we are definitely on for Friday?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. We need to go on another real date."

"That would be lovely. Richard?"

"Hmm?"

"I cannot believe how much I have done the missing of you today," Kori said softly, a bit worried if she was saying too much, not wanting to scare him off.

"Thank you and I've missed you too, Kori" _and we have so much to talk about and I think I love you..._

TtTtTtTtTt

"All right guys, I'm going to grab a couple pitchers for everyone," Dick said, walking to the bar. Work had gone well, but far too slowly for his liking. He knew Friday was going to be as bad. He couldn't wait until he could spend more time reconnecting with Kori. _Reconnecting? We were just getting connected when we got disconnected... but still..._

"How generous of you, Dick," Roy said sarcastically.

"Making up for being such a dick to us lately huh?" Vic added. "Well that and all the great hitting and the occasionally good fielding."

Dick turned back and gave them a smile. He wished Kori had been around to pick up her messages today, but she had mentioned that after her section she was likely going to spend the day in the professor's lab, putting in some extra hours to make up for time missed from studying, and then there was the matter of assisting with grading exams. He also wished he'd had a chance to tell her that he wanted to introduce her to his buddies, that he had started to make amends with them, but they'd get a chance to meet soon, maybe even over the weekend.

"See Dick," Wally called out, "I told you I'd be doing you a favor. Once you got by just a little tiny bit of teasing from us, you have a girlfriend, you're back to your old self again, you're hitting home runs, you're buying the beer, it's all good!"

_Yes it is,_ Richard thought.

"I'll drink to that!" Gar said, and then added, a bit embarrassed, "as soon as Dick gets back with the beer of course."

TtTtTtTtTt

"We have not been here for the ages," Kori said to Donna and Terry as the walked into the busy bar that Thursday night.

"Not since last semester as I recall," Donna replied.

"I guess it is the nice to be somewhere without students," Kori replied, looking around the Elbow Room at the mostly 20- and 30-somethings.

"Out amongst grown-ups, our own kind," Terry added.

"No one to ask us questions," Kori said.

"Ask _you _questions," Donna and Terry corrected together.

The waitress then appeared at their table for their drink order. In the more forward part of the bar, there were smaller tables and wait service as opposed to the long tables and self service in the back of the bar where larger groups could gather.

TtTtTtTtTt

As usual, Roy Harper was positioned facing the door when he sat down with Dick, Gar, Vic and Wally and often other members of his softball team. He always liked to have the best vantage point for scoping out the ladies. He'd occasionally even offer to buy the beer if someone who intrigued him was at the bar, but usually he'd wait until he'd have a beer that someone else had purchased in his hand before going off to hit on someone. Someone who he had taken the time out to select, often with a few picked out as part of a back up plan.

Roy had noticed the two tall beauties when they came in with a slightly older and scholarly looking gentlemen. They had taken a seat in the front section of the restaurant. He fortunately he had a great view of them. One had dark hair and the other one was a red head who seemed familiar. He dubbed the three Marianne, Ginger and the Professor in his mind for obvious reasons.

But he was no Gilligan, and he was like no one who was stranded on that desert isle. Roy watched them carefully because both ladies were really quite nice and excellent first round picks for the evening. Soon it was obvious that the Professor was with Marianne and he had his mark for the night. And then it hit him. He knew who she at least looked like, he'd recognize her even without her hair and make up done. He knew that few people would have ever recognized her as the St. Pauli Girl from last summer's advertising campaign, but he did. He had studied her very carefully. Dyed hair, make up and a push up bra couldn't hide the real little vixen that he was sure she was. What in the world was Stella Patru doing here in this part of California? This was not an opportunity to be missed.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori checked her cell phone. She had to get better about carrying it and keeping it on, especially because she would be living in her lab starting in the summer when her PhD started. Kori had been out all afternoon and had missed calls from Richard. When she tried him back, she had missed him at the office by the time she got back from the Physics lab. She wanted to try his cell phone, but he was at his game already and Kori wasn't sure how long the game was so she figured she would call about 9 o'clock. When he came over after the softball game the week before – _was it just one week ago?_ – it was about 8:30 PM.

The waiter returned with their drinks. Kori and Donna treated themselves because exams were finally over. Neither were likely to drink heavily when they were out, money was tight and they did have a life supply of beer at home. They each ordered a Vodka Collins, a bit in sticker shock over the price of a mixed drink at a bar. Terry stuck with a plain Coke. He was driving and grading papers.

TtTtTtTtTt

"This is the Sierra Nevada and this is St. Pauli Girl," Dick said, placing down both pitchers and the five chilled mugs as he sat down in front of Roy, his back to the front of the restaurant.

"An apropos choice," Roy half mumbled, earning odd looks as he filled his glass.

The five friends filled their glasses and Gar finally got a chance to do his toast, "I've said it before and I'll say it again: Dick, you are back!"

"Here Here!" was heard as glasses were clinked and beer was chugged.

After perhaps a minute, Roy was antsy. "Pardon me, but I have found my quarry for the evening, and I believe I must move in now. If I don't get a chance to say good night, good night, for it will be a wonderful one for me."

Because this was not that unusual behavior for Roy, none of them thought much of it, nor did anyone bother to look to see who the luckiest girl in the world was.

TtTtTtTtTt

Things tended to work out for Roy Harper, and he really hoped tonight would be no different. First positive sign: the Professor had gotten up, likely to go to the bathroom, and Ginger and Marianne were all alone. He was pretty sure Ginger was Stella. God he hoped so. He always thought she was _nice_.

"Why hello ladies," Roy said with a smile.

"Hi," Donna said evenly.

"Hello," Kori said cautiously.

"I'm Roy Harper by the way, and you just have to be Stella Patru," he said looking at Kori who blinked. _Great, someone recognizes me from modeling and knows my alias..._

This had never happened and she was dressed normally, as a grad student in her jeans and plain white shirt that night, nothing to give her away as a model.

"Oh Kori," Donna said, smacking Kori gently on her shoulder and giving her a wink and a laugh hoping she'd play along, "that hasn't happened to you in ages."

"Oh, that is right Donna. To be confused with the model is it? Or is she an actress?"

"A model," Roy confirmed, "and are you sure you aren't her? You're more than pretty enough. I think you girls might be playing me."

"What does he mean by the playing of him Donna?" Kori asked, pretending to be less familiar with the language and culture than she was.

"That we are pretending, that you are actually this Stella Patsy."

"Patru," Roy corrected and neither flinched.

"That is most amusing. My friend Donna and I are but the lowly graduate students, merely doing the taking of the break after exam week. I am Kori Anders." She didn't offer her hand. She wasn't fond of being touched but men she didn't want to be touched by.

"And I'm Donna Troy, and my fiancé is around here somewhere."

"Nice to meet you both," Roy said, still eyeing Kori orhis quarry. If she really wasn't Stella, her name wasn't that important although she was still his pick for the evening, "You don't have a fiancé do you Kori?"

Kori blushed, "No Roy, I fear I do not, but looking at your softball uniform, do you play for the Gotham Knights?"

"Yes, have you heard of us, because I am the star player-"

Kori cut him off, as her confidence up a bit, "Well, I have, actually my boyfriend is on the team." _Could Richard be here?_

"I can't imagine you'd want to date anyone on the team more than me, Kori," Roy said with a wink and she recoiled slightly.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick thought he caught a sight of Donna and saw the back of Roy. He had a glimmer of hope that Kori was with her but Roy was obscuring his view. It had to be, Roy wouldn't be leaning into talk to Terry like that unless it was another one of Donna's friends.

He realized it was indeed Kori and that Roy was hitting on her. Richard was more than thankful when he heard Kori say in the voice he loved, "I disagree, he is quite wonderful. My boyfriend is Richard Grayson."

Roy received a rather pronounced slap on his shoulder before Richard clasped it and gave it a friendly shake, "Why Roy, I see you've just met my girlfriend Kori," he said smugly.

"Erm..."

"And of course her roommate Donna."

"Richard," Kori said as she hopped up and gave him a hug, "I am so glad to see you. I missed your calls today and then I did not wish to call your phone of cell during the game in case it would interrupt you."

"Don't worry about it Kori, I'm just so very glad to see you," he said softly and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Uh, still here guys," Roy said annoyed. It seemed quite unfair that Kori was Richard's new girlfriend.

"Shut up Roy," Dick said, speaking against Kori's lips.

Terry walked up and Dick finally moved away from Kori. "Do you want to join us in the back?"

"Sounds great!" Kori said and Donna and Terry agreed and the five moved toward the table where Gar, Vic and Wally were along with some other of the softball players and friends, Roy in a particularly foul mood bringing up the rear.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Holy crap, that's who you met on the personals? I thought she was that model, Stella Patru," Roy said to Dick in not such a quiet stage whisper. He was not working through his disgruntled state quickly.

"Who?" Richards asked knowing full well Kori modeled under the name Stella Patru.

"Never mind," Roy said, still more than disappointed Dick's new girlfriend was Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

They had a great time. For the most part Dick's friends behaved and all were impressed with Kori. Vic especially, who played the part of big brother, even making sure that Dick was treating Kori well. Kori assured Vic that Richard was the perfect gentlemen. Wally only patted himself on the back about 17 times for making it happen and actually both Dick and Kori thanked Wally and Donna for encouraging them to try the personals.

Kori was, however, exhausted and she stifled a yawn.

"I can take you home Kori if Donna and Terry want to just head to Terry's," Dick offered, a bit disappointed she was sleepy but he would hardly begrudge her that considering the week she had.

"That would be wonderful Richard," she replied with a sleepy smile.

"I do have to drop off Gar also."

Vic piped up, Dicked surprised he heard their conversation, "I got Grass Stain, I'll get him home." Grass Stain was Vic's nickname was Gar because he was a vegetarian.

"Thanks Vic," Dick said.

"Yes, thank you Victor," Kori gave him a grateful if sleepy smile and a hug.

They said their good-nights and Dick and Kori made their leave. Dick's friends made no comments at least while they were still there. The only perhaps inappropriate reaction was Roy's perma-pout for the entire evening.

In spite of her best attempts, Kori fell asleep in Dicks car on the short ride back to Stanford. He kept glancing over at her sleeping form, thinking how wonderful she was. Even though it seemed so soon he realized, he also thought about how much he really cared for her and how he wished he could ask to spend the night. Unfortunately for that night, he knew he had a breakfast meeting that he had to run a 7:30 AM, so he wouldn't give in to temptation and ask.

He nearly carried her up to her room because she was nearly completely exhausted. After she changed quickly in the privacy of her room as Dick waited outside in the living room, he then insisted on tucking her in and giving her a few good night kisses. They then each told the other how glad they were to have run into each other that night and how they couldn't wait to spend some real time together over the weekend without worrying about exams or study breaks or flipping out students or annoying friends.

Each could only imagine the possibilities...

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 12**

.

"So Kori's not free till later Dick, huh?" Wally confirmed as Dick sat down at the table at the 8th Street Bistro. "Must be tough having a grad student as a girlfriend. She's taking classes _and_ teaching. That keeps her pretty busy."

Because of a computer glitch, the grades from the exam of the class that Kori was a teaching assistant for weren't able to be entered into the computer system until later in the afternoon and were due in by that night at Midnight. It pushed back the planned date for Dick and Kori, but it did however give Dick a chance to meet with his friends for Happy Hour and an early dinner.

"Don't forget that she also lives in the dorm as an adviser," Vic added.

"Gosh, guys, sounds like I should worry. You seem pretty taken by her." Dick chuckled.

"I don't know, I love Sara, but Kori is almost as sweet as she is, and smart, and such a hard worker-"

Vic was interrupted by Roy. "Taken with her? I'll take her! She might be all that but she's also smokin' hot with that gorgeous face and that tight body and those really nice ti-"

Vic was in Roy's face a fraction before Dick was. "Knock it off. Do you have a death wish? Don't talk about Kori like that. If you'd hold on to a girl for more than a week, or dated one you respected, would you want anyone, let alone your friends, talk about her like that?" Vic motioned to Dick, "And Dick's being well-behaved for now, but I wouldn't push it if I were you, Roy!"

Dick just glared. He held his anger at bay. He had issues in the past with controlling his temper and the guys knew it. Was Roy pushing his buttons on purpose? Richard knew being jealous and overly protective didn't measure your love, in fact it wasn't even all that complimentary, but he couldn't help it: No one should speak about Kori that way.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was supposed to call Richard before she left the physics laboratory but it was a beautiful night and she needed the fresh air, so she decided to walk. She was cooped up far to long in the lab and her attached office and she always felt safe as long as she stayed on campus or nearby.

Now all the exams were marked, and the grades were finally accepted into the system after hours of being rejected out, and Kori was looking forward to the weekend and an essentially clear schedule. She wanted to spend as much time with Richard as she could but didn't want to appear forward or pushy. Donna and Terry were going away for the weekend to see Donna's sister Diana, so Kori felt obligated to stay at the dorm most of the time, but she had no restriction on whether or not Richard could be around when she wanted. But what did he want? They had that misunderstanding early on but it seemed liked he was ready to push on ahead quickly. Or was that her imagination? Was that what she wanted?

In her culture, casual dating was acceptable starting about age 15 or 16. There was also casual sex, not so different than in the US, but nearly always after the age of 18 or so. Kori found that dating casually worked somewhat, but the physical aspects after a point didn't work for her. The difference also was that in Tamaran, as opposed to the US, relationships were generally permanent once there was a commitment. Divorce was nearly unheard of.

And for Kori, no matter what the morees of either culture was, she was not planning on making love again without, well, love. She had made that decision after some awkward and unpleasant experiences she had when she was in undergraduate school at MIT. She had wanted to wait until there was commitment and a plan for the future, but her last boyfriend Franklin had talked her into something she didn't want with him, at least not at that point in their relationship. Afterwards, she had serious regrets, as well as a feeling of shame. She has remnants of feeling a great deal of disappointment in herself for not sticking by her convictions.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori entered Hardt House and practically floated to her room. The walk had been nice, although had not invigorated her as much as she had hoped. She was tired after the long and stressful week, even if she was thrilled to finally see Richard. _Perhaps when he arrives I will do the perking up._ She knew she could get a bit carried away with her enthusiasm at times, but she had to keep it in check since they reconnected earlier in the week, and she was about to burst... and then having to delay earlier that very evening... It wasn't fair, and it made her want to make the most of being with him the first chance she got. Of course, without getting too carried away. Maybe.

She exchanged pleasantries with students and other staff as she traveled through the twists and turns of the corridors, designed to give both the feel of a social environment in small groups as well as several large communal areas, but did not take the time to stop and chat. The College House's rumor mill had done it's job: everyone knew Kori had a new man in her life, so no one begrudged her brushing by.

Once inside her room, she was stripping off her _de rigueur_ blouse and slacks as she dialed Richard and set the phone on her bureau on speaker. He picked up in half a ring. "There you are. How are you holding up?" It was 9:55 PM.

"Fine, Richard, but it is so late. I am so glad I am finally the free to see you but I was so looking forward to our date."

"I was too, Kori, but you have obligations, and I understand that."

Kori smiled. He had said basically the same thing earlier, with a note of disappointment then, still stoic and supportive so she wouldn't feel guilty. It made her happy beyond words that he was in her corner. "Thank you, Richard. That means so very much to me. We are able to meet still this evening, yes?"

"Yes, I'll be right over to your office-"

"I am actually in my room, I needed the walk, the fresh air, after being in so much all week. I hope you are not upset with me..." Her voice drifted off.

"Kori, why would I be upset with you?" He paused and when she didn't answer he decided not to push it over the phone, and he would wonder later why on Earth she'd think he'd be mad at her. "I can't wait to see you. I'm here on campus at the coffee shop in the student union. When will you be ready for me to come over?"

"I will be ready anytime you get here, Richard. I am so glad we will see each other. When you arrive we will discuss what we might do tonight..."

Richard could have sworn Kori had a suggestive tone in her voice and he adjusted in his seat and made a move to grab his wallet to make things less obvious. His voice was involuntarily a bit husky, "I'll be right over Kori, and I'm sure we'll figure out something to do tonight."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori looked over her clothing options considering what to wear. She went with skinny jeans and a lightweight cashmere sweater and waited on the futon for Richard, calling ahead so the front desk would let him up. Yes, she was excited to see him, but she had not realizing just how tired she still was, and she began to doze.

She woke up with a start when he knocked. "Come in," she said as she hopped up off the futon and stretched.

Richard came in and saw her stretching and realized two things: that she looked very sleepy and that she was truly the sexiest creature in the world as she stretched out like that. A very tempting combination. He paused to take it all in and then had a shake it off after staring for at least a moment too long. She might have him under her spell - but in a good way - but he needed to stay in the here and now.

"Hi, Kori." He smiled and moved toward her.

Kori greeted him with a firm hug. "Hello, Richard, I am so happy you are here. I am so sorry our plans were ruined. Please come in and sit down." She took his hand and lead him to the sofa.

Right before they went to sit on the sofa, Richard stopped her and pulled her close, "Wait, you. May I have my kiss please?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize Richard. Of course." They shared a lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, he touched her cheek. "You look really tired, Kori."

"I must be Richard, if I forgot to kiss you," she replied playfully.

"Perhaps I should go then."

"Please stay." Kori sat and he joined her on the futon.

TtTtTtTtTt

They tried to talk but snuggled up, they both were finding themselves being lulled to sleep. Dick was reluctant to go, and when he realized Kori's breathing was regular, he knew there was no way she was going anywhere that night.

"Kori?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Um-hmm."

"I should let you get some rest."

"Um-hmm."

She snuggled tighter into his chest and he dropped a kiss on the top of her hair. Richard chuckled when he saw the side of her lip curl up. Now she was just playing 'possum. "I should go Kori, while I'm still awake enough to drive. We can see each other tomorrow, can't we?"

"Uh-uh." Dick was momentarily confused and then felt disappointed until Kori giggled softly.

She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her I. She leaned up and gave him a soft, sensual kiss. "Yes, we can see each other tomorrow," she started and then initiated another kiss that she let Richard deepen. We it ended she was even more embolden. "But no, you are not going to do the leaving."

Richard's eyebrows went as high as they ever have. "I'm not?" he croaked out.

"No. You are doing to staying with me tonight."

"But Kori, I mean... we haven't discussed... isn't it too early?" he was silenced with Kori's slender finger to his lips. He swallowed reflexively.

Kori blushed but replied with confidence. "Just to sleep, and to do the kissing, that is if you like to do the sleeping next to your girlfriend."

Richard flashed her a broad smile. "I can do that."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's heart was pounding by the time she was alone in the bathroom. It wasn't that she was scared - she trusted Richard and knew she could - it was just that where did that invitation come from? She loved to snuggle and was enjoying being close on the sofa and hadn't wanted that to end. She gave herself a giggle and shrug in the mirror. The offer was already made and accepted. Might as well have fun.

Richard was a bit bewildered by Kori's behavior, not that he minded. At all. He was more than happy to sleep next to her, not that it was going to be easy to deal with the urges. He'd control them, it was just he'd certainly have them in spades if they were that close: her scent, her body up against his, oh dear Lord...

And then there was the matter of what to wear. His 'casual Friday' dress pants were not meant to sleep in and neither was his oxford, and as if on cue Kori arrived.

"If you wish to Richard, you may sleep in these." Kori's eyes filled up with tears as she looked down at the tee shirt and shorts, stroking them gently twice and then handing them to Richard. "These were my brother's, and I could not part with them. They should fit you and are comfortable." Kori turned away without further explanation.

"Kori?" Richard touched her shoulder and turned her toward him. She was crying and he pulled her into a hug.

"He died with my parents six years ago in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kori. I had no idea."

"I shall tell you about them another time. Let's get some rest." She looked up at him and did her best to smile. "I believe you owe me a date tomorrow Mr. Grayson, so let us get some rest."

"That I do."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori stood and stared at the bed.

"Second thoughts, Kori? I can still go home or stay out on the futon-"

"No, it is not that." Kori said, looking out the window. "I did the assuming you wanted to, but I forgot that men do not always want to-" Kori stopped as Richard took her arm and turned him toward her.

"I'd love to spend the night with you and sleeping and kissing. It's perfect for us for right now as we get to know each other," He kissed her gently on the lips and searched her eyes, "Why would you think I wouldn't like to?"

"Well, Franklin never stayed, you know, after." Kori said softly, feeling shame and looking toward the floor.

Richard lifted her chin with his hand gently and looked into her eyes, "Remember Kori, I'm not him."

"I know you are not and that is one of the many things I love about you."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Good morning, Kori." Dick said as he opened his eyes and a smile played on his lips. He woke up oriented to just where he was: in Kori's room in her dormitory, with her in her bed, after a comfortable night together. He was more than happy he was invited to stay, he hadn't expected to be so soon in the relationship.

Kori blushed a bit, she hadn't meant for him to catch her. She had been trying to study since she woke up, but was alternating proving and deconstructing formulas with analyzing and admiring Richard's features. At least when he woke, he caught her in what might have looked like she was doing work. Well, at least at that point, her pencil was on the paper.

His smile was genuine but she briefly panicked – had she been supposed to let him sleep in or had he wanted to leave at a certain hour? Franklin wouldn't have stayed more than a twenty or thirty minute post-coital recharge nap, not that that had happened in this case; she was too tired and nervous than to kiss Richard briefly before they fell asleep. But as for Richard as compared to Franklin, she kept telling herself, the situation – as well as the two men – were not at all similar.

"Goo-goo-good morning, Richard," she sputtered out as she blush deeply. She appeared more nervous than she actually was which made her more nervous. A vicious cycle.

He reached up and stroked her arm gently, "Are you comfortable with me here, Kori?"

"Yes Richard."

"Are you sure?" Richard tried to verify, a smile playing on his lips. It was early in the relationship, but he was comfortable there.

"Yes." She smiled brightly

"Good, because I slept so well and although I slept through all of it, I enjoyed being here with you for the night."

She giggled, "I slept very well also. So Richard, I was wondering, what is your schedule?"

"For today? Well, I have handball with Gar at 10 AM and I usual go for a run and lift before. Um, let's see... Did you want to go out tonight? I could come by around 7 or so. I did see the posters around for the house party also, do you go to those?"

"Well, yes, we can go if you like, but I actually meant your schedule for the _entire_ weekend," she said, suddenly in a minx role, purposefully purring a bit.

Richard thought his throat was already dry. It somehow got dryer.

He cocked an eyebrow. This was Kori as Kori, not Kori as Stella the Model, but still being confident and... amazing. "Well, let's see..." He feigned thinking about it, even though he was clear after handball, but a bit nervous that he'd overstep his bounds. He wanted to spend time with Kori, the entire weekend, but wouldn't assume to monopolize her time. Victor did have a barbecue scheduled, but he did almost every Saturday night, and after Roy's behavior on Thursday, maybe it wasn't the best weekend to go. "My dad is still in New York and Tim is still home from Princeton and I think that's it. How about you, Kori?"

"Well, I am doing the taking of the weekend off for the most part. I do not wish to do the presuming, Richard – is that the correct saying?" Now it was Kori's turn to get flustered, her confidence beginning to fade away. "I think I am doing the getting of my point across – I was hoping that you would be willing to spend at least some of your free time with me. I... have I made the fool of myself?" Kori cringed inwardly and waited for Richard's answer.

Richard smiled, chuckling softly, his nerves mirroring hers, "No, Kori, you are not making a fool of yourself. In fact, I was hoping I could see you a lot this weekend. I've been really looking forward to spending time with you."

"We are sounding as though we are in agreement than, yes?"

"Yes, we are Kori," he said with a smile.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hello, Kori," he said with a smile, as he knocked on her open door quietly. He was back from meeting Gar and had run back to the mansion to pack for the rest of the weekend.

"Hello, Richard," her voice was somehow sultry and giddy and she gave him one of her trademark enthusiastic hugs before catching his eyes and then leaning up for a kiss. "Perfect timing," she said, a tad breathless even from their short but intense kiss, "I was getting very hungry. Can we do the heading out for lunch."

TtTtTtTtTt

They sat outside at a small cafe. The crispness of the spring air had given way to a mild spring afternoon.

"So does it happen often, that people recognize you like Roy did?" Richard asked.

"Thankfully almost never," Kori responded. "If I were recognized frequently, I do not know what I would do. You will not tell him the truth, will you?"

"Your secret's safe with me," he said, stroking her cheek and then added more seriously when she didn't relax and only offered a slight smile, "I appreciate you wanting your privacy. I won't say anything to anyone unless you want me to. Actually, I'd rather you tell people yourself if you decide you want to so you can control what's said."

"Thank you Richard," Kori said, letting go of a breath she was holding. "Can we please change the topic of the conversation?"

"Sure" Richard paused and drew a breath. "Kori, I'd like to talk to you about the future," he started, inwardly wincing that it would be misinterpreted.

"Your future, Richard?" Kori responded, somehow intuiting his meaning properly.

"Well, yes," he took her hand with a smile and stroked it with his thumb, "and I'm hoping to get your opinion. Also, I think that it may impact your future as well."

Kori cocked her head and gave him a coy smile. "I hope your meaning is that you see me as possibly in your future. I am beginning to believe I would like that."

"Just beginning to?" Richard teased with a wide smile and let that say what he wanted to, and to Kori it spoke volumes and she beamed back.

"Last summer and fall," Richard began, "I thought about getting an MBA and took my GMAT's and applied to a number of schools and interviewed. I have heard from the two programs in this area that interested me. Last week, I was accepted into Wharton's Executive MBA program in San Francisco. Wednesday I found out I was accepted into Stanford's traditional MBA program."

She looked shocked, then a little tearful, then her smile could have lit up the world. "Really?"

"Yes. I still need to discuss it with my father before I make a final decision, but as you know he is away. He owns the company I work for and isn't as supportive as he could be over me getting an MBA, but I feel it would be valuable."

Kori had her own thoughts concerning the value of the education as additional support for Richard's work, being a trained engineer doing a managerial job. She chose to hold her tongue – she hadn't met Richard's father and could hardly argue against his position and although Richard had said he wanted her opinion upfront, he hadn't asked for it yet. Kori was always careful to answer exactly the question that is being asked at that very moment. It is one of the many secrets to her academic and general success.

"I am sure you will work out what is best for you and your father's company," she answered diplomatically. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome but I wanted to tell you as soon as I could. I didn't get you alone Thursday night night until later and then you fell asleep on me," he added the last part in a lighter tone.

"And it was a performance of the repeats last night when I again did the falling of asleep."

Richard chuckled at the way she had said that. He was tempted to ask what would happen tonight but stopped himself.

Kori, however, did not. "Will you stay this evening to see if I will do the falling of asleep yet a third time?"

_Yes please_. "I think that can be arranged."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 13**

.

With their meal finished, Kori and Richard sat at their outside table enjoying the day as it continued to warm up. They were alone on the terrace of the restaurant, enjoying their relative privacy, talking about the evening's plans. They discussed whether to attend Vic's barbecue for a short while or just staying at the dorm and that was taking a little time to themselves before Kori would likely be called upon to handle the minor emergencies or roommate squabbles, late night noise, contraband alcohol, and so on that would be worse than usual with a house party going on that evening.

It was obvious to both that they were avoiding discussing things further with Richard going to business school. Kori was excited about the idea that Richard might be on campus with her in the fall, but wondered what his father would say about it, and she did not want to come between them.

TtTtTtTtTt

They were pulled out of their own world when a young boy, only six or seven years old, came running wildly by down the sidewalk on the other side of the hedgerow that encircled the restaurant's terrace. In typical fashion for many children his age, he ran with arms swinging freely and in a loud, flat footed gait. There was a downhill slope to the side walk and as children are naturally top-heavy due to their relative head size to their bodies, momentum carried him over, and he somersaulted once and ended up on his hands and knees.

Dick was over the four foot hedge from a standstill before the child ended up on the ground, and Kori quickly followed him over with that aide of a chair. Instinct told the two that the child wasn't just affected by the fall.

He then said, "Help me! Help me! There was a bad man!"

Richard crouched down in front of the boy without crowding him, his voice gentle. "What did the bad man do?" Kori nodded to Richard and moved a few feet away to call 911 before returning.

"He-he-he had a pu-puppy and sa-said-", the boy took some deep breaths, "he had mo-more. So-so I fo-followed hi-him-" the boy took more breaths and look up pleadingly at Richard.

"Go on, you're doing fine. You followed the man and..." Richard prompted.

"And he gra-gra-grabbed me..."

"Okay, that must have been scary." Richard nodded. "And then what happened?"

"I dug my na-nails in his-his arm, and he-he-he held-held tight and moved and then I-I-I bit him and got away."

"Good for you."

Richard quickly introduced himself and Kori, got the boy's name, tried to figure out how to reach his parents and got a description of the guy who grabbed him and also a description of the dog. Before the police arrived, Richard ran into the park, taking pictures and video of men and dogs, but confronting no one, making sure to get a record of everyone there at that point.

TtTtTtTtTt

Within half an hour, the boy, Owen, was reunited with his relieved mother. Along with Richard and Kori, they were soon headed to the police station. They were there for about two hours, but it was worth it. Richard's quick thinking - getting the boy's story, instructing him to not touch anything or wash his hands, and taking pictures of the men and dogs in the park - provided the police with enough evidence to quickly identify and apprehend the registered sex offender who had violated his parole by entering the park in the first place.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was quiet on the drive back to the dorm. Kori couldn't quite read him, other than noting his sadness. She knew that there was a story there, perhaps a childhood trauma or he had come across something similar before.

Kori also couldn't help but think how amazing Richard had handled the situation, but because of whatever else was going on, that kept her in check from getting caught up in romanticizing the event.

He was still a hero; Richard's actions possibly saved the innocence if not the lives of other children, but she could not treat him as more than someone being a Good Samaritan. At least for the moment. No matter. It still was sexy as hell.

TtTtTtTtTt

Something changed after Richard parked the car. He came around to open Kori's door and his eyes were burning with want. It caught her a bit off guard, but didn't really frighten her and they walked to the room quickly and with purpose.

Things changed again when they arrived within Donna and Kori's room, and that was a true glimpse into the complexity of Richard. Before he turned to her, he closed the door and put his head against it, as though he had barely held it together to get to that point. But rather than crumbling, he stood up, raked his hands through his hair as he appeared to collect his thoughts, and then squared his shoulders and turned toward Kori.

She met him with an expectant look and he smiled, pulling her into a hug and talking into her hair. "I'm so glad I'm here with you, Kori. Can I talk to you about my parents?"

"Of course, Richard." She then pulled back and searched his eyes and then he lead her toward the futon and they sat down and she faced him.

"My parents were killed when I was eight." Kori squeezed his hand and let a single tear show her condolences, rather than interrupt him. "We were part of an acrobatic act at a circus. When the circus refused to pay 'protection money' to a mob boss, he retaliated, and sabitaged the lines to the high bar. My parents fell to their death."

Kori nodded, and Richard continued. "Bruce had been seated in the front row, and came out to where I stood. He was the first person there. He had a calming, steady voice. He helped me think clearly, focus and was instumental in getting me to remember what I had seen so that, that-" Richard's voice caught and his eyes welled up. Unashamed, he wiped away his tears. "That animal could at least be brought to justice. It didn't bring my parents back, and I was angry for a long time, seeking vengence, no matter how much Bruce lectured me about how vengence gains nothing..."

He turned away and Kori waited. She snuggled up to him and he held her close. "So that scared little boy brought back memories."

Kori finally pulled away and cupped his chin and brought it around to look him in the eye. "I am certain that it did, Richard. Painful memories, and I will help you in any way I can to get through them. But you have to know how much you helped that boy, how much you help his family and the community by your actions and your calm demeanor with him. It was amazing."

Richard gave a sad smile. "I guess something good coming out of something bad before? Knowing how to act, knowing what to do because Bruce did twenty years ago?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps that is only partially it, or that it was just you being you. A leader, someone with a level head."

"I'm just glad Owen got away in the first place."

"I am as well. It could have been so very tragic. And with your help, that man cannot hurt other children."

"I hope he stays locked away." Kori nodded. Even child sex offenders get out of jail early. "Kori?"

"Yes?"

"I need you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori did her best not to look like the scared little rabbit that she felt like. It would be very easy to give in to her admiration and the moment. As she felt her heart beat quicken, ticking faster and faster, and she was gathering up the courage to say something and then was thinking about what that something should be.

Richard pulled Kori close and held her, pulling her head onto his broad shoulder and stroking her hair. He made no further move, just making slight adjustments as he became uncomfortable sitting there.

"We will be more comfortable on the bed, Richard." Kori found herself saying. _Where did that come from?_

Kori got up and Richard followed her wordlessly. She remained nervous as he stretched out on the bed, only to resume just holding her, dropping a kiss on her hair or face, caressing her absently, looking at her. She found his looks longing and sad. She was more than confused, and her fear and nerves lead her to believe that if she spoke, she could easily embarrass herself.

Time slowed somehow, yet her heartrate was exhausting her, or it surely would over time. Caught up in his own pain, he sought comfort and closeness. He relaxed after 15 minutes or so and finally attuned to Kori's body and realized her heart rate. She wasn't trembling, but he knew it was not excitement but something else.

"Kori-" He touched her face, "Sweetheart, I've frightened you." Her eyes flashed open in surprise. "I only meant I needed to be close. I would never, ever..."

"I should apologize Richard." Kori said, her cheeks flushing, her relief doing little to slow her heart as other feelings came into play. How could she have thought he would do anything to her, that he would push her?

He smiled gently. "A bit of a misunderstanding?"

Kori blushed, but went for full disclosure. "Perhaps-" When his eyes sparkled she added, "I will say that we have barely had time for the kissing since we have returned to being a couple."

"You have an extremely good point." Richard's tone was very playful - and husky. "You keep falling asleep." He kissed Kori's nose and when she pouted he laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I am not too sleepy at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am not sleepy at _all_ at the moment. But, I _might_ be sleepy tonight, so we better do enough kissing for three nights, just to be sure."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori and Richard did not let things get past the kissing stage. Kori would have probably let things progress a bit, but Richard held himself in check. He was aching over the loss of his parents: as remote as the loss was, the wound opened up that day. It was not the time to explore unchartered territories, as it were, although he had to actively remind himself every time his hands started to wander up Kori's rib cage or down her lower back.

Kori found she wanted to let things go, but she knew it was early for her and she was too affected by seeing Richard in a new light that afternoon. She thought about pushing his hand to where she thought it should be or move her body to meet it, but was able to control the impulse. At least for the moment.

TtTtTtTtTt

There seemed to be an appropriate demarcation when 'three night's worth of kissing' was supposed to end, and Kori and Richard naturally transitioned to snuggling and talking about the evening.

"Shall I cook for you or do you want to order in? I'm assuming that you are in for the rest of the evening."

"Yes Richard," Kori answered brightly. "I pick up the house beeper at 7 PM and carry it until 7 AM tomorrow morning so if anyone in the house anywhere needs me-"

"They know who to call." Richard said with a smile.

"Yes, they know who to call."

"So, what would Milady prefer?"

"As I've said before, I truly love all foods. Please decide Richard and I will be happy to join you."

"Hmmm, something light. A Pasta primavera? You don't mind a vegatarian meal, do you?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

They discussed the particulars of an appetizer, sides and dessert and happily fell into a domestic mode, both happily realizing it. For Kori, it felt great: she was a horrid cook, but loved the idea of home and hearth and the closeness of family. For Richard, he longed for a family, although he had lost hope for it recently. He did love to cook and entertain, and was thrilled to cook for his new girlfriend, who had a spectacular appetite and appreciated his efforts. He was enjoying a very sensual kiss goodbye when his phone rang.

"Hold that thought," he said playfully to Kori as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he said, "I wish they could have kept the phone in evidence instead of the SD card, then we wouldn't have this rude interruption." He rolled his eyes and Kori giggled, the happy sound audible to the caller. "This is Grayson."

"Well, you sound like you're keeping at least one young lady happy these days."

Richard reflexively stiffened. _Great fucking timing Bruce_. "Good evening, Bruce. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Emergency board meeting in the morning, Dick. I need some numbers."

"What? Bruce, it's Saturday night! You're telling me you have a Sunday morning Board Meeting and you are calling me _now _for numbers?"

"Well, at least you're three hours behind." Bruce offered.

Dick growled. Over the next five minutes, Bruce told Richard what was needed. To Richard's dismay, the reports and information were only available on the office mainframe which meant a trip to the office and no dinner, maybe even a late night, and God forbid maybe even no sleep.

"Kori I am so sorry..." Richard expressed as he explained.

Kori smiled calmly and layed a slender hand on his forearm, "Richard, please do not do the apologizing. While I am disappointed that we are not having dinner together in the next few hours, work is important and you have your obligations. I will be here. I have plenty to do even if no one in the house does not need me, but I am certain on a Saturday night that my assistance will be required. Do you have a few moments to see if you can find something to eat before you go?"

"I better not Kori," Richard told her, "I'll order in later for something to eat at my desk, once I know how long I'll need to work. I'm sor-"

"Richard-"

"Right, no apologizing. I'll call and let you know when I can get back."

"And I will be here."

"Thanks Kori. You're wonderful."

Richard walked out and before the door shut, spun on his heels and walked back into Kori's apartment and picked her up and kissed her deeply, surprising them both.

"Not that I am doing the complaining, but what was that for?"

"I'll tell you when I get back," Richard said with a wink and left again. It was going to be a long night, he was certain of that, but he looked forward to explaining to Kori how wonderful it was, how easy it made his life, to have a girlfriend that didn't make him feel guilty about his obligations, including his job. It was such a welcome change.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

.

_At least Bruce didn't call to get a report together for something trivial._ It was no way to spend a Saturday evening that Richard was supposed to be spending with Kori, but he had his responsibilities to his father's company: the company that would someday be his.

Well, that had always been the plan. Sometimes he wondered if it was life he really wanted. He had those thoughts more and more frequently lately.

Richard stared at the spread sheet and had a slight twinge of dread. The Palm Bay, Florida branch of Wayne Enterprises was underperforming and everything pointed to the hiring manager for the division, Dick's counterpart at that facility. It was someone Dick knew well and liked, but he pushed that out of his mind. He hunkered down and worked through the number and compiled a preliminary report, trying not to think about the ramifications and how it might impact him both personally and professionally.

Dick was happy when he had everything together so smoothly and rapidly and it wasn't too late to spend time with Kori. After faxing things to Bruce and getting a confirmation that his work for the evening was finished - with an extra bit of satisfaction that he had awoken Bruce to check in with him - Dick headed back to Kori's dorm as quickly as possible. He still wanted to spend the most time possible with her for the rest of the weekend; he had a feeling that his work week would be busy.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori wasn't answering her phone, which wasn't surprising considering that there was a party going on in Hardt House that night, and after a week of exams the students were likely to be a bit more wild than usual. Not giving it any further thought, Dick stopped by a grocery store and picked up some wine and food, having completely forgotten about eating as he raced through his work that evening.

Knowing Kori's culinary skills, or lack thereof, he made sure to get a few things for the following day; she never had a stocked refrigerator, and if she did, it was bound to be nothing that appealed to him, or anyone with a cultivated palate.

Arriving back at the dorm with food and drink in hand he made his way up to Kori's room. After putting the food away and setting the wine in a ice bath to chill, he set out to find Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey Dick, how are you man?" Static said as they passed in the hall.

"Good thanks. You? How were exams?" Dick asked Static, who he had helped to tutor for his engineering exams.

"Great, things went well."

"I'm glad. Have you seen Kori?"

"I think she's up in Sanjay's room. Usually during the parties the grad fellows hang out there and he cooks for them. She wouldn't miss spicy food. It's Room 238."

Dick smiled; spicy foods would appeal to Kori. "Thanks."

"Sure. Well, back up to the party." Static said, patting his jacket that might, just might have had a bottle of contraband liquor. Luckily for both of them, Dick was under no obligation to call him on it.

Chuckling and shaking his head Dick said, "Have fun Static."

"You too, Dick! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

TtTtTtTtTt

At other points in his life, Richard would have not handled it well. Or perhaps with another woman, he wouldn't have handled it well. Seeing Kori was huddled closely with another man as they sat on a small sofa in the corner of a lounge near where the party was with her arms around the mans neck and their heads down wasn't easy to see, but Dick knew he could trust Kori. So somehow Dick didn't over-react, or at least didn't react at that moment.

As Static had told Dick, the grad students were in one of the other grad fellow's rooms. Sanjay had cooked some traditional and regional Indian dishes. When Dick knocked, he was let in by one of the other Fellows Amy who he hadn't met before, but apparently knew him. Meeting him with a warm smile and embrace, and reinforcing that the situation was innocent, Amy didn't look at all concerned when she called out, "Kori, Dick's here for ya darlin'" in a Louisiana accident.

Kori turned and waved with a smile and without a hint of embarrassment on her face, and came over and gave Richard a big hug and kiss which he returned. Right behind her was the man she had been sitting with another graduate student, by the name of Keith. After a quick introduction and handshakes between the men, Keith thanked Kori for being there and insisted that he take over any emergency calls from the students for the rest of the night. Keith then shook Richard's hand again and leaned in saying, "You better hold on to her, she's a real keeper."

It was obvious that the man had been crying and was still upset, but Richard was certainly curious as to why but now was not the time to ask Kori about it.

After exchanging some pleasantries with the others in the lounge, they stayed and Richard enjoyed some of the food and hanging out with the graduate students. He also met some of the Grad Fellows that were currently in the MBA program.

Sanjay was one of the student in the program, currently in his second and final year. "It's a great program, I'm very happy here. I had my choice over Harvard and Kellogg but the program here fit my personality."

He asked Dick about the other programs that he had gotten into, and how Dick felt they fit into his educational goals. Soon there were six MBA's along with Richard involved in the conversation. Dick would hear the following week about Stanford, but was confident. He was also confident that he wanted to be near Kori next year. It was early on, but he was certain that they would be having a long relationship.

Amy, Kori and another Grad Fellow by the name of Cassie were involved in their own discussion. "Aren't'ya curious about what they're sayin'?" Amy asked as Kori looked over as the business students talked about their program and grilled Dick about his background.

Kori tried to appear non-chalante and failed. "Not really."

"Oh come on, Kori!" Cassie said with a laugh.

"Okay, of course I am quite the intrigued about what Richard and the other MBA students are discussing. But I also want Richard to consider all the MBA programs that he gets into and which will best fit his educational goals. He got into a number of programs so far and is still waiting to hear about the one here a few more. Even if he does get in, it may not end up being the best place for him."

Kori knew that MBA programs were taught differently, and that people looked for the best fit. As much as she wanted Richard at Stanford, if he found out by talking to other students in the program that it was not where he wanted to be, so be it. She'd rather him find out now than after he started the program. Plus he still worried about what Bruce would say. Dick still hadn't discussed getting his MBA with him or even getting into school for the upcoming Fall semester.

The young women, no matter how motivated and intelligent started to let their conversation move in the direction of asking Kori more and more about her relationship with Richard and how she'd like to see where it would lead.

The MBA students took a little while longer to take things to a more personal level. After finally comfortable that he had found out that Stanford MBA would be a good fit and the group started to break up to circulated with the other grad students, Sanjay pulled Dick aside and said with a smile, "And another big selling point to stay here: I'm sure you want to be close to Kori."

"That's a fact."

TtTtTtTtTt

After getting to introduce Richard to the other graduate students and getting their fill of some wonderful Indian cuisine, Kori and Richard stayed for a bit to hang out with everyone. It was a great time, but soon it was after midnight and time to call it a night. Holding hands with Kori offering Richard some shy, side-ways glances, they headed up to Kori's room.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how did the report go this evening, Richard?"

Richard felt a bit of a twinge, worried that he might have a bit of a situation on his hands that he'd have to deal with in the Florida plant. Not knowing if he'd have to do anything about it personally on site, he spared Kori any of his concerns. "Well, the numbers Bruce was looking for weren't great, but I got what he needed together and I talked to him after everything was faxed over, and I'm here now, aren't I?"

"So you are free for the rest of the weekend?" She had been sure, so her tone was coy, and not lost on Richard who chuckled.

"Yes, I'm free for now."

"Good."

"Do you want another glass of wine, Kori?"

"Sure, Richard." He poured the wined the wine and they settled down on the futon.

"To you, Richard."

He cocked a brow. There was something about her demeanor and how it had changed since they'd left Sanjay's. "To me?" They touched glasses and took a sip.

Kori was having strong feelings for Richard that she wasn't sure she quite understood. They were definitely different than she had felt before. Putting them into words was not always her strong suit, but she did her best. "You have certainly impressed me today Richard. First with Owen; you really were a hero."

Richard was a bit embarrassed about the compliment, and deflected it a bit. "What else could we have done?"

"We? You did everything that was truly important, Richard."

"No, you had a very important role." Richard stroked her cheek gently with his finger. "Without you there to be with Owen, I couldn't have left to look for the guy that tried to lure him away."

"Hmm, I don't agree, it was all you." Kori looked up through her lashes. Richard was a bit even more embarrassed, now being labeled a hero, but loved the flirty Kori that offered it up.

"Well... " Kori said as she wiggled her bottom to move closer to him on the futon, her eyes not leaving his. She raised her glass again and they touched their glasses and each took another sip. "Also, I was impressed with the way you handled going into work without getting upset about it."

"It's my job, Kori. And thank you for understanding." _She's good for my ego tonight..._

"That is no problem. Work is important. I understand that. You had no difficulty when my examinations got in the way of our time together seeing each other last week."

"And school is important." He gave her a sad smile. "and Kori, thank you for being there when those... memories of my childhood, of my parents returned."

She touched his cheek. "Of course. Anytime I am here for you, please know that." Kori smiled as she looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. "But I am also there for others, and the third thing I wish to offer the toast to you for," she touched her glass to his and they again took a sip,"a toast to thank you for not doing the freaking out when I was there for Keith."

Dick nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"His boyfriend broke up with him, and he did not see it coming. He and Brian had been together for two years and he is having a difficult time."

Inwardly Richard was very relieved, but tried to keep his face neutral. "Is he all right now, or does he need any more support?"

"He said he is fine. He has other people, other friends, in the building. But I wanted to thank you for not being upset or jealous with what you saw. I imagine it may not have looked to be the appropriate, but he was so lost "

"'Jealousy is not a barometer by which the depth of love can be read, it merely records the degree of the lover's insecurity.'"

Kori smiled and arched a brow. "Margaret Mead. Good quote, although I am not sure it is 100% true."

"I'm not sure either." He paused and briefly knitted his brow. "You weren't testing me, were you?"

Richard immediately regretted those words; they were Barbara's MO and not Kori's, although in all honesty, he did not know Kori well enough to be sure.

Kori sighed. "No, not at all, but I could see that it might look bad. When you walked in, I was giving Keith the hug."

Dick paused briefly and decided to go with complete disclosure. "To be honest, I was surprised that I wasn't more upset. I know that you wouldn't do that to me, and there was certainly no reason to think you would."

"I am glad you feel that way."

"I am too."

Kori looked away and thought for a bit. "I am not like that, Richard. I would not test you that way. Perhaps if I did, I would not have been so hurt in the past."

"Please Kori, don't think you need to. I've told you, I'm not him." Richard leaned in and they shared a lingering kiss.

"Yes. But I do worry about not seeing a break up coming. Keith said there was no one else. Brian just decided he was unhappy and broke up with Keith. We are all good friends and everyone is shocked."

Richard was a bit taken aback. When Babs broke up with him, she had threatened because she had falsely accused him of cheating. Because he was innocent, he never felt she would. "I'd never cheat on you either, Kori. And I have no intentions of breaking up with you, but if the thought were to ever cross my mind, we'll talk about it, okay? But, that's nothing we have to worry about, not at all."

Kori let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and gave him a very bright smile. "I am very pleased about that, Richard. I am so sorry about before when I-"

Richard stopped Kori from saying anything further with a kiss. There was no reason to discuss anything on those line at that point in time.

TtTtTtTtTt

Later, they found themselves on Kori's bed kissing. Richard wore a tank and running shorts and Kori wore a babydoll, something she hadn't worn before in his presence, something much more revealing but she decided that she wanted to wear.

Nothing had been discussed further about the physical aspects of their relationship, but Richard vowed to himself to not push Kori in any way; Franklin had and he was not going to chance hurting her that way. Kori had not given things to much thought beforehand, she hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed with what she was feeling. She was falling for him hard and fast and it was all very new. She thought she had feelings for Franklin before he hurt her, but it in no way compared to what she was feeling. It was happening so fast it was comforting and frightening.

But Kori was not the only one who was finding things emotionally overwhelming. The way the Kori moved, the changes in posture and her responses to where Richard's hands were - it was obvious she wanted his touch. And Richard wanted to touch her, wanted if not needed to connect with her. All the signals were there, but he needed to have her ask him as they had decided before.

As Richard's hand moved up along Kori's hip and the dip of her waist to her rib cage, she arched seductively and whimpered and then groaned when Richard's hand didn't reach where she wanted it to.

Her frustration was almost amusing, but it would have been cruel to chuckle.

"Kori, remember, all you have to do is ask." Dick's voice was so husky it only made things worse for Kori. She was still embarrassed and tried to hide her face under his shoulder. "Please Kori, look at me." She shook her head. "Please." Kori looked up at him with her bottom lip caught between her teeth and Richard was about to lose his mind.

"I do not believe I can do the asking. Please Richard, please can you-"

"Kori, I can't, I need you to ask me to, to tell me what you want. I can't hurt you. Do you understand?"

Kori nodded, but just looked at Richard, at a loss what to do. Could she ask him to touch her, even just a little, to get closer? They weren't ready to make love but it would be so wonderful to feel his skin, to hold him closer...

"I have an idea." Richard dropped a kiss on Kori's shoulder, which caught her a bit by happy surprise as her body shivered in response. "Why don't you touch me the way you'd like me to touch you, and I'll just mirror your actions? We'll see how that goes, all right?"

Kori looked up through her lashes as she started to caress him under his shirt, leaning in for a kiss...

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard woke up first. It was Sunday morning before 6 AM and not quite first light, but the birds were singing their morning songs and the lights the lined the walkway partially illuminated Kori's bedroom. Richard had been awake for about ten minutes and knew he did not wanted to go anywhere, and just grateful for every moment with Kori. He couldn't believe how well the two of them got along and how comfortable they were with each other. There was something about college and college dorm romances, but he didn't think it applied to people their age or when one wasn't even enrolled in school, but he had been proven wrong.

Things had not progressed very far the night before. Kori followed Richard's suggestion of touching him in a way she wanted to be touched, to have him mirror her actions and her movements, and things were incredible. Kori had been so responsive when Richard followed her lead. Kori caressed Richard's chest and he followed suit and fondled her ample breasts, so he took some latitude squeezing and playing a bit, beginning to find out what she reacted to the most and what she liked.

Kori became lost in the sensation but was at a loss as to whether she was comfortable continuing and soon became nervous; she insisted that she wasn't but Richard knew better. She finally admitted that she wasn't ready for more, and Richard reassured her that it was fine. Although Kori was comforted and later on that night wanted to continue, Richard gently assured her again, telling her that there would be plenty of time in the future for then, that they could take all the time they needed. He was certain he wasn't going anywhere and told her as much. Even in the low light, her smile lit up the room.

Richard was brought out of his reverie that morning when Kori began to stir.

"Hi, Beautiful," he said as she opened her eyes, dropping a kiss on her crown.

"Good morning, Richard," Kori said with a blush, needing to clear her throat. She looked over to the clock. "Oh, my gosh, it is still quite early! Do you need to leave?"

"No," Richard replied, hurt crossing his face briefly, hoping she wasn't suggesting he leave.

She recognized the brief hurt and mentally kicked herself. More than once he had reassured her that he wasn't like that. She smiled happily, if a bit sleepily. "Good."

Richard smiled back and chuckled. "Yes, it is very good."

Kori stretch and Richard tried not to let it affect him... and failed. "Uh.." Richard stammered, "I'm... I'm... uh... still tired." Not that he was tired any longer.

Kori smiled, "Oh wonderful! I am embarrassed to admit that I could do more of the sleeping in." She blushed slightly at that admission. Then she added in a playful tone, "and I have plenty of work I can get ahead on so my weeknights are free in case a certain boyfriend of mine wishes to see me before next weekend."

With that Richard rolled Kori onto her back and loomed over her, saying in a husky voice, "as long as I'm that boyfriend, I think that's definitely a plan."

Not that he had any doubt, but her smile and giggle and then a kiss confirmed that he was said boyfriend.

A gnawing feeling made him wonder if he was even going to be around this week or in Florida to deal with whatever was going wrong down there. Maybe he could convince Kori to spend the day with him just in case.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard's phone vibrated on the bedside at 8:30 and again at 8:42 and at 8:45, he finally heard it. He looked at the caller ID and dropped back onto the pillow, silently cursing. _Dammit Bruce, calling already? You've already taken up enough of my weekend..._

Knowing that delaying things would only make things worse and hoping the call would be short, Richard decided to move into the living room and call Bruce back and try not to wake up Kori. He went into the call convinced that he'd be asked to go to Florida this week, and was already regretting not mentioning the possibility to Kori.

Well, at least they'd have the day together, or so he thought.

Bruce answered on the first ring. "Late night or early morning recreation?"

Bruce's tone was knowing and Richard's mood got worse, but he refused to take the bait. "Good morning, Bruce. How did the meeting go?"

"Well, there's a great deal of concern about Florida. I need you here as soon as possible."

There was no sense arguing. "Fine, I'll be out first thing tomorrow, ready to meet by lunch."

"I need you today, briefed this evening, in for breakfast meetings at 7."

Richard gritted his teeth, knowing that his father was enjoying pushing his buttons. He had seemed to be perversely enjoying Richard's breakup with Barbara. He wondered if Bruce was sabotaging things with Kori, not that Bruce knew anything about her at that point beyond anything Tim might have mentioned. Alfred would have been discreet. "I have plans, and 7 AM in Florida is 4 AM my time. I'm going to be no good to you at that hour."

Bruce scoffed. "Change your plans and get here early so you are rested and you are good to go at 7 AM."

"Is it life or death, Bruce?"

Bruce made a tactical error by pausing.

"Thought not. I will be in Florida by 9 AM tomorrow morning, local time."

"Be there this evening to guarantee that you are there in time for a breakfast meeting at 9 AM."

"Fine Bruce. I'll need the corporate jet then."

"No problem, it's what I had planned by. It should be ready to go by Noon."

"If I'm flying out today, I won't be able to get away earlier than 3 PM."

"1 PM it is then."

Richard bit back an angry rebuttal. "Fine Bruce. 1:30 PM and I'll be well rested and more than ready to go in the morning then."

"I'll see you in Florida, Dick."

"Yes you will, Bruce."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when she heard Richard talking about taking 'the corporate jet' and leaving at 1:30 PM that day, she couldn't help it. He hadn't mentioned traveling today or that week, in fact, they had talked about seeing each other that week during the week. Why hadn't he mentioned it? Of course, maybe work had called, and he did seem angry with whomever he was speaking with. And after having to go into work the previous night unexpectedly, perhaps he was just called out of town.

Richard looked skyward and shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. He knew that Kori should have been told of the possibility that he might be traveling that week or at least soon time soon; he just hadn't imaged it would be that day.

He turned to see Kori there, looking sheepish and small and thought she look adorable. He worried about her reaction and the last thing he wanted to do was leave her. His mind started to calculate the last possible moment he could be with Kori before he'd have to go to the general aviation field.

Kori worried about how Richard would react to her overhearing his conversation about work. She had no real business doing so, did she? Franklin would have been so upset... but then again, Richard wasn't Franklin.

"I'm sorry-" came out of both of their mouths at the same time.

Kori fought a bit to maintain eye contact. "Perhaps we should sit down. Our plans have changed, have they not?"

Her face was expectant and open, and it broke Richard's heart to disappoint her. "Yes Kori, they have. I am so sorry. I knew the numbers for our Florida division looked bad last night, but I had no idea that I'd have to fly out there today to go onsite for an audit this week."

Kori nodded in understanding but didn't fully hide her disappointment. She knew it was silly really, but she enjoyed being with Richard a great deal and the day before had been so intense with the incident with the little boy and then later with her friend's break up.

Kori also was enjoying how they were growing closer. She was mentally kicking herself for not letting go the night before. What was holding her back from sharing herself more?

Kori's brave smile made Richard feel worse about leaving and even better about her. "I know that you had no idea about going in to your office last night or going to Florida this week, Richard." Kori's voice was soft and warm, and what Richard was certain was loving. "I am fully aware that you have an important job in your company and the obligations that go along with it."

Richard hugged her and murmured into her hair, "Thank you for understanding, Kori."

"I am doing the understanding Richard, but I will express my disappointment. I very much love to be with you," Kori said with a shy smile, her voice turning a little shaky. Her words were sincere, but she wasn't sure they should be said; but then again, she couldn't stop herself from saying them. She needed to make sure Richard knew how she felt, or at least what she was able to or willing to express.

Richard held her close and then sought her lips for a gentle and tender kiss that deepened as it continued.

"I can't tell you how disappointed I am either. I was really looking forward to just being a couple and getting to know each other: spending today together, then a few evenings this week. I love spending time with you too, Kori. I think we have something really special."

"You do?"

Richard knitted his brow and searched Kori's face to see a bright and happy smile. Relieved, he simply kissed her allowing them to get lost in the moment.

Coming out of it a bit breathless, Kori remarked, "Yes, I understand you think we do have something special. I could not agree with you more."

TtTtTtTtTt

After making them breakfast and enjoying a couple of hours together, Richard was off to go back to the manor to pack and get to the airport. They made plans for the next weekend. No matter what, Richard would be there for the dorm's big Disco-themed party on Friday night, 'even if I have to pull all-nighters every night this week' was what he had promised.

There was no way that Richard was going to miss spending weekends with his new girlfriend unless it was absolutely unavoidable.

TtTtTtTtTt

The flight and settling in to his hotel suite were uneventful and Richard tried to get to sleep early, adjusting to the three hour different being on the East Coast. It was wonderful to have Kori in his life. She was so sweet and enthusiastic on the phone - what an ego boost. Sure, he took a moment to hope that things would be more intimate soon, but then scolded himself. _Of all the things to complain about... _

After all Richard and Kori hadn't been together that long and even though he had tended to get intimate with women fairly quickly in relationships, Kori was worth the wait, that he was certain about. Also, she offered more friendship and support than any other woman had ever given him before, and for that matter probably all the other women combined, and that was something that would mean much more in the long run.

He got a bit distracted that night falling asleep thinking about Kori. Well, a lot distracted. After a phone call that furthered his distraction: did she have to be so sweet and sound so sexy and happy to hear from him. Plus there was something about just the way she was breathing that always go him...

Yes, he was thinking about how he desired her and the pent up frustration that goes along with being a virile adult male who has chosen a mate and has not been able to act upon his urges; but he was also thinking about how the fit together as a couple and how the balanced out each other.

Richard knew it was early, but he was sure it was love.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back to _You've Got Mail_.Ted Grant (Wildcat) is a normal human superhero who was given a magical 'nine lives' at some point in some DC story lines. He was a professional boxer who trained Bruce Wayne and in one story line Cassius Clay (who later changed his name to the one y'all will recognize, Muhammad Ali). He is a member of the Justice Society of America.

Tom Bronson (Wildcat II) is Ted Grant's metahuman son who actually remains in a furry, tailed state.

Silver St. Cloud is a love interest of Bruce Wayne's, seen in earlier comics and the recent 'Widening Gyre' series written by Kevin Smith.

Julie Madison was a bit of a red herring, a perhaps nonexistent woman mentioned during an encounter between Silver and Bruce, but I needed a name for another character, so I used hers.

One more thing, I studied business and management and was an executive at a large corporation at a ridiculously young age before I changed careers. I have tried not to speak in business-ese, and if I did, explain it, but if I'm not making sense, please point it out.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

.

Richard was surprisingly refreshed and ready to go for the 7 AM meeting that Monday morning in Florida, given that it was 4 AM Pacific Time and also according to his body. He knew he had to operate on Eastern Time, but he planned that he wasn't going to get too thrown off as he hoped that there wasn't going to be too much time that he was needed in Florida. It was his plan to get a feel for what was going on in the auto and aero department Florida in the next day or to, and then to ascertain what needed to be done on site and what could be from his California office.

There could only be handful of reasons why his division was outperforming this one. It was arrogance to think he was the only factor, and Lucas Trent was a bright guy that seemed capable enough. But 'never argue with the data'... and Dick wasn't going to. He was also going to scrutinize the personnel and the physical plant. Richard was letting his mind consider the possibilities idly as he drove the short ride over from his hotel in the early Florida morning in his rented Mercedes convertible. He smirked at his choice: he figured he wasn't going to bother being conservative with the expense account this time. He always was normally, but he had the money in his budget and he was more than a tad pissed about being there.

Once at the office building, Richard took a Zen moment, taking a deep cleansing breath and allowing his mind to clear. He walked into the front door of the glass front structure of the Palm Bay Division of Wayne Enterprises, his eyes easily adjusting once he removed his signature sunglasses. Mostly ignoring the appreciative glance, bright smile and seductive, "Well, it's nice that you're in our part of the world again, Mr. Grayson," from the mid-thirty-something-receptionist desperate to be Mrs. Somebody-Perceived-as-Important, other than acknowledging her with a polite nod and a good morning, Richard automatically made his way to the boardroom.

TtTtTtTtTt

As much as Kori missed Richard, that phone call the night before and what there was of their weekend together went a long way. Could he be more attentive? More wonderful? Richard was so patient with her. No one had ever seemed to have bothered to have been. Well, no man in her life. Friends, yes, she had some good and caring friends over the years. Not as many as she had now, but friendship in her homeland of Tamaran was different and not valued as it was in America.

Kori loved her communal living of the dorm and was happy for it. It fit her personality so well. She saw herself staying at Hardt House for the rest of her education, which could be up to seven more years, yet more likely three to four. And she really liked life in America. And the role and freedom women had here in America, at times it was unfathomable the opportunities, the options or rather, the combinations of options. Work and a family?

The American family seemed ideal; again, the Tamaranean way was different. But Suburbs! Not shanty towns or peasant farmers. Real opportunities to own land yet still share life. There were things she loved about her homeland, and even with having been of 'Royal blood' - not that it meant a damn anymore, she thought bitterly - with her brother and parents gone there was little she had to return to. Her older sister was quite unkind, and traveled extensively anyway. Her uncle was in the government, so he, as her only other blood relation, was really too busy to be much of a life line.

Yes, Kori was happy in America. She loved California, she loved Stanford and her department. She loved teaching and looked forward to her career. Sure money was tight, but she was making do. Donna was a such a great friend, and Kori would miss her horribly, not that she was around too much now as it was, but Kori was so happy for Donna. Terry was lucky and they were so much in love, and they would be close by and no doubt stay in touch with Kori.

Kori did love her life, and did take time to appreciate it. As she took the time to appreciate Richard. She definitely had the feelings. She had the feelings indeed. If it was love, then what she thought was love before certainly wasn't. This was a whole new feeling that she was having. Yes, she missed him, but appreciated his work ethic... _Another thing I love about him. Another thing that makes him like me, perfect for me..._

TtTtTtTtTt

The meeting passed quickly for Dick. Much to Dick's relief, Lucas was working with the team for a solution as an integral part of it. It was Dick's counterpart, Lucas himself, who had seen the downward trend. By being upfront about it, he likely saved his job or at least saved his employment at Wayne Enterprises. He also allowed the company to act on the problem more quickly. If he covered it up, as often is done to delay the inevitable, it would have cost Bruce and his company time and money.

Dick and Luke were about to break out to set up a plan for the next three days to lay out a schedule to start to strategize. Bruce pulled Dick aside and excused them.

"Sorry Dick, you will be working with Lucas a great deal, as will his immediate supervisor John Jones, but we also have some other things that will need your attention while you're here."

Bruce was funny. He could be single minded about business much of the time, but other times... not so much. He also tended to have 'a woman in every port', as it were. Silver St. Cloud was the lucky young lady in Florida. The two men walked the short distance to the posh office of Bruce Wayne.

"Let me guess, we have an off site 'meeting' this afternoon that will either spill over until this evening or are there separate 'meetings' this evening that Alfred just happened to have made sure that I had the appropriate clothing waiting for me here. Per your request of course."

"Ding, ding, we have a winner!"

"Who are you and what did you do with Bruce?" Dick remarked in a tone that thinly veiled his combination of disgust and anger. Fatigue also began to set in rapidly. So was a migraine. He had been up for a meeting and then a productive day... and now, what? At some Country Club no doubt: would it be tennis doubles, golf, or his personal favorite, poolside cocktails with idle conversation while watching the newly rich chasing tail? Good Lord, what a waste of time.

"Now Dick, you've needed a diversion for quite some time now. I don't want you to become dark and brooding like I was when I first took over this company after my father had passed. You and Barbara were a fine and certainly handsome couple, but if you insist on a traditional life with a wife and kids and a picket fence, at least live a little first while you're free."

Dick felt rage beginning to boil and decided that he had to rein it in only just a bit: the walls were solid mahogany paneling, plenty of soundproofing. "Bruce, you may not be aware of it, but I have a girlfriend now and I am here only because you told me to had to be here because of _work_. I am not going to waste my time down here socializing. I missed out on most of the weekend with Kori first because of the work you asked me to do Saturday night and then I had to again change our plans Sunday because you said you needed me here."

"Kori, huh? The student Tim told me about?" Bruce's tone was mischievous. _What was wrong with Bruce?_ _Definitely a pod person._ "Was she the one I overheard over the phone? She seemed to be enjoying your... uh, company. Oh, wasn't there a model too you were seen with?"

_Why is he goading me on at this hour?_ "One in the same and yes, she's my girlfriend. She's a PhD candidate at Stanford in Astrophysics."

Bruce then changed his demeanor, becoming paternal. For once. "Dick, really, is that the kind of woman you think is right you? I bet she's busy studying right now, right? So you got a weekend here and there that she has a few hours for you. And she'll finish her PhD and then it's a post doc and a University post with a tenure track and all that entails or an engineering career working for someone like us..."

Richard couldn't believe his ears but let his adoptive father carry on about a woman he hadn't even met.

"...and although she has the looks does she have the social skills to even be your wife? Again if you insist on having one. And can she talk to you about anything except engineering and science? Has she ever held a real job, had life experience, or is she just a nerd that has spent her life in academia?"

"Bruce-" Dick said in a warning tone.

"All I'm saying Dick is have some fun while you are still young. Here you have the perfect opportunity: you'll be away here in Florida a few days a week or full time if you'd rather. Have all the fun you like while getting work done. Get some perspective about this... student or scientist. And if you still want to get married, find someone stunning and cultured and social who will pop out some babies and not lose her figure."

"Are you finished?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Given this some thought, haven't you?"

"Well, yes. Actually, I was worried about you. Babs is as well."

"Whoa, hold on, Babs?"

Richard's emotions were spinning out of control. He was so angry he was about to snap. Knowing better than having a knockdown, drag out with Bruce in the office no matter how thick the walls were, he decided he should leave. It wasn't business anyway, it was personal and Bruce had no good reason bringing it up there and Dick couldn't sink to his level.

Dick gritted his teeth, "I'd love to chat about my personal life with you Bruce, because you've always been such a role model," he said sarcastically, "but I think that I'll take the opportunity work a bit because it's why I'm here, remember, and to get in a work out before whatever torture you have planned for me for the rest of the day. Maybe later I'll fill you in on my life and if you're lucky, I'll show you a picture or two of my stunning and brilliant girlfriend."

"I don't want to feel like you've missed out, Dick if you settle down. You were so serious about Babs when you were so young and so devistated when you broke up."

"I can assure you I'll chose the right person, and if I end up with someone like Kori, I will never feel like I've missed out."

TtTtTtTtTt

After agreeing on meeting for a 3 PM court time with Bruce over at the club, Dick was happy to be able to get back to work with Luke that Monday. They went over the areas of strengths that the department had shown when Dick had gone over the spreadsheets. Might as well excentuate the positives after all...

There were no flaws in Luke's thinking, no obvious trends that showed weakness in the hires he had chosen. An obvious answer eluded Richard, not that he honestly expected one. The subtleties were going to be where the answers would lie. This meant more time in Florida and Dick started to mentally prepared himself for what that would mean: restructuring and turfing his responsibilities in San Fran and scheduling lots of travel. He'd be back on the weekends, every one, he'd make sure of it. He'd make sure to be in Fridays for meetings in his own office as an added measure to make sure that happened.

Bruce would see through it, but wouldn't dare say anything to Richard. The kind of lateral coverage Richard was doing was not expected. Sure, a person in a corresponding position in another site would be consulted if there was a problem or discrepancy, but to take over in a consulting role this way, that was the job of upper management. But as the heir apparent, Richard was in a special position. He owned up to the responsibility of it, but he would, at least in this case, take some latitude with his schedule.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was having a busy Monday, working very hard to get ahead with everything, putting off her least favorite part of life - thinking about money. She had her sections on Tuesday and Thursday to teach and wanted to take out some time to plan out how she was going to afford the following year. More teaching was her preference. She was staying in Hardt House. She wanted to stay in her apartment, and the difference in rent to move to a single wasn't much, so she figured she might as well stay whether or not she found a roommate. But the additional burden of the PhD courses and starting her thesis was daunting.

Her immediate thoughts about Richard didn't go much beyond the possibility of him being in school. If he was working and in Wharton's Executive MBA, a weekend program, she'd barely see him. She didn't like to think about it, but at the same time was comfortable enough not to worry that their schedules would drive them apart on its own. She wasn't sure why she felt that comfortable, she just did.

Her thoughts then turned to the wonderful possibility that he would get into Stanford's traditional MBA. They'd find out only a few days later. They'd find out, she thought. She liked the idea of they. She thought about silly things - well, she told herself they were silly - lunch truck Gyros on the benches between classes, Richard stopping by her lab on the way to his small group meeting, Kori bringing cookies over to an all night marketing strategy session he would be having with a partner from class...

TtTtTtTtTt

Wayne Enterprise's gym in Florida was fine, but Richard decided to get the drive over with and went to the Palm Bay Country Club to work out. There was a men's facility that was attached to the locker room with traditional workout equipment such as free weights and heavy and speed bags. Dick always preferred working out with men only. He'd admit it, he found some of the women distracting, but most of the times also annoying: for every gorgeous, seriously fit woman, there were at least five phonies, often in hideous spandex, just there to meet men. And they'd often interrupt him. He was there to work out, after all.

Dick hit the heavy bag very hard. He thought he had wrapped his knuckles well enough, but luckily a knowledgeable trainer onsite pulled Richard off the bag before he did too much damage.

"Rough week already buddy, or do you have as wicked of an ex as I do skulking around this weekend?"

Richard chuckled, instantly liking the guy. He certainly didn't belong in that club, he needed a real boxing gym to be a trainer in; the guy was right out of _Rocky_, sans the Philly accent. "Not a good week so far, work week started too early, as in Saturday night."

"No skulking ex?"

"Oh no. Actually work dragged me away from pretty much the perfect woman."

"Perfect woman? No such thing! Ted Grant by the way." He extended his hand and shook Richard's so firmly he had to fight the urge to wince. "I'm impressed. I know the way you half-assed wrapped those hands up before beating the bag up like it was my ex-mother-in-law's face that this man's handshake was no little piece o'heaven."

Dick chuckled, yeah, this guy was the salt of the Earth. "No, it wasn't. And I'm Dick Grayson, nice to meet you."

"Man, you got balls going by Dick these days. Not that it wasn't a cool nickname when I was young. When men were men and women were soft and curvy and-"

"Hey Dad, look at this in Maxim-"

"Tommy, don't interrupt," Ted warned and lowered his voice as a young man approach Ted and Dick, "plus be a bit more discreet. This isn't like over at our gym. These people are a bit more uptight. Remember, we need this gig to help with paying for college so let's be professional."

"Okay, Dad."

"But show me anyway," Ted said motioning to the magazine that was in the young man's hands. "Hey Dick, this is my son Tom."

Dick was clearly amused, and wasn't surprised he had been right about Ted, that his regular gig was at a gym. "Hi Tom. Where are you at school?"

"I'm taking this year off, but got into UC San Luis Obispo. I'm going to start in the fall."

"Hey good for you. What program?"

"Engineering."

"Really? Great. What major?"

Tom looked down and Ted looked annoyed. "Aerospace."

Dick gave him a smile, feeling oddly fatherly? brotherly? charitable? He couldn't place it. "Well, I'm at Wayne Enterprises in auto and aero. If you anything, call." He fished a card out of his wallet and gave it to him. "Also, my girlfriend is a PhD candidate at Stanford in Astrophysics."

Ted never understood his son. How could such a talented fighter, albeit a welterweight, want to be an engineer? Even if he ended up going to the moon, so? "Got into plenty of school here in Florida, good ones too. Anyway, I better tape those hands for you Dick if you are going on that bag any more, ice'em if you aren't. Tom, you had something to show us?"

"Oh here, you are going to love this Dad! Maxim rated the ten models that they'd like to see naked but doubt we ever will."

Dick didn't really consider the topic other than locker room chatter. He was just going to stand there and wait for Ted to retape his hands. Okay, maybe he was curious, being a guy... never hurts to look...

The models were models, a couple Dick had even met, not that he mentioned it and he stood there for the most part amused as he watched Tom and Ted bicker over the finer and not so fine points of numbers ten through two in ascending order. There were interviews and vows of no nudity and what not. A few other joined the fray but Dick remained relatively impassive, remarking here or there. It wasn't hard not to get worked up with what he had at home.

Then the page turned for a full two page spread dedicated to number one and the crowd, now seven strong, was captivated and then energized. Dick needed all of his will to remain calm and to act somewhat normal. Not that his behavior was completelyunnoticed.

Tom spoke first as the jeers died down, "Stella Patru. Huh, they say here they couldn't reach her for a comment. She's some sort of a recluse. I bet she's a weirdo or something. Gorgeous though. In a league of her own, they picked the right girl for number one."

"That ain't no girl, son. That's all woman there." Ted shook his head and let out a long low whistle. "I didn't think they still made'em like this. Soft and curvy. Those puppies look real in the bar wench outfit too. Best St. Pauli Girl ever. I'd love to feel them though, test them out to make sure they are real. But I hafta admit that's a face that I wouldn't mind looking at for a few years."

"Would she make a great ex-Mrs. Grant?" one of the men in the locker room that had joined in the discussion asked.

"Yup."

"Ex?" Another man asked.

"Yeah, yeah. No one can tame Ted. I'm a Wildcat, through and through. But I'd enjoy her as long as she'd let me."

Tom continued, "They say her name means Star Fire in Romanian, but in the past she has made no comment whether or not it is her real name."

One of the older men commented, "Star Fire, huh? I wonder how 'fiery' she gets? Looks kinda innocent. The innocent ones are always the wild ones in bed."

Dick was already feeling a maelstrom of emotions he'd probably never be able to identify. And then there was that comment. If he hadn't been so curious to personally find out, he might be beyond pissed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "You okay Dick? You miss lunch, you're lookin' almost peaked? I can make you a protein shake. Raw eggs can always restart your engine."

Dick swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. God Kori was beautiful, but at least the modeling pictures were only a resemblance of the real Kori. Not that he wasn't thinking about her at the moment.

"No, thanks, I'm good. Guess I'm just tired, still on Pacific time and all. Perhaps we'll just go ahead and ice my hands and call it a day."

Remarks continued to be made about seeing Kori naked by the other men there. He hated others thinking about her that way and did his best to concentrate on the fact that they didn't know her, didn't know that she was his girlfriend or in truth, didn't even know him.

He had dodged the bullet, no one considered that he was looking the way he did at that moment because of his reaction to seeing Stella or rather Kori, being drooled over by a bunch of men in a locker room. Or it being speculated that she pose nude and how wonderful it would be if she did.

Kori nude? Oh, Richard was definitely on board with that idea. A private showing only of course, but he knew that the next time Kori showed her body to anyone, it would be to him. He was really looking forward to that. Oh, yes he was. And he was really hoping it would be soon.

TtTtTtTtTt

Donna was the one who broke the news to Kori about Maxim Magazine. Donna was sure to do it in person, magazine in hand. Kori fretted over it of course, but mostly over Richard. Richard had told Kori about his jealous streak and although she wasn't too aware of it that night at Chantilly, she was concerned that if Richard saw the article before she could tell him about it, he might be very upset. He might not realize that the article was run without her permission or even her knowledge. She worried he wouldn't understand.

Pose naked? No, not in a thousand years. Did Richard know that? Kori thought she had made it clear that she would never do that, but maybe he hadn't believed her, or thought she might in the future, or now that the article had run.

Kori would only ever allow the man she loved to see her naked. Kori was certain that the day would come with Richard soon, but she wanted them to have a committed relationship, to be a stable couple, and to be in love at the very minimum. She had the feelings, yes, that was a certainty. She hoped Richard reciprocated those feelings but worried that even if he had those feelings before, he would rethink things now that this article had run.

It approached 6:30 PM and Kori had decided not to go down to eat in the cafeteria. Why waste one of the few meals she got each week when she wasn't going to eat anyway. What if Richard was so upset and that he didn't call? It had gotten late, well, late operating on East Coast time, which was three hours ahead. Was the workday that long for him? She hoped he wasn't too stressed, or worse, had seen that article and was avoiding her.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard's afternoon blended into the evening and before he realized it, it was 11 PM. He hadn't called Kori not that he given a definite time, but given the Maxim article, he wanted to reassure her that he had seen it and he was fine. He knew she knew about his jealousy, and he knew that Kori wanted that part of her life to be a secret. At least no one had ever figured out Kori Anders was Stella Patru and that it wasn't referenced in the article.

Richard also felt guilty about his 'date' for the tennis and the evening, not that anything too untoward happened. Certainly nothing he initiated. Now he understood why Bruce was behaving the way he had been. While Bruce was spending his time with his lady friend Silver St. Cloud, Dick had been paired for tennis and then for the evening with her friend Julie Madison. Julie was a socialite like Silver and certainly lovely. In fact, Dick and Julie had gone out to functions through the years when Dick had accompanied Bruce to the Florida division of Wayne enterprises first when he was a teenager and later when he was working for his father.

"Well hello Dick, how are you? How is your tennis game? I can't remember ever having a better doubles partner. I've missed you old friend," Julie said sweetly, giving Dick a rather friendly kiss on the lips and a hug that pressed her surgically enhanced chest firmly to his body.

"Hey Julie," Dick replied with a friendly smile, "I didn't realize I'd see you." He hadn't even consider he'd be seeing her. Then again, this wasn't supposed to be a vacation or even a working vacation.

"I was sorry to hear about you and Babs. What a shame."

Dick paused a moment to figure the best response to that one, especially realizing Julie's angle. "I now realize it's for the best. And Julie, I'm surprised you haven't settled down yet."

"Oh, not for lack of trying. No one around here fits the bill, however." Julie stepped forward and played with Dick's upturned collar of his white polo.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Richard said kindly. "Why don't we hit the ball around a bit? I was just working the heavy bag and I need to stretch out my shoulders a bit."

"Oh and look at you! You always did keep yourself in wonderful shape, Dick." Julie reached for his free hand, Dick having mistakenly put the tennis balls in his right hand pocket, "Oh look at your hand! You look like you put your hand through a meat grinder!"

"Working through my aggression," Dick said dismissively and then decided to draw the line with Julie, she was already too familiar with him and he did have a girlfriend, "Let's just say I was having a wonderful weekend with my girlfriend and Bruce had me cut it short."

Julie pouted, her voice showing her disappointment. "Oh, Bruce didn't mention you were seeing anyone."

"I guess he forgot to mention it. A wonderful woman, I might add-"

Julie shrugged leaving Dick confused and stopping the flow of conversation, "Let's have some fun anyway then!" and let go of his hand and trotted over to the grass court, leaving Dick even more confused.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hi Kori, sorry to call so late."

Kori swallowed, but noted a friendly tone to Dick's voice. "It is not late here Richard, but you must have worked a long day."

"It was a long day," Richard agreed. He hated to deceive her, and planned to detail his day including tennis and dinner at the club either in a later call or when he got home, but for now he just wanted to talk to Kori and connect with her.

"And how did it go?"

"Fine I think. It might be a lot of work though. I may have to be away a lot." Richard's voice was resigned and sad. It left Kori disappointed but at least she could have some solice in that Richard was unhappy about the situation as well. Not that she was unhappy that he was, but at least he seemed to not want to be away from her. A good sign.

"I am sorry about that, Richard. It sounds difficult."

"Most of the difficulty will be missing you."

"Really, Richard? And I will miss you... very much." Kori paused. "I do not know how to tell you this but..."

"Sweetheart, I saw the magazine article. Are you okay about it?"

"Oh, you are asking am I? Yes, Richard. I am thankful my identity remains a secret, so for that reason I can do the dealing with it. I did not authorize it, nor was I aware of it." Kori took a deep breath and braced herself, "But you... are you the o. and the k. about the magazine and the pictures... and what was said?"

Richard chuckled. He loved her approach to English. "I'm fine Kori. I found out by accident, when I was working out at lunch time and the men were drooling over you, but I didn't get too upset."

"I am glad. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kori. You didn't do anything wrong, or anything at all."

"Thank you, Richard. I am the relieved. I was..." Kori dropped off, turning shy.

"You were what, Kori?"

"Was worried that you..."

"That I would what?"

"That you would..."

"Would what, Kori?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"That you didn't call because you were the angry with me about the article."

Dick was emphatic, but kind, "Oh, no, I wouldn't be angry with you, ever."

"I am glad. I really was concerned."

"Please don't be. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"That is fine, I know your job is a busy one and you had to travel yesterday."

Richard hummed in agreement. "You know, a minute ago, that isn't what I thought you were about to say," Richard then added playfully.

Kori perked up. "Oh?"

"I thought that you were worried that either that I wanted to or I didn't want to..."

"Want to or didn't want to what, Richard?" Kori asked playfully.

"Guess."

"Guess?"

"Yes."

"Why should I guess?"

Dick's voice dropped an octave, entering phone sex range. "Because I'm asking you to, Kori."

"See me... uh, without the clothes?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Kori, was I out of line?"

"That depends, Mr. Grayson."

"How's that, Miss Anders?"

"You were only out of line if you didn't want to see me naked."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, Stanford University or the Vermont Teddy Bear Company (but do go visit it sometime – it's really a fun place to visit!)

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

_She has got to stop doing that: Being that sexy on the phone. I don't think Kori has any idea how sexy she is, and that is part of it. Oh God and that comment about seeing her naked. She _wants_ me to see me naked. Now I am never going to sleep. Between that conversation and the time difference..._

And there was some jealousy that was creeping up. Richard was so relieved that Kori had modeled under an alias, had done so few shoots, and only the St. Pauli Beer ad that had any consistent run in the US. Few people knew about her career. He would be very, very jealous if the men of the world knew they were lusting after Kori Anders, not the essentially fictitious Stella Patru. Still she was his girlfriend. Not that he needed an excuse, not that he didn't already want her, but he really, really desired her, to the point of a need. To stake his claim? He wasn't that oblivious to his more base instincts, so... maybe, just a little... okay, a lot. Just because Richard knew he was aware he was thinking like a Neanderthal, didn't mean he was going to stop thinking like one.

But even if no one else in the world saw what he saw, even if no one else was attracted to her, he'd still want her more than he had ever wanted anyone.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was relieved that Richard had been okay about the Maxim article and prayed that this would be the end of it, that there would be no further investigation into who she really was. Her career was limited to just a handful of shoots in Europe and the St. Pauli Beer advertisement that was done under strict anonymity and plus she hadn't done any modeling in months. She was number one in the article and nearly all her pictures had been run, which was worked against her.

She couldn't wait until the whole thing would have blown over, but she braced herself that it wouldn't any time soon. At least Richard had been so wonderful. Kori did have her doubts at times, not that she doubted Richard, but she understood it had to hard on him. It was a lot to ask of him in their fledgling relationship... how would he act if all of a sudden the world was hounding her, asking about why she modeled or if she would pose nude?

TtTtTtTtTt

Tuesday during the day and evening came and went with Kori concentrating on school: her teaching, work at the dorm and lab, as well as her own coursework and studying. She was sure to get ahead, wanting to free up all the time possible for the end of the week and the weekend.

For Richard, Tuesday was at least much more productive than Monday. He put in an entire day in Lucas's department getting a real feel for the place and how it was run. After reevaluating the numbers, he could only consider that the major factor must have been with the personnel, so on late Tuesday afternoon, he started reviewing applications of the hires and Lucas's hiring practices.

Although Dick had made it clear to Bruce that social outings were not to be included in his daily schedule, a 'quick drink to get caught up on progress made' turned into dinner once more with Silver and Julie. Julie loved to talk and was quite engaging. They all exchanged stories, reminiscing about the times when the four of them had been together in the past. Certainly, it brought back a lot of memories, and Dick and Julie had shared some good, albeit casual, times when they were younger. He noted that she had become an expert flirt, and that hours of hard work in the gym and some surgical help had paid off, that her formerly teenybopper body had blossomed into nothing short of something exquisite in the 'little black dress' that she had donned for the evening.

So it wasn't that Dick didn't enjoy Julie's company. He was just in love with another woman 3,000 miles away and it was time that he drew the line. He could appreciate he attributes, but she didn't hold a candle to Kori. Even if she did, Dick wouldn't have strayed. He knew what he had in Kori and appreciated her, wanted to be with her for the long haul. Julie was an old friend who he hadn't seen in years, and he hadn't given her even a passing thought during that time. Dick decided it was a good time to bring up the lovely Miss Anders, the new love in his life. Unfortunately, after Julie's third Manhattan, and bottle of champagne that she decided that she needed to order to celebrate for some inane reason, Julie has not of a mind to listen or even hear what Dick was saying.

Even worse, the dinner continued and continued. Dick was the only to remain sober, and logically, Bruce insisted that Dick see Julie home. Extricating himself from her repetitive attempts to be within his embrace for the second half of the evening was bad enough, but the full court press Julie gave him on the way to the car and on the first half of the ride home to get him to kiss her or at least respond to her in some way was infuriating, somewhat flattering, and to his horror, fairly arousing.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Julie fell asleep on the second half of the way home. She was completely out of it. He had to check Julie's Driver's License for her address. Dick also had to let them into her luxury townhouse once he located her keys. And he needed to accomplish this as he carried her bridal style, unable to wake her.

At that point, Dick faced a huge dilemma: what was he going to do? Leave her alone passed out on her bed or on her sofa, or stay until she woke up? Why was it his job to babysit her?

He tried to reach Bruce and Silver. Bruce didn't answer. Finally, Dick was about to completely lose his temper. There was so much he could take. But he was a decent guy, and decent guys didn't just leave women this compromised alone. What if she were to vomit in her sleep? He knew he had to stick around until he could get her to wake up.

It was getting late and there was no way Dick wasn't going to call Kori, but how could he? What if Julie woke up? How could he explain things to Kori?

Dick did the next best thing he could do - and a much safer alternative – he sent a text.

TtTtTtTtTt

_Kori – Sorry I haven't called... Was held up late with dinner, now dealing with a drunk friend... R _

Dick winced as he typed it. It was the truth, but still, it was deceptive... or was it? It certainly felt that way.

Kori received her text and had to wonder about it. Who gets drunk on a Tuesday night? Or rather, who would Richard know that gets drunk on a Tuesday night? Maybe they had to fire someone and Richard was making sure they were the o. and the k. She felt that he must have a good reason not to call, or rather, he must not be able to call.

_Richard – Thank you for doing the letting of me know. I have some work to do. Take care of your friend and yourself, and if I do not speak with you, pleasant _slorvoks_ (in my native language that means "pleasant dreams"). _

_I hope it is not to forward to say, but I am doing the missing of you... very much. Do you think you will still be coming back to California this weekend? I wish to spend time with you. Kori_

Kori read the text a few times over, chewing her bottom lip. She was losing her confidence more than a bit when it came to Richard and life in general. She needed a second opinion and went out into the hallway. She knocked on Static's door.

"Static?"

"Come on in, Kor. Whassup?"

"I do apologize for the intrusion, but can you read this text I wish to send Richard?"

Static was very surprised over the uncertainty that he saw on his friend's face. "Are you sure you want me to? Isn't it private?"

"Well, I guess it would be, but it is not the... uh... intimate." She blushed and looked away. "I just do not wish to appear forward."

After being handed Kori's phone, Static read the message. "Why wouldn't you send this, Kori?"

"I might be too forward." Kori appeared more anxious than Static had seen her in a while.

"Forward? With Dick? Kori, the guy is crazy about you. I bet he is climbing the walls being away from you."

"Really?"

"Yes! Kori, is there something else going on? Why are you so, well, insecure right now?"

Kori realized that it had a lot to do with the Maxim article coming out in general, but also it coming out when Dick was so far away, not that she was going to mention the article to Static.

"Oh, it is silly, really. I guess I miss Richard more than I should."

Static pulled her into a big hug. "Kori, don't be worried about things with Dick. I guarantee he misses you even more than you miss him. He's got to work with a bunch of corporate stiffs and older, boring engineers all week, not hang out and study with fun people like all of us!"

Kori smiled, feeling remarkably better, "You do have a point. I am quite the lucky to be here living with everyone. Do you think anyone is up for popcorn and maybe some Uno."

"I think so. Go ahead and send your message and I'll go round up the troops!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard received Kori's message and acutely understood her subtext and couldn't have felt worse. Kori was completely understanding when he had not picked up the phone all day, when he should have at least checked in about how she was dealing with the Maxim article. It must have been worrying her. He thought about flowers, but Kori did get touchy about the money that was spent on her. She liked attention, but in appropriate ways. If he were still with Babs, well, Babs would have ripped him a new one by now, not that there could have ever been a comparable situation.

And then Kori was letting Richard know how much she cared, yet apologizing for being so forward: an obvious sign that the Maxim article and whatever else that might be going on was getting to her, as her insecurities started to creep back.

Richard considered if he'd text Kori right back, and if so, what he'd say to her when Julie started to stir. Julie quieted down after Dick repositioned her on her side in case she was going to vomit.

He paced the room for what seemed like hours. When to text (if was off the table for the time being) and what to say to encourage Kori about their relationship, he hated to see her falter with her self-assuredness. He also knew that he wanted full disclosure about Julie, but when was going to be the important decision, but his feeling at that point was to wait until they were face to face. Lord only knew if he'd have to deal with Julie any more that week... And as far as some sort of flowers or maybe something like one of those ridiculous Vermont Teddy Bears, well, that was something that was going to be ordered immediately, as soon as he could get his hands on his laptop...

TtTtTtTtTt

After retrieving his laptop in record time, Richard did decide to order a Teddy Bear. They had a purple one, which was her favorite color. It was called "Purple Passion", one of the bears from the 'I Love You' collection. He went back and forth about it for all of 15 seconds for whether or not it was appropriate. It was, absolutely, and she needed to know that. Richard included roses and chocolates and was having it delivered the next day.

Satisfied that he was doing to right thing by Kori, or at least, doing the best possible thing he could think of given the situation, he figured he had to wait it out, hoping that Julie would awaken soon. After trying to arouse her a few more times, Richard kicked off his shoes.

With no other options other than the floor or the other side of the California King sized bed to spend the next hour or so until something would happen with Julie, a tired and stressed Richard decided to stretch out on the bed and close his eyes.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard could here the waves as the morning sun hit his face. Before he opened his eyes, as his mind got around this juxtaposition (_the sun rising over the ocean? Oh, that's right, it's the Atlantic Ocean_), he noticed a decidedly feminine form snuggled up next to him, lazily drawing circles with her index finger over his chest, still clad in his dress shirt from the day before.

"Morning handsome," Julie purred, "I'm sorry I wasn't available to you last night but I'm so glad you stayed. You do have time this morning, don't you?"

Dick practically levitated off the bed and then bounded up and scrambled off of it, thankful that the only things that he had taken off were his shoes, suit jacket and tie.

"What's wrong, Dickie-poo?" Julie said with a pout.

Dick was still getting oriented, shocked that he had slept the rest of the night, that Julie had as well. "What's wrong? What's wrong Julie, is that I had to carry your drunk ass back here last night-"

"Dick Grayson, don't be vulgar around me!" Julie shouted.

Dick needed the conversation like a hole in the head. "Vulgar? What's more vulgar than a passed out drunk 30-year-old woman!"

Julie's eyes grew wide at the insult and she crossed her arms. "Hmmf! If it was that terrible, why did you bring me back here, anyway? Why did you bring me to my bed? Why did you stay? You must have wanted something!"

"What I wanted was to make sure you didn't puke and die in your own vomit. That's why I stayed!"

Her challenging tone turned sarcastic, "Oh, really! How heroic!"

"It's the truth. I didn't want anything else. You probably don't remember me mentioning that I have a girlfriend."

"If you have a girlfriend, why did you just get out of my bed?"

"I just got out of your bed, fully dressed by the way, because I was making sure you were all right after you drank way too much."

"Do you honestly expect me to think that is the only reason you brought me home?"

"Yes, I do, because it's the truth, Julie."

"Yeah, right. Well, I don't believe you, and as for now, I'm not letting you stay, so get out."

"Seriously, Julie? That's the thanks I get?"

"Thanks for what? Not taking advantage of me after I was drinking and then acting all high and mighty, Mr. Dick 'I've had Everything Handed to Me' Grayson'?"

Dick rolled his eyes, not taking the bait. Sure, Bruce adopted him, he lucked out, at least in some ways. "Sure, go on and tell yourself that Julie. You, my dear lady, are a piece of work."

"Screw you, Dick." Julie threw a pillow hitting Dick in the head.

Dick would have laughed at her ridiculous behavior if he wasn't so pissed. "Whatever, Julie. I'll see myself out."

Dick grabbed his things and walked out into the early morning Florida sun, thankful that there was enough time to get to the hotel and shower and change before his first set of meetings that morning.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

.

Infuriated was not quite a strong enough of a term, but homicidal was a tad over the top strong. Dick got even further worked up as he made it back to the hotel because he got himself into the situation, or was rather placed in the situation with Julie in the first place. But he had to go out socially and he was being a good guy. He had to see to her welfare: getting Julie home, prepared to take care of her, making sure something bad didn't happen to her... it was how he was wired. She wouldn't wake up in the gutter or even at home in her own vomit on his watch.

Left at that it would have been just one of those things that can happen, but then to top it all off was Julie's attitude toward him. She showed little gratitude, closer to none. That was just irritating, and unexpected. She was an old friend and better mannered than that, or at least he thought. The final insult was the implication that Julie had about them getting together, and that she was actually angry that they didn't.

Richard felt very alone in the situation. Who could he talk to about it? Obviously not Bruce. And what would he tell Kori? He had done nothing wrong but he felt that they were close enough that he needed to say something about it to her.

Still tormented with his emotions and the memories of the evening and night before, Dick stepped into the shower. Wednesday morning had arrived and at least the week in Florida was more than half over, although it occurred to him that there would be something on that evening: business or God forbid, pleasure or maybe even both.

_Great. Just great._

TtTtTtTtTt

Too late for his morning workout, the only thing that kept him sane was that he was in meeting only with Luke and his staff that morning. He thought he might have a physical altercation if he saw Bruce, although assuredly Bruce was likely to be strolling in much later in the day.

Luke and Dick worked well together. They already knew that the new hires were often just not who they purported themselves to be. They appeared savvy, had degrees that were verifiable, but when push came to shove, many couldn't think outside the box – or inside it very well either. There had to be a way beyond the expense of training and a probationary period to weed out candidates; there needed a better way to tell before entry, even a way to make up for any lack of knowledge or lack of critical thinking or application skills.

At least there was the afternoon and the next day to work up a good plan – or at least that was Richard's hope as he looked over the task at hand. Luke and Dick worked through lunch: the sooner he was completed with survey of the department, the sooner he could get out of Florida and return to California, Kori and on to the next phase of his – and he realized he hoped that it would be their - life.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick's Blackberry vibrated. It was 8 AM in California and Kori, still groggy from grad school life and the schedule that went along with it. She had set an alarm to find out if Dick had heard from Stanford. She figured he hadn't and hesitated texting, but couldn't help herself, and after about 40 minutes, had texted him about his admission into grad school.

_Today is the day_

"Excuse me," Richard looked over at Luke as they were reviewing the application forms of the current employees with the worst productivity. He tried to keep his expression impassive when he got Kori's text but he knew it was going to be hard.

"I'm going to stretch my legs anyway." Luke then smiled knowingly. "Tell your girl I said 'hi'."

Dick chuckled, at least some people picked up on the fact that he was in love. "Thanks, Luke."

Dick hadn't even had time to think about that today was the day that he would know about his admission to Stanford's MBA program.

_Yes it is but i dont know yet... Miss u_

_Sorry to bother you... Too excited to find out if you got in... I really miss you... Will you let me know when you find out_

Richard paused and came up with an idea.

_I was thinking we would find out 2 gether tomorrow or Fri if thats ok_

She was thrilled that he had wanted to wait to find out together... they really _were_ a couple.

_Glorious_

_Talk 2 u l8r... Back 2 work so I can get home soon_

_I cannot wait to see you Richard._

_Me either sweetheart_

TtTtTtTtTt

Alicia came up later that afternoon to deliver the teddy bear with flowers and chocolates from Richard to Kori. The girls studied it carefully.

"Kori, if you read the bear's name and the card... I think someone is trying to tell you something."

Kori knitted her brows to get her mind what Alicia meant, and then realized what Richard was trying to tell her. The incident would be later known as 'The squeal heard round the world or at least the dorm.'

Kori composed herself and called Richard. He was working at his desk and eating a Stromboli, having held the line with Bruce about going out again and decided to work through dinner. Things had been going slowly and there was no reason not to just plod ahead and use the time he was there to work - especially with how unfortunate the evenings had turned out to be.

"Hello," Richard answered in a low, husky voice when he saw the caller ID. He was dying to know her reaction - at the last minute he had added the following sentiment to the enclosed card: Kori, I miss you and you are wonderful and I am so happy you are in my life. Yours, Richard P.S. Is it to early to say three words to you that rhymes with 'My dove flew'?

Kori paused, not 100% sure it was Richard - the voice was too relaxed. "This is Kori Anders, is Richard Grayson there please?"

"Well, that depends."

Certain that it was Richard, she played along. "Oh, and what does it depend on?"

"If you are free this weekend."

"I have plans... with Richard. Could you put him on the line please?"

"May-be..."

"Very well, if he cannot make it to the phone, please thank him for the flowers and bear and have him call me at his leisure."

"I'm sure to... can you tell me if you liked it?" He paused. "Just so I can tell Richard."

"Of course. In fact I do, but I need to clarify a few things."

"What's that?"

"Well, I am wondering if the three little words were those ones people say when they adore and are devoted to another."

"Oh, is that the particular three word sentiment you think he wanted to say? He didn't overstep his bounds if that was the phrase he was referring to, is it?:

"So, you are aware that he may have been telling me something."

"He has been, yes... worried that it was a bit early, so he thought he'd tell you indirectly. He is a chicken after all."

"Chicken? No, my Richard is very brave. However, there appears to be the response of vagueness... He would not be being the evasive, would he?"

"I have it on good authority that he is most certain about that particular sentiment; however, considering he will see you tomorrow evening, he'd like to take that opportunity to say it to you in person."

"Given that I am only to wait a day, I find that acceptable."

"Good."

"You will be home tomorrow night then?"

"Well... Richard will be."

"I cannot wait."

Richard dropped the facade. "You have no idea how much I need to see you, to talk to you, Kori. I'll call you later tonight when I finish up in the office?"

"That would be most wonderful!"

"Talk to you then."

"Good bye!"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

.

It was tough to sleep after the day Kori had and certainly after the playful telephone conversation she and Richard had just shared. Richard was 3,000 miles away but her mind and her heart were with him. There was so much more going on than she could have hoped for in a relationship, so much more than she had ever gotten from a relationship.

She kept playing it over in her head, after she shared it with Donna: Richard's decision to wait to find out if he was coming to school at Stanford's MBA program next year until they could be together so they could find out together and sending her a teddy bear, chocolates and flowers with the very easily decoded message that told her he loved her.

Out of desperation, she took Benedryl at 2 AM, trying to get to sleep so she could run a decent section at 9 AM. She had prepped for the recitation, but wasn't sure how it was going to go... she giggled to herself as she thought again that her mind would still be 3,000 miles away in the morning.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and Luke had worked until about 3 AM. After a short 4 hours of sleep and a late 9 AM breakfast meeting, he was able to wrap up the preliminaries with his audit of Luke's department by 5 PM. Then it was off to the airfield for a quick flight home.

In a commercial jet, the flight from from Florida to Northern California was roughly 5 hours, not accounting for the headwind that is faced when traveling East to West. However, Richard was flying in Wayne Enterprises' top of the line Gulfstream, that flew at a normal velocity of Mach .8 and a maximum of Mach .88. Converted to MPH, rather than going a jetliner or jumbo jet's 500 MPH, the Gulfstream offered speeds of 600-670 MPH and was subject to less resistance from the force of the headwind it faced traveling Westward.

Therefore, Richard could get back to California at least an hour faster if only the time in the air was considered; taking in to consideration the time lost in the airport departing and arriving, an 8 hour travel day could become about 5 – 5 ½ hours when traveling privately.

Even with the time savings, it was still a tiring and long day on little sleep. Dick couldn't wait to see Kori, but when he finally boarded the Wayne jet at 6:30 PM Eastern Time, given the time difference, he was looking at making it to her dorm no earlier than 9:30. Hoping to surprise her, he left things up in the air with her whether or not he would be able to see her Thursday or if it had to wait until Friday.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Well, hello everyone..." Kori said as she walked into her adviser's office. She was asked to stop up at 4 PM. She had a full day after teaching her section, her own classes and work, and hadn't given any thought to stopping in to see her adviser, figuring it was to discuss her Masters' thesis and final project.

Therefore, Kori was taken aback by the presence of the department head and the dean. She couldn't for the life of her understand why they were there.

Her adviser tried not to laugh at Kori's surprised face. "We have some very good news Kori."

The dean took over. "There will be a formal announcement soon of course, but we're here to inform you that you've received a $5,000 stipend for next year."

"I did? Why?"

"Due to your outstanding teaching this past year."

Surprise turned to all smiles. "Really?" Kori did the best to contain herself, which was still fairly unsuccessful. But after two years, the department head and the dean were familiar with Kori's exuberance and were ready for her trademark hugs. "Sorry, I do tend to get the very excited."

"No need to apologize, your enthusiasm is part of what makes you such a wonderful teacher and why your students learn so well from you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori came back to the dorm in the mood to celebrate. Next year would still be difficult financially, especially if she couldn't find a new roommate, but the extra money would definitely help. Donna was home and they figured that even though it was a Thursday, Fridays tended to be light days for classes, and sometimes they did get together with the other grad fellows in Hardt House on Thursdays.

The first person they contacted was Kiran, an archeology student. "Hello Kiran, are you free tonight? I know it is the last minute, but I had the best news and wish to celebrate perhaps with the drinking of the pizza and the imbibing of the beer."

"Sounds great, Kori! Who's coming?" Kiran asked

"Donna is of course, and you are the first person I have asked."

"Would you mind if we made it girls only?"

"I do not thing that would be an issue. May I ask why?" Kori asked.

"I have been meaning to practice doing henna tattoos and thought it might be fun."

Kori enthused, "What a fun activity! I will speak with the other girls!"

"Great! I'll be there in a little bit."

TtTtTtTtTt

A total of seven women gathered to celebrate Kori's stipend and indulged in various types of veggie pizzas and beer. The pizza delivery guy had the audacity to flirt with Kori who got plenty of ribbing afterward about the on the young man's face when Kori sweetly told him that she had 'the boyfriend'.

After having her fourth beer, Anne asked, "Why do you always have St Pauli Girl beer and plenty of it?"

Kori and Donna shared a look. Somehow no one had ever asked that question. Kori was a 'starving student' who always had the premium beer on hand.

"An old friend of Kori's family has a financial interest in the company," Donna replied.

"Yes, he assumes that this is a good way to contribute to my education." Kori added, giggling at her wit, but also hated to deceive her friends.

During this time, Kiran had been doing henna tattoos on the other women as Kori considered getting one or not. All were small on either the wrist, ankle or arm. By the time it was down to Kori, she was working on her sixth beer.

"Kori, I have always wanted to try a large tattoo on someone's back. Please would you let me?"

"Come on Kori. Your back is so long and beautiful. Maybe I'll take a picture or two for Kiran," Donna added, _and a few for Dick_, she thought.

Kori shrugged and giggled. "All right, I will do it. You have done the convincing of me."

TtTtTtTtTt

Things wrapped up about 9 PM and Donna and Kori were both a little drunk. It all started with taking pictures of the tattoo for Kiran and then Donna was able to get in some more revealing shots.

Richard called Kori. It was later than he wanted, and he had gotten little sleep on the plane, but needed to see her. In spite of an early morning, he asked if he could come by.

"You are able to see me tonight?" Kori said.

"If that's alright."

"Of course, I just got changed for bed so I am here for the night. When will you get off the plane, when can I expect you?" There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me Richard, I am not properly dressed and someone is at the door."

"Kori-"

"Hold on, Richard." She covered the receiver. "Who is it please?"

"Kori, I'm at the door."

"Oh!"

Ignoring that she was for bed in a short thin cami and low rise yoga pants, she opened the door and practically dragged Richard in. _She sure is stronger than she looks._

"I'm here" Richard said with a smirk.

"I can see that, and I am very happy about that." She looked at his luggage and giggled, still a bit under the influence of the eight beers she had. "And of course you are welcome to do the staying overnight."

"I didn't mean to make assumptions-"

Kori pulled him flush next to her body, her lips millimeters from his. He smelled the beer, wondering what she had been up to.

"I am very pleased that you wish to stay here," she purred, nipping at his lips.

Not that it was at all a bad decision, but he felt a bit... uncomfortable and his words came out awkwardly, almost as a question. "I'm glad."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard led Kori to her futon. Sure she had plenty to drink, not that he knew how much, but it was over the course of hours and she had plenty of pizza. Even though she had looked at him expectantly, almost like a cat does when it hears a can opener, he only gave her one lingering yet not to deep kiss before he spoke.

"Kori, I want to get something off my chest before first, about my drunk 'friend'."

She knitted her eyebrows, not interested in the topic really, at least at the moment. But she wasn't going to as Richard to wait to tell her, he never had given her reason to think that he would postpone a 'romantic encounter', as tame as they had been, for idle chatter.

"All right, I am, as they say, all of the pinnas."

It took Richard a few seconds to pick up that one. "Oh, you mean all ears. The pinna is only the external part of the ear."

Kori giggled. "Oh, silly me. I wondered about that one, you do not hear with that part, it did never make the sense."

Richard chuckled and felt himself getting aroused. How adorable was she? He felt like they should talk later and just attack her lips, but he knew he should tell her this first.

"The drunk friend was a woman Julie who I knew since I was a teenager."

Kori looked more than a bit sad, which made him upset. He could deal with anger but not hurt.

He took both her hands in his and squeezed them. "Kori, nothing at all happened. I'm so sorry I upset you, I just had to make sure she was safe, and there was no one else there to get her home and stay to make sure that she was all right."

Kori paused and thought this over. "If nothing happened, why would I be upset?"

"Well, also, she was sort of my date for a dinner and my partner for tennis."

She paused again. She flashed a smile, as if she realized something. "Is it not normal for there to be some sort of an appearance of a date or a couple at such functions, especially following the doubles of tennis or the golf-some of four? Also, your father is barely aware of our status as a couple..."

"True, but we are a couple. I should have been there with you." At that point Dick explained the details of the times he was out with Julie, Bruce and Silver and everything that happened, everything, until Wednesday morning when he left her house, when Julie was angry he wouldn't sleep with her.

"And staying with her as she did the sobering up? Richard, it was the right thing to do. I wish you had not done the lying down next to her, but it would have been the best way to be aware if she were to do the vomiting, just as a parent lays down with a sleeping child"

"So Kori, are you really not upset?"

"I guess the answer to that is not really, or rather, not too upset. I wish I had been there Richard, but I could not have been. You told me as soon as possible. It appears she was interested in giving you the favors of sex or engage you into a relationship, and you turned her down. You acted gallantly when she was ill. You stayed in touch with me, and although you waited to explain, I was not concerned about that, nor am I now. It was the most prudent. I am glad to talk about this face to face. However, I am more interested now in talking about other things."

"Like next year?" Richard asked, cocking a brow.

"Like next year."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh, Richard, I forgot to offer you anything. Can I get you a beer or something else?"

Dick chuckled, a slight waiver in her footing as she jumped up told him that she wasn't all that sober. "I'll have what you're having."

"I will get you a beer then. I believe I am finished for the evening with the drinking of the beer and shall have water instead."

"Good choice." Richard smiled at her and got up and followed her to the kitchen, preferring to stay close. That was when he noticed the henna tattoo. "Whoa. What do we have here?"

"Oh, I can do the explaining." Kori said rather quickly. It wasn't that she was trying to hide it, it was just that she wasn't sure what Richard would things. "Things got a bit… silly earlier this evening, Richard. I will do the explaining later." Kori was suddenly embarrassed. She was so excited to tell him about the award but at the same time, there were the pictures. She needed back up. Thank Heaven Donna was still around.

Kori realized that Richard was still looking at her back, noticing that it continued under her cami. He contemplated asking to see the entire Henna tattoo, but decided not to push. His expression struck Kori as intrigued, but she was still worried.

"It is not exactly my style-" Kori offered.

"Not something I'm normally attracted to either, but God it's sexy on you," he half mumbled to himself, in awe of the design and how it flowed along the curves and contours of Kori's back.

"You do not mind?"

"Mind? In fact, I think it's-"

"Hi, Kori!" Donna came into the apartment from visiting some of the students on their floor. "Oh hello DicK, enjoying Kiran's Solstice's handiwork?"

"Yes." _Delighted for some reason._

"Did you see the entire design?"

"No."

Donna winked at both of them. "Not yet you mean."

"Donna!" Kori and Donna exchanged a look and Kori bit her lip and nodded to Donna. Richard knitted his brow briefly and wondered what the girls were up to.

"After getting some pictures of the tattoo for the girl that drew it, I had a thought. Dick, this was my idea, and first off know that we were the only ones here when these pictures were shot. I thought I'd get some Kori pictures for you. After the Maxim layout, you needed Kori pictures, not Stella pictures, and then, well, things got a bit risqué. Not in my opinion, but in Kori's. We reviewed these only on the camera."

"What Donna is saying is that I am giving you the SD card. These are for you. Do not be angry."

_Mind? There is no way I will mind if you took any pictures and that they are for my eyes only. Oh the possibilities...Don't get your hopes up Dick, she won't do a Playboy spread or deal Lord something more provocative, would she..._

Trying not to look too anxious, Richard pulled out his laptop and put in the SD card. He reviewed all of them, rather slowly and carefully. He said nothing, and worked hard not to shift too much in his seat. Kori was so nervous, especially with his silence, hoping he would be okay with them.

First there were just the head shots and full body pictures of Kori. In those, she was at first dressed simply and then she was completely draped, but obviously naked. They were fantastic. He loved the pictures of Kori, and her look was different – she really was different from Stella in attitude and the camera showed an innocence and naivite... and a sexiness and vivaciousness and even her intelligence. Stella was many things, sultry, mysterious... Kori was an entirely different persona.

Dick thought he was finished with the pictures but he was wrong. Already more than interested, his body was more than stirring at this point. Then there were the pictures of the tattoo and he got to see the entire drawing on Kori's back.

"I did use a different card to get some shots of just the tattoo for Solstice," Donna pointed out.

Dick nodded, but he he didn't look away from the computer screen. Then he started to see the more 'risqué' shots. Still draped, they showed just a hint of the cleft of her buttock or the side of a breast, the tattoo only accentuating Kori's curves. It suddenly got warm in the apartment and his throat was dry, or rather, dryer. Things became slightly more revealing, but nothing was outright pornographic nor was it even that naughty. But Kori at this point was bright red and Richard was getting warmer and warmer.

Richard cleared his throat. "These are very nice."

"Thank you Dick," Donna said proudly.

"Do you really think so?"

Then the drape disappeared, but the only things seen were her bare buttocks, the side of her breasts and her profile. Nothing that wouldn't show up in a regular magazine.

Not hearing an answer to her question, Kori asked again. "Do you like these Richard?" She couldn't hide her concern. Had she gone overboard. _ Why did I do this? _

"Of course he does!" Donna felt like smacking Kori. "I think I'm going to see if Terry would like some company tonight. I'm glad you got a chance to get back this early Dick."

"So am I," Dick said emphatically, not taking his eyes off the last of the pictures of Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was breathless and flush and he knew he had to rein it in. He stood up, his arousal obvious, and started to pace the room to get a hold of himself before he touched Kori at all.

Kori giggled, "I did not realize that would effect you so much."

Dick chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me."

Kori giggled, no she wasn't that naive. "Perhaps." Her tone changed suddenly. "But I wouldn't show my body to just anyone... in pictures or in person. I'm not like that and I was hurt so much before."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry you've been hurt. I know you aren't the kind of person to she just anyone your body or share yourself, and we'll take all the time you need to be comfortable."

"Thank you, Richard." She walked up to him and gave him a hug, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. _Not helping with taking our time_, went through his mind.

"So, shall we see what we'll be up to next year?" Richard said, thinking it best to change the subject, knowing it was a temporary reprieve from Kori's inadvertent torture.

"Yes, we must see if you are going to get your MBA here next year! And I do have some news for you as well. It is the reason why we were doing the celebrating..."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

A bit of an adult scene in this one. Not an out and out lemon, but still it's grown ups in love doing things that such people often do...

Remember this is an M now. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I make no money from my writing here on fanfiction. I do own the plot.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 20**

.

"So, shall we see what we'll be up to next year?" Richard said, thinking it best to change the subject, knowing it was a temporary reprieve from Kori's inadvertent torture. _Doesn't she realize what she does to me?_

"Yes, we must see if you are going to get your MBA here next year! And as I said I do have some news for you as well. It is the reason why we were doing the celebrating..."

"I would be very interested in knowing why you're celebrating, but obviously because your news is good and mine may not be, why don't we check into whether or not I got in first."

"Glorious Richard!" Kori replied, hugging him. When she pulled out of the hug he crushed his lips to hers, he hadn't meant to be forceful, it was just he couldn't contain his feelings any longer.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori found herself flustered and Richard was couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Inside of a month his life had changed a great deal, and he was a mouse click or two away from knowing if they would be on campus together the following two years, the two years that it would take to complete his Masters in Business Administration.

"Is this a new computer, Richard?" Kori asked as she watched Richard pulled the black and silver laptop out of its case.

"Yes, I upgraded my laptop to run some specialized software faster. My other one is great but this one is screaming fast," Richard replied proudly. He did love electronics and enjoyed having the best of the best – at least when they worked as well as they were supposed to.

"'Screaming fast'? You were right, you are the geek," Kori giggled.

"Geek, huh? If I didn't have this computer on my lap, he would have retaliated in the form of kisses or tickling, or both."

"Promises, promises," Kori teased playfully.

Richard's tone matched Kori's. "Oh, I make good on all my promises."

"We shall see."

"You know Kori, my other laptop is probably just going to lay around, would you like it?" Richard cringed right after he said it. How could he forget how sensitive she was about things like that, how much she hated the idea of being 'bought' or 'kept'?

Kori's eyes light up. "Really? If you do not need it, that would be wonderful. I could get more things done between lectures. Thank you, Richard."

He had to ask. "It doesn't bother you that I'm..."

She knew where he was going with it and was touched. "No Richard, I know you. I know that you care me, and wouldn't try to curry the favor or try to buy the affections or the control of me."

"Thank God. I want that level of trust, Kori."

"You have it, Richard, and so much more." Kori stopped herself before launching herself onto Richard but was obviously poised to do so. Somewhat embarrassed, she cleared her throat and Richard chuckled. "I believe it is a good point to get the show on the road, as they say, and see what we are up to next year."

"Sounds like a plan."

With a couple of mouse clicks, Richard was into his Stanford email account, Kori pressed onto his side, peering over his shoulder. "Drum roll please..." He made the final click...

"You are in Richard! Congratulations!"

He took the time to shut the laptop and put it aside.

TtTtTtTtTt

"And you what is all this about you having good news...?" Richard nuzzled against Kori's cheek. He was having fun, there was no doubt there, but he was dying to know what Kori's news was.

"Why yes!" Kori eyes brightened further. Richard realized she had sobered up and she was back to Kori being the exuberant woman that he cherished, that her behavior was nothing more than that.

"Are you you going to keep me in suspense?"

"I do not mean to be the suspense keeper of you," she teased, "but I am not sure how to tell you."

"Should I guess?"

"Hmm," she hummed, a finger to her lips, looking even more adorable, "No. Then if you guess something better, you will be the disappointed when you find out the truth."

"Then just say it."

Kori stood, took a deep breathe, shut her eyes and blurted out, "I-have-been-recognized-for-my-teaching-and-have-received-a-$5,000-stipend-for-next-year!" She let out her breath.

Richard stood up and lifted Kori into her arms and twirled her around. Kori squealed in delight. "That's wonderful news, Kori!"

"I am so happy. It will make things easier for next year. Not completely the doable, but closer."

He gave her a gentle smile. "What's the most important thing is that all your hard work paying is paying off and you're being recognized for all the talent you have."

Tears pricked her eyes. Richard really got it. Who she was, what she wanted and how hard she was trying to achieve it. "Thank you, Richard."

It was late and Richard was going on little sleep and had a breakfast meeting in the morning, and Kori was scheduled to be in the lab all day. He was setting their glasses down in the sink when he finally got the nerve to ask. "Can I get a closer look at the tattoo?"

Kori giggled and stood up as she walked toward her room, glancing back at him over her shoulder, "You may, Richard, but I believe the light may be the better in here."

It wasn't that Richard wasn't already in a hurry to follow in her wake, but when he saw her cami haphazardly on the floor he broke into a jog. Kori sat on the edge on her bed with her bare back to him. She turned only her head, and again she looked at him over her shoulder. He was fairly sure of what her expression meant, but it was one he hadn't seen on her before. It was uncharted territory for them as a couple.

He halted immediately when their eyes met and he moved cautiously toward her. Richard knelt in front of her and she nodded as he traced the intricate pattern of lotus flowers and more abstract designs. He worked opposite from how the tattoo was drawn; he started at the nape of her neck and work toward the small of her back. Every touch made Kori shiver, and Richard did not take his eyes off of her skin. Once at the start of the design, almost to the cleft of her buttocks, Richard reversed the way his touches traveled, traversing back up Kori's spine.

Each touch, now more of an insistent caress, caused a more acute reaction from Kori. No longer were there shivers, but there were shudders and sighs and she began to lean in to Richard's touch. Closer to her midback she found it a very sensual area and she hummed in approval and closed her eyes briefly. Intrigued by the response, Richard lingered in the area, much to Kori's pleasure. Satisfied she was content, he resumed the tracing of the tattoo up her back. By the time he touched the top of the tattoo, Kori let at a soft moan, and Richard rose to his feet briefly and then sat down on the bed next to her.

Willing himself to look only at her face and not her bare chest, he searched her face for an answer to his question. Kori's offer of her lips answered at least part of the question he was asking, but if that was as far as it would go, that was fine.

They shared a long sensual kiss. He held himself in check but could not get over how entirely responsive Kori could be. She was obviously excited by the kiss, more than he had ever seen her. She had always been passionate, but this was, well, extraordinary and made him feel very good about things between them.

_If I can make her feel this good with some touches on her_ back _and some kisses on her_ lips...

When they broke for air, Kori let out a long, content sigh and Richard looked at her flushed face. When Kori finally opened her eyes, they were glazed over at first, then when she focused on Richard, they turned dark with desire.

Richard's throat went dry. "I love you, Kori."

Kori hugged him tightly, inadvertently trapping one of his hands against her bare breast. She loosened the hug slightly, not enough so that he could move his hand, but just because her hugs were so exhuberant at times. Richard took the hint and caressed the side of her breast gently. "Is this okay?"

"Oh yes, Richard," she said huskily.

He leaned in for another kiss and when it ended, Kori returned the sentiment, "I love you too Richard." And then a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. Richard wasn't sure what might be planned. He couldn't wait to find out...

"You owe me many nights of kisses, Richard." Kori used a mock stern tone.

"Oh, you're right, Kori," Richard said seriously. "Should I try to rectify the situation?"

"I believe I am owed that much."

"I see," Richard said with a nod. "I'll get to it right away."

He proceeded to concentrate on her lips and then moved to the soft part of the skin behind her right ear. She squealed in delight at first and then let herself enjoy then sensations. After a bit, Richard whispered, "Those are your kisses for Sunday night."

The process was repeated; first the lips and behind the left ear. "Those kisses are for Monday night."

He hadn't moved the hand on her breast, gently caressing the along the side, and soon let his hand wander and his thumb touch the nipple. Kori jumped on contact and let out a moan; _Just how responsive is she? _

Before capturing her lips again, Richard softly asked, "Is this still all right?"

Kori responded in a whisper, "X'hal yes, and I am most ready for my Tuesday kisses."

Richard shot her a devilish smile and kissed her, their tongues dueling very aggressively. Then he trailed his tongue behind her left ear, pausing there briefly to nuzzle and nip at that sensitive area before venturing down her neck to the rise of her left breast to plant kisses. Kori was having trouble sitting still. She has holding on to Richard tightly, pawing a bit at his back.

He went no further, and moved up directly to her mouth and kissed her deeply. On the way up, it was like she no longer had bones, but once he found her lips, they had returned. He paused and waited for her eyes to open, but undoubtedly they couldn't focus. "And now for your Wednesday kisses."

He repeated the last sequence, this time on the right side, getting an even more enraptured reaction from Kori. If she were capable of it, he would wonder if it were a bit of an act, but there was no way: she was just that responsive to him. It was a huge turn on and incredibly good for his ego. He made a mental note that things would not go much further, followed by a mental image of the same. Not that he didn't want to take things to the most intimate level, God he did, and Kori might be ready to as well; they were in love after all. It was just that Richard knew that sober now, Kori had been drinking that night, and they were celebrating their good news about the following academic year. He didn't want their first time to be because they got caught up in the moment. He wanted it to be special on it's own.

Richard sat back from kissing above Kori's breast while gently massaging the other one, taking a moment just to watch her breathe. Her rate of breathing, the _work_ of her breathing, was an additional turn on. He shook off the thought of what it must be to see her in the absolute throes of passion. He might throw his gentlemanly behavior out the window if he thought about that for any length of time.

He lifted his eyes just as Kori opened hers. Kori leaned forward and kissed Richard and then purred, "Thank you for the kisses owed to me. I feel much better now."

He smiled gently. "I'm glad. Now for tonight's kisses."

Kori let out a bit of a moan as Richard began to kiss her with renewed ferver. He planned to tease her a bit, working toward her ear, than to the jaw, and finally making his way behind the left ear. Next to the rise of the left breast. Kori was arching her back, clearly inviting Richard to take her nipple into his mouth, but he had other ideas. He kissed over to the right side of her chest, up behind the right ear, and then back to her lips. Kori was clearly frustrated, but also was someone who would never had requested anything in bed. She offered more not-so-subtle hints, arching her back and cradling Richards head, her heart sinking briefly as Richard sought out her lips. She was immediately reassured when Richard rolled her nipple between his fingers and looked at her for permission. She gave a smile and lifted her hands off his head and placed them above her head, laying herself at his mercy.

Richard was intrigued by this side of Kori, not that it would be surprising that he would be. He offered her no more torture, and made a beeline for her ample left breast, holding it with both hands and taking her left nipple into his mouth, and began his gentle assault.

Kori reaction surprised both of then. Spontaneously, her body caught fire. She gasped and then cried out, her abdominal muscles tightening and shaking, Kori's hands finding Richard's hair, and her body first arching further, offering up the breast more insistently, and then when she reached her peak, curling up around him. Richard slowly reduced his efforts as her body's reaction lessened and as she began to still. He gathered her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest, dropping kisses on her crown, whispering endearments and words of praise and encouragement.

Kori could only understand the sentiment of the words and not words themselves. She was too overwhelmed with what had just happened. Only twice had she ever experience that physical response before; she couldn't stop her tears, but she didn't want to cry in front of him.

Richard never felt more virile, as well as he knew this was the woman he would never tire of being with and she had not even touched him yet. Talk about responsive! He hadn't touched her below the chest and she flew apart in his arms. It was amazing.

Tears fell and Kori's mind tried to grasp the situation. She looked up at Richard, and touched his cheek and softly said, "_Ar'gari sarn gardi, Richard kams yi ga'ol sisun garruun."_

Richard smiled gently as he watched Kori's eyes flash in surprise and her flush turn into a deep blush. She hid her face as she buried her head into Richard's chest. "My apologies."

"Whatever for, Kori?"

"My words of... devotion, they are heart felt, no matter how much they are made of the corn."

"Corny?"

"Well, yes... But I was sincere, I have not said them before..."

"I'm glad, but-"

"I have made the fool of myself. You have not said anything in the response."

"But Sweetheart-"

"Yes?"

"You spoke in Tamaranean, at least I think it was. I didn't understand anything but my name."

"Oh. Oh!"

"But, I'd like to know very much what you said."

"Perhaps later." She flushed. It was one way to get around saying too much.

"Kori, if you said it, and you said you meant it, please tell me. You said that you've never said those words before. Even if they are corny, which I doubt, please tell me how you feel."

She searched his face and saw the love and smiled. "All right. Direct translation?"

"Please."

"Very well."

"The translation would be, 'I love you and the way you made my body feel. I could see us happy forever, in many ways.'"

Richard looked at her silently for a moment.

"Have I said the too much?"

"No, you haven't Kori. More than I would have expected to hear to be honest, but not more than I feel."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL. Nor do I own Disco (nor would I claim to if I did), the Bee Gees, or _Saturday Night Fever_. Although I do have a few Bee Gee albums (yes albums, as in vinyl, yet again showing my age, but not the disco ones – they were really good before disco).

.

Chapter 21 of _You've Got Mail_ is dedicated to my eldest who once took me to a Bee Gees concert a long, long time ago.

.

New Character: Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana)

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 21**

.

Kori woke up and immediately the way her body felt, memories of the evening before came flooding back. She smiled and blushed as she thought of Richard, everything that was said, and beyond that, everything that happened the night before. Richard had left much earlier that morning, having to make a 7:30 AM meeting. After Kori's shower - she allowed herself a longer one than usual, revisiting the memory of the might before - she prepared tea, toast and a soft boiled egg for breakfast and headed off to try to get some work done.

When she arrived at the office, one look at Kori and Tatsu Yamashiro, the professor Kori was a teaching assistant for, tried to send her home. Dr. Yamashiro was a woman of little words but it was obvious something was amiss. Not that Kori's work was off, or that Kori appeared to be unable to concentrate that morning. It was a tough point in the semester and everyone was ready for a chance to breathe. But Kori assured Tatsu that everything was fine and she was able to hunker down and get a lot of work done. Kori would never think of not getting in all of her hours for the week.

Still worried that her protege was working too hard, Dr. Yamashiro proposed a compromise to add some time to the following week. Kori finished up what was in front of her and then dragged herself from the physics laboratories building to Hardt House for some much needed rest so she could enjoy her weekend and the long planned Disco party at her dorm with Richard and her students that night.

TtTtTtTtTt

As for Richard, getting up out of Kori's bed and leaving her was one of the most difficult things he had done in quite some time. He was surprised how satisfied he felt that morning, even when it was only her pleasure that was met. Not that he was selfish, but it was basic physiology... But Kori had been so responsive and her honest reaction both physically and verbally were so refreshing. She was not demanding in any way... it wasn't going all the way, but it was incredible.

Richard wasn't sure if things were going any farther anytime soon, and honestly he was not going to push it or plan for it. They hadn't discussed it, but knew they would. Richard wanted to be sure that everything was solid between them before they took things to that final level.

He had to laugh at himself – what guy thinks like _that_?

TtTtTtTtTt

On the walk back from her office, Kori's mind drifted to thoughts about Richard and how wonderful she thought he was. It was hardly an unusual activity for her. She was looking forward to the weekend and had a clear schedule. She wanted to spend as much time with Richard as she could but didn't want to appear forward or pushy or worst of all needy, especially after the previous night. Donna and Terry were going away for the weekend to see Donna's sister Diana so Kori felt obligated to stay at the dorm, but she had no restriction on whether or not Richard could stay with her.

In her culture, there was plenty of casual dating starting at 15 or so. There was also casual sex, not so different than in the US, after the age of 18 or so. Kori found that dating casually worked somewhat, but the physical aspects after a point didn't work for her. The difference also was that in Tamaran, as opposed to the US, relationships were generally permanent once there was a commitment. Divorce was unheard of.

But for Kori, she hadn't been planning on making love again without, well, love and in addition a commitment. She had made that decision after some awkward and unpleasant experiences she had when she was in undergraduate school at MIT. She had wanted to wait until there was commitment and a plan for the future, but Franklin had talked her into something she didn't want. Afterward, she had serious regrets and a great disappointment in herself for not sticking by her convictions.

And now she found that they were already in love. The night before proved that Richard was willing to please her and put her first and to take his time. He hadn't pushed her boundaries at all and was making sure she was comfortable every step of the way.

Kori was thrilled and was not unrealistic that things would change, perhaps quickly. Richard certainly was wonderful and one that Donna had said was a keeper but still... was she ready?

Kori was getting more tired and beginning to get a headache thinking about it all of a sudden. She hated her level of inner turmoil at times.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered, her voice a bit groggy.

"Good morning, Kori," Richard said.

"Good morning, Richard. It is glorious to hear from you!" Kori replied with her trademark enthusiasm, able to fully rev up once she realized it was him.

"And what are you up to this fine day?" he asked, his tone playful.

"I am about to sit down to a lunch of cheese and crackers and fruit and then I believe a nap is in the order," she replied, her voice also becoming playful, the turmoil and headache vanishing, but the fatigue was not. "I am much more the tired than I believed I would be today, however. I went to my office to work for a few hours this morning and then Professor Yamashiro sent me home for she said I looked too the 'wiped out'." Kori giggled softly, "And how was your meeting, Richard? Are you perhaps tired as well?" she said knowingly.

"I am, but not too tired to come to the party tonight."

"I am glad you are still planning to come tonight." Kori paused briefly and then added thoughtfully, "Would you like to join me this afternoon?"

Not even considering anything else, he responded, "For lunch? Sure."

The tone in Kori's voice dropped slightly, becoming sultry, "Perhaps not just for lunch."

Richard's throat went dry. How did she pull off being that sweet yet at the same time so minxish?

"Sounds great," he managed somehow without his voice his voice cracking. "How long should I plan to be there for?"

"What is your schedule?" she asked, her tone again light.

"For today? Well, nothing really, I mean, we have the party later... and we, uh, should have... dinner before?"

Kori smiled at Richard stumbling a bit, happy that he wasn't taking staying with her for granted.

"No Richard, I actually meant your schedule for the _entire_ weekend," she said, back to the minx role, purposefully purring a bit.

"Well," he started, rubbing his neck in nervousness. As much as he was beyond excited at spending the most if not all of the weekend together again, he didn't want to say or suggest anything that be overstepping his bounds or her comfort level or make any assumptions. She wasn't a native speaker and he worried he might have misinterpreted something and that was the last this he wanted to do at this point in the relationship.

"I have handball as usuak at 10 AM with Gar tomorrow morning, and I also have some work expense reports and budget items to got through but I can do that anytime and anywhere. Let's see... Vic might being having another of his famous although frequent barbecues at some point, most likely Saturday night but that's optional. My dad is still in New York and Tim is back at Princeton and I think that's it. How about you, Kori?"

"Well, I made sure I was free again. I did not want to do the assuming, I just did the hoping we would be spending our weekend together now that we were the together..."

Richard smiled, chuckling softly. "That sounds incredible Kori," he said with a smile. "Should I head over soon?"

"Please do," Kori said, suddenly much more energized that Richard was coming over.

"I'll be there in about 25 minutes or so."

"I will see you then."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick packed a few small bags for the weekend, although he still wasn't 100% clear on the plans and if he was staying through the weekend with Kori or not. He made up a small cooler with enough to contribute to lunch and took that along with a bag for his clothes and a few toiletries and his brief case. Home was close enough. He was somehow in and out of the shower, on the road and to the dorm in 22 minutes. Oh the power of love.

"Hello, Kori," he said with a smile, as he knocked on her open door quietly.

"Hello, Richard," her voice was somehow sultry and giddy at the same time. Kori gave him one of her trademark enthusiastic hugs before catching his eyes and then leaning up for a kiss. "Perfect timing," she said, a tad breathless even from their short but intense kiss, "I was getting very hungry."

"I'm hungry as well," Richard said, "I've brought a few things I found left over in our fridge, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Richard."

He paused and just looked at her for a minute. "Oh wait – I forgot to tell you – I found on-line the name of a vintage clothing store that is open until 9 o'clock tonight that sells 70's clothing and the prices are supposed to be very, very low so we could really dress the part for the party tonight. Do you think we could go after nap time?"

Kori giggled at the thought of how it was phrased, especially because it would likely be that innocent, at least for that point in time. "I would like that. I love going through vintage clothing and seeing the older styles. American clothes are so unique and there is so much to see, so many variations, so different from the styles in Tamaran. It sounds like it would be very interesting and fun time."

TtTtTtTtTt

It had been especially warm and both Kori and Richard were dressed in shorts, with Dick in a polo shirt and Kori in a short sleeve wrap style shirt. They snuggled together sharing a quick chaste kiss, both feeling the pull of sleep, they each quickly nodded off.

It was a bit after 4 PM and Kori awoke facing Richard. He looked so content and she hoped she was helping to make him happy. She couldn't resist kissing him and the minute her lips touched his, he gathered her up and pulled her gently and slowly to him. His restraint was remarkable considering he was still mostly asleep when her lips met his. The tender kisses continued as he shifted Kori on top of him, giving her the lead in what would happen next, if anything more would happen.

She broke the kiss and looked down at his blue eyes, his face framed in a curtain of thick red curls, "Do you always take such long, leisurely naps Mr. Grayson?"

"Why? What time is it?"

"4:10," Kori answered.

"Good Lord, no! I never take more than a 20-30 minute power nap unless I've been up all night," he worried a bit at the implications of that statement and quickly redirected the conversation, "I guess I must be just really relaxed here with you." He paused, and stroked her cheek with her thumb, "Scratch that, I am really relaxed here with you, Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

"We've got plenty of time, let's snuggle and watch at least part of _Saturday Night Fever," _Richard suggested, not particularly interested in getting out of bed. "It is _the _movie about the disco scene. I can download it and we can watch it on my laptop and then we can get a good look at the fashions and the dancing. "

"Sounds like fun!" Kori said, happy to continue staying close and feeling very content in Richard's arms.

"It was one of the things that made disco pretty popular, pretty mainstream at the time. It's kind of interesting. Do you think anyone on the floor would want to see it?"

"Hmm, they might, but we will be likely spending the rest of the evening with them and I would like to stay close, doing the snuggling with you."

"You won't be hearing any complaints from me," Richard said and gave her a lingering kiss.

The opening music came on with the Bee Gees singing in three part harmony in a falsetto which was enough to ruin the moment. Kori asked, "Are those grown _men_ singing?"

"Yes Kori, they are. Three brothers," Dick replied, amused.

Kori paused, cocking her head not dissimilarly from the smooth haired fox terrier from those long ago RCA promotional advertisements, although that certainly was where the comparison ended. "Are they, I mean the singers, the brothers, the all right?"

Richard chuckled, "Yes, Kori. Those are their real voices. The trio were said to be the most adaptive pop/rock band ever. They were able to spot a trend and exploit it. They were a few years ahead of the disco craze. In fact, there was a famous quote: 'In 1976 the Bee Gees sang _You Should Be Dancing _and in 1978 everybody was.'"

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard had only seen _Saturday Night Fever _as part of a 'gut' course, if there was such a thing at Princeton, on "Film and Popular Culture", and hadn't necessarily considered the nuances about it since then. As the seedier, uglier side of American culture and the club scene of the time unfolded them, he wondered if this was the best idea.

He commented to Kori, "Do you want to watch this? I'm sure we can just watch the dance sequences on YouTube."

"It is fine, Richard. The film is doing the portrayal of the American family in a disturbing manner, yes? But it is interesting. I would like to see the entire movie."

"Well, let's get through the main dance sequences and then head downtown to get some dinner and our clothes. We can finish seeing the movie right later, maybe before or after the party."

"Agreed."

Richard kissed the top of Kori's head. He had to admit that this was the way to watch a movie. He couldn't believe she suggested this was how they should position themselves to view the movie stream on the laptop. Richard was propped up on the upholstered headboard of her queen-sized bed with some additional pillows and Kori was snuggled between his legs with her head up against his chest. She had the laptop balanced on her lap and they could both easily see the screen. They were also able to be very close.

"I do like the wrap dresses that some of the women have on with the swing skirts," Kori commented during one of the first dance scenes.

"You'd look great in that," Richard said, although he would be interested in seeing more skin than that, he would never ask to and she would look very nice in that style.

"And you would look very nice in the tight polyester pants," Kori added playfully, and turned to look at Richard for his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow, still surprised at her flirtatious side, "Oh you think so, do you?"

"I more than think so."

"Well, I'll have to see what I can find later. If you want me in that type of pants, well-"

"Oh, I am doing the wanting..." Kori said as she leaned up and gave Richard a kiss, yet again surprising him, especially as it ended with a blush and a shy smile.

TtTtTtTtTt

They shared a pizza at a shop near the vintage clothing store. Kori insisted on paying her share something Richard was used to now. They spoke more about the pros and cons of Richard returning to school and which program would work better.

"The executive MBA would probably keep my father happier but I will be so busy with work and school I don't know if I'll have time for anything, and more importantly, anyone else," he said, as they held hands and he gave Kori a wink.

"But my PhD and the dorm may take all of my time. Plus I am not sure if I will find another roommate and I would rather not do the modeling so I may have to pick up another section to teach... I may not be available to be seen anyway very much."

Kori dropped her eyes and looked a bit distressed and Richard tilted his head and leaned forward until he was low enough to meet her eyes and his smile brought a smile to her face, "we'll work out a way to be together. Even if it's only when we sleep-" He stopped short when Kori giggled. "Kori, you understand what I mean, we'll work out what is best for us."

"I do know that Richard," Kori assured him, clearly amused at the prospect.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Here's the clothing store," Richard pointed out. They walked in to see racks and racks of clothes, mostly from the 60's, 70's and 80's but some back to the 1920's.

"Do you believe it Richard? These prices are unbelievable. Many items are just a dollar or two!"

Her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Kori was thrilled. She loved to sew and loved fashion and her mind was spinning. For a few dollars and a few hours, on those rare occasions when she had free time, she could have a lot of fun. Of course, with Richard in her life now, she didn't imagine many lonely Saturday nights spent creating outfits out of reworking vintage clothing pieces.

Back to the task at hand, she quickly zeroed in on an outfit that included a lavender 'pleather' micro mini skirt and halter top. She gleefully grabbed it and the matching go-go boots and ran to the fitting room, leaving Richard in her wake.

The outfit fit like a leather glove. The skirt was low rise and short and the halter showed skin as well, but was in keeping with the fashion of the day. She'd have to go braless with the halter but the fabric was quite supportive. The go-go boots fit and the heels were a good 4 high. She hid the outfit from Richard and purchased it for a whopping $12.50.

Richard had found a perfectly ghastly polyester blue shirt with a gold design that looked like a row of feathers that crossed at the shoulder blades and then came around to the front, in a V. Then there was an upturned collar of a lighted blue than the shirt that came down making the configuration of an 'X' in the front. It had long sleeves and a deep v-neck, and the buttons did not even start until the bottom of the breast bone. It came with matching blue polyester pants and both shirt and pants were extremely tight, showing off Richard's physique very well. He found some navy patent leather wingtips shoes to complete the ensemble and made his purchases for a grand total of $15.75.

Complete with their purchases (but keeping them from one another for the time being) they made way their way back to the dorm. Once there, they snuggled up on the futon to watch one of the last preseason San Francisco Giant baseball games on TV in the background with the sound low and talked as they drank a few beers, taking time to relax before it was time to get ready for the party.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review! Do the outfits sound familiar? Kori's from the cartoon and Richard's is a cross between the first and second Nightwing costumes.


	22. Chapter 22

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 22**

.

Sitting back watching baseball, Kori's not particularly shy glances at Richard were not going unnoticed. It was obvious something was on her mind and watching her made him shake his head and chuckle. He was hardly laughing at her; it was just that she was adorable and he was as much laughing at himself. Man, he wanted to just grab her and kiss her senseless. Feeling a bit bold, Kori looked up at Richard and looked at him with a look that perhaps, just perhaps, she thought would affect him, "If you had to choose today what you'd be doing in the fall, what would you do?"

She wasn't as naïve is most people might think.

Richard had known the answer for a number of days, it was a no brainer. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he was becoming less reticent to say all the details out loud. He had already said it the previous night. He knew his dad would not be happy, but it was his life.

"Well, considering I have to make a decision within four weeks anyway, I have to make my mind up very soon. Kori, if I had to decide today, I'd come here for the traditional MBA. I'd like the whole graduate school experience – maybe some teaching, research added in. Stanford's program is consistently in the top four in the country with Wharton, Harvard and Kellogg. I love this area. I moved East to go to Princeton and I don't have any interest to do that again. And although we just met, I have a feeling we will be very close this fall, and I am not going to walk away from us."

It wasn't a surprising reaction: Kori's eyes flashed wide and she smiled broadly and hugged him, knocking him back, and somehow neither spilled their beer.

Words weren't necessary. He set down his beer and then took hers and set it down as well and started to kiss her the way they were used to: gently, tenderly, restrained but with the promise of so much more in the future.

Although not in an overly compromising position anyway, Kori's students had learned not to just walk or barge in as they always had before but they still continued to come to her door when they knew Richard was there. And they always seemed to know when Richard was there.

Apparently the door wasn't fully closed. "Gah, my eyes! I'm barely eighteen! Stop groping her, Dick!" Static joked as he ducked his head in, gone before either could say a thing, Kori burying her head into Dick's chest in embarrassment.

Richard remarked, "At least this is helping us get ready for our own children someday." He hadn't felt awkward about the wording; maybe it was surprising, although Kori's words made it plain that she felt they were at least setting the groundwork down for the long haul.

Kori giggled, "You have the point. It will ready both of us for each of our future families."

Richard's expression surely had changed, but it was lost on Kori. Wait, weren't they on the same page? She hadn't just said what she had the night before in a moment of passion, had she?

TtTtTtTtTt

The House was abuzz about the party which was open to all Freshmen, not that anyone would be turned away, and there was a lot of last minute preparation. For once, Kori did not have to be involved and she was taking advantage of that, allowing herself to relax and enjoy her time with her boyfriend.

She came to the door to find a smirking Virgil and Anissa concerned about what to wear and what the dancing was like. YouTube was suggested and they had enough time to get to the Vintage clothing store to get something to wear. They were on their way and Dick noticed that Kori disappeared.

"Kori, where are you?"

She called from the kitchen, "Getting some drinks to get in the mood for the night."

Dick wasn't sure what she meant, but was obviously intrigued. "What kind of drinks?"

"From the movie, the 7&7. Remember when I went to the store when you were purchasing your clothing? I asked the clerk at the store and he told me to buy the Seagram's 7 and the 7-up. That is what I purchased."

"Oh," Dick said. He had assumed that she was picking up some 'female' product or something else of a personal nature because she was so... secretive. He mused that he still had a lot to learn about reading her.

She sauntered in, her glass already half empty, "Give it a try."

Dick did and almost spit it out. "This is pretty, uh, strong Kori."

Kori cocked her head, "Really? I figured that the way it was named that I needed to mix equal parts of each of the two ingredients. It tastes okay to me."

Richard chuckled and led her over to the futon to sit down, "Well, we just better drink them slowly then."

Too late, she was nearly finished hers.

They chatted about everyday things, and as he loosened up, Dick felt he had to ask, and did so in a light tone, betraying how he realized how much he was bothered by it, "Earlier Kori, when I implied that we would have a future together, you rephrased it so that it wasn't specifically about us."

"Yes, I guess so Richard," Kori replied, slightly cocking her head.

"When I said 'our children', you rephrased it as 'each of our own children'."

"Oh, yes, I guess I did."

"Have you ruled out a future with me?" he said carefully.

She knitted her brows, "Ruled out?"

"Have you made a decision," he paused briefly deliberating whether to add 'since last night', but decided to leave it unsaid, "that there couldn't be a long term relationship between the two of us?" He leaned in and playfully rubbed his nose with hers, to diffuse any possible confrontation, feeling completely off balance all of a sudden.

Even in her impaired state, she realized that she had hurt his feelings, and gasped and pulled back to look him in the eye. "No Richard, that is not what I meant! I have just seen that men tend to not want to feel the pressured into committing to a long term relationship, to talking about 'the long haul' as they say, so I did not want to phrase it that way."

"But I was the one phrased it that way," Richard said with a smile.

"True, but I still... had to do the assuming that was merely the slipping of the tongue."

"Why? So you like me?" Richard asked, this time nuzzling her a bit along her cheek.

"Yes, you could call it that and also say that I love you," Kori answered, "and I certain have not done the ruling out as you call it of you in the future."

Richard felt almost giddy with relief. Really? _She's completely got me, she has no idea._ He watched her down some more 7&7. Perhaps not the time to discuss it. "So, you meant what you said last night."

Now it was Kori's turn to feel a little hurt. "Of course!"

"I didn't mean to sound like I was questioning things. They were intense..."

"That they were," Kori whispered wistfully, flushing from head-to-toe from the memory.

TtTtTtTtTt

The conversation turned decidedly playful conversation as the 7&7's loosened them up further, and courtesy of a note pinned to the door suggesting watching YouTube for dance clips and what could be worn if there wasn't time to go to the vintage clothing store (upturned collars and sleeves, tight pants, etc.). The note also said do not disturb unless a dire emergency comes up prior to 10PM when pictures would be taken.

By 9:45 they were dressed and ready to go. They both laughed when they saw each other but both were very happy with how the other looked.

"I do like the tight pants," Kori said giggling. Beyond tipsy, she couldn't help herself, "now turn around," she paused and assessed him thoughtfully, "oh your backside does look very nice."

Richard chuckled. Needless to say, he hadn't seen this side of Kori: she was more vibrant, and also more forward. And he was also getting used to the idea of going to a party with her wearing such a tiny outfit and one with no bra. "You look quite nice everywhere," he stressed.

"Thank you Richard," she said with a giggle and provided him with a number of poses, accentuating her curves.

TtTtTtTtTt

They met in the lounge and almost everyone took pictures, Richard and Kori included. Richard and Kori got a lot of praise for their outfits and Richard got pulled to the side more than once to be questioned about Kori's 'altered state'. Not that she was a falling down drunk, it was just that none of her students had seen her under the influence before. Soon they were on their way downstairs for the party that was being held in the huge atrium in the center of the building.

The music was loud and it looked like Richard and Kori weren't the only ones to have studied the dance moves and dressed in the fashions of the day. Richard was having the best time, and just as he had when he was learning to Salsa, he purposely bumped into Kori quite frequently, making her laugh. More than once she said as she did that night, "If you want to get close to me, all you have to do is ask," and soon he was asking every few minutes. A few people had tried to cut in, but to no avail: they were having too much fun together to part company.

TtTtTtTtTt

Shocked was hardly a strong enough word when they made it hand-in-hand to the refreshment table and saw Barbara there with Stephanie and Cass. Kori took the opportunity to duck away to the ladies room, which left Dick standing there. He shrugged and got a drink.

Babs was an adjunct professor of computer science at Stanford. Dick knew he could hardly ignore her or Stephanie. At least Kori was on her home turf. It was so loud in the atrium that they would have to get pretty close to be able to hear each other.

"Hi Steph... Babs," Dick said with a smile. His eyes flicked over to where Kori was headed, willing her to come back, not sure why it was so imparitive.

"What are you doing here, Dick?" Babs said in a way that Dick was certain that she knew full well that he would be there.

"I'm here with my girlfriend Kori, Babs. You remember you met Kori, the other night of course."

"Really? Well, she looks so... different."

He shrugged, "I guess so, clothes and hair are different for the party. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was taking Stephanie out to celebrate her 21st Birthday a bit early and then we thought we'd stop off here to see Cass and what was happening at this party."

Dick remained polite, but almost indifferent, keeping an eye on Kori, not far away. "Mmm, that's nice. Are you having fun? We sure are."

Babs and Stephanie looked him over, "You look like it," Steph said, "where did you find that outfit?"

"Kori and I went to a vintage clothes store not far from here. We thought we'd dress the part. We watched _Saturday Night Fever _so we'd knew some of the dances too."

"Tim's right, you _are _a geek," Stephanie said. Babs remained silent, seething with jealousy.

Dick shrugged, "I guess, but Kori and I have had a blast today getting ready. And speaking of whom, I better find her and get her back on the dance floor. Nice seeing you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Finding Kori was no problem, and Richard wasn't sure that the timing of Kori's rapid exit was only coincidental, but didn't question her about it. After dancing nonstop and having fun, Kori leaned into Richard's ear while they were dancing and said, "It is after midnight and you and your friend Gar are playing the handball in the morning, do you want to go upstairs and get some rest."

"Sure Kori, if you're ready to turn in."

"Perhaps," She replied and a slightly seductive smile accompanied it.

They started up the stairs to her room hand-in-hand, ascending in plain view of the atrium and Richard leaned into her ear and said, "That was a great time, the most fun I've had in a while."

"Nor have I, but mostly because I was with you."

The music stopped and over the PA system and one of the football players that lived in the house spoke into the mic, "Hold up you two, yes you, Kori and Kori's Date, we know you're old and probably have better things to do, like take your Geritol and get ready for your morning shuffleboard competition and afternoon bridge tournament, but you have to come back here."

A very red-faced Kori and a perplexed Dick, turned around, and the emcee, one of the students from the party's hosting 3rd Floor further beckoned, "Come on guys, hurry up, apparently we have some awards for you tonight."

Kori and Dick reached the stage, "We are offering an award for the girl and guy dressed in 70's clothing. We thought we would award these to students, but considering we had no actual rules and because everyone's favorite Grad Fellows the lovely Kori Anders had the best 70's outfit on, we are giving her the girls best dressed award. As for the guys, again in an unusual move, we are giving her date, what is you name sir?"

"Dick Grayson"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Dick Grayson has won the Guys Award. And because they looked so cute together, we have fashioned a couple's award as well."

Kori and Dick accepted their awards, Kori complete with a courtsy.

"Now tell me, Dick, what is you favorite memory of the 1970's, other than Disco? Vietnam, the 1972 crisis and shooting at the Olympics, Watergate, the long gas lines, the Hostage crisis?"

"Well, considering I wasn't born until 1983, I can't answer for myself. However, my parents had mentioned that the Bicentennial Celebration in 1976 was wonderful and they traveled all the way to Valley Forge and Philadelphia to join in the festivities."

"So you're saying the 70's had some good moments?" Dick was asked.

"From what I understand, maybe one or two."

"There you have it, folks, from someone ten years older than us, who was almost there, the seventies were, at least at times, fun! Let's give a round of applause for our best dressed couple, Dick and Kori. Now I know it is way past your bedtime, but will you join us for one more song? We'll make it a slow one, _How Deep is Your Love?_ by the Bee Gees, so you won't tire yourselves out and will still be able to take the walk up to the 5th floor."

TtTtTtTtTt

By the time the made up to Kori's room, it was significantly later due to the attention brought on by the awards, cleverly fashioned out of novelty small disco balls and glitter pen, with the couple's award of course made from two disco balls.

Kori was so happy and comfortable among the undergrads and other grad students and Richard was happy just to be in Kori's wake. People gravitated toward her, and not because she wanted or demanded or orchestrated the attention, but because she was genuine and sincere. Richard certainly understood the pull to Kori that other people felt because he was feeling it more and more by the minute. He was in no hurry to pull her out of that situation as much as he enjoyed be alone with her. He was, at least for the moment, happy to be along for the ride.

They had scrapped the idea of watching the rest of _Saturday Night Fever_ and were a bit at a loss for words once the door closed behind them.

Finally Richard pulled her into a tight hug and then looked at her, brushing a stray lock of hair, sticking up a bit wildly having been wet from sweat and now dried, "I can't remember the last time I had that much fun Kori, thank you for inviting me," he told her sincerely.

A playful smile came to her lips, "Perhaps not since the 1970's, Richard?"

He retaliated with tickling her sides and she retreated to the bedroom and he wouldn't relent, "I believe it's been established that I was not born until the 1980's."

The assault continued as she backpeddled onto her bed. Kori counterattacked, untucking Richard's shirt and tickling his sides, "I believe I need the proof."

"Proof? I'll give you proof," and Richard stopped tickling Kori as he captured her lips and settled his weight over her...

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 23**

.

"You're early," Dick said to Gar as he stood at his locker at the gym, toweling off from yet another shower. He had gone with an early upper body work out before their game and had overdone it. The exertion felt good at the time and the rush of endorphins – well, he was already pumped up but it always felt great. He was frustrated but not in a bad way necessarily from the night before. He reluctantly had to get out of Kori's bed; the temptation was too much. It would not have been the best timing to have their first night together. They weren't prepared. Not that it was discussed, but that was what Dick had assumed. Kori was still a little drunk and it was late, and if nothing else, running into Babs was enough to spoil the setting. _Why was she popping up all of a sudden?_

So he worked his muscles to exhaustion and now there was a lot of burning in his traps and pecks, and a bit in his deltoids, but handball should keep him loose, at least for the time being. It was just another place for his body to ache, but the workout had given him a different kind of release.

"I _know_," Gar replied. "Rachel is a slave driver. She makes me pick up stuff off the floor, make the bed, eat breakfast and _everything_. And then she made sure I was here to meet you not just on time, but even early."

Dick cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, you found someone who's willing to try to tame you. She's a brave woman."

"She's fearless, but I guess I'm glad she's straightening me out. It's about time I grew up," Gar said with a bit of a wistful smile, but dropped to a conspiratory whisper, "I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but I like it."

Dick smiled at his friend as he pulled on a fresh shirt, "Your secret's safe with me."

"How's Kori?"

Before he could censor it, Richard replied, "Perfect."

Gar's eyebrow went up in surprise, "Guess it's my turn to say that 'your secret's safe with me'."

"I guess," Dick said with a shrug, "I doubt I can hide it though, not that I really want to try."

"Is she the one?"

_Yes_. "If I had to make a decision at this minute, yes, but we are really just getting to know each other," he admitted.

"Huh," was all Gar could say. Richard had been crazy about Babs for so long, to see him move on was great but unexpected. "Actually, it makes sense... So, are you going over to Victor's tonight?"

"I think so, but to be honest, I haven't talked to Kori about it yet. I'm not sure if she'll want to deal with Roy again."

"What was his deal with her, anyway? He said she was a model?"

Richard took a long swig of his Gatorade, hoping to hide the truth and failing. Gar saw the expression, "She _is_ the model Roy thought she was, isn't she?"

"Please drop it, Gar," Dick said, sounding more defeated, rather than angry or defensive as Gar was half expecting.

"I will, but she is, isn't she?" Dick might as well have telegraphed it. Gar paused for a moment, pondering the situation, "Are you going to be able to handle it man, you do get, you know, a _bit_ jealous sometimes? What if it leads to that anger thing?"

Dick had to smile. It was hardly an admirable trait, but his friend was at least paying attention to his issues; he hadn't had real problems with it in a few years, but Gar remembered. It was comforting to have lifelong friends.

"Well, to be honest, when I took her to Chantilly a while back, Kori got dressed up and had her make up done. It was Kate Hepburn meets, I don't know... perfection... She blew me away with how she looked. I didn't think I was going to be able to even drive there. We had _just_ met. I was already nuts about her but I didn't know what to think. I finally relaxed a little around her, only because she made me feel at ease, because she isn't someone who plays head games. But when we got there, it was great to have her on my arm but then, everyone else noticed her too. I barely held it in check." He chuckled at himself. He had to wonder how balanced _that_ must have sounded to any casual listener. "I think it'll be all right. I have to admit that I'm glad she hates modeling and she doesn't plan to return to it."

"That's good," Gar replied and then waggled his eyebrows, "so when she looks good it'll be all for you."

Dick feigned an angry look and threw his wet towel at Gar. Then Dick couldn't suppress his smirk. _Yes, it's all for me_.

TtTtTtTtTt

A cold front with the typical fog had rolled in to the area near Stanford as Richard returned to campus, and he was walking into Kori's dorm just as the rain really started to come down hard. Gar had easily dominated him on the handball court, running him ragged. Not that his legs were letting him down; he was as fit as he ever was and was looking forward to besting his 15K time in a charity race that he had entered later that spring. It was because Dick had definitely overdone his upper body workout, and he lacked the follow through that he needed in his back and shoulders. Limited in what he could do with his upper body, he tried to compensate with speed but it wasn't enough.

Dick took the defeat well, he was a good sport in spite of how he acted when Wally beat him in basketball - but of course _that_ had turned out to be potentially the best thing that ever happened to him. Dick left things with Gar he would let him know about going over to Vic's later and he would be sure to call Vic as well. Dick wanted to spend time with his friends and wanted to introduce Kori to Rachel and Sara but after dealing with Roy, well, there were plenty of alternatives to consider as well. After all, if given the chance, Victor would have these cookouts every week and he had no plans of ever letting Kori go.

Gar had assured Richard he would never say anything about Kori's modeling, not even to Rachel, and Dick mentioned that he was well aware of Rachel's hold over him so if anything was said... well, that payback was, of course, a bitch.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was an expected figure around the dorm already and was learning more and more of the student's faces and names. He wasn't up to chatting that morning, anxious to get back to see Kori, but he was hardly rude, smiling and waving and saying hello. He was getting used to receiving a few rather suggestive clasps on the shoulders and slaps on the back from the guys, especially the upperclassmen. Richard had to admit he was a lucky guy, he thought to himself, she was a wonderful girl have as a friend, to date, to have as a girlfriend, to have fallen in love with.

He chuckled to himself. _And I thought I had it bad for Babs..._

Finally he was at Kori's door. Even taking two steps at a time the fifth floor seemed to take longer and longer to get to. He knocked at the door, and Kori replied, "Come in!"

Richard let himself in but didn't see her but saw the bathroom and bedroom doors both closed, "Kori, it's me," he said, making sure she knew it wasn't a student.

"Alright, Richard," she said, and a hair dryer came on, "I will be right out."

He was soaked through and decided to remove his shirt as he had his sneakers and socks. His shorts were made of a material that did a pretty good job of wicking away moisture. He wouldn't want to sit down and get the futon or a chair wet but at least he wasn't dripping.

Satisfied that she was drying her hair in the bathroom, he grabbed a glass of ice water and pulled out some reports from his brief case to review and headed toward the bedroom. He absently noted that the hairdryer had stopped and his pulse quickened – he would much rather spend time with Kori than those reports...

The bathroom door didn't open even after he paused, looking over at it, willing it to, so his eyes returned to the second quarter production projections, and he headed to Kori's room and popped open the bedroom door.

TtTtTtTtTt

He would later realize it was at that point that Richard could have learned that Kori was not all that modest, but for his sake, she faked it well. But at the moment he was caught off guard. It didn't even matter that they had already been fairly intimate. With her back to him and her hair down, he didn't think she had anything on. As she turned her head and looked in his direction, she saw the shocked look on his face so she turned away and grabbed her robe. Richard on the other hand was first frozen, he then fled. His stunned look amused her far more than she could imagine being upset with him seeing her in her tan bra and panties, but again, he wouldn't find that out until much later.

It was nearly swimsuit season, what was the difference between underwear and a bikini? Plus, she had modeled, and she often wore just underpants in front of _strangers_. Maybe because Tamaran was a more tropical clime, or was it that America had gone through that Puritan phase? With as wild and immoral as things got in the US, it never added up for her. But it was what it was, and she was more than happy to keep her body covered, to show it with only who she wanted to show it to, to share it with who she wanted to share it with. She had been hurt so much in the past with sharing herself with the wrong men.

What registered in Richard's mind was that she was naked. Well, Lady Godiva naked given the hair, but with her back to him. Oh yeah, and with no horse. Wanting to stare, yet knowing that he'd need permission to stare at this juncture, when Richard finally got his legs to work again, he backed out of the bedroom so fast and with the momentum he wasn't able to stop. It didn't help that the overuse of his upper body muscles from his intense work out restricted his movement and he couldn't readily counterbalance himself. When the back of his legs hit the futon, as his geek brain would remind him, the momentum he had, simply his mass of 175 pounds as multiplied by his velocity, let's say ten miles an hour given that he was moving backwards, allowing him to easily come over the back of the futon, scaling it fully, and ending up hitting his head on the coffee table.

TtTtTtTtTt

Hearing the crash, Kori ran out into the living area, and found a dazed Dick sprawled out onto the coffee table. He was more stunned than injured, fortunate that there were so many journals and papers piled up on the coffee table that other than an audible 'smack', there was no real injury.

Still covered with the robe over her underwear, Kori helped Richard up, "Richard, are you all right? Are you undamaged?"

He laughed, mostly in embarrassment, looking forward, not trusting himself to look at even her face, "I'm fine, Kori."

And then it occurred to him, the expression undamaged had to be the cutest thing in the world.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Are you certain that an ice pack on your head would not give you some relief from your discomfort?"

_It really isn't my head that could use that kind of relief..._ "Maybe it will help," Richard conceded. Kori's fussing over him was yet another thing that screamed 'not helping!' At least she had put on clothes: that light blue lounging pajama set she had on that Sunday before exams. Slightly better than that adorable pink silk floral short robe but still, not that helpful. He loved that set; she had almost been as enticing as the robe had been. Then again she could have on literally anything, or of course nothing, at this point and be enticing.

She was not an overbearing caregiver, but very concerned. He was slightly concerned how she would be if he ever was actually sick or injured but didn't worry about it. All part of the getting to know each other process.

Finally Richard was allowed to shower and redress and eat lunch (at the table, and he got to feed himself, he noted). There was still plenty of time to be together that afternoon, and although she was willing to discuss going to Vic's for the cookout, Kori wanted to make sure Richard had rested and was feeling better before a decision was made.

"While you are recovering from your hitting of your head and there is still the rain outside, why don't we watch the rest of _Saturday Night Fever_?"

"Sure, Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

They relaxed as the movie went from dance rehearsals to club scenes, to fist fights, and so on. Richard and Kori were snuggled basically in an opposite fashion as they had the previous afternoon: Richard's head and shoulders were in Kori's lap as they watched the movie on the laptop. Richard was being driven to distraction by Kori's gentle caresses, but it was a good distraction.

The scene was particularly disturbing. It involved Donna, one of the supporting characters in the movie. Donna had dated Tony, John Travolta's character, the main character of the movie. Their more important relationship in the movie was that they were usually dance partners. She was obviously in love with him, and she happened to be a virgin.

Donna grew tired of Tony's interest in other girls and was also devastated that she was replaced as his partner in a big dance competition. One evening after winning a big competition with his new partner, Tony, Donna and all of Tony's guy friends were driving around New York. Donna got drunk and told Tony she wanted to have sex with him. He said no and she proceeded to have sex with not one but two of their friends in the back seat of the car. While she was having sex, Donna started crying, but they wouldn't stop and things continued.

Kori gasped and froze. Like watching a train wreck, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

"Kori, let's turn it off," Richard said gently and he reached for the mouse.

"No," Kori replied softly, her shaking hand covering his steady one.

Dick was curious about that response but said nothing further. He moved so he was sitting up next to her so he could analyze her better.

The scene was brutal, but not too long. As soon as Donna was got out of the car and Tony apologized after some harsh words were exchanged between them, Kori reached over and closed the laptop.

Kori wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her upper arms, "It should never be like that," Kori said, staring off, appearing not to be focusing on anything, "whether it's the first time or not."

"No, of course it should never, ever be," he said reassuringly, "it's a crime." He wanted to hold her close, but made no move to. He was there for her to turn to if she needed to be held.

"And he was so angry that he wasn't the first and that I wouldn't do it immediately."

Richard took a minute to realize what she was saying, that Franklin wasn't the first. He was surprised by that also. Luckily she was still looking away as he processed his own hypocritical thoughts and did his best to put it into perspective. She never said Franklin was the first, not that it should matter. She is twenty-four, an age when it's hardly unusual to have more than one lover for a woman. He never let it bother him before when his girlfriends had previous experience. He willed himself not to get upset. That was the last thing they'd need.

Taking a quiet deep cleansing breath, he said softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She finally turned to Richard and gave him a sad smile and leaned into him. He gave her a small smile back and pulled her close. She nodded and said, "Yes Richard, I do want to tell you about Franklin and the others and I think I should. We are in love and I need to share this with you. I think I need you to know this before we make love, if you still wish to..."

_Others?... _Richard tried to process_. If I still want to make love to her? What would make me _not_ want to make love to her? But if she needs to wait, she's worth the wait_...

"Kori?" Richard looked at her with a soft expression. Not expectantly, but waiting for her to gather her thoughts. She twisted her fingers a bit in her lap as she watched them, and finally cleared her throat softly, ready to speak.

"Tamaran and America are not different in that there is the dating and the casual sex in college. But my mother always warned me, or rather did the pointing out to me, that I was too vulnerable and emotional... and the sensitive. Not that it was necessarily wrong but that it was not for me.

"I was barely 16 when my parents and brother were killed in a car accident. My older sister was my guardian and she is very different from me and gave me bad advice, plus I think she wanted me to do some things that would make me do the suffering."

Richard took her hands in his and asked, "Why?" He couldn't fathom anyone treating Kori poorly, especially a relative.

"Oh, it is a long story that I will tell you another time if that is alright. But Koma blames me for the car accident that killed the rest of our family. They were on their way to pick me up when it happened."

Richard squeezed her hands gently in support, feeling even more stupid for being upset about her being with another person or persons before Franklin. _Why am I such a jealous jerk sometimes? I don't deserve her_... But at least he hadn't said anything, but he had let himself think some of those things... He realized she was speaking again and tuned back into her.

"...so against my better judgment, I took Koma's advice. Karras was another Tamaranean who went to Boston University so he was nearby MIT. He was a handsome graduate student, and here I was a freshman, quite unattractive, shy, and not really fitting in. I thought he was nice to me because he liked me and we shared a homeland. We talked on the phone a few times and had nice conversations. He asked me out for a Saturday night. We had a nice dinner and everything went well. When he wanted to sleep with me, I thought there was a connection so I did. I soon found out it was a mistake, he did not care for me. My first time and he did not even care for me," Kori's eyes welled up. "What was worse that my sister told me that Karras was an old flame of hers and she put him up to it. I never saw him again."

Kori could hear Richard's teeth grind as he clenched his jaw and now it was his turn to look away. He was red faced, his protective feelings toward her bubbling from deep inside him and he really wanted to hit something. Karras and Koma were great choices but he was sure there were many good substitutes.

_How could anyone do this to his Kori? His Kori? Yes, she was his... perhaps it was a bit Neanderthalic to think that way, although he'd hardly hit her over the head and drag her off into a cave or back to the Wayne Manor ... well, absolutely no clubbing but then again..._

He shook his head to dispel that thought and the somewhat enticing image that went with it.

_She is my equal and I respect her and this is a 50/50 situation and I love her..._

Kori put her hand on Richard's forearm and his brow furrowed as he jumped slightly and then was brought back to the present. He relaxed and smiled at her, and touched her cheek, then brushed some stray hair that now adhered to her damp cheeks.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but I can promise you that love and intimacy, it shouldn't be like that."

When Kori dropped her eyes, Richard cupped her chin so she'd look him in the eye, and she nodded "I know, Richard, not that I have experienced it for myself. I did not know how to proceed, however, but I tried again.

"In my junior year, I dated an American who was in my study group. We got along well as friends and started to see each other outside of studying. I do not believe the attraction was there on my part but I was fond of him.

"So he was a friend, and a boy, but not my boyfriend. I did no have the feelings for him, but he had the feelings for me. He told me it would be different if we were together. I relented. I do not know why I believed him for he did not have much experience." Kori rolled her eyes and giggled, "and when I say much of the experience, I mean none of the experience." Richard couldn't help but chuckle.

"Afterward, he asked me if it was the 'good for me'. I would later learn this is a... a... line? I thought a the time that I was to give him the honest assessment for how it was for me. So I did." Kori's eyes were full of mischief and Richard was glad that she could find amusement.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I might as well be doing the brushing of my teeth," She barely made the end of the sentence out due to her own giggles.

Richard chuckled, "Brushing your teeth?"

"Well, it did not feel any better. Nor did it serve any purpose. At least tooth brushing serves to promote oral hygiene." Her giggles finally ended and her smile faded away and her turned neutral and finally sad. He wondered if she had been keeping up appearances or if she truly had the range of emotions she exhibited. Something he'd likely explore for another day.

"Kori?"

A tear formed in her eye and even though she was now looking away toward the wall, Richard watched it grow, and finally fall and run down her cheek.

"All this reinforced that my mother had been correct about me. That it was not right for me, the casualness of the sex that is. Not necessarily having to do about religion or right versus wrong, but that I was too sensitive, too emotional, too different from Koma. My mother said that in the English sex was often referred to as the making of love. There is a somewhat similar expression for marital relations in Tamaranean. For me, I knew I should be in love the person and there should be a commitment."

Richard swallowed reflexively at the word commitment – after all he is a guy and there is something in his DNA to react to the word commitment this early on...

Kori continued, "So that was going to be what I would wait for, and that is why I was hurt by Franklin. I was unsure. I cared for him, there was attraction, perhaps some love... but I was not in love with him, he did not treat me well enough and there was no commitment. As I told you before, he wore me down, and I let him. Worse yet, I let it happen again and again. And when it continued, I lost more of my self worth..."

Kori continued no further. She couldn't, nor did she have to. She had more than gotten her point across and Dick wasn't sure if he could handle much more. He wanted to protect her, he had at least three men and her sister he wanted to kill. He needed to tell her soon and someday he hoped he could show her how beautiful it could be for two people who were in love, deeply if not fully committed, and connected on a number of planes to share themselves entirely.

Actually, he mused, he imagined that with Kori it would be somewhat of a new experience for him as well. When they reached that point he knew he would be far closer to her than he had ever felt with any other woman, and he couldn't wait.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please Read and Review

Actually the 'brushing teeth' thing is a quote from an older friend of mine from the barn about having sex when she was rather young - when we were about 14 and she was in college, she warned us about having sex when we were too young and used those very words... Ironically, her daughter's nickname is Cory.


	24. Chapter 24

DC Characters used in this story and some other things that might be unfamiliar:

For Wally West's girlfriend in this fic I went with Linda Park, his Korean-American girlfriend and later wife from the comics who also appeared in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon. I never can get a real handle on Jinx and I really like Linda, her carrier in TV and the ethnic diversity she represents (that is under-represented in comics today IMHO)

For Roy Harper's girlfriend in this fic I went with one of his many brief flings, Kendell Saunders, Hawkgirl II, whose soul entered Shiera Hall's body after she suicided and she became Hawkgirl (I don't get it either - and as opposed to the other Hawkgirl (Shayera) who Blackfire killed in the Rann-Thanagaarian War)

Post-doc: short for Post Doctoral Fellowship – Postdoctoral research in academics or other scholarly research done by someone once they have completed their PhD including their thesis and its defense.

MRS degree: Slang for a woman going to college (or University for you English, Aussies and Canadians), especially a top private school, in order to find a husband.

Madras: A mixed drink made with 1 shot vodka, 2 oz. Orange juice, 2 oz. Cranberry juice, usually served on the rocks. Mmmm, although I prefer its cousin the Bay Breeze, where pineapple juice is used instead of OJ. (Drink once you are of legal age, and drink responsibly.)

Billiards references: The table is covered with Billiard cloth and not felt as it is often called mistakenly. The table is often called a snooker table.

Putting game: Round the World: Set up eight balls either two at each of the four points of the compass (NSEW) or one at each point and each secondary point (N,NE,E,SE,S,SW,W,NW) and see who can get the most in.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL.

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 24**

.

Richard watched Kori as she looked down into be lap. It was obvious she was processing a memory, mulling things over and he waited. He didn't have to wait long, however. Not more that a minute went by when she said, "Do you still feel the same about me?"

Richard was a bit taken aback by how fragile she'd become, "Of course, Kori. Nothing's changed." He sat up so he could look her in the eye, and he cupped her chin with his hand, "I love you. I care about you very much."

She smiled, "Thank you." she replied, not answering directly, "Thank you Richard."

He paused briefly to consider, was this her way to get rid of him? "But Kori, do you want me to spend the rest of the weekend with you?"

She shook her head, "I do, Richard, I am very glad you wish to stay." She paused, and then said, "but may I ask for a favor?"

Richard gave her a reassuring smile, "Sure, name it."

"Perhaps I could have the time alone for a bit?"

"If that's what you need, of course." Richard answered, trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't know why, but he wondered if this wasn't a bad sign.

Kori gave him a small smile and hugged him tentatively, and he pulled her in closer and she relaxed. Richard said softly in her hair, "Why don't I just head to my office. I'll be closer by than if I went home and I'll be a phone call away, okay sweetheart?"

Kori pulled closer, choking back a sob, "You are too wonderful to me. I am sorry that I need the space right now, Richard. I know we are supposed to be spending the weekend together but-"

"Shh, Kori, whatever you need, all you have to do is ask, remember?"

Kori pulled back and Richard wiped away her tears, and they shared a gentle, chaste kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

Leaving Kori alone wasn't easy on Richard – did she think he was like those other guys? He wanted to reassure her he wasn't. She had told him before that he knew he wasn't but still... In the past he would have gone overboard with Babs and sent flowers right away or tried to woo her right out of her bad mood; then again, Babs would have done something like this for dramatic effect. Kori wasn't like that, he was certain about that.

Richard made it to his office. It was one of those drives where he was so lost in thought that he couldn't even remember the drive there. He pulled the Vette into his personal parking space and let himself in. There was still security there on the weekend and he said hello to Alvin, busy playing video games on the computer. Richard smirked as Alvin paled considerably. If only he had been even casually watching the television monitors, he might have noticed that the heir to the corporation was making a Saturday appearance.

Coming in on a Saturday had been a regular thing for Richard in fact. After his breakup with Babs, he went through the brief relationship postmortem depression, followed by the stereotypical male executive way of dealing with things: throwing himself into work. Mocked by his friends, encouraged by his father, he set the standard high in his work, but soon found a balance.

He was shocked when ninety minutes went by and he was through all the critical things that he would have done _before_ lunch on Monday. His mind drifted to Kori. He started to wish she would call. He pressed on, prepping for a meeting at 2 PM on Monday and then he started to get antsy. It had been almost three hours. In his mind, the longer things went on, the worse things could only be for him.

His prep work for his breakfast meeting Tuesday morning was, as he thought of it, half-assed. No use. Plus, it was getting to the point where he was wondering about whether or not they should go to Vic's barbeque, not that he could care less at that point.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was a mess. She wondered if Richard would be angry with her for needing time by herself. Franklin would have been furious. She decided to give him at least three hours before she'd call. Franklin always needed a 'cooling off period' after she'd show any sort of assertion of her independence or her will. But was Richard like that? She wasn't sure, but at the same time she didn't want to chance that he'd come back at all mad. He would probably have work to do anyway. He must have a great deal of work in his job at Wayne Enterprises.

Oh, she hoped she wouldn't end up driving him away. Here she was with this unbelievable handsome guy, who was also very intelligent, kind, and affectionate. She was so unbelievable attracted to him. There was nothing that really stood out that set up any red flag, any warning signs. There was the little bit of misunderstanding and jealously over her modeling, but that was fine with her, she wasn't planning to return to that anyway.

And there was the time that she was worried that he was trying to 'keep' her. Kori couldn't believe how she overreacted when he brought some food over for her. But once she explained herself and apologized, he took it so well and considered her feelings about the subject as they did things together.

It shouldn't have been an epiphany but somehow it was – not that she hadn't said it before, but he truly wasn't like any other guy. She really had to get in touch with him... but again, when? Would he be upset if she called to soon. At that point she had only mulled things over an hour or so. She prepped her Thursday session to make sure she had given him time to cool off if indeed he was angry with her.

Kori worked on her other work too, and then took a long bath, and washed and dried her hair. Finally, it was close to four hours and she called Richard.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hello, Kori," Richard said, his one friendly, not wanting to get his hopes up too much, so much time had passed. _If Babs had let this much time pass she'd be really pulling something dramatic... stop comparing them..._

"Hello, Richard," Kori replied, relieved at his tone. "I do apologize for needing the space."

He smiled into the phone, "Whatever you need, you know that. Remember, all you have to do is ask. But I have to confess, I..."

"What?"

"May I tell you when I get back?"

"You wish to come back now?"

"Yes. Wasn't that the plan?"

"Yes it was."

"Great. I'll be back in a few."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard pulled in front of the dorm and made it up to Kori's room quickly. Anissa waved him through, signing the visitor's log for him, giving him a knowing smile and wink.

Richard knocked on the door and Kori opened the door immediately and greeted him, smiling sweetly with her hair down and curled, wearing a flirty yellow sundress he hadn't seen before.

"Come in Richard, I am so happy you are back," Kori really hoped the feeling was mutual.

Richard let his jaw drop. He thought she had looked fantastic the night they went to Chantilly but now she looked perfect. _Perfect for him_. Natural and beautiful. He wasn't intimidated by her like he was the night she looked like a model. I mean she was always just his type but this was ridiculous...

Once he got over the shock of seeing the woman he was always looking for (not that he hadn't thought that she might not be the one anyway), he breathed, "Kori" and smiled at her, before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Richard!" Kori said with a bright laugh as she was twirled around, "what has gotten into you?"

He laughed, "I missed you. I was so worried you were going to push me away."

She giggled as her smile brightened, "I figured that you would need to do the cooling off because I asked for the space."

He furrowed his brow slightly, "Needed to cool off? Whatever for?"

"Where you not angry that I asked for the space?"

"Not angry – as I said just worried. Worried that you might think that I was like your other boyfriend, and then so much time had passed and I started to really worry."

"Not at all, Richard, I figured things out quickly. I just did not want to call too quickly... I thought that you... well, Franklin needed time or he would be angry. So I figured I would give you the time, perhaps that you then needed the sp-"

She was cut off with a gentle kiss that she enthusiastically returned. Within minutes there was no doubt that weren't out of sync.

TtTtTtTtTt

After getting everything resolved and reassuring each other, Richard and Kori headed off to Vic's for a barbecue. It was to be the usual crew: Wally West and his girlfriend, an up and coming TV reporter Linda Park, Vic Stone and his girlfriend, occupational therapist Sara Simms, Roy Harper and the girlfriend du jour, and Gar Logan and his girlfriend Rachel Roth, a graduate student in philosophy. There was a possibility there would be others there, it was an open event and anyone was free to invite an extra friend or two and there was always plenty to eat and drink.

Kory had offered to supply some St. Pauli Girl beer from her never-ending supply, but Richard pointed out that it would only prompt Roy to ask her again about being Stella Patru. So instead, they picked up some California Chardonnay and strawberry cheesecake for dessert.

The ride out to Vic's and the stop for the wine and cheesecake were fun for the couple. To observe them, Richard and Kori appeared like a long-time couple, deeply devoted, madly in love. They never stopped touching – nearly always holding hands or one or the other had a hand on the other's shoulder or forearm; Richard would often touch Kori on the small of the back or even possessively on the hip. Their facial expressions also reflected their happiness and ease with each other. Kori was in a state of pure bliss, not sure if she was in a dream, and if she were, certain that she didn't want to wake up. Richard was just... happy.

They arrived at the party and Richard's friends again noticed Kori's affect on him. Dick Grayson and happy hadn't been a combination of late. He had been a happy-go-lucky kid, a dare devil and prankster, and his close friends had been there to see it, but as he had grown into adolescence and beyond, he tended to brood and show that side of himself more. Kori brought back the lighter side of his youth. It was a pleasant change.

"Look who finally showed up for one of these! Hi Dick, glad you brought your better half, how are ya little lady?" Vic said with a smile and Kori blushed at the attention.

Quickly introductions were made all around and the men seemed to usher Dick away and the women had little choice but to gather and chat among themselves.

Roy's date turned out to be Kendell Saunders, a young woman who was attractive if somber and a bit sad around her hazel eyes. She was an Egyptology and Archeology graduate student at Stanford. She and Kori were new to the group, the other three women getting to know each other over the previous months. Although Kori and Kendell went to the same University, Kendell was quite reserved and a bit distracted and almost edgy if not angry. Kori wondered why, and got the impression that the others might have the same thought.

Linda, an up and coming reporter that was now filling in regularly on a local talk show and being groomed for a local magazine type show of her own, was able to work the other four women into something akin to a panel discussion.

"Well, Kori and Kendell, as you can image, Rachel, Sara and I have been putting up with these five alleged men for some time now. It must be overwhelming to be here with all of them. Kori, I've heard a bit about you and Dick, and not to put you on the spot, but can you tell me about meeting Dick and even though its only been a couple minutes, can you tell me if your impression has changed since you've met his friends?"

All five woman laughed, even Kendell. Kori responded, "I have actually met all five of as you say 'these five alleged men' before, at the Elbow Room this past Thursday. I was with my roommate and her fiance and we happened to do the running into them there."

Kendell blushed and spoke up, "I met Roy that evening. I guess you were not the only grad student there, Kori."

Kori was relieved that she had not said anything about Roy hitting on her, not that she would have. "Oh, you were there too?"

"Yes, pretty late though."

"I left quite early with Richard. I was very tired. I had a long week at school."

"Did you meet Dick on Thursday, also?" Kendell asked.

"Did I meet Dick Thursday? No." Kori replied, a bit startled by was being asked. "We met... we met a few weeks ago on the personal ads on the AOL. But I am sure you know that, right Rachel, Linda and Sara? It was Wally that put Dick up to it." She tried to act as though she was irritated by the wager, but then she dissolved into giggles.

"You know about that?" Linda asked.

"Oh, yes she does," Rachel confirmed, "or at least I heard..."

"Yes, Richard told me the day after we met for our first date. He did not wish to deceive me. I have no problem with it." That was essentially true. It certainly worked out.

"Kori, why do you call him Richard?" Sara asked.

"Is that not his name?"

"Well it is, but everyone calls him Dick." Sara replied.

"Oh, well, I wish to call him Richard, and he has not told me to call him anything else," Kori said, her brow furrowed.

Rachel placed her hand on Kori's shoulder and gave her a small smile, "Kori, I'm certain he is happy with you calling him Richard."

"Well hey, ladies," Roy said as he, Vic and Wally approached the girls, "can I freshen up anyone's drink?"

Kori looked for Richard and saw that he and Gar were off about a hundred yards away, heads down, appearing to deep in conversation. Her eyes met Rachel's who had seen the same sight and gave her a little shrug.

"Thanks Roy, Kori and I are taking a little walk, we'll get our own on the way," Rachel replied.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori and Rachel walked silently to the well stocked bar set up out on Vic's terrace.

"Ready for a refill?" Rachel said, cocking an eyebrow. Roy's presence had prompted Kori to drain her drink as soon as she had stepped away with Rachel.

"Absolutely," Kori replied, more sharply than she intended in front of her new acquaintance.

"I heard from Gar that Roy was pestering you quite a bit the other night?"

"'Pestering me'?'"

"Bothering you about your resemblance to a model."

"Yes he was, and apparently I was the first of a few women he was attempting to do the picking up of that evening." Kori giggled as the first glass of wine hit her. She had managed to skip lunch with all that had happened earlier, and the alcohol was already effecting her.

"Oh."

"Yes, Roy approached before I realized that Richard and his team were also there. He was telling me that he was the better for me than anyone else on the team. He was also insisting that I was a model. Luckily Richard came up after spotting my roommate and Roy did not seem happy." Kori giggled again and this time Rachel joined her.

"I imagine he wasn't happy. He considers himself quite the ladies' man."

Kori rolled his eyes and fought the urge to look over at Kendell, "I feel sorry for those ladies."

"So do I."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Sorry to pull you away from Kori, Dick, but I had to talk to you," Gar said, looking more hyped up than usual. Did he miss his afternoon dose of Ritalin?

Dick used a palms down motion with both hands to emphasize, "Calm down Gar," he gave him a reassuring smile and put a hand on his shoulder, "what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Rae."

"You know she doesn't like it when you call her that."

"Oh, she so loves it when I do. Anyway, you know when we were talking to day you know about..." he looked around to see if Kori were nearby, "a certain someone being the one? Well, I really think that my someone is the one. What should I do? Uh, should I tell her? Should I propose? How should I prepare? Are there blood tests? Rituals? Special words to use? I know I don't want to talk to her father about this, can I ask someone else?"

"Slow down, slow down. Gar, you live together, right?"

"Yes, for nine months now."

"And you love her, right?"

"Of course, I tell her all the time."

"Has she said anything about engagement or marriage?"

"No, not really. At least I don't think. She might have said something once or twice about wanting to wait to get married until she finished her PhD."

"But did she mean to you?"

"Ha-ha"

Dick didn't smile. "Was she speaking about marriage, or marrying you, Gar?"

"Marrying me," Gar scratched his head, "at least I _think_ so. No she did! She did! It was we'll talk about it- uh, I forget... after my PhD. Or was it my Post Doc?"

"Well, try to remember, you dork!" Dick had to laugh. Not that men don't miss such hints frequently. But Rachel didn't seem like the wistful 'la la la some day we'll get married' type, "Seriously, when does she finish?"

"I think in another two years, three semesters if she can swing it."

"And her post-doc, how long? One year, two?"

"Ah man, I think it's just one..."

"Find out. If she says after her PhD and it's marrying _you_ for sure, and well, if you think you're really ready, I don't think it's unreasonable to start thinking about engagement rings."

With that, Gar found a sudden urge to sit down.

TtTtTtTtTt

The other women broke off from their respective dates and joined Kori and Rachel again. After asking Sara where the bathroom was, Kori went off alone and soon started to make her way back to the others. Roy came upon her before she made it outside.

"Hello, Kori, or is it really Stella?" he said smoothly.

"We have been over this Roy, I am Kori Anders, a simple graduate student in physics who has come to the United States from a foreign country for a World Class education." Kori smiled when she spoke.

"And what country are you from?"

"Oh, few have heard of it. I am from Tamaran."

"Hmm... it sounds familiar," Roy offered a smile that Kori found... predatory. "Why come to America to study physics? Why not just get an MRS degree?"

Kori thought for a moment and could not recall the term. "An MRS? I cannot recall that degree. A Masters in...? What exactly are you speaking of?"

Roy stepped closer and touched Kori's cheek and she froze, "All I'm saying is that a beautiful woman such as yourself should not have to worry about a physics degree. You should just enjoy life and find someone to take care of you and support you-"

Kori's eye's narrowed. 'Someone to take care of her': she knew what that meant and she refused for anyone to even consider her for that kind of life. "Excuse me Roy, I must find Richard."

She brushed by him as he grabbed her wrist, not roughly, but to keep her there. She yanked her arm from his grasp but a red mark was left.

The last thing that she wanted to do was make a scene. Should she tell Richard? Rachel? She didn't get the chance. Things were about to get even more interesting. Surreal in fact.

TtTtTtTtTt

As she approached everyone, minus Roy, who was about three paces behind her, she smiled at Richard and went to the bar. Wally was the impromptu bartender who got her a glass of Chardonnay.

Kori almost reached Richard when Roy called out to Dick loud enough so everyone could hear, "Dick, what ever happened to that weekend for two in Napa that you won in the charity raffle? It expires in the next few weeks, did you decide who you're taking?"

Kori gasped and the look on her face was heart-breaking and the other eight people looked from her and then to Dick. That was it and Dick was torn between killing Roy – and that was without even knowing about the incident outside the bathroom – or talking to Kori, who stood there, blindsided. So much for a happy get together with friends.

"Roy, you asshole," Vic said, "you know that most of the time Dick returns those charity raffle prizes. Plus, why the hell'd you make it sound like he's seeing anybody but Kori? He's crazy about her."

Kori took off and Richard followed her and he caught up to her quickly, her tears ripped him to shreds, "Please Richard, I fear I again need the space," she smiled weakly, "but not the four hours again this time. Please do not leave without me."

"Kori, _I love you_, and I won't go anywhere. Call me when you need me. I have some things I have to straighten out with Roy. I wouldn't take someone else out on a date, let alone..."

"I know-" He put his arm around her and cuddled her quickly and she pulled away, walking away from the group.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick could only watch her walk away in disbelief and then he turned back to join the others on the terrace. There was already a bit of shoving match when Dick approached Roy and the others, hands clenched and neck veins distended.

Vic and Wally soon flanked him, "Now Roy was a total dick, no offense, but let's not resort to violence."

"We don't want that Dick," Roy taunted, "plus your spoiled little diva of a model thinks she's better than the rest of us. Getting her fancy PhD, getting all huffy when I suggested she relax and enjoy life and just let someone take care of her."

Dick's eyes flashed in anger even Vic could barely hold him, Wally lost hold and Gar had to come in and help as he and Wally grabbed back on.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you even saying stuff like that with my girlfriend?" Dick roared.

"Struck a nerve, did I Dick?" Roy again taunted, on some sort of death wish.

"Off my property now, Harper," Vic said, "or I'm calling the cops. I am not sure we can hold Dick back and the end result is not good for any of us. Kendell, I am sure you are not equipped to deal with any of this, so if you want to stay, we'll take care of getting you home."

"Don't worry everyone, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Kendell?" Roy stalked off with Kendell following him silently.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick, I can't let you talk to Kori till you cool off," Vic said, "The little lady is lovely and I'm happy for the two of you and I don't want to see you blow it over something as stupid as Harper getting your blood up."

"I know, thanks," Dick replied, trying to regain his composure, still seething from his encounter with Roy.

"Here," Raven said handing him a fresh Madras, to replace the one thrown down when he headed over to, well, throw down with Roy. "I'll talk to Kori and keep her company while you compose yourself. And about the conversation she had with Roy. I'm sure she was going to tell you."

"I know. I'm sure Kori was waiting until later. I can't fucking believe Roy. We were looking forward to having a nice time with my friends."

"Come on, Dick," Vic said, getting Dick to walk with him in the opposite direction from where Kori was, "Let's grab Wally and Gar – Billiards or the putting green?"

"Putting. Divots are easier to repair than tears in the billiard cloth on the snooker table," Dick answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, or pulled off rail cushions. I've seen Roy go after you before but he was way out of bounds tonight," Wally added, "What's gotten into him?"

Dick knew, it was Kori, _his _beautiful girlfriend. Before he got lost in that thought, he snapped back to the conversation with his friends, "Let's not worry about that right now. Who's up for 'Round the World'? Loser buys beer after softball on Tuesday."

TtTtTtTtTt

Rachel walked over to find Kori on a stone bench by a yucca tree at the end of Vic's property, about 300 yards away from everyone else.

"Kori?"

Kori looked up and smiled, tears still falling. It was an odd dichotomy, "Hello, Rachel."

Rachel put a hand on Kori's shoulder and gave her a small smile. She was hardly the touchy-feely type, but this was not a way to be introduced into a group of friends.

"How are you?"

"I believe I am well, given the circumstances." She let out a sigh, "Well, no. I am not. Are there others, other women I mean, in Richard's life?"

"No Kori, none, I can assure you."

Kori smiled briefly but it faded quickly, "Good, I had never thought there would have been. But why is Roy so mean?"

"He always tries to compete with Dick. It's always been that way with those two from what Gar has said. And Dick, well, hit the jackpot with you, no offense."

Kori furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Dick found his perfect woman," Rachel said simply.

"What?" Kori blushed. Could it really be true?

"Kori, would it help if I told you something Dick told Gar I was sworn to secrecy about. I wouldn't tell you normally, but I think you need to gain some perspective here."

"If you think you should, Rachel."

"Gar and Dick were talking this morning and Dick accidentally said, that even though you just met that he thought that you were the one."

"The one?"

"The person he was meant to be with."

Kori's eyes flashed wide in surprise and she covered her mouth. She smiled in a conspiratory manner and said, "Well, if we are sharing of things that we are the sworn to secrecy, Gar has said somethings to Richard."

"Like what?" Rachel asked with a cocked brow.

"That Gar has said to Richard that he is very happy that you are doing the 'taming' of him, that you are helping him grow up." Both girls shared a laugh and Kori wiped away the remnants of her tears. "I have a feeling that our boyfriends have been doing the sharing a great deal with each other."

"I think so."

The girls laughed again and didn't notice as their partners walked up up.

TtTtTtTtTt

After tentatively agreeing to have dinner as a foursome soon, Gar and Rachel went back to the remaining guests and Dick was alone again with Kori.

"Sweetheart, I've told everyone that we are heading out, I thought we'd talk at home," Richard said.

"Home?" Kori responded, not sure if Richard meant his home, which she hadn't seen. Not that she was anxious to. She wasn't quite sure why, but Richard seemed to be a bit intimidated by his father and she worried about what he'd think about her.

Richard took her hands in his, "Sorry, the dorm."

"Oh, good," Kori gave him a relieved smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Richard. At some point he'd have to mention his wealth. He hoped she wasn't assuming he lived at home with his father to save money.

"We'll order in dinner if that's okay. I guess we have a few things to talk about."

"Indeed."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or AOL or Monty Python.

If you aren't familiar with the brilliant sketch 'The Spanish Inquisition' by Monty Python, you may want to look it up on YouTube. It's only about 3 minutes 15 seconds long.

Ted Bundy was a famous serial killer whose crime spree lasted from 1973-1978 in multiple states including Washington and Florida. His victims were often coeds with long brunette hair. He was the atypical criminal, good looking, polite. One of my sister's colleagues actually went out with him and she fit his type but when they came across one of her acquaintances he must have chickened out. He died in Florida's electric chair in 1989 after confessing to 30 murders and many of the victims were raped first. It is estimated that he actually murdered up to 100 people, mostly women. Scary stuff.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 25**

.

The ride back to the dorm wasn't awkward, but they rode in silence, having agreed to discuss everything when they returned to her room. They listened to classic rock with the Vette's top down, Kori enjoying the sunshine and wind, and Richard just enjoying having her beside him. Kori's smiled secretly at what Rachel had told her. As upsetting as the day had been, especially considering Roy's behavior, that was wonderful news. She also reflected on a sweet, unexpectedly passionate yet restrained kiss Richard gave her in the car. The way he looked at her before and after, the way his lips felt on hers, the way his tongue sought hers and caressed it oh so gently, the way he placed his forehead on hers afterward. He had said nothing, which told her more than if he had.

Kori knew Richard was different; she always had. Loving him had come quickly, easily. Sure it was early in the relationship but things were intense between them. As far as opening up her heart – she had been so ready to in the beginning. Any doubts, both the ones early on and again today, were mostly due to her past experiences. It wasn't fair to Richard. She needed to hear what he had to say, take him at face value and try to let him in.

Richard was worried that Roy was ruining things out of his stupid need to make everything a competition between them, but then again, this was worse, malicious even. He needed to tamp down his anger and concentrate on Kori. He didn't want to blow it with her. Should he even bring up the Napa weekend getaway he won in the charity raffle? She'd be comfortable that it was something he'd won so it wasn't something he would be paying for after all, wouldn't she? Were they even ready for a weekend away? Would that lead to intimacy they weren't ready for?

TtTtTtTtTt

When Kori and Richard walked into the dorm, Anissa was on the front desk again and eyed them carefully. Kori looked stunning and was so bubbly when they left and Richard looked happier and more in love than most men on their wedding day as far as Anissa was concerned. But now they were holding hands but not talking and smiling but there were apprehensive looks on each of their faces, with Richard looking more ill at ease than Kori.

As supportive as she was of the couple, Anissa was not sure everything was right between them, and that concerned her. No one was going to hurt Kori the way Franklin had.

Richard noticed Anissa observing them carefully. He was aware that they didn't walk into the college house the way they walked out. And Richard knew that all of Kori's 'kids' were very protective of her.

Earlier there had been was talk about Richard leaving during the afternoon and returning with flowers. There was gossip among the students on Kori's floor and they were prepared to step in. As much as they liked Richard, with Donna gone, that left Kori quite vulnerable in their eyes. Franklin had hurt Kori and not enough had been done about him and they would not let Kori down again. As a group they weren't going to jump to any conclusions, but they weren't going to stand by without at least inquiring, ready to interven if necessary. Again, Richard seemed great, he was nice to them and friendly. He had been helpful with their studies. Of course, Ted Bundy seemed like a nice guy too and we all know how well that worked out for all those brunette pretty coeds.

As usual, Anissa, Static and Cass were the one at the ready, the self-appointed protectors of Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori and Richard arrived at her room and Richard pulled her into a hug. As they stood there, she broke down and cried, not sure if it was for any specific reason, and perhaps just in relief that they were back at her place and they get a chance to talk. Perhaps it was getting away from Roy. What was his deal? Would he always hound her? Perhaps it was what Richard had said to Gar. Was it actually true? Did he really think she was the one?

There was so a lot for Richard as well, he felt on the verge of _something_, perhaps not tears, but he just wanted to spill out his feelings. His rational side told him that if he said too much, he could drive her away by saying something too soon, or perhaps worse, she might think that he was insincere.

Kori's tears stopped as she relaxed as he just held her, murmuring affirmations against her hair. She allowed herself to concentrate on the way Richard was gently rubbing her back. It was in a reassuring yet at the same time sensual manner, whether he meant them to be that way or not. She loved the strength of his arms and the feel of being held by him, of being close to him. She was starting to think talking could wait a bit longer...

Richard continued to hold Kori, relieved her crying had ended, loving the feel of her soft form against him. There was so much he wanted to tell her but for now he just kept it general, telling her how much he admired her for her hard work, how much he enjoyed their time together, how everything would be fine, how happy he was that they were together. They'd have to find a place to sit down and talk soon before the urge to persuade her with kisses rather than words became too strong. It was too tempting to avoid talking about things. It had been a stressful day, couldn't discussing things wait, there were after all other ways to communicate?

Before those thoughts could be acted on there was a knock on the door. Kori looked up at Richard, a bit dismayed, her beautiful face marred, splotchy from her tears.

"Sweetheart, let me see what's going on, all right? I am sure that I can handle it, I've seen you do it enough," Richard said gently, his reassuring smile easily convincing her.

She nodded and added, "Thank you, Richard, I really do appreciate it."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard answered the door to find Static, Anissa and Cass. Anissa spoke for the group, "Oh, hi Dick," she eyed him a bit suspiciously and stressed his name in a way that people tended to do when they were unhappy with him, "is Kori available?"

Richard tried not to wince, he knew that the matter was not about the students, it was about Kori. He should easily be able to keep calm, able to calm them down as well, being unflappable in the high stress corporate world, what were a couple of over-protective freshman anyway? Sure, no problem. Right.

He found it difficult to swallow. "I'm sorry, she isn't available. If there is anything you need, we agreed I'd see if I could handle it first."

Anissa looked him over, still skeptical. She gave a curt nod. "Very well then, let's go to my room."

Richard followed. What else was he to do?

The dorm room was a single, a spacious 9' x 12'. Static pulled out Anissa's desk chair and Cass put the desk lamp.

_Dear Lord, I'm going to be interrogated. I'd rather be down at the 5th Precinct, or even facing an angry father with a shotgun than these three._

"We need to know what is going on between you and Kori today," Anissa said calmly.

Still, it was a shock to be asked, his mouth going dry in fear or panic, apprehension over his relationship getting the better of him. "Pardon me?" he managed.

"Kori is upset. She won't come to the door. We are her friends. It's that simple. What happened today?"

_Boy, could she be an effective 'bad cop'._ "Things are fine between us."

Anissa looked annoyed. He half expected her to smack her hand down on the desk or turn the lamp and shine it in his eyes. Anissa walked away and Static stepped up.

"Look man, we know you are crazy about her but today things are a bit off." _And now it's Static appearing in the role of the 'good cop'..._

"Things may seem that way and if it is something that Kori wants to talk with you guys about, I'm sure she will; but I promise, as far as she and I are concerned, we are just fine," Richard said. He didn't want to say a thing about anything else.

"Well _Dick_, she had a horrible experience with her boyfriend earlier this year, and let me tell you, no one is going to hurt her again, you hear me!" Static's voice had gotten quite fierce at the end. He was very angry at Franklin hurting Kori. He wished he could have protected her. He hated when men were bullies to women, or worse.

_So much for Static playing the 'good cop'._ "Believe me, I am the last person in the world you have to worry about that with I really, really care for her."

"I'd like to believe you-"

"Like to believe what?" Kori said as she entered the room, her hair back in face and her face recovered from crying, and then she laughed at the sight, "Should Richard be not handcuffed to the chair? What is his offense? Perhaps he has been a bit of the naughty, but I assure you three that he has been a wonderful and dutiful boyfriend." She looked at her three students and then looked at Richard and gave him a saucy wink.

"Thanks Kori," he said with a smile that betrayed his sarcastic tone.

As if on cue, Cass tossed Static one of Anissa's bed pillows, "Surprise has not worked, and he has not confessed. We have the cushions and we are fully prepared to use them! Now do you confess?"

Playing along to the famous Monty Python skit, "I don't know what you're talking about," Richard said.

"Right! If that's the way you want to play it," Static handed the pillow to Anissa, "Poke him with the cushion!"

"Confess! Confess! Confess!" the three students chanted.

"It does not appear to be working," Cass pointed out.

"Was all the stuffing on the end you were using?" Static asked Anissa.

"Yes." Anissa responded.

"Well then, bring out the comfy chair!" Static exclaimed.

Kori intervened. "All right then you three, you have had your fun. Everything is the fine. Please return to your studies and also do the enjoying of this glorious weekend. I appreciate your concern for my happiness but I assure you I am quite content with Richard."

She took Richard's hand, pulling him up and lead him toward her room, she looked back and gave her students, "I have a comfy chair in my room. There is one thing that needs to be addressed, and I will handle it from here. I shall continue the Spanish Inquisition on my own."

Richard couldn't wait to see where that would lead.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was more than happy to let Kori lead him down the hall to the little apartment she shared with Donna. He thanked heaven again when they were alone. They received their share of odd looks from the handful of students they passed in the hall and the lounge. At least they looked happy now.

Kori stopped to look around the living room and surveyed it carefully, she looked over her shoulder with a smile and a wink and Richard cocked a brow. It was a relief to see her playful side returning in what appeared to be it's full glory.

"Perhaps this chair is the most comfy," she said as she lead him to the chair with the most cushions on it. "Let me get you a beer and then we shall continue with the Spanish Inquisition." She could barely suppress her giggles as she trotted off to the kitchen.

Richard chuckled and shook his head. _This is going to be a lot of fun_.

"Here is your beer, sir. Let me help you rest your feet on the ottoman." She lifted his legs as she pulled the ottoman over and then came over and placed her hands on his shoulders leaning in and speaking within mere inches from his lips, "Now will you confess?"

"Confess to what, Kori? I still don't know what you are talking about." Richard's eyes looked into hers and then dropped to her lips and then up again.

"This tactic appears not to be working, I shall doing the upping of the intimidation." She went into her bedroom and grabbed two pillows, "I must ask that you drink your beer first. Perhaps that will have the desired effect." He drained half of it. "Now do you confess?"

"No," he said firmly.

"I have no choice." She first menaced him with one pillow, then two. "Do not make me use these. I have in the past and the results have been quite the effective. I cannot guarantee that you will not be permanently damaged. Perhaps you will finish your beer and then I will give you another chance?"

Both Kori and Richard wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Richard finished his beer, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Now?"

"No."

"Very well." She nudged the one cushion on his arm and then used both, pushing gently onto each arm. "Now?"

"No. If I knew what you were talking about, perhaps I could confess."

"You know what you have done. I will obtain the confession."

"No, you won't."

"Then I have no choice. I am forced to get you another beer and move from the comfy chair to a more effective place of the torture. Do not move or your punishment will be so severe that it will be beyond anything you can imagine."

_I don't know, I can imagine a lot._

Kori went to grab two more beers and opened them. She walked over, swaying her hips seductively, her eyes not leaving his. Oh, how he could imagine her in that low cut St. Pauli Girl outfit...

"Here, take your beer in one hand and allow me to lead you to the ultimate place of torture," she said with a sexy smirk. She lead Richard to her room and took his beer and after setting both beers down on the night stand, pushed him firmly on the chest so that he fell back on the bed. She then pushed him again so he was laying down completely.

"Now, I order you to confess."

"Confess to what?"

"I grow tired of your deceit. Confess or I will treat you much more harshly."

"More harshly?"

Kori straddled his thighs. "Confess."

"No."

"Confess or I will send you home."

"I confess." He was rewarded with a searing kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

After they broke their kiss for air, Richard had to ask, "What transgression did I just confess to?"

"It is not obvious Richard?"

"No. Please tell me, Kori so I can make things right," he said with a bit of concern. Perhaps there was something he had done wrong.

"Well, for not asking me to go to the Napa Valley for the weekend of course," she said with a smile.

"Oh," _really?_ He paused briefly, and then smiled broadly, "Kori, would you come to Napa with me for the weekend? I entered a raffle a few months back and won the trip as first prize. I'd love to take you." He took her hands and looked her square in the eye. "I hadn't asked because it wasn't clear if we were ready for such a monumental step in our relationship. It is all expenses paid and I would love for you to accompany me. I can't imagine having more fun touring the wine country with anyone else," _or snuggling up with anyone else at night and hopefully taking things to a more intimate level if you're ready._

"I would love to go Richard. Thank you so much for asking. When would this weekend trip take place?"

"Well, it's just a phone call away to confirm a date. When are you available?"

Kori got up and walked over to her desk, grabbing her dayplanner. She took a seat on the bed, turning to face Richard as she hummed and looked through her assignments and obligations. "It looks like the weekend coming up would work. Is that too soon? Otherwise with finals and graduation, it would have to be after the end of June and Donna and Terry's wedding."

"I'll see if we can get something worked out for next weekend. I _really_ don't want to wait."

"I really don't want to wait either," she echoed. "Oh, and Richard?"

"Yes?"

"Are you free to attend Donna and Terry's wedding with me on June 29th?"

"Absolutely sweetheart, I'd love to."

"Glorious!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard got up and found the phone number of the Inn that they'd be staying at for the weekend and called. He was Dick Grayson of course and he knew he would just have to drop his name, or Bruce Wayne's if necessary, and get whatever he wanted. He wasn't too keen on Kori knowing that quite yet; he wasn't sure how she'd react. Luckily she was out in the kitchen getting a snack. He had to wonder if she'd come back with normal food.

The call went smoothly and they were set for Thursday afternoon through Sunday afternoon. He'd added the extra day and prepaid a 30% gratuity, telling the manager to charge any additional incidentals discreetly. He didn't want Kori to feel obligated to go dutch with him. He was sure she'd want to even though she was beginning to relax about it. If he was found out, he could easily say he was going to cover it for now and that she could pay him back when she was a world famous astrophysicist.

Kori bounced in with the popcorn. At least smelled normal...

"I prepared it as the directions said to in the microwave and did not even burn it. Of course the microwave has the popcorn button."

Richard took a handful and ate some, trying hard not to hesitate. He had experienced Kori's 'cooking' before so precautions were generally necessary, "It's perfect, Kori."

"I welcome you."

"So Kori, I got off the phone and we are set for Thursday afternoon."

"Really? Thursday? A long weekend? How exciting!"

"So you can make it?"

"Yes, absolutely! Donna will have to stay here. She does the owing of me, cutting out every weekend like she does and many weeknights as well."

Richard was so happy and relieved she was excited, especially about the extra day. "I cannot wait either. Are you going to need to do any extra work this weekend or this week?"

"Perhaps some of the day tomorrow. Hmm... yes, at least tomorrow night and the weeknights. But I should be fine. Thank you, Richard, thank you! It has been so long since I got away..." she stopped and her smile faded.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Well, I have never gone away with a boyfriend and I have never taken a vacation since moving to America."

"Are you sure you're okay with it? I mean, are you all right with going away with me? If you have second thoughts, it's fine-"

"No, Richard. I will be fine, it was just that it occurred to me just then. I am more than happy to go away with you, and more than happy to stay in a room with you."

"Still, if you change your mind, it's alright," he assured her. _But I _really _hope you don't change your mind_.

"Thank you Richard. You are so wonderful, so understanding."

She couldn't help herself and she attacked him with kisses which he of course enthusiastically returned.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 26**

**.**

"Thank you for meeting me this afternoon, Lucius," Dick said as he entered his senior manager's spacious corner office, sparing a glance outside at the gorgeous view toward the Bay. Lucius Fox's office wasn't as nice as Bruce Wayne's, but Dick Grayson felt much more welcome there. No matter how well he was doing for his father's company, no matter how well Dick and Bruce were getting along on a personal level at any given moment, Dick never felt comfortable in Bruce's office. It went with the territory he figured, part of being the anointed one, and he knew when – and if – he ascended to president of Wayne Enterprises, he would never want to occupy that particular space.

"It's a pleasure, Dick. I never mind moving a meeting up an hour or two, let alone a day or two," Lucius said with a big smile. "I have people always trying to push things back in other departments. I'm used to you being on time, but this is well... unprecedented."

Dick flashed up a quick smile as he handed Lucius a copy of his seven page report. "Sorry about the re-staple job there, Lucius, I think when we were expecting Harley to become proficient in collation over time, well, let's just say, she isn't quite there yet."

Dick hated to be unkind, but the young lady that was supposed to be his administrative assistant wasn't even trying. He also knew that she managed to lose some phone messages, including some from Bruce, and that was one headache he didn't need, especially not this week. Dick was planning on working nonstop, with the last minute weekend away with Kori forcing him to condense his workweek into three days. Not that he minded at all.

It shouldn't be a problem, Dick was his own boss, but there was that slight tickle, not quite a nagging feeling, that Bruce might be angry with him over something. Would there be a lost message and some repercussions that followed? No, he was just being paranoid. No reason to feel awkward, he was making sure his work was done. He was reported off to the only one other than Bruce that was at all his superior: Lucius. What could go wrong anyway? He was only missing a total of three days of work.

As far as his assistant Harley, Dick would have to speak with Human Resources and start the paperwork for proper disciplinary actions, but for now, he would just suck it up or just handle the clerical work himself. With the unemployment rate so high, almost 12% in the Bay Area, how did they get stuck with such a winner?

Lucius took time to review Dick's budget projections for the aerospace divisions and the proposal for a summer internship program for the following year. The internship program which dovetailed with some technical spots that were projected to open up by that coming winter into spring; Dick didn't want to have any slots to fill at the last minute. Good technical people were hard to come by, even in the areas where there were the highest concentration of them.

"I'm hoping to attract some post-doctoral candidates that haven't lined up their first positions after their training, or might be able to be lured away if softly committed. This internship program could easily be expanded into an approved and accredited post-doctoral program in time. We have the senior scientific staff, plenty of principle investigator's that need second chairs; we really are much more ready to go than people might realize. It's all about re-framing the mindset around here."

"Speaking of mindset, you've really thought about this," Lucius commented. "I've always be impressed by you Dick, but to be honest, your father would be wrong to push you too quickly in to the CEO's seat too soon. You have so much to offer as a technical manager. Anyone can do broad brush management; we need you in the trenches, any fundamental change has to be from the bottom up."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by the praise, "I looked at the Florida branch, I'm still looking at the numbers to be sure why things went wrong there, and it could easily happen here. And yes, I have thought about the CEO slot, and to be honest, I want to develop my skills over time. I don't just want to be promoted because of my father's legacy. I want to put my own stamp on the company first."

Lucius nodded his approval.

They flipped to the next page to see both red and blue nail polish drops on Lucius' report

"Yours?"

"No, not my color," Dick joked, trying to laugh it off. "Harley. I'm sorry Lucius, she has to go."

"I agree."

"At least she's patriotic." Dick let out a sigh. He knew that her lack of attention to detail meant that more of the clerical duties were left on Dick's shoulders, and more hours to put in before Thursday. "I guess I'll head to HR," he said resigned to his paperwork-ladened fate.

"I'll call Cheryl, transfer Harley to my area, get her under Cheryl's eagle eye and the rest will be history. You may have to do Harley's work, but you don't have to worry about writing her up for infractions for here on in."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Even just getting her away from me... well the peace and quiet will be nice for a change."

Lucius continued to read over the report. "This looks fantastic."

"Thanks. Any chance we can move our budget discussion to Tuesday?"

"Sure." Lucius cocked a brow at his younger colleague. "You never did tell me why the hurry to get things out of the way so early this week?"

Dick did his best not to appear too wistful, but he had to admit, he was looking forward to the weekend a great deal. Kori was so full of surprises. Her minxishness with the Monty Python routine, and not to mention her ease with playing off her students. More importantly was her quick recovery from whatever Roy Harper was trying to pull – he could only begin to imagine what she would be like when they finally got to be alone together. He knew there was some sexual trauma in the past, and he was fairly certain they wouldn't make love yet, but he knew they'd enjoy themselves on a number of levels.

"As it turns out I'm taking a long weekend getaway with my girlfriend and I'd like to free up some of next week as well. Bruce hasn't been around for a couple of weeks and we have a lot to discuss when I get back." _Like my grad school plans._

"So who is she? Or are you back with Barbara." Although he had been tight lipped around work, it was obvious that _something_ had changed in Dick's life, something that made him a little easier to work with, not the Dick was too difficult to deal with for Lucius.

Dick shook his head and chuckled. "No, I'm not back with Barbara. That chapter of my life is over, _completely_ over. My girlfriend's name is Kori. We are heading up to Napa as soon as she finishes teaching on Thursday morning."

"Professor?"

"No, Kori's a grad student, finishing her Master's this semester in Astrophysics at Stanford, then she'll start her PhD this summer."

"Not bad, I'm impressed."

"So am I, Lucius, so am I."

"Good for you, Dick. I look forward to meeting her someday."

TtTtTtTtTt

The week flew by for both Kori and Dick, only because of all the things that each of them had to do in such a short stretch of time. They didn't see each other, and with the exception of a few quick phone calls, texts and emails, they had not interacted at all. Each missed the other terribly, not used to being apart, but being busy, it was tolerable.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick lucked out with a spot adjacent to the Green in front of Hardt House and paused for a millisecond before half-shrugging to himself that he would just leave the top down on the Vette while he went upstairs to get Kori. There were plenty of people out on the warm spring day and with the alarm he had installed in his car, no one was going to be able to take anything out of it or steal it.

_Four days, four long days without her. Now, finally..._ A surprising amount of relief washed over him. _A little time alone to say 'hello' and then we will be on our way. Just the two of us: no work, no friends, no studies, no students..._

Dick's attention was sidetracked for the briefest moment by a young woman, a red-head of course, who leaned against a tree, casually looking off in the other direction. He was a guy, so it was okay to just look, right? Kori was gorgeous and his girlfriend, he knew what he wanted and it was her. Nothing would effect that... but he had a visceral attraction to this particular girl. He tried to shake his head to break the spell and look away...

The girl turned a smiled at him brightly and he laughed when he realized why the attraction was there... the girl was Kori! _Even when I didn't realize it was her, I was so attracted to her on the most basic level and I wanted her._

Kori let out a little happy squeal and ran toward him and Dick easily swept her up, kissing her and spinning her without giving a second thought about the fact that this was something that he would _never_ normally do. Ever. Again and again he found that with Kori he did things he would never, ever do, and they were things that made her happy so they felt natural and he loved to do those things with her.

Kori just brought out the playful side in Richard and he was having actual fun on a consistent basis for the first time since childhood, for the first time since his parents had died. Being with Kori was almost always a great time, and when she was playful and carefree, he felt like he could just let go for once and just go along for the ride. It was beyond liberating. It was a high like nothing else, like nothing else he had ever even experimented with.

Richard set her down and then looked at her grinning. His smile faded, when he realized that he wouldn't have a moment alone with her before their drive unless they went back upstairs, which he felt suddenly self-conscious about.

"The plan was that I was going to come up to your room so we could spend a little time together before we got on the road." He said in a husky voice. "I've missed you."

"I have missed you as well." Kori replied, then leaned closer and spoke against his lips, "I finished early and brought my bag down so we could get on the road as soon as possible. As far as the spending time together, which I assume involves the kissing, you need not do the worrying. We are on a college campus, where it is perfectly acceptable to kiss in the open to express how you feel to someone you lo-."

Fully in agreement, and again doing something he'd never do, Richard kissed Kori. Her gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss right away and she blushed furious, and broke the kiss after about thirty seconds, tucking her head onto his chest to hide.

"Why are you hiding, Kori?" Dick asked playfully, as he tugged her chin to try to get her to look at him. She resisted and he gave it a shake.

"I meant the kissing was acceptable, not the making out!"

"We weren't making out, Kori, well not yet! That was a kiss!"

"Well yes Richard, it was a kiss, but that was not the type of kiss I meant!"

"Well, why don't you show me the kind of kiss you meant? You know, so I won't get it wrong the next time."

"Okay Richard."

Richard did not disappoint Kori, but rather gave her the most restrained and gentlest of kisses before escorting her to his car.

"Perhaps the 'all you have to do is ask' policy occasionally needs stipulations, no?" Kori asked cheekily, as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Perhaps I just got carried away this time."

"Perhaps you can become the carried away a bit later."

Dick could only sit and gape at her as he fumbled and dropped his keys.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own very little, and what I do own does not include DC Comics, the Cartoon Networks or Warner Brothers.

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 27**

.

They took a leisurely approach to the two hour drive as Richard had planned. The room that was reserved for Kori and him wasn't available for check in until three PM and there were a number of places to pull over and enjoy the scenic views of Northern California. They conversed some, but mostly listened to music. Kori kept giving Richard shy glances and he did have to wonder why she was becoming more quiet as they got closer to their destination. Perhaps she was nervous, or maybe she was fatigue. Richard also realized he was more tired than expected and wondered if that was the case with Kori; it had been a tough week.

He didn't push her to talk though, she would talk to him when she needed to.

TtTtTtTtTt

They arrived and Kori asked to stay with the car as Dick checked in. Kori appeared almost nervous, and he was well aware that she had never traveled with a boyfriend before. Maybe she felt awkward, even embarrassed by going away as a couple, even if they were in their twenties. His instincts again told him not to push her into talking, that she discuss it if she needed to and they had the whole weekend to do so and to get to know each other better.

Before Dick signed the credit card slip, he took the time to speak with the manager to make sure that everything was handled to all of his specifications and that everything was set. He had a few surprises for Kori that he thought would make her happy without being over the top. She was getting more relaxed about him paying for things and treating her, but he didn't need to overindulge her to make her happy.

Still, Dick really wished that he had taken more time to consider her feelings and discuss with her about being uncomfortable as he saw her looking down at her lap, biting her lip as he got in the car. They could have easily rented a second, adjoining room if nothing else to keep up appearances. As it was, she might feel trapped. He could likely still make the switch and thought about discussing the matter with her right away, having the insight to consider that.

But she brightened as soon as they parked and they walked hand and hand up to the room. By the time the bellman brought their bags into their suite and had left, Kori could not contain her excitement.

She ran over to the window to looked out over the vista of rolling hills of acres and acres of vineyards that extended up into the foot of the mountains.

"This is beautiful!" Kori enthused. "Oh Richard, this is glorious!"

Dick just stood back and chuckled: _beautiful indeed_. Kori was so fun to watch. Glancing over her shoulder a few times, beckoning him to join her he just stayed put, not relenting until she came and to where he was standing because watching her from where he was.

He joined her at the window and brushed a kiss on her temple as he held her from behind as she continued to look out over the landscape. "You like it?" he asked, his chest rumbling a bit from a chuckle.

"Yes, very, very much!"

"And, you think you're okay here, I mean together like this?"

She paused and shot him a glance and realized he was serious. She then spun around to face him. "Of course Richard or I would not have come."

He studied her and she him.

"I believe I have been sending you the mixed signals though, have I not Richard? I apologize. This is a big step in our relationship and I did get caught up in the surprise of it all and the taunting of Roy and the near fight between you two and Roy at the home of Victor and the reassurances from both you and from your friends and from your kindness and from the worrying of my friends and..." Kori stopped to take a much needed deep breath and smiled. "I am babbling."

Richard chuckled again and pulled her in for a tight hug, worried that he'd laugh out loud if he looked any longer at her face, bright pink from her long winded explanation.

"You're okay then?"

She nodded and buried her nose into his neck. "I believe I have already said as much."

He tried to loosen his grip and draw her out of the hug, but she only dropped her head and snuggled down into his chest.

"Why are you going shy then?"

She gave a small shrug. "I am not, Richard, I am just enjoying being held by you. I have missed you this week."

"I've missed you too," _too much_, "and I'll hold you as long as you want."

"Thank you."

He wasn't sure but he thought she might have choked back a small sob; she was holding tight and he'd look for answers gently later.

She was right, she was sending mixed signals: moments of minxiness; then she'd become shy, unsure, even sad or scared; perhaps a bit later she'd become playful. He was skeptical there wasn't more to be discussed but tried to no allow himself to worry about it; he'd do what he could to be sure that they would have a wonderful time no matter what, and if that meant just go with it, well, he would.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was soon exploring the suite further with an amused Richard in tow, and they finally went out onto the wrap around deck. In the far corner there was a high privacy fence with a gate. Richard went past Kori to open it.

Kori peered over his shoulder. "Is that part of our suite?"

"Yes. Come see."

He opened the gate fully and ushered Kori in. There was a ten person jacuzzi behind a three sided enclosure. It overlooked the vista but the balcony was high enough that no one could look in, giving anyone in the jacuzzi tub and the area surrounding it complete privacy. There was also a door so that the jacuzzi could be accessed from the bedroom as well as the deck.

"This is wonderful." Kori cocked her head to the side. "But Richard, you did not mention the jacuzzi or for me to do the bringing a bathing suit."

"Oh, I didn't?" Richard held his breath. Had he really forgotten? She could always buy one...

"No you did not."

"Oh. Sorry...?" He gave her a sheepish smile.

Kori returned his smile with one that was quite different. Not sheepish, not shy either. Seductive? Probably. Predatory? Maybe.

"Well, perhaps something can be worked out still. I would hate to not get a chance to enjoy the tub of hot... together, Richard."

Richard blinked and then swallowed, with difficulty. "Oh... Really?"

"Yes... really," Kori replied, leaning in for a kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

The hotel was attached to a nice open air bistro and bar. After taking a nap, that was proceeded by only a few more kisses that were very tame, even shy - with Kori promising Richard that she wanted to be better rested so that she could 'do the kissing properly' later. Richard expressed that he was whole-heartedly in agreement with that plan, so after their rest, they changed and went down to have dinner.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was caught off guard by Kori's outfit. It was beautiful and very different, something of hers that he hadn't seen before, and something that he wondered was perhaps from a designer or even off a runway show. Not that it was outragious, just that it was unique and tailored to perfection

It was a lavender that was almost a french blue and was two pieces, a top and skirt. The top was sleeveless with a deep vee neck and button down in the front, similar to a Cutaway as it angled off diagonally from the bottom button above her naval. It was a fairly sheer gauze with two opaque wide triangles meeting in the middle to cover her chest. It was also tailored to accentuate her curves. The skirt was to her calf, also hugging her wonderful curves. It was made of the opaque gauze with the exception of a yoke made of the sheer fabric at the waist that dipped down to a point. Because of the cutaway of the top, a triangle of her belly showed. Around her waist was a unique hammered silver belt or belly chain with a few purple stones, and on her left arm above her bicep was a wide cuff that matched.

Richard thought for a second about the jewelry and remembered that there were a number of pieces with special significance in Tamaranean culture. He thought it was nice that she was embracing her culture. He'd have to ask her about it later – for now he was just taking in her beauty.

"You look wonderful," Richard said as she came out from the bedroom.

Kori blushed and approached Richard and gave him a lingering kiss and then splayed her hands over his chest causing him to raise an eyebrow at the bold move. "Thank you, Richard. You look wonderful as well."

The couple gathered up their things, but Richard stopped her at the door and gave her a deep kiss. "Thank you for coming this weekend Kori. I love you."

She gave him one of her trademark smiles. "Thank you again for bringing me for the weekend away, and I love you too, Richard, very much."

TtTtTtTtTt

Before dinner, there was wine tasting with representatives from three of the vineyards that were further out in the valley, places not as well known as the nationally distributed St Michelle, Rutherford Hills, and Robert Mondavi. There were some wonderful offerings and unique and more eclectic mixtures with limited editions bottlings that were a great deal of fun to taste and discuss. Without worrying about driving or even walking far, they could enjoy more than just tasting each glass.

Soon Dick and Kori were introducing themselves to and chatting with the other guests along with the vineyard personnel, becoming pleasantly relaxed and enjoying themselves. It was the first time that Dick had really seen Kori interact socially with strangers: she'd met his friends of course, but that wasn't the same. She was so articulate and outgoing, happy and at ease with herself and it had started before the wine's effects would have kicked in. He had to wonder if her issues with self-doubt and shyness had more to do with her recent experience with Franklin rather than with something more longstanding.

Dick's thoughts touched on that if Kori was this comfortable in social situations, this vivacious, she would fit into the 'model wife' that Bruce wanted for him. He bristled and berated himself for this; she was wonderful already, perfect as she was. He didn't need Bruce's approval. It would be easier to have it, sure, but he was his own man. Dick was happy with her, not that he had been together with Kori that long, and he had already wondered if she could be the one...

Richard watched her, admiring her more and more, thinking how nice it was that she could be that comfortable in her own skin. If Franklin had made her really doubt herself, made her crawl inside her own shell, was he helping her become her own self again? There was nothing wrong with that. He did feel a flash of anger at her ex; suppressing her kind of spirit was a crime.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was thrilled to be at Richard's side. She felt relaxed and comfortable, that being a part of a couple with him was the most natural thing in the world. She could tell he was hanging back a bit, watching her as she conversed with some of the other guests of the hotel, but that was fine. She was having plenty of fun and it was a big ego boost.

Soon Richard noticed some of the other men in the room take notice of Kori, his Kori. He was getting better with his jealousy issues, and although her outfit looked amazing, it wasn't inappropriate or particularly revealing and there wasn't anyone in their right mind that would have thought that she wasn't his date that night. Still, he moved back closer, joining in more in the conversation, placing a hand on the small of her back or on her hip. He had taken in how she was doing on her own; now they were talking more with others as a couple, and the give and take was like they were together for years.

Kori's heart soared when Richard moved in closer to her side, fully engaged in the conversation she was having with the couple from Missouri about their upcoming anniversary cruise to Alaska.

"I've always wanted to take that cruise. I love Alaska, and that must be a wonderful way to see it." Richard said.

"We went on our honeymoon, ten years ago," the husband told them.

"It was amazing. And seeing the Orcas was the second best part of my honeymoon," his wife chimed in. "A close second."

Kori smiled when everyone else laughed, but quickly realized what was said and laughed, blushing quite a bit, cursing her naivete.

"Do you think it's a trip you'd like to take, Kori?" the wife asked her pointedly.

"Yes, I believe it would be something I would like to do in the near future." Kori looked at Richard with a not so innocent smile.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of marine life, sweetheart," he replied, cocking a brow in challenge.

"Who said anything about the marine life, Richard?" Kori purred and Richard gave a choking cough. He really hadn't expected her to say _that_ in _that_ way.

"Let's leave these two alone for now," the husband remarked as they excused themselves, something Dick and Kori barely noticed as they looked at each other, the exchange throwing them a bit off-kilter.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dinner was amazing, made from all local organic foods, prepared and presented wonderfully. Each course was paired with a glass of wine that complemented the dish. Kori ate heartily and was finally comfortable enough around Richard to not mention or apologize for her appetite. Awaiting the dessert tray, she sipped her wine, savoring the last of it, looking over at Richard as she drank.

"Dinner was fantastic. I am so glad we came here, Richard. Not just dinner tonight, I mean the weekend, being away, everything."

She reached over and took his hand and he melted a bit. It was a relief she felt that way.

"I am too, Kori. I love you."

TtTtTtTtTt

After dinner, had moved to the bar and chatted with the bartender and sampled even more wine. Richard was quite a connoisseur of wine, and Kori was a quick study. Her palate was very adventurous for a novice, leaning toward heavy and strong flavors. She fell in love with more archaic blends as well, such as meades and Rieslings. Richard steered her toward whites to balance these, and all and all, they didn't over do, taking their time, savoring the wine and the experience and just enjoying each other.

TtTtTtTtTt

There was a small dance floor and set up was a very laid back DJ who played a mix of club tunes and some more mellow slow tunes. Kori asked Richard about what he'd think about dancing later and he stood up silently and lead her to the floor.

"You aren't making it easy on me."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you to dance."

"Oh, I am not allowed to do the asking of you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm the guy, and well, I wanted to ask you..."

She giggled at his awkwardness. He was more vulnerable around her and she was getting more confident.

"But Richard," she said quietly in his ear, not needed to go very far up on her toes because she was already in heels, "is it not the twenty-first century? Am I not the female rocket scientist?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Have I done the damage to your ego by asking you to do the dancing?"

"Well, not really..."

"You are not doing the pouting, are you Richard?"

"Um, no?"

"Hmmm, are you sure?"

"Um, yes?"

"I believe I _have _damaged your ego. I wish to offer an apology."

"Um, okay."

She giggled and he pulled her close, chuckling a bit at their exchange.

He leaned back and cupped her chin. "Hi." He gave her a lingering kiss and she melted. Satisfied that he had the had regained at least equal footing, he ended the kiss and held her tight, and they danced silently until the music switched back to the club beat.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of DC's intellectual properties (but we do own a lot of cool toys!) The plot is mine, but I do not profit from it at all.

.

**You've Got Mail**

.

**Chapter 28**

.

"What is that belly chain you're wearing darling?" the drunk Texan stopped Kori to ask her as Richard lead out so they could return to their room. "Are you a belly dancer? You're awful cute."

Kori blinked, but didn't miss a beat. Shaking her head, she gave him a slight smile, "No, I am not, and the chain is for the belly dancing, sir."

"Hm, never saw anything like it. Perhaps it's quite the opposite – maybe a chastity belt?"

She held a patient smile but gave a slight sigh. "No sir. It is not that at all either. It is a very special piece of jewelry worn by my people..."

Richard watched carefully at the exchange. If the man weren't inebriated it would be harder to hold it together. _Kori is too sweet. Why did she feel it necessary to engage people this man in conversation? Why couldn't she just walk away? She's too decent for her own good._

Kori cringed inwardly; she hadn't even had a chance to let Richard know what the chain meant in Tamaranean culture, and what it meant to her.

"An engagement ring?" The man was relentless. Richard's expression turned dark.

Richard remembered what the belly chain was. He turned his attention to Kori, took Kori's hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Sweetheart, should I explain?" Richard finally intervened, and Kori gave him a look of a mixture of surprise and relief. "What the belt signifies is that this beautiful and brilliant young woman is in a relationship and it just so happens that I am the lucky man."

"What, you carry her books or something?" the man had the audacity to mock, "does she wear your varsity jacket? Meet you up on Blueberry Hill?"

Kori stepped up and took the conversation back over, "If you are doing the referring to using the Greek Fraternity terminology, perhaps we would be considered the pinned but it is different from that."

Richard clenched his jaw and stared the man down. Kori had seen this side of Richard with Roy and it was intimidating, and it was reasonable to classify it as scary. No wonder he was successful in business: he was not huge in stature, but muscular and imposing. He was able to carry himself and posture in a way that you knew that Dick Grayson was not one to back down from a fight.

The man slunk down in his chair. "Sorry, I'm jus' messing with ya'."

Dick only narrowed his eyes. Kori squared her shoulders, her expression no longer friendly.

"I did not mean to upset you, ma'am."

"I am not upset."

The Texan's eyes looked to Kori and then to Dick for approval. It had finally sunk into the man's inebriated mind that he needed to make amends or he was going to get his ass kicked.

"Y'all are a lovely woman and your unique jewelry intrigued me. You are obviously deserving the highest of respect and I had no business speaking to y'all that way and I've obviously been downright rude."

The Texans eyes widened when he caught the sight of Dick's fist clenching tighter.

"Uh, I am very sorry Miss. What can I do to make up for my unacceptable and unforgivable behavior?" He held his breath as he continued to look from Kori to Dick for an answer. Or awaited his fate and his butt whooping.

"Mr.?" Kori asked.

"Mr. Carson, ma'am."

"Mr. Carson," Kori said with a returning but slight smile, but having not looked to Richard, something - which he was even more enamored about her for, "I do accept your apology. But please do the thinking before the speaking to people you do not know well. You may never realize how many feelings you can hurt over your limited experience with people of other cultures and backgrounds."

"Again, I'm really am sorr-"

"Please do not do any more of the apologizing. We have taken up enough of each others time. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Good night, Mr. Carson."

Richard only gave him a slight nod and a continuation of his hard stare.

"Good night," Carson responded, off to find out if there was any whiskey available to shoot.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and Kori walked together out of the club hand-in-hand and Richard thought over what to say next. 'I admire how you stood up to the guy' didn't fit it. She was showing some aspects of her personality he hadn't seen; she intrigued him even more, excited him even more.

He was also glad he remembered something about the jewelry but he knew there was a lot more to it.

They reached their suite and Richard used the key card to let them in. Once inside he pulled her in for a soft kiss and then a hug. He considered pushing a bit, her control of the situation, yes this side of Kori was something that Richard found so _hot_, but he didn't dare ravage her until he got a good read on how she was doing.

Kori was the one to quickly initiate the next kiss, one quite passionate and when they came up for air, both breathing hard, she looked at Richard, taking each of his hands in one of hers and pulled him into the room to the sofa in the anteroom.

"Richard, about earlier, I had not gotten a chance to talk to you about the_ Oa_..." Kori paused for a moment, suddenly a little shy and insecure. She bit her lip and looked down. She was such a contrast from the woman that had walked away from Mr. Carson. To Richard, more of the Kori he was used to.

Richard's gentleness was also a contrast; he was quite different from that person that she worried might get into a bar fight with the Texan.

"Didn't I get the meaning correct? I mean, I'm not as well versed in the Tamaranean culture as I'd like of course, but I have read up since we started seeing each other."

"Well, you did know the basics... oh you have been? I mean, it was obvious if you knew of the_ Oa_ at all, thank you for reading up... " She was so touched. "and you did get the meaning correct in our case. The _Oa_ is translated best to mean the Destiny Chain and there are many different combinations of chains, crystals and beads, all with different meanings and significances. But how I'm wearing it, it's basic meaning is much like the Claddagh ring: it can tell others of my romantic availability. As you told Mr. Carson, I am not available, I am involved romantically with you."

"Oh yes you are, Kori, and I love you."

"I love you too, Richard."

She took a deep breath.

"Go on." He prompted with a smile as he put his arm behind her and began to stroke her hair.

"Well, so it is the main chain here signifies that I am not available," she lifted the hammered piece of silver that encircled her waist to show him.

"Good," he said in an almost possessive growl.

"The cuff on my arm signifies this as well, but it does not give the subtle signals that the Destiny Chain can."

"Do the purple stones signify anything?"

She smiled up at him happily. "Yes. Violet means love."

"Not red?"

"No. Red means rage in my culture."

"Huh, that makes sense though. Are there other colors?"

"Yes, for one there is white."

"Um, for virginity or purity?"

She giggled softly. "No, for life. I would wear white stones, beads or crystals if I were pregnant, clearer ones if I were trying to become pregnant. We tend to be very open about these things as you can see, although I do have the trouble with it."

Richard felt a slight tingle in his tongue and palms from panic. Not that it was an issue for them yet, but children? Maybe, probably, in the far off future...

"Do not worry, Richard," Kori teased, reading him, "I am not sure I even have the proper crystals with me to wear... Not that I am planning to be a mother soon. And there are no crystals that are supposed to do the preventing of pregnancy, we know that would not be effective," she added with a laugh. "We have our traditions, Richard, but we do not have the witch doctors."

He still had to swallow in spite of the levity. Kori only was further amused by his discomfort.

A moment went by and images in his head about children and Kori with children became suddenly comforting, and that was even scarier. Looking for a distraction he reached down to inspect the chain further.

"I see the purple for love," he leaned in for a kiss, "and as I you know without a doubt I do love you," and then he looked back and inspected the chain's interwoven crystals more closely. "Aren't these more of a blue?"

"They are."

"And what do they signify?"

"Well, the translation is hope, but here it means that I wish to get much closer to you."

Dick's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard, "And by closer you mean?"

"Now Richard John Grayson, please do not tell me you have chosen this moment to be the coy?"

He stopped playing with her hair and then ran the hand through his own. "Well, no Kori, I wasn't being coy at all, wow... I just wasn't expecting... this weekend? now? I find it surprising..."

Kori blushed. "It is? Truly." She didn't feel rejected, just surprised.

"What you said about Franklin earlier, about intimacy."

"True, but that was before I knew you better and before I had the feelings... before we were in love."

"And before we were in this romantic inn?" he asked.

"Well, yes."

"You know I didn't bring you up here for that," he said gently. He'd made that clear, hadn't he?

"Yes Richard, but it would be perfect-"

"Kori, the setting is perfect, the weekend is perfect, but most importantly, you are perfect. But I never considered that now was the time; what you said about the two of us making love when we first met, what you were comfortable with then, it seems like now is still too soon. I mean, we haven't been terribly intimate yet and we can take all the time you... and I need."

"But we are in love-"

"Yes we are, and all the more reason that we should pick the right time. I will admit to you that I've thought about it..._ a lot_. Maybe after you graduate," she gasped and he chuckled, "that would be sometime after you graduate with your _Master's_ degree, Kori." That was only a number of weeks away.

He paused and took in the look of longing and love as well as disappointment on her face. "Oh, I don't see us waiting until you've completed your PhD."

He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheek. He stopped himself before saying the words _'I'm certain we'll be married way before then – maybe next spring?'; _words he really didn't remember consciously thinking quite so concretely before. His throat tightened and his pulse quickened and the room felt suddenly like a closet in the rain forest. He did more than wonder why he hadn't at least consider this weekend more. Dick briefly wondered if Kori was able to see of his internal struggle.

"Unless you want to wait longer. Whatever you need. Also, after this weekend, you'll have finals and your Master's thesis to concentrate on, will we have much time together? I mean, once we make love, I doubt I'll want to be apart from you for very long at all. Even if it's just for lunch or an hour, I'm sure I'll need to be near you ever day."

"Yes, and I will be wanting to be with you..."

"I really thought I had considered what was best for us and took into account everything you've told me about your previous experiences. I don't want any regrets."

"Oh, I see." was all Kori managed, before breaking out of his embrace, suddenly even more confused.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

The Oa (or Destiny Chain) of course was based on the Green Lantern colors:

Green – Willpower

Purple – Love

White – Life

Black – Death

Yellow – Fear

Orange – Avarice

Red – Rage

Blue – Hope

Indigo – Compassion


	29. Chapter 29

Here is the next chapter of You've Got Mail. Pretty steamy folks, and involves real steam! Also, I am making the assumption, for my own sanity, that the hotel has the highest of standards of sanitation and just 'shocked' the Hot Tub. I'm a nurse; I can practically see germs; I swear they give you OCD when they give you your first stethoscope.

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 29**

**.**

"Kori, why don't you get in the hot tub first, okay, and then I'll join you?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Richard."

Kori had recovered a bit from their conversation. She was relieved that Richard was so accepting of the _Oa_, but there were things that still had to be discussed. On the one hand Richard had been right, after their trip was the crush of the last weeks of the semester. Soon it would time to graduate and begin her PhD studies. She cleared her mind. This weekend was meant for relaxation and as a respite, a time to concentrate on things other than academics.

"So you're sure? I mean, I forgot to mention that you bring a suit."

"I am certain about the hot tub Richard. Very certain," Kori purred, stepping forward into Richard's arms, coquettishly walking the fingers of one of her hands up his chest, earning her one of his trademarked cocked eyebrows.

"Great, I'll wait for you to get undressed out in the other room," he sat back down on the sofa in a hurry, pushing her away, not really caring that he perhaps appeared a bit too anxious.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori changed into her bathing suit, unbeknownst to Richard she had packed some, and slipped on one of the robes provided by the hotel. She opened the connecting door between the bedroom and the part of the balcony where the hot tub was .

"I am going into the tub of hot now Richard," she called out to him and closed the door, trying to contain her giggles.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard undressed came out on to the deck also in a robe and smiled at Kori, strategically positioned deeply in the water. He had brought out just some ice water to drink after a long day of enjoying wine tasting and drinking, and set them on the jacuzzi's edge. Kori pretended to divert her eyes as he removed the robe and got in to the tub, but did take a peak when his back was turned, taking in his wonderful backside that she had more than noticed numerous times before, now in all its glory.

As he turned back and settled in the tub, he saw her and smiled, "Caught you looking."

"Admiring," she corrected with a smile. She then went to stand up and Richard's face went from surprise that she was about to reveal her naked self to amusement when he saw she was wearing a bikini.

He chuckled and shook his finger at her playfully. "I packed a suit too! You cheated!"

"No I did not. When we spoke about using the tub of hot earlier, I simply pointed out that you did not mention said tub of hot or for me to bring a suit of bathing. You made the assumption that I did not have the suit of bathing with me. You did not tell me that you had brought one, nor that you wished to wear it."

"You sneak!"

"Exactly!" Her voice dropped an octave, "I only wore this as the joke."

"Kori!"

"As I do the seeing of it, we have the two choices: you get out of the jacuzzi running the risk that I will be doing the watching," she moved herself strategically to where it was easiest to get out of the tub, the place where the towels and robes were, "or..."

She dropped down into the water and sat on the bench next to him and pulled two strings and with another movement, tossed her bikini top out of the jacuzzi.

Richard swallowed hard, his brain misfiring a bit. Although he thought that they'd be sitting out in the tub naked, this reality as she began to undress in front of him suddenly seemed different.

When she reached down to remove her bikini bottom, Dick touched her arm, leaning in for a kiss and murmuring against her lips. "Hold that thought. You're far too tempting, let's keep that on."

She bit her lip and nodded, adding "Perhaps for now," offering a sad look as she had earlier in the evening that surprised him a bit.

TtTtTtTtTt

The kiss lead to more kisses and to nuzzling and to touching and to holding each other close and yes, things were very, very tempting.

Richard's words about the weekend before had caught Kori off-guard: she was always the one to say no in relationships, to later give in. But between the two of them, Richard had always said that things would be on her terms, and for the most part she had believed him, but she still braced herself that things could change. She had only her experiences to go by really and in the heat of the moment things could always change.

Plus, if he had been serious that it was her move to make, she'd better think long and hard about it...

Richard decided to rein himself in before his wandering hands became too insistent. The high temperature of the hot tub was not helping him keep his physical response in check a bit for now. A dip in the Arctic probably wouldn't have done much either with Kori next to him.

"Why don't we cool off a bit?" Richard poured them each a glass of water. _Smooth, Dick, real smooth._ He handed one to Kori, and then got himself one. He then moved to clink the bottles together, "To us."

"To us," Kori echoed and smiled at him through her lashes. Things weren't getting any easier.

"I love you."

"And I love you as well."

TtTtTtTtTt

The temperature of the hot tub and the sobering effects of time and drinking water were not quelling the couple's passion.

"It amazes me that we have not gotten the closer," Kori murmured as she moved her attention from Richard's lips to his ear.

"Mm-hmm, I remember one night," he responded and Kori shivered at the memory. How could she not?

"That night was glorious," she breathed and their eyes met.

_Glorious? Yes - Having her fly apart in my arms was pretty spectacular._

He smiled. "It was wonderful."

Kori considered this. She was not used to be on the receiving end of pleasure; was it really wonderful for Richard also?

In response, she found herself kissing him with fervor, her hands framing his face, wanting to give him some of the selfless pleasure he had afforded her that night. Not that she hadn't done so for a boyfriend before, but in those cases it was basically expected and she was at times directed to do it.

Soon her hands slid down his chest slowly as she continued to kiss him, rocking up onto her knees for leverage so she could gain a height advantage and take additional control. Her hands returned to his face as she kissed him deeply again. She repositioned her hands again to his shoulders as she placed opened mouthed kisses on his mouth and cheeks and jaw before she began to assault his neck and ears.

Richard had a bit of trouble relinquishing control, he always did, but this little tigress was something else, a side of her he had no idea even existed, so he forced himself to let go. He was not sure what Kori was up to, but he couldn't wait to find out. At times he had to ball up his fists to hold back from grabbing her and taking over or from the picking her up and pulling her out of the tub and taking her to bed. But they weren't there yet... right?

Her urgency waned, but not the intensity as she changed tactics and began a sensual exploration of his chest and abdomen. Occasionally her nails would scape across his skin and he would shudder, other times her caresses seemed to entrance him. Richard was finally relaxing and allowing her to just love him, and Kori was enjoying the empowerment as well as the ability to give pleasure to a man for the right reasons for the first time in her life.

Their kisses were deep and Richard was so swept up in contrast of the sweetness and the power of them, so that when Kori first began to caress his length he let out a surprised and strangled moan. He had a snippet of thought that it was not necessarily experienced, but loving and sensual, as he should have expected; she responded to his reactions, perfectly in tuned with his body. Soon it was overwhelming.

"God, that's so perfect, Kori... but you better stop. I can't take anymore."

Kori smiled, "But Richard, I can...," Richard silenced her as he recaptured her lips and pulled her into his lap. He knew she would offer to take things further, but knew it wasn't the place even if it might be the time. He flipped her in his lap so her back was against him, but then he repositioned her again, laying her back in the water partially and continuing to kiss her.

"Too tempting the other way," he whispered as he gave her a smile.

"Very," Kori agreed.

Soon Richard's hands were touching, playing, and kneading and Kori was so responsive he couldn't believe it.

Kori's world narrowed down to only their bodies and the water right around them. Richard's touch was wonderful, and like the night in the dorm that he had come back from Florida, again he was able to give her so much pleasure, so quickly. It surprised her and scared her a bit. But with love and their relationship in the mix, she didn't have to feel enslaved to her body's desires and she trusted him. As it was, it had been a while from the last time they were this close and he had not pushed her in any way since then.

Her breathing was soon hard and rapid as she was lost in the feeling, and Richard looked at her with her closed eyes laying back in the water and knew that he'd better take a different approach and try to collect himself.

He kissed her again deeply and sat her up in his lap, and then began to kiss and suck on the tender spot behind her ear. He went back to playing with her chest, but soon one of his hands ventured south, and he was stroking her toned abs and fingering the waistband of her bikini.

She was writhing in anticipation, but he needed to ask, "Are you okay with this?"

"Oh yes... Please."

He gently slipped his hand into her bikini bottoms and began to touch her. His fingers traced the outside of her folds and she reflexively moved against rhythmically against him. Wanting to take things as slowly as possible, he cupped her and let her continue to move against him and then used his thumb to stimulate her most sensitive spot.

Within moments Kori's pleasure crested and although she was expecting it this time, the strength of her climax surprised her. She cried out and then clamped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed, and then began to shudder and somehow laugh and continue to gasp as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

"Well, that's an interesting reaction," Richard teased, and immediately regretted it. Not the most sensitive thing to say, might as well say, 'no other girl's ever laughed when I've done that before.'

"I'm sorry, I said that wrong..."

Kori was caught off guard by the remark and bit her lip and nodded. She could feel tears come on and the last thing she wanted was to make Richard feel bad. It was a time that anyone feels vulnerable; not as vulnerable as she would have if they had just had sex, but she was suddenly feeling naked, literally and figuratively.

"C'mere," he said in a soothing tone and pulled her into a hug, "God, I didn't mean to upset you. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you, Kori."

"I know, Richard," she replied quietly, holding him tightly, wishing she could shrug it off, knowing it was more about her demons and insecurities than anything else. It wasn't the best comment to make, but it shouldn't grind a wonderful evening to a halt. She pulled back to look at him and his heart broke at the contrast between the swollen lips from kissing and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I love you, Richard."

"Oh, I love you too, Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continue...


	30. Chapter 30

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 30**

.

Richard woke up to a very wonderful sensation: Kori snuggling close behind him and kissing him behind his ear. He loved her intentions. As he woke up with Kori turning him on this way, as long as 'show me what you want' approach was still a guideline to their acceptable bedroom activities... well, today was going to be a glorious day indeed.

Yes his body was fully aroused and as long as attacking the neck was now fair game - turnabout _was _fair play after all – Richard knew that he had been able to get wonderful responses from women in the past with certain techniques...

But Kori wasn't just any other women and he couldn't risk scaring her... but the signal he was getting from her... well what was the signal he was getting from her? He really didn't want to make any assumptions, even factoring the night before. Could she really be starting something in the morning?

"Mmm, morning." Richard smiled and slowly rolled over, gently gathering her up into his arms.

Kori giggled merrily, "I did not do the waking of you, did I Richard?"

"No, not at all," he responded playfully as her assault resumed with avengeance. The signal from her was getting louder. Was it also getting clearer? He put his cards on the table as it were and he made no effort to hide the effect that she had on him.

Kori then moved closer, aligning their bodies and pressing against him, offering her lips. Richard first lifted his lips to meet hers, and then suddenly veered to the right, finding that sensitive spot he knew she had behind her ear. A frustrated whimpered quickly turned into a happy sigh and then to a series of gasps and moans.

Richard rolled Kori onto her back. Kori could not believe how good Richard made her feel just by kissing her neck. He added in a few gentle nips and laved the area with his tongue and Kori marveled at the feeling that shot through her body. She was completely relaxed yet excited at the same time.

Every time they were together, she had marveled: _What in the world have I been doing the missing of, why has no one made me feel like this, this good before? _

But the feeling that morning was what she had felt with Richard before taken to the tenth power. And she understood those kind of numbers.

Richard fought the urge to let his hands roam. As he kissed along her jaw, he could feel her heart race at her pulse point and heard her breathing grow ragged. It was music to his ears. And when he rained kisses back to her lips, he was met with an enthusiastic kiss that turned desperately passionate. The kind of kiss that promises to lead to much more. The kind of kiss that lovers who share themselves completed share. He knew that their encounter that morning was already different than their others.

He pulled back to try to break contact but Kori followed. He chuckled against her lips and leaned his forehead against hers to finally end the kiss. Kori reluctantly opened her eyes, looking somewhat disoriented.

"Hi there."

"Hello."

"That was very nice."

"Indeed. I would like..." Kori blushed and tried to look away, but Richard cupped her chin, giving her a reassuring smile. "I would like to continue. The way you were kissing me, my neck, everything... wa-was wonderful."

"You started it."

"Perhaps, but... it was my intention to kiss your cheek... but your shoulders are the, what is it? The broad and when I kissed your neck you reacted and I found it... the empowering..."

"No need to explain, m'love. I'm glad you felt that way and enjoy your empowerment. Anytime."

Kori had trouble thinking through her next action. It didn't help that Richard was giving her soft pecks along her jaw and ear as she tried to think. She pushed gently on his chest and he stopped, and she studied him while he gave her an inquisitive look. She nodded slightly and smirked and sat up.

"I will be right back," she purred as she let a hand trailed across his chest. She got out of bed and disappeared into the living area. She returned immediately to the bedroom with a shy smile as she returned to bed.

"Richard, the way it felt... the empowerment... then the way it made me feel when you were kissing me ... I never before really wanted to... I mean I have, you know I have, but I have not really wanted to before... I think we should... I _know_ we should... I would love to..." She opened her closed hand revealing two foil packets, "Please?"

When Kori had run the scenario of this happening over and over in her mind, she never imagined that she would suffer such little embarrassment. The words weren't easy, but it was more that her English failed her, not the sentiment.

Kori had made the decision that she wanted to become Richard's lover prior to the planned weekend away. Kori had been with other men, well there were three others, but she never really wanted to be, just that she had figured that it was the natural order of things: she was the right age or it was the right point in the relationship.

This situation was different, she was certain it was right, and once she knew about the weekend, she had prepared to make sure that things were set. She had wondered if she was going to initiate their love making, but wasn't sure when. Richard had always let her lead, he had been so patient and considerate. But there was no need to wait any longer. Now was the right time. She loved Richard, he loved her and they were away together.

She prompted him further, "Did you not tell me, 'All I have to do is ask'?"

Richard could only look at the look of love and desire in his girlfriend to know she was certain what she wanted. He also saw that she was resolute, and a quick reflection on their interactions over the previous eighteen hours or so convinced him that she had been hinting at this since they got there. Richard was disappointed he hadn't realized it right away and more than embarrassed that he hadn't planned for the possibility.

He smiled and covered her hand holding the proffered packets with his, "Yes, I most certainly did."

Still, Richard felt in his gut that they should step back for a moment.

_Does she mean right now? _

He knew that he had to situation gently, kindly, and diplomatically. He wanted her when she was sure she was ready... not a moment before, and, the more he thought about it, not a moment after.

Plus more he thought about it, the more he thought he needed to reassure her, tell her how he felt, and to do so with a clear head, he had to get the hell out of the bed.

"Hold that thought Kori, I'll be right back," Richard said as he kissed her deeply and looked at her, doing all he could to read her, to memorize her expression, her eyes, as he got out of her bed. He walked over to the bathroom, turning back to give her a reassuring smile before he entered.

Once inside he took did his best to calm himself, turning on the cold water tap and splashed water onto his face, mumbling to himself, "Well that was an unexpected surprise this morning." He then used the toilet and after washing his hands and brushing his teeth, repeated splashing water on his face, unable to resolve the conflict between his heart, his head, and his hormones.

Once she heard the door open, Kori, already anxiously pacing in front of the bed with a few items in hand, made her way toward the bathroom. She gave Richard a shy smile as she was about to pass him.

Watching Kori coming toward him, the sun, much higher in the sky now, offered her back-lighting that made her look even better, almost ethereal, and Richard's resolve to even think about this faltered. He stopped Kori as they passed and pulled her into a kiss, trying to gauge if the offer still stood. Judging from the response, it did.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's last activity in the bathroom was to inspect her look. _I hope I am as the desirable today in the light of day. I certainly do not mind seeing him naked during the day..._

Kori came out, finding herself nervous, but in a good way. As she walked toward a waiting Richard standing by the bed, she took her lip between her teeth and ducked her head a bit, looking up at him shyly.

Richard had not made a decision

On her toes now, they were eye to eye. He bit back a groan and swallowed hard; he counteracted that by taking Kori's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Hi."

"Greetings," Kori replied, her body fully flushed – she was definitely not simply blushing – a sign not lost on Richard.

"Kori, let's talk about this a bit please? Let's sit down."

Kori nodded in agreement, but upped the ante by laying down in bed, propping up on an elbow, her head supported by her hand. Richard settled down next to her less than a foot away and mirrored her position, giving her another soft smile.

"Kori, I know I heard you correctly earlier, but I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't ask: are you absolutely sure?" He added quickly, "After this weekend, we might not see each other very much until right before you graduate, and I know that's going to be very, very difficult for me not to see you every day after we take this step."

Kori cocked an eye brow and chuckled, not looking away. "Is it not already difficult when we do not see each other now?"

"Yes." His voice was tight, his resolve approaching a negative amount, visions of Kori lying underneath him appearing in his mind.

"Richard, I was the one who prepared... You know me, I do the thinking of things through. I told you that I did not want to make this step again until there was love, there was commitment. We have that. I want you, I want to have the sex with you..."

The wording stung him. Richard took a deep breath in, and touched her cheek. "Oh Kori, first, I need to correct you about something: we wouldn't be just having sex. We'd be making love."

"Of course, Richard, I am sorry, I apolo-."

"I just need to make sure..."

She look at him puzzled, surprised at his vulnerability.

"I won't lie, I want make love to you, I've desired you from before we met." Richard told her. "Your laugh, your gentleness, your intelligence. I was falling for you from our first conversations, I think I fell in love with you when-"

Kori knitted her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Do you honestly doubt that Kori?"

Richard surprised himself with how much the look hurt him, how much all this could hurt him; had he misjudged the situation entirely? A brief twinge hit him to get up. Did he need emotional distance? She could cripple him emotionally if she didn't feel the same way. There was a moment when he considered if this was a good idea.

"Richard, I... I guess I was... I am still lacking the self confidence. I am very the insecure when it comes to such matters. And I am used to some men doing the judging of me based solely on my looks. You were very nice on the phone. We had a lovely time when we were out on our first date. But, I just have a difficult time trusting my judgment, but I do trust myself when it comes to you."

He had closed his eyes tightly as she spoke. He wanted to concentrate on her voice and not be swayed by her beautiful face and kept them close as he spoke, "Please make certain that you're sure."

"I am Richard. I know you love me, plus you did the hanging in there early on after we first met when I pushed you away and were there as a friend. I appreciated it then, I appreciated that you did that now." He opened his eyes and she cocked her head, trying to read him. "I love you, I would never hurt you. I see no reason that we would not do the working out. I do not mean that to scare you into the 'we shall definitely marry after this' that some women think, but this matters to me, and what I am saying is that I see no reason that anything would make us break up. That is why I wish to share myself with you."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. But... I wasn't prepared for this to happen so soon or rather this weekend. I'm sorry I misread you but based on what we spoke about early on I wasn't sure when you'd be ready. It's a big step, and I'm in no hurry."

"But I am ready."

He looked her up and down deliberately and gave her a sexy grin. "You have thought this through, you are prepared... and I am so, so glad."

"Would you prefer to do the seducing of me?" Kori asked playfully.

"Not today. In the future, oh I plan to, believe me. Wine and dine you, serenade you, chase you around, all sorts of things come to mind... but no, I always wanted this first time - and yes my darling, I've fantasized about it at least a few times a day for some time now – to be completely on your schedule, to be as you want it. It would break my heart if it wasn't what you wanted, if I hurt you."

"You would not, I know this."

"Kori, I promise you I would never hurt you on purpose, and I hope I never will even if I don't mean to."

"I am certain that you will not hurt me. I love you, Richard."

Kori splayed her hands on Richard's chest, giving him a hungry look. It would be easy to just move on from where they were.

"I love you Kori, and I am so glad that we are going to make love today." He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "if you don't mind, I had thought about this day before but obviously I'm as dumb as a post, I didn't see it coming during this trip. You've prepared for this time, I haven't." He took a shaky breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this: Would you mind if I went out and took care of a few things? I want to make sure things are special."

She bit her lip. She didn't want to stop, but it wasn't fair to ask Richard not to take his time. It was sweet that he wanted to. "Of course Richard."

"Plus I am nervous at the moment,"

"No, Richard, you cannot be!"

"Shh, it's our secret."

"Your secret is safe with me. I am happy to spend some of the time doing the beautification process prior to our lovemaking."

"There is no need for that. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Welcome home, sir," Alfred greeted Bruce Wayne with a nod as the businessman returned from his extended stay in New York City. Alfred wasn't forewarned although it certainly didn't matter.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce took a seat at the breakfast table and as was their routine in such situations, Alfred set Bruce's coffee, mail and the Wall Street Journal in front of him.

Alfred had turned to attend to Bruce's usual breakfast, an egg white omelet, when Bruce asked him without looking up from his paper, "Where's Dick this morning? Did he head into work this early?"

"Away sir."

"Away?"

"Yes, he has taken a long weekend in Napa."

"So, he finally persuaded Babs to take him back?"

Alfred cleared his throat, he was much more than a butler to Bruce, Dick and Tim, but considering Dick was in his late twenties, Alfred felt uncomfortable being the one filling Bruce in on Dick's social or rather, his love life. "No sir, it is my understanding he is not with Miss Barbara."

Bruce let out a derisive snort. "Not the one that Tim mentioned, the graduate student."

Alfred frowned at Bruce. It wasn't like Bruce would look up from the paper. "Yes, in physics, on to her PhD this summer I hear. He has mentioned this Miss Kori frequently, although I have yet to meet her-"

Bruce finally looked up, "And because of her he's missing work – and didn't inform me?"

"I believe there were attempts, but perhaps I shouldn't get involved in business matters-"

"Alfred-"

"I shall get Mr. Luscious' secretary on the line, sir."

"Alfred-"

"I shall get Mr. Lucious on the line, sir."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard extricated himself from the bed before he changed his mind.

"You want the first shower, Kori?"

"We could save water."

"You really are something since we got up here."

"I believe I am finally being the real me."

Dick's throat went dry."The real you?" he squeaked out and cleared his throat, "I've always had an incredible time with the you I've gotten to know," he pulled her into a hug and nipped at her ear, "and I have a feeling that this 'real you', as you put it, is going to be an even better match for me."

It was her turn to whisper into his ear, "I will endeavor not to disappoint."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT BELOW**

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on.

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 31**

**.**

The morning was a bit of a blur. Getting ready together in the morning was more intimate than it had been the handful of times that they had readied themselves for the day at the same time at Kori's at the dorm. Longing looks, an extra long lingering touch to Richard's hip as Kori moved behind him to grab a towel, Richard pausing as he reached above Kori to plug in the hair dryer as he molded his body over hers.

TtTtTtTtTt

Breakfast was at a diner straight out of the fifties, complete with an aluminum skin outside, with cozy booths or counter service to chose from, and a jukebox in the corner. Kori marveled at the place, taking in it's uniqueness; she was surprised to learn that they were once quite common as Richard explained the role played by diners in American culture.

Kori was thrilled with Richard's suggestion of a picnic lunch at a large state park not twenty minutes away – Bothe-Napa Valley State Park – that would be a wonderful place to spend the afternoon. Given that it was a Friday in April, it wasn't likely to be too crowded. There was a meandering river, woodland with a variety of deciduous trees and evergreen including ancient Sequoias, a swimming pool, a playground, and all sorts of other amenities, points-of-interests, and little hideaways.

TtTtTtTtTt

After breakfast, Richard dropped Kori back off at the hotel. She insisted she needed some additional time to get ready for the evening, which worked out well as Richard wanted to go out on his own to pull together a romantic picnic lunch.

He was so happy, and not for the obvious reason; yes, their plan was to make love that night, but the fact that Kori was enjoying the simple kind of activities he loved, the kind of dates that he could never even suggest to his other girlfriends. It would be beyond most of their comprehensions to eat a simple bacon and egg $5.99 breakfast at a diner, to enjoy a walk around a park and sit on a blanket at lunch rather than going to the Four Seasons...

Kori was the right woman for him.

And she was interested in things, not just people. And it wasn't that Kori didn't love people: she loved to talk to the people with her, her friends and acquaintances, people she'd meet on the street or who would check her out at the market; but it was that she would rarely gossip about the people who weren't around, and she would never say a malicious word about anyone.

Kori loved to talk about the things that were important to her and happily talk about the things that were important to Richard. And just as Richard did, Kori loved learning new things. He knew that they would never run out of things to talk about or things to experience together.

TtTtTtTtTt

Although Dick Grayson was used to having such things preordered or catered, he took the time to put together a picnic lunch himself with food that he thought both of them, or in some cases each of them, could enjoy. He found a beautiful woven tablecloth with an intricate design of purples and blues that he thought they could use as a blanket. The colors were fitting given the meaning in her culture of love and becoming closer, something he thought they could remember the day by every time they used it. He smiled to himself at that thought: every time _they_ used it.

Once he felt he had all that he could think of for a romantic picnic, complete with the tablecloth/blanket, matching cloth napkins, flowers, and wine of course; he went back to the hotel.

TtTtTtTtTt

A white gauze shirt tied at the waist. A long blue chambray wrap skirt slung a bit low on the hips with beaded flat sandals. And the Oa chain in place around her waist.

There was a knock on the door.

Kori checked the peephole and let Richard in.

"Greetings," she said, suddenly shy.

"You look nice," Richard said as he swept her up and spun her around, and pulling her into a hug. "And you smell nice too."

He couldn't help it, he just wanted to hold her like that, not that he didn't want to kiss her, not that he didn't want to finish getting ready so they could go on their way. But there was something about a hug like that: it's familiar, as in _family_. He wanted to think of Kori as his family.

"I have packed everything you suggested: the training shoes for hiking if we decide to, the shorts and the tank top, I brought _your_ sunscreen, the towels..."

"What about your bathing suit?"

"I am doing the wearing of the bikini under my outfit currently."

Richard's throat went dry and he swallowed. "Oh, uh..."

Kori cocked her head, "Is that not acceptable? I can show you if you like-"

"Oh, no, it's fine..."

TtTtTtTtTt

They found an isolated spot by the river. There was little current, so the water just flowed by. They stayed in a shady spot as the ate and enjoyed the food, wine, and conversation.

"This is lovely, thank you."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, Kori."

"It is nice to have Chuck drive us."

"It is." Richard agreed but didn't comment on Chuck's rather surly disposition. "I don't have to worry about having more than a glass or two of wine. And how was your meal?"

"Lunch was incredible. You were correct. The sandwiches of submarines inspired by the Feast of Thanksgiving was perfect! I loved the taste!"

Richard wondered if Kori was nervous and that was why her speech patterns were more flawed than usual. Not that he didn't find it endearing... "I'm glad you enjoyed, uh, them."

"I apologize. As you know, I do tend to eat a great deal."

"No need to apologize. There's plenty."

"Perhaps I wanted to be sure that I had enough of the energy for later."

"Now there's a thought." Richard paused. "Do you think I should have anything else to improve my energy?"

Kori tapped her finger to her lips playfully and looked over Richard deliberately. "You appear quite the fit. But something sweet is always good for energy. What do we have for desert?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I did get some strawberries and also peaches which we can have with Vanilla Chantilly cream."

"I like both peaches and strawberries!"

"Here," Richard said and opened the three containers. He picked up a slice of a peach and dipped it in the whipped cream and lifted it to Kori's lips. Her eyes widened. "Open up."

Kori had never had the experience of being fed. "Oh, that is glorious!"

"Now close your eyes." Richard placed another slice of peach to her lips and she opened her mouth and took it. "There".

"Mmm." She opened her eyes. "Your turn. Peach or Strawberry?"

"Surprise me." Dick said and closed his eyes. Kori put a strawberry to his lips.

"Now open wide."

He did as she bade, capturing the strawberry in his lips and gently snatching her wrist. Once he had swallowed the strawberry and opened her eyes, Kori's breath hitched, and Dick pulled her in for a kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori slipped off her shirt and giggled as Richard's eyes tripled in size. "This is a bikini top. It is perfectly appropriate for us to be doing the 'making out' if I am still in a bikini?"

Dick swallowed hard. "Well, uh, um, we're still in public-"

Kori moved in and spoke against Richard's lips. "I have seen not a single soul. Well, unless that squirrel over there does the counting." Kori nodded in the direction of a small group of Douglas-fir.

"Where?" Richard actually took a moment to look. Kori saw her opening and blew in his ear before planting kisses along his neck and jaw. Dick groaned and pulled Kori on top of him. "That was very naughty."

"Are you truly the uneasy about doing the kissing in front of the wildlife?"

"I think I have my hands full enough with the wildlife already, wouldn't you agree?"

"Are you saying I am the wild, Richard?" Her playful smile fading a bit.

"No Kori, not at all, but what you are calling the 'new you' is a bit more _friendly_, and I really like it."

"You do?"

"Very much."

Kori's smile brightened again.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard realized that he needed to rein it in. It was an idyllic setting, but Kori deserved more than for their first time to be rushed in case anyone might come by. Not that things were progressing beyond kissing and some over the clothes touching, but he knew that they were more than ready to let things progress as nature would intend.

"You, darling, are a siren."

Kori blinked. "But my intentions are not to harm you or lead you astray."

"Sorry Kori, I meant that you are so tempting, that's all. I am certain you'd never hurt me."

"No, Richard I never would."

Richard paused to study Kori's face and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "This is so, so nice..."

"Agreed. But perhaps this activity should continue no matter how the private it seems?"

"Yup, that was my thought. Before dinner, we could go out for some more wine tasting. We have Chuck to drive us and plenty of time. We have reservations for Greystone at 7 PM, but I was thinking about we'd have plenty of time to go to some of the vineyards on the way to the St Helena's..." Richard stopped as he saw a look on Kori's face he couldn't quite read... "Kori?"

Kori bit her lip. "My thought was that as you said we have plenty of time before dinner-"

"Yes?"

"And that I am not in the mood to taste... wine."

"No?"

"No."

"I like the idea of making love with you Richard during the afternoon hours, in the natural light, so that we can do the seeing of each other more easily. I have nothing to hide."

Richard's mouth went dry.

"And I really like the idea of not waiting any longer." Kori added.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay."

"You really are not doing the thinking are you?" Kori teased.

"No." Richard conceded.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was astonished that Kori could spend the drive back to the hotel talking to Chuck, their driver. But at the same time he was thankful. It wasn't as though she was flirting, Richard knew she'd never do that, she was just talking to him about his interest in music and acoustics and soon they were off on a discussion on the physics of sound. Richard had to admit it was a helpful distraction given their change in plans. He joined in here and there, but mostly sat back and listened to his girlfriend get Chuck to open up and act like he was interested in something, to almost be affable, after being so curt and almost sullen before.

Kori was so great with people. Richard loved that about her. He still was going to refer to Chuck as 'Chuck the Cranky Limo Driver', not that it would be reflected in his tip.

TtTtTtTtTt

Back at the hotel, Richard was still not quite certain Kori was sure. He opened a bottle of wine as Kori went to put a few things away. He was surprised also at nervousness as well as the anticipation he had about what was about to occur. It wasn't like he hadn't had his share of first times before, some planned, some in the heat of the moment, but this one was very special. _Even more special than with Babs. Why am I thinking about her now?_

He shook his head to clear the image and immediately thought about the first time he saw Kori outside the Axe and Palm. He smiled. He really had fallen for her immediately.

When he saw Kori in her bikini with the Oa around her waist, her hips swaying a bit more than normal as she walked toward him, other than thinking that she had probably thought things through, Richard knew he was going to cease higher brain function within moments. As his cognition waned, it occurred to him that looking at how incredible the chain around Kori's waist looked, how it accentuated her generous curves, enhanced her attractiveness, that that was the reason why a number of cultures around the world considered belly chains an enhancement to a woman's femininity.

She walked on the balls of her feet with no difficulties, so that when she slipped into his waiting arms, they were eye to eye. She pressed her body to his fully.

"Kori, anxious are we?

"True, but I am doing the desiring of you."

"And you have no idea how much I want you. The more I thought about it today, I can't believe I didn't prepare."

Kori had to giggle, he was so embarrassed. "We would never have done anything stupid. You have been so patient with me."

"Of course. I would never want anything until you're ready. We made that decision a long time ago."

"True, but I have never really wanted to before. I want to know what it is like when I truly desire the person, not feel obligated by age or as the relationship would dictate. Richard, I want to show you how I feel, I want to share my body with you, I am hoping you will want to-"

"You have no idea how much I want to Kori. How much I want to show you how deeply I feel for you, how I want to share my body with you, and how I want to be the first to show you what it's like when love is involved."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard's cell phone rang and he groaned. He knew no one should be calling him on that cell phone, but thought he should check. His heart sank at the person identified on caller ID.

"I have to get this, Kori."

"No problem, I am the anxious, but the night is young, is it not?"

"You're amazing Kori. I'll keep it short." He kissed her gently, and Kori headed out to the deck.

"Bruce, welcome home"

"Where are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I took some time off, Bruce, actually I put in a full week in during Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, and I haven't taken a day off in months..."

"You know Dick you should have talked to me about this-"

"You weren't around. Again. Haven't even emailed since Florida. I talked to Lucius."

"There were messages-"

_Crap, _Dick thought_, Harley. But that has nothing to do with today._

"Well, you should have talked to me. I needed you here today, I need you here tonight."

"Not going to happen." _Not in a million years. Wild horses couldn't drag me away..._

"It will if I have to send the corporate helicopter."

"Are you serious? No! I'm away for the weekend, I have plans," he raked a hand through his hair, "there was nothing on the schedule for today or tonight that required my presence." He balled up a first and hit the wall, "What is this about?"

"Last minute meeting."

"Last minute meeting Bruce? It's Friday afternoon, last I checked we don't do the kind of work where lives are at stake, and you are telling me, not even asking me to come back from Napa for a meeting?"

"Napa'll be there when you get back. And knowing you that girl will be there too. The helicopter will be there in an hour."

"No." Dick said, absolutely seething.

"No?"

"No. I said no. What is this meeting about Bruce? I've had my phone on all day, against my better judgment, I checked my email an hour ago."

"Dick, I really don't like your attitude, if you are going to run this company someday-"

"Then maybe I'll run it like you are. You're not around, Bruce. I wanted to get away, I needed to get away, so I did my work and got away. You were out playing on the East coast-"

"There were meetings-"

"Sure. Look, I've got plans. You have twenty seconds to tell me what is going on."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Quick budget meeting and then Julie's in town and-"

"Send me the numbers Bruce, I'll get you my thoughts on it. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be in my office by Tuesday at 1PM. And my phone is going to be going directly into voice mail."

"Dick-"

"Thanks for calling, Bruce."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori picked up her gauze shirt and put it on over her bikini and went out to the deck. The sun was still high in the Western sky as she looked out and she lifted her face up to capture some of the warmth of the California sun.

In spite of the untimely interruption, she was content to be on the balcony for a couple moments to collect her thoughts at first, but then there were some nagging doubts: how would she do? How would she make Richard feel? Was she good enough? Would it hurt this time?

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick stood at the door to of the bedroom and sighed. Bruce didn't know exactly where he was. Well, unless he had some sort of tracking chip on him... nah, not possible.

He raked a hand through his hair. _God don't let Kori be _too_ mad... No, that really wouldn't be like her._

He opened the door to find the room empty and felt an irrational moment of dread and then relief when he saw the door to the deck open.

Richard saw Kori with her back to him as she stood by the railing, her hands stretched out to the sides and leaning over, her face lifted up again to the sun.

"Hey."

She turned and smiled, "Are you finished your business so quickly, Richard?"

He smiled, of course she wasn't upset. Kori wasn't the one who had ever been concerned about putting work obligations ahead of other things. He had been pushing for the extra time off, she hadn't.

She cocked her head, "Are you the all right, Richard?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." He shot her a lopsided grin, "You mentioned something you'd like to do before dinner?"

Kori smiled brightly, relieved. "I did, but we best go back inside, do you not agree?"

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori lead Richard into the bedroom and then turned to face him. She never broke eye contact as she dropped her shirt off her shoulders and let it fall away. "I wish to undress completely now, do you wish to wait to undress until I have finished, or do you intend to watch me and then do the catching up?"

Richard smiled. "I'm happy to watch, thank you."

Kori's eyes never left Richard's as she untied her bikini top and bottom.

She stood before Richard with only her Oa belly chain in place.

Richard removed his clothes quickly while drinking in all of her. Fully undressed now, there was no awkwardness, but just a moment to assess the situation. Kori initiated a searing kiss that Richard attempted to take control of until Kori went up on her toes to equal the height component so Richard backed down, having lost the advantage of leverage. Things softened, and ended playfully, with Richard breaking the kiss with a smirk.

Kori knew that it was her night, and Richard knew he should not change that plan, but his hormones were spurring him on, urging him to seduce his lover-to-be.

Looking for a distraction to rein it in, Richard paused and caressed Kori's belly along the line of the chain.

"Kori, do you change the chain after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"After we make love, is it worn differently?" He winced at the implication: Would he want her to advertise it? Well on the one hand...

She smiled at him when she saw that Richard realized what he'd said and cocked a brow.

"Well, I mean..."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Kori said playfully. "I was unaware that people did the... what is the term I am looking for? Ah, yes, the broadcasting of the doing of 'it' as you say in this country."

"Well, no, they don't... I mean some people aren't so discrete and tell their friends-"

Her expression changed, "and others."

"I would never do that to you."

"I would not be here if I thought you would." She reached back and fastened the two clasps of the chains, Richard watching closely as she did so. "I imagine it could be uncomfortable at times if the Oa is left in place about my waist."

"You mean you haven't worn the Oa before-"

"No Richard, I have not worn the Oa since coming to America, nor before with any other man."

Well, that made him feel better.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori took the Oa and brought it around her neck twice to let it adorn her neck. It was like a waterfall, with the silver, purples and blues cascading around Kori's neck and shoulders. Some of the beads were crystals refracted the light, adding even more visual interest to the silver and the various textures and components. It was an enchanting sight and along with Kori's auburn curls, framed her face beautifully.

Leaning back to take in her form in only the Oa as a neck ornament, Richard thought it made a lovely outfit all by itself; but he wasn't sure if he should say anything. But he decided he had to say something – she looked spectacular.

"You look so beautiful, Kori. You are so gorgeous, more incredible than I imagined unclothed, but with the Oa on, and how special it is to you and what it means... Sweetheart, I'm blown away."

Kori couldn't entirely contain a bit of a happy squeal; perhaps not the most sophisticated of responses, but it was a dream come true to have a man respond to her like this, and she was so thrilled that man was Richard.

"Thank you Richard and I find you more desirable than I thought possible."

Kori lead Richard to the bed and joined her as they sat near the headboard in the middle. Soon they were kissing, Richard sitting with his legs outstretched and Kori in lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Gentle touches, nuzzling, and caresses accompanied the gentle dueling of tongues. There was nothing tentative about the way either one touched the other, but they were taking their time.

Kisses soon became more demanding and words of desire and affirmation were exchanged.

It was all Richard could do not to take over. Kori was setting the pace, which meant he had to be submissive. This was no small feat for Richard, but he had told Kori from the beginning that he would not take the lead physically. Because of her past relationships, she'd either have to show him or ask him for exactly what she wanted.

Richard began to plant kisses along Kori's neck, which she extended for him, inviting him to continue, and soon kisses became nips along the sinewy tendons and Kori arched back as her body reacted to the sensation. He held her fast at the waist with one arm and leaned in with the his other hand and cupped her breast and lifted the nipple to his mouth.

"Yes."

Once he began, this only made her react more, allowing him to redouble his effort. Knowing from her moans and reactions that she was getting close, Richard switched his efforts to the other breast, and then moved his hand from her breast, snaking it between them to touch her. Moments later there was the desired outcome.

Richard wrapped his arms around her and Kori pulled herself flush against Richard's body as she came down from the high, nuzzling and kissing, lips always connecting. The heat coming off of Kori's body was intoxicating.

Kori broke the kiss and looked at Richard. "You make me feel so wonderful my love."

"I'm glad. What was it said the first time we were together and you-"

"_Ar'gari sarn gardi, Richard kams yi ga'ol sisun garruun: _ I love you and the way you made my body feel, I could see us happy forever, in many ways, Richard."

"And I love you, Kori. It was wonderful to hear those words then and wonderful to hear now."

"I'm glad you reminded me to say it now. You have no idea how good you make me feel. No one could even touch me and give me that kind of pleasure."

They began kissing again, and Kori reached down and began to encircle him with her hand and Richard responded with hiss on contact.

"Talk about pleasure... Kori, I've desired you so much all day and after last night, if you touch me for more than ten seconds, I doubt I'll last for more than a minute tonight."

Kori stopped her efforts and then playfully wriggled against him. "Perhaps it is time?"

"Oh yes."

Kori brought one leg and then the other around so she was now straddling Richard, poised on her knees.

"Ah, what one more thing," Richard reached over to the bedside and quickly slipped on a condom. "There," he said, and kissed Kori deeply. Richard placed a hand on each of Kori's hips.

She bit her lip in anticipation and took a deep breath to help her relax. "I am ready for you, my love."

TtTtTtTtTt

It was not the most comfortable or coordinated of efforts, in spite of the eagerness of the couple or how ready their bodies were. Upon entering her, Dick met a great deal of resistance, so Kori widened her stance, and then began the frustrating - with a capital 'F' – moments it took for Richard to enter her completely. Nervous laughter, soothing words, coaxing relaxation, promising patience, with the gentlest ebb and flow of their bodies seemed to go on for hours but it was not more than a minute until they were fully united.

In the beginning, in spite of his experience, Richard felt he was losing control over his body; his hormones and primal wiring were urging him to force the insertion. But all he had to do was concentrate on Kori, her needs, her comfort, and also what they needed to share this first time. He couldn't fail her. Even if it wasn't a good experience, God forbid, it couldn't be because he had caused her pain due to acting selfishly or losing control of himself.

TtTtTtTtTt

Once Richard was fully sheathed, he felt Kori's body was still taking some time to adjust. He briefly worried that it might be due to the previous emotional trauma or nerves or an adjustment to size; he made no attempts to move, waiting for Kori. Kori couldn't believe Richard was being so selfless, so patient, waiting for her. He didn't force a fit or move ahead before she was ready.

She couldn't imagine loving Richard any more than she did at that moment.

Kori moved her hips experimentally in a circular manner, and the sensation was perfect. Richard moaned and kissed her, and began to gently push against her, waiting for her to let him know when she wanted more of an effort.

Embarrassed at the difficulties both Richard and Kori marveled at the feeling once they moved together; it was well worth the wait. Richard could feel a tentativeness in Kori continue and at times they kissed and whispered entreaties to each other and at other times they barely moved.

The world of reassurance worked wonders.

"I love you with all my heart, Kori Anders. You're safe, I'd never hurt you. Please tell me how you feel."

"I feel wonderful Richard, and I love you." Kori moved again and built up a rhythm. "Oh X'hal, this is glorious."

"It is."

Soon Richard's hands splayed Kori's hips as he guided her, lifting her up and down.

Richard felt Kori's entire body finally relax and as they continued to move, cupped her cheek. Their eyes met and they shared a smile before Kori leaned back on for another kiss and began to move more quickly.

Kori dimly realized that Richard was lifting her as if she weighed little or nothing, doing all the work now. Kori gasp as she felt it again, surprised by a sudden crescendo of pleasure.

"Oh Richard! Please!"

There was nothing subtle about the sensation he felt when Kori climaxed, as her body clamped onto him, triggering his own release.

"Kori!"

Richard felt incredibly satisfied and Kori smiled at him happily as they sat together for a minute or two gathering the strength to move and the mental ability to speak. Kori was overwhelmed by what it was like to really make live, and Richard was also floored by the intensity of their connection.

"What you said before, that Tamaranean expression, you're right you know. I love you, you made my body feel so good, and I could see us happy forever, in many ways."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and please review.

Thank Heaven Bruce didn't show up!

Okay, not easy. Not the most idealized of first times, they just aren't always, but not to say they weren't compatible. Kori's situation... well, we'll have to see if it's anything to be concerned about.


	32. Chapter 32

ADULT STUFF herein.

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on.

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 32**

**.**

Another awkward moment. "I better take care of this," Dick said as he kissed Kori gently as they separated, and he got up and went to the bathroom and disposed of the used condom. He returned to Kori sitting in the bed how he left her.

"C'mere," he cupped her face. "Are you all right?"

"Let's get under the covers, shall we?" Kori said.

Kori didn't make eye contact as she stood up. Dick surprised her by coming around and lifting the covers for her and helping her into bed. He surprised himself as well, but he was worried she was hurting, and he had a strong urge to take care of her in any way he could think of.

Kori scooted over to the middle and kept the covers lifted and Richard joined her in bed, encouraged by the action.

"Kori?"

"That was so wonderful, Richard," Kori said as she touched his face. She looked up and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, it was, it is." Richard gathered her up in his arms and held her.

"For you too?"

"You have no idea." It hadn't been the best of first times as far as wild physical gratification and things hadn't gone very smoothly, but the closeness he felt now to Kori, the connection; that was amazing.

A small frown formed on Kori's forehead. "But, it did not go well, I mean it was all my fault-"

Richard stopped her with a kiss and she took a moment to melt into him.

"Did you hear me complain?"

"No, but-"

"Kori, please, you have nothing to be concerned about. It _was_ our first time."

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"I had trouble doing the relaxing. Thank you for not doing the forcing."

"Forcing?"

"Well, if I couldn't relax, Franklin would just force it in. He said that was normal."

Richard couldn't believe it. Now he knew he'd do some damage to the guy if they ever met up.

"God Kori, I'm so sorry, it's not normal, it's barbaric, it's-"

"I know that now."

"Good. Sweetheart, we'll take all the time you need to get you ready, make sure you are relaxed. And promise me that you'll never agree to making love just because I want to."

"I will. I think that we need to try things again soon."

"Well, if you think we need more practice, I'm up for that."

Kori shot him a look and then dissolved into giggles. "I believe that is a good idea. I also believe that you are the ready right now."

He pulled her into his arms, "I love you," he started to kiss her, and she rolled him onto his back.

"I love you as well Richard."

Kori started stroking his arm, her caresses moving to his chest as she nuzzled his neck.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"The practicing."

"We have dinner reservations," he stroked her arms gently, "or should we cancel them?"

"Whatever you wish."

"I know my body is screaming at me to stay here, but we can get some dinner, and then come back."

"We will have more energy then."

"Good point."

TtTtTtTtTt

It had been a few years since Dick had eaten at the famous Culinary Institute of America in Napa. He had eaten at all six restaurants of the CIA's in New York, Texas and even the one in Singapore, as well as the one that they were at in St. Helena, California.

Of course the last time he was there with Barbara.

Richard was getting his mind around that there was no comparison between the Kori and Babs but it was hard not to be reminded of his time with Babs when they had done so much together; but then again he was with Babs for so long. And this trip was already so different from any of the many weekends and other vacations he had taken with her, and it had nothing to do with sleeping with Kori for the first time. He was just having so much fun with Kori. She took delight in everything.

"I have never been in a restaurant with the kitchen open so you can observe the chefs doing their cooking. It is fascinating. Not that I go out to eat that often..."

They sat next to each other, wanting to feel connected after being together for the first time, not more that a couple of hours before.

Richard reached over and stroked Kori's cheek. "I really don't notice much but you."

Kori blushed. "I cannot do the thinking about it too much Richard. I will not be able to do the thinking straight."

"Do you think I am?"

"You are able to do the talking."

"Barely."

"Well, let us try to concentrate on the meal we are having. We will be able to dedicate ourselves fully to each other later."

"Kori, you have no idea how much more difficult you made things for me just now."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Thank you Richard, again, dinner was wonderful."

"Thank you for everything, Kori. For being my girlfriend, for coming with me this weekend, for becoming my lover."

A thrill shot through her when she heard the word 'lover'. "I am your lover now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you're so much more than that."

"I am glad."

"It's only about 10:00, should we-"

"Please make love to me Richard."

Richard smiled, "I'm so glad you asked."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was sure to take his time, stoking Kori's fire. He didn't want to tease her, he just wanted to progress very slowly, hoping the anticipation would make her relax more and more. She also began to tell him what felt good and asked him for what she wanted. He was thrilled to comply.

After her blushing request that he pay special attention to her breasts, something that he loved to do as well, he felt as though he was going to lose it when she murmured, "I am so the close, please touch me." He did without losing contact with the nipple he was suckling and she immediately cried out.

After she calmed, he shot her a wicked smile and started to trail kisses down her belly and to her naval. She began to tense up.

"Kori, I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart."

Richard started to kiss lower.

"Richard, you cannot!"

He moved up in the bed and kissed her on the lips. "Let me guess, no one has ever kissed you there before."

She blushed again and shook her head, trembling a bit.

"Another time then?"

It took a while for Kori to relax again, finding it easiest when she heard Richard's responses to her actions.

"I love your touch, Kori."

Richard touched her again, and Kori was relaxed yet completely turned on, "Please, I am ready Richard."

She didn't have to ask twice. Richard laid Kori on her back and entered her slowly, staring into her eyes the entire time, marveling the feeling of her, thanking God that she was relaxed to receive him.

"You feel perfect."

"As do you."

Richard did his best to take his time, starting with gentle strokes, which Kori met. Soon she was increasing the pace, the depth, her body dictating what it was comfortable with what it needed.

Kori reached climaxed again and she clamped down in pleasure, not fear. Richard let go the minute he knew she was okay, telling her he loved her over and over again.

Richard was devastated when there were tears.

"Kori, sweetheart, what happened, what did I do wrong? I'll fix it, I promise."

Kori smiled. "Oh Richard, you did nothing wrong; on the contrary, everything was incredible. I have never had an experience like that, never imagined it could be that wonderful."

"It really was wonderful." Richard thought it was one of the best times he ever had, not sure he should phrase it that way.

"I believe that we are the sexually compatible."

"I'll say," Richard replied with a smirk and was playfully hit with a pillow.

TtTtTtTtTt

They truly slept in each others arms through the night. At one point about 3 AM Richard woke up and thought about waking Kori to make love again, but she was sleeping so peacefully and he didn't want to push her.

He watched her in the moonlight, admiring her features and thinking about the day. Less than 24 hours before, she had suggested that they make love and now that they had, it was had been so incredible, he loved her so much.

She was so happy in life, but perhaps she had gone through a lot more abuse than he had thought or could imagine. If that were the case, she was even more amazing than he had thought. But if that were the case, he'd also have to be even more careful not to hurt her himself.

TtTtTtTtTt

The morning met them with a quick breakfast and a hike back in Bothe-Napa Park, where they had a picnic the day before. Richard was glad Kori suggested it. He was used to daily exercise and he never realized that she was liked to be active almost every day too. She set a brisk pace, and after two hours, the endorphins were up and both were ready to take on the rest of their day.

TtTtTtTtTt

They came back and showed, skipped doing anything that afternoon out of the room, choosing room service for love and spending the afternoon making love.

Next up was a traditional Napa Valley tourist attraction, the Wine Train. The train left it's station with a group of partiers for lack of a better term that took them to the Grgich Hills Estate for what was the only evening wine tour and tasting in the Valley and dinner would follow afterward. Again, it was something that Richard had done a few times in the past, most recently with Barbara.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you again Mr. Grayson," enthused Michael, the owner. Dick always bought plenty of wine and the owner knew Dick and Bruce well. "and here you have with you aga-"

"May I introduce my girlfriend, Kori Anders."

"Oh, oh, nice to meet, Ms. Anders."

Richard and Kori perhaps overindulged, as did many of the guests, as Michael brought out many different years and special bottles because Dick was there. With more glasses to sample on a now empty stomach, it was easy to get more than a little tipsy.

Dick ordered close to a dozen cases of wine, including special reserve bottles held back for special patrons, to be delivered to his house and two cases to Kori's. He briefly considered if this would upset her, but took for granted that they were beyond that point in their relationship. He ordered them with Kori not noticing, being friendly with some of the guests.

It was soon to join the group back on the wine train and Richard smirked at Michael when Kori insisted that they order a few bottle to take back with them. He'd tell her later he had order some later for delivery.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dinner was multiple courses, each coupled with a wine that complemented the dish. Kori and Richard enjoyed themselves thoroughly, chatting with the people around them. More than a handful of people either asked or assumed that they were on their honeymoon.

Richard was having fun but was having his concerns that the Wine Train was just a little bit too much fun for Kori were confirmed when she said, "Why does Garth Brooks does the singing, 'And the thunder rolls and the lightning strikes...?' Isn't that backwards, or do have it backwards again?"

It first struck him how adorable she was when she was confused... or was it drunk? Either way, it wasn't too often. Sure she had a stumbling here and there with language and colloquialisms. It then struck him – or did not remotely threaten to – that there was neither lightning nor thunder about.

He moved in to give the answer. "Lightning first," he said with a quick flash opening of his eyes to prove his point and then punctuated it further with a kiss, "and then thunder."

The kiss resumed and Kori melted into him, clearly forgetting the other people near by.

"Kori," he said gently as he pulled back.

Fortunately this reoriented her and she moved for over the slightest bit – they were not on their own little world.

"Speed of light is faster than the speed of sound."

He thought about teasing her, but didn't want to risk it – she was about to finish her Masters' in Astrophysics and start her PhD and she was not insecure about her intelligence, but she was vulnerable as they had gotten closer, and her past experiences with sex resurfacing.

About five minutes later she returned from the bathroom and turned to Richard and said, "I cannot believe how silly of a question that was. Thank you for not doing the teasing of me." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You shall be rewarded later."

TtTtTtTtTt

Chuck, who laughed when Kori called him 'Chuck who used to be Chuck the Cranky Limo driver', dropped them back at the hotel. When they arrived at the room, Kori was still giddy and Richard was just happy, having not drank as much as Kori.

Kori had excused herself to take a bath – Richard had wondered if he was invited, it was a decent sized tub in the huge bathroom in their suite, but he decided to check his phone instead first. He figured he'd better asked but that would be fun.

Richard's mood changed completely when he picked up a text message from his cell phone from Bruce. All it said was: 'Check your email. You said you'd review numbers – I've got your numbers.'

Richard hesitated: would checking the documents, knowing what he was in for make him feel better or worse? He decided he might as well find out.

When he opened his laptop he couldn't believe the sheer numbers of documents that he had to go through, the amount of numbers that had to be analyzed. He wasn't certain it was busy work, it actually seemed legit, but he really didn't want to spend the Sunday of his weekend with Kori working on it, but it was needed with Monday. He would also prefer to present it, and likely would over speaker phone or Skype.

His heart sank. Bruce was playing him or work was in his way too much. He thought of emailing Lucius, but this was really his responsibility.

Either way, he had a beautiful woman in the same suite, waiting for him. Richard decided he could put it out of his mind, maybe he'd start working early in the morning and just talk to her about it later, but for now, they had plans.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Richard, can you come in here please?" Kori called from the bathroom, "I have something I wish to talk to you about."

"Be right there." Richard quickly undressed and put on a terry cloth robe and knocked at that door.

"Come in please, Richard." Kori purred.

Richard's breath hitched when he saw her. She had to have been practicing. The bubbles were barely covering her breasts, her legs crossed over each other and mostly out of the water.

"I hope you understand that I may have had enough wine tasting for the next day or so."

Richard immediately thought of work but tried to push that thought away.

"Hmm, I wonder what we can do with our time then?"

"This-" Kori got up out of the tub, thankfully steady and apparently no longer particularly drunk. She moved toward him and didn't get a chance to lean in for the kiss when Richard captured her mouth forcefully, leaving them both breathless when they broke apart.

He then took off his terry robe and used it to dry her before he picked Kori up bridal style and carried her to the bed. It barely registered had been made up and then turned down while they were out.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, "I love you, Kori."

"I love you."

He searched her eyes and she gave him a nod to answer his question. Dick knew better than to take for granted that permission should be sought each time.

Clothes disappeared as they explored, mapping out the best places to give each other pleasure, asking for guidance, reassurance. They laid side by side as Richard had caressed Kori down her back and lifted her leg over his. For what seemed like hours they stroked and touched, stoking the fire as they watched, felt and heard each others' reaction.

Kori was so lovely, so responsive, so wet. He knew she was ready. His resolve was wearing down. He was hoping she'd request he'd take her but she hadn't. Dick reached to the bedside and slipped on a condom with practiced ease.

"I want you," he growled as he turned her on her back and entered her to the hilt in one move.

Kori gasped and her eyes grew wide and she paled... and Richard's world began to shatter as he realized he broke her trust by his body's selfish move. Even when she responded, moving against him, kissing him eagerly, he could not shake his self-loathing. How could he?

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review.

_Thanks Kry._


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on.

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

Definition:

PTSD: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder: (per the fourth edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders [DSM-IV] criteria for PTSD) (paraphrased by me as a healthcare professional): The diagnostic criteria for PTSD include a history of exposure to a traumatic event, resulting in symptoms for more than one month from each of three symptom clusters: intrusive recollections, avoidant/numbing symptoms and hyper-arousal symptoms.

I've included the National Institute of Mental Health's outline after the end of the chapter for more specifics.

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 33**

**.**

Richard body betrayed him. As this gorgeous woman who loved him and trusted him so much moved underneath him, he knew he should stop, to make sure that he hadn't shaken her faith in him, but he couldn't. Her movements were driving him insane. She countered his every stroke, adding in just enough rotation in her hips to add to put him on edge immediately. Her lips and teeth and tongue would not let up; he barely had a chance to breathe, let alone think.

Her hands danced over his back, up into his hair, and then finally back down to rest briefly at his hips. When his breath quickened, Kori grabbed firmly grabbed his cheeks, pulling him closer and deeper as he tumbled over the edge.

He laid over her, catching his breath, the remorse hit him, the memories of what he had done flooding back to him. He extricated himself and rolled over.

"Are you okay, Kori?"

"I am now."

Not the response he was expected, not one that explained itself either.

_Because it's over? God, I am such a cad. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

There was still a light left on in the room from earlier and yet Richard couldn't read her. He was at a loss as whether to push for an answer or not. He cupped her chin. "I love you."

She looked up and gave a weak smile, "I love you too, Richard." Then she looked away.

Kori was certain that she had covered up her reaction to Richard's sudden coupling. She needed to analyze it, pick it apart. Get her brain around it. Damn PTSD. Richard wasn't violent, the act wasn't violent. It was out of love and desire; yes, the action certainly was desired. She was the one that had suggested that they make love this weekend; he was willing to wait. But this last time? Just a little bit of a surprise, that's all.

"You sure Kor, you sure you're okay?" Richard asked again cautiously, seeing that Kori was lost in her thoughts.

"Yes." She gave him another weak smile.

She really thought she would be.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori, I have to talk to you about the call I got from work a while ago-"

"Right before we made love?" she asked. Her eye contact had improved he noticed, and she again offered a smile. He hated that he picked her apart like this, but he had to look for all the clues he could about her emotional state. Why couldn't they be more direct with each other? He realized he was right, they just needed more time.

"Yes." He smiled, but then it faded. "Bruce called about needed some numbers run, uh, I mean productivity analysis, return on investment, things like that."

"Oh, yes, I understand."

"He wants them for Monday."

Kori looked a bit disappointed for a moment but brightened. "Well, it is only the Saturday night, and you can do the running of the numbers tomorrow here and then we can head home early Monday morning, it is only cutting our trip short one day."

Dick kissed her on the cheek, "That is nice of you to offer, but I don't plan to have us sacrifice that much, sweetheart. I can work on crunching the numbers tomorrow and I can either just send them to Bruce, or if I have to 'be' at the meeting, I can teleconference or perhaps use Skype."

"Are you certain Richard? Your work is important. I do not want to keep you from it."

"You are not keeping me from anything, Kory. This is _our_ weekend. I'm so sorry that work is interfering with our plans at all. You deserve my undivided attention."

Kori suddenly realized that maybe it was frustration with work that had affected Dick earlier. She wasn't sure if it made her feel better or worse.

"Kori, about earlier-"

"I was surprised, that's all." Her answer was quick, almost automatic.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. God, I didn't mean to scare you-"

"O-only surprise, Richard."

He was hardly convinced. "Kori, are you sure?" She offered a weak nod that left it less convinced that she was sure, but more convinced she didn't want to talk. "I'll do my best not to surprise you then, okay? C'mere."

He pulled her into a hug. He couldn't help but worry when she stiffened but then went completely limp.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was concerned that Richard would reject her now. She had to get control of her fear, her body's responses. Every time that he must have rolled over in his sleep, waking her, she woke up with a start. She hope she hadn't yelled out. He was sleeping fairly soundly, but her nightmares were back. Not terrible as they had been in the past, more _conflicted_ than anything else. Richard was in her dreams, but not hurting her. In one dream, that she could only recall snippets, it was a stranger who was trying to take her away; in another one, much more clear, she was back home and her sister was telling her she was worthless. It was a disturbing night to say the least.

Richard could at times sense Kori's restlessness, but was so good at compartmentalizing, he had mentally programmed himself to get the hardcore sleep he needed to work on Wayne Enterprise's accounts the next morning. He wasn't ignoring her per se, it was just his way of being the most efficient. Generally, it had served him well in the past. Girlfriends would get upset that he would shut them out at times, sure, but he knew that this way he could get more done than almost any of his contemporaries. His rationale was that they would end up getting more time with him than they would otherwise. Not that those women were always convinced.

Kori seemed to already accept that work was a priority, she'd understand this too, wouldn't she?

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was already three hours into reading through and analyzing his reports by the time Kori awoke at 8:30 AM. She frowned briefly, but then saw the note he left saying that he was out in the living room of the suite working. She realized that it was for the best he hadn't wakened her; most of her night had been just terrible.

Kori grabbed her robe. Unlike the two previous evenings, she wore a nightgown to bed, and decided to be even more covered when she went out to say good morning to Richard.

She had to smile at the sight. Richard was in the midst of papers, his laptop, his iPad, a calculator, his Blackberry and various styrofoam containers that presumably once held coffee and something for breakfast.

"Good morning." Kori stood about ten feet away from Richard and had stopped to get his attention before getting closer.

"Just a sec," Richard said and scribbled down a few more numbers before getting up. He hesitated when he first got a look at Kori: she looked so small, so meek. She had been shy before, but was always a substantial physical presence. It was as if she was trying not to be noticed, even though she had come out to see him. "Hi."

"Greetings."

"I, uh... stopped at the diner when it opened at 5:30. I picked up some of your favorites, wasn't sure what you might want to eat. It's cold now but there's a microwave."

"That was thoughtful of you Richard, thank you."

"No problem. I had to go find a Kinko's to print some things out and decided I might as well grab us some breakfast." He looked at her carefully and she ducked her head a bit. "Are you doing all right this morning?"

"All right?"

"Did you sleep well?"

_No._ "I slept well the last few hours apparently. I had no idea you had gotten up already."

Richard rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that. You looked so peaceful."

"Thank you for letting me do the sleeping in."

"Well, unfortunately Kori I still have all this to do. It may be more than a few more hours."

Kori was actually relieved. She could get hold of her emotions and maybe get some work done; she brought it with her, being the diligent student she was. She had hoped she wouldn't get a chance to study, but she had it with her if she needed it.

"It is fine, Richard. Take all the time you need. I have brought some things to study and I can find plenty to do."

"I'm sorry about this, really Kori, the plan was to be alone together, to get to know each other."

Kori smiled, "Yes, but it was decided to go away at the last minute, and if you need to do work, it needs to be done. I do not mind. I will feel the less guilty if I study as well. And perhaps I will go lie out in the sun a bit. I always feel better after that."

Richard bit back a groan. Images of Kori laying out was the kind of distraction that he didn't need.

"For now I will just do the reading on the deck. I'm going to change into shorts."

Richard mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Kori was still a distraction, but in shorts rather than a bikini, it would be a bit easier to concentrate. He didn't have time to reflect on it though, even Kori wasn't that much of a distraction when he was in 'work mode', and he quickly got reabsorbed in his numbers.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was 1:30 PM when Kori was growing far to hungry to be comfortable. She had skipped meals before, that was for sure, whether for weight control for modeling or for budget reasons, but she had no such need to go without lunch that day.

In spite of her hunger, she was otherwise in a better place. She felt accomplished having gotten so much studying done and had time to put the previous night into perspective. She was no about to let her reaction to the previous evening get in her way of a healthy physical relationship if she had anything to say about it. But it wasn't up to her alone.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard had ignored his stomach and his empty coffee cup for the last couple of hours. Breakfast at 6 AM spelled an early lunch for most people. He had been on a roll and was had just wrapped up three of the four reports he needed to produce. Now it was a matter of doing that final report and then double checking numbers and proofreading. And making a decision about the meeting the next day.

Bruce had texted that Dick needed to be at the meeting _no matter what_. Great, Just great.

"Pardon me, Richard?"

This time, Richard looked up right away. "Hey Kori, ready for lunch?"

She smiled brightly. He also noticed she wasn't the meek little thing that had approached him earlier that day. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"I can't take too much time, because I'd like to have a real evening for us tonight, at least a _very_ nice dinner, but I've got some time and I've missed you."

"I would love to time together this evening," Kori said as she leaned up to kiss him. He was a bit taken aback about the sensuality of her kiss; not demanding, just... suggestive.

"Mmmm, I better work as fast as possible then."

"Do you wish to have a quick lunch or the take out?"

"Let's get outta here. I can use the break; but more importantly, I need to just spend time with you."

Kori was tempted to drag Richard into the bedroom, to convince herself that she was going to be fine, that she wasn't frightened, but hunger was winning out. Plus, she wasn't sure she could pull it off quite yet.

TtTtTtTtTt

They held hands as they walked to the Vette and drove to a nearby bistro. They were able to be seated outside and Richard marvelled at how wonderful Kori was. Back to her old self in spite of his gaffe, or at least as far as he could tell.

And she looked so beautiful. She had changed into a belly shirt and skirt so the Oa was visible and that affected him so much. Even if no one there in California knew what it meant, he did. He liked that she was his.

He could get so distracted by Kori. This was something that Bruce hadn't mentioned about dating an incredible woman. The distraction on all levels - much more if she were just pretty or social or connected... Kori would be all that plus brilliant and driven and so much more. It was something he'd just have to deal with, maybe get used to; nah, he imagined he'd never get used to having Kori in his life.

_There I go again, planning a future with her._

"What are your plans about the meeting tomorrow? Do you not think you should attend the meeting? I would not mind going back early-"

Richard frowned. "Do you want to go back, or need to Kor?"

"No, but if you do, it is fine. Work is very important. Or you could go and come back. I would be happy to do the studying. Perhaps you could get Chuck the cranky limo driver to drive you. Then you can review your notes or rest on the drive back and forth from San Francisco."

Richard's face lit up. "Kori! You are brilliant! I can finish up really quickly this afternoon if I can proof and get ready to present on the drive down tomorrow. Plus I can get Bruce off my back by attending the meeting." He leaned over and kissed her fully in the mouth, causing her to squeak in happy surprise. "Thank you."

"I live to serve."

"Na-uh, I'd like to think things are much more equal than that."

Kori blushed. "Yes, that would be nice."

"What am I doing wrong?" His voice very serious, concerned.

"Oh, no, it is not that I do not feel that you treat me that way. It is just that as a student, I cannot contribute the same way..."

"Kori, don't worry about that. Don't make it about money right now. Just let me know if I don't treat you equally. Plus, soon enough I'll be a grad student too."

Kori smiled. "I am very much looking forward to that. What has your father said about your decision?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him yet."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh, I do fear that he will change your mind. Not that it is the right or the wrong decision, and not that I should weigh into that decision – that would be too selfish – but it appears to be your decision to get the MBA. I do not want him to change your mind." She paused looking at his unreadable expression. "I offer apology. I had no right to speak my mind so plainly."

Richard scooted closer to Kori and cupped her cheek. "No right? Of course you do. You are my girlfriend and now my lover and your opinion matters to me probably more than anyone's."

"But Bruce is your father and your boss..." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, whether or not it was due to the subject matter or if Richard was crowding her, neither was certain.

_And you are my -_

Richard leaned back but kept his eyes locked on hers. "It's my life, and no one else's."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

Per the National Institute for Mental Health of the National Institutes of Health (.GOV)

PTSD is a very complicated anxiety related illness. Here is the layman's description from the National Institutes of Health's National Institute of Mental Health Website.

PTSD can cause many symptoms. These symptoms can be grouped into three categories:

1. Re-experiencing symptoms:

Flashbacks—reliving the trauma over and over, including physical symptoms like a racing heart or sweating

Bad dreams

Frightening thoughts.

Re-experiencing symptoms may cause problems in a person's everyday routine. They can start from the person's own thoughts and feelings. Words, objects, or situations that are reminders of the event can also trigger re-experiencing.

2. Avoidance symptoms:

Staying away from places, events, or objects that are reminders of the experience

Feeling emotionally numb

Feeling strong guilt, depression, or worry

Losing interest in activities that were enjoyable in the past

Having trouble remembering the dangerous event.

Things that remind a person of the traumatic event can trigger avoidance symptoms. These symptoms may cause a person to change his or her personal routine. For example, after a bad car accident, a person who usually drives may avoid driving or riding in a car.

3. Hyperarousal symptoms:

Being easily startled

Feeling tense or "on edge"

Having difficulty sleeping, and/or having angry outbursts.

Hyperarousal symptoms are usually constant, instead of being triggered by things that remind one of the traumatic event. They can make the person feel stressed and angry. These symptoms may make it hard to do daily tasks, such as sleeping, eating, or concentrating.

It's natural to have some of these symptoms after a dangerous event. Sometimes people have very serious symptoms that go away after a few weeks. This is called acute stress disorder, or ASD. When the symptoms last more than a few weeks and become an ongoing problem, they might be PTSD. Some people with PTSD don't show any symptoms for weeks or months.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on.

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

I also own a copy of _Red Hood and the Outlaws #1_ and I am not happy with DC Comics at all!

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 34**

**.**

"This is so frustrating!" Richard growled as he rubbed his hands through his hair. He had been working for another two hours after lunch and the numbers weren't making sense: there was no way the numbers added up to the ROI – return on investment – that was coming up but that was what the home office accountant had given him.

Kori stood behind him, pausing to look at the screen as she handed him his coffee. She had walked down to the diner, looking for something physical to do knowing that Richard had a long afternoon and evening of work ahead of him.

"Richard, are these six numbers in this column supposed to add up to this number?" Kori said, looking at the screen.

"Um, yes..."

"They do not."

"No?"

"No."

"How do you know that?"

She inclined her head when he looked at her. "By adding them up."

"You can add six seven- and eight-digit numbers in your head Kori?"

Kori raised a brow. "Certainly Richard. If you wish to you a calculator to verify you may, but the answer here isn't correct. It isn't 2,973,453,223, it is 3,334,675,333." She paused briefly and looked at the column to the right of the first. "The net profit in Florida is $892,112,433 not $788,223,544." She paused again and hummed. "I see why you would be so concerned and the frustrated, Richard. And over here, this division in Great Valley, your return on investment would be roughly 20.17343%, not the 12.25% you received on the document."

Richard just sat there with his mouth open. He hadn't even checked the figures, having been told they _had _been checked. _What a ridiculous mistake!_ _ Plus - whoa - how did Kori do that level of calculation in her head?_

"Are you the all right?"

"Much better now. Can I ask you a question?"

Kori slumped her shoulders and sighed, "Oh, about my math aptitude, I know it is the 'freaky math gene', even at MIT, they made the fun of me-"

"No, it's not freaky," he said gravely, reaching up to put a hand on each of her shoulders, "it's sexy." He inclined his head slightly and smiled. "No, Kori, I have another not entirely unrelated question... may I kiss you senseless?"

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was pleasantly surprised by Richard's actions; she in no way expected him to be so pleased and when she was pulled into his lap she was a stiff, which he read as reluctance. "Come'on Kori, really?" he coaxed gently, "no one at _MIT_ thought it was sexy?"

She bit her lip and flicked her eyes up for a moment.

"Your brains are what makes you the complete package-"

Her shoulders dropped. She shifted slightly in his lap. He wasn't about to let her go.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not objectifying you, but really, _really_, you have it all, you have everything I could want."

She looked up at him again. He knew it was her insecurities, he wasn't upsetting her.

"Do I have to list your many attributes, or many I kiss you now?"

He flashed her a smile. She softened.

"You may kiss me now, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori, I really appreciate it, but I meant what I said: it's not fair to ask you to help me with all of this."

"You did not ask, I did the offering and yes, if I must become the 1099 employee we shall discuss it later. But Richard, it makes the most sense. There are errors on the documents that you were given that are an integral part of your presentation tomorrow. You need to correct them and reprint them. There is no 24 hour Kinko's or Staples near by that is indeed open on Sunday night, and neither of us wish to cut our trip off now to return early to print them prior to your meeting. Therefore, I will proof and correct the calculations as you go and purchase a printer and paper. With any luck, working together, we will have some time together later tonight, you will have some rest before your presentation tomorrow and we will still have tomorrow afternoon and evening together." She drew in a large breath after her long winded response and smiled.

"And you don't mind?"

"Not in the least, Richard. We are... partners in all of this, are we not."

That sent shivers down his spine that were at least 85% good.

"Absolutely. Partners. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're saving my butt on this."

"I have to agree."

"You're in trouble for agreeing."

"I freely accept my punishment... but not until we are finished."

TtTtTtTtTt

While at the computer store, Dick expensed out another laptop along with the printer so both her and Kori could both work on the presentations for the meeting simultaneously. Maybe he could convince her to keep his old laptop, he needed to upgrade anyway...

On the drive back he had to get back into a better frame of mind to work, but God was she distracting - even more because Kori could contribute to his work, no his life so much, how ironic was that? He couldn't get out of his mind her curled up with his laptop chewing her lower lip, glancing into the air periodically (presumably) to do a summation as she was going over the numbers again and then entering the updated figures. The complete joy on her face when she could share with him every recaptured percentage of net profit, gross revenue, or ROI that could be highlighted in the report.

In the time before he had to leave to pick up the supplies and equipment, his tutorial about the reports and charts before her obviously enthralled her, and she was able to bring back into the conversation snippets of information she had picked up from other discussions they had previously about his business.

Being beautiful. Check. Being brilliant. Check. Being nice. Check. Being crazy about him. Check.

Listening to what he says when he talks about his _work_. Priceless.

TtTtTtTtTt

"You have returned!" Kori said happily, looking a bit self-satisfied if not smug as she greeted him at the door.

"Yes," Dick chuckled as she took the printer box from him. It wasn't that heavy, even with the printer paper on top of it, and Dick had learned the hard way not to say anything to Kori about 'girls' and 'heavy lifting' so he handed the items over without a word nor a struggle.

"One more trip to the car and I'll be right back, m'love," he said.

"Oh?"

She followed him out to the car. "Another laptop, I figured we would need to go over the reports simultaneously as you correct the figures and I redo the reports-"

Kori placed a hand on his bicep. "I have corrected all the numbers within the graphs and within the texts of the reports."

"Wha- All of them?"

"Yes."

"That fast?"

"Was that fast?" A smile betrayed her innocence, she knew damn well it was fast. But he was not going to call her on being prideful for once. "I added the numbers to find the correct totals and then did the 'find' and 'replace' functions for the reports. It was not difficult. Did I do it wrong?"

"No, it sounds like you did everything perfectly."

"What is wrong, Richard?"

Richard stopped and faced her, a lopsided grin on his face barely registering before he swept her up and said, "Oh Kori, you are terrific, I love you, you have to be my-"

_Wife._

He left the last word unsaid, spinning her around as she squealed and hung tight. He hoped she wouldn't ask what the last word was.

No such luck.

After being set down, Kori cocked her head, "'You're what' Richard?"

"Uh-"

She wasn't pushing him, she just thought she hadn't heard. "You said, 'you have to be my'..."

He smiled. "You have to be mine."

She put her hand to his cheek, which he immediately reached up and kissed, "I have been yours since we met."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was a bit thrown by the 'wife' word almost being said, but was able to tuck that line of thinking away for a good forty-five minutes while he reviewed Kori's work. And after that forty-five minutes he realized that she had taken twelve months of figures at all of Wayne Enterprise's auto, aero and space divisions and recalculated – apparently in her head, punching them into a calculator would have taken longer – and entered them not only into the graphs and also the reports.

So after forty-five minute he could not avoid the conclusion that with brain power like that and the fact that math aptitude is highly genetic, Kori and _mother-of-my-children_ were becoming synonymous.

TtTtTtTtTt

In his wildest dreams, Dick had never imagined that he would have gotten things together before 7:00 pm. He had mentioned a nice dinner to Kori earlier, but was in his heart-of-hearts unsure about it, at least before 9:00 or so, and when she noticed the numbers were wrong, the idea of sleep had been thrown out the window along with eating.

Dick turned to find Kori nowhere. He'd lost track of her. Maybe she was on the balcony. Oh, the hot tub.

Kori paced the balcony. After watching Dick stare at the computer and not say anything and only make a few changes she couldn't handle it any more. She must have messed up. He hadn't believed she could have done it right – no one ever did – maybe she hadn't...

She was still wearing the outfit from lunch, her belly shirt riding high as she walked with her hands behind her head, her fingers locked together.

TtTtTtTtTt

God she looked beautiful. Beauty, the body, the curves. The Oa, the symbol of her people that told the world she was his. Her brains, her kindness. So hardworking. She was so willing to help him out, so understanding about the prospect about cutting their weekend short for work. The complete package indeed. He was so close to professing words beyond love; more words like a future, a marriage, and children.

Thankfully, Richard remembered scaring Kori the night before, because thoughts were leaving his brain quickly. If he had ever felt more like just sweeping up a woman and carrying her off to bed it was then.

Instead, he paused, closed his eyes and prayed for strength and patience and, although he might deny it, for Kori to be as 'friendly' as she had hinted at earlier.

Kori tried to read Richard. She saw changing emotions across his face, but none that concerned her because it _was_ Richard. The desire she saw thrilled her, there was so much more there too, new things she hadn't seen before, but she couldn't quite put a finger on what they were. Now was the time to feel foolish for being upset. Why did she doubt herself? If her work, her calculations were incorrect, he would have told her right away... she only then berated herself further, this was what was going to drive him away, her insecurities.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I'm finished, thanks to you," Richard said as he closed the space between them.

She bit back the question of 'were the numbers okay?'. "I'm glad."

"I'm free until morning, I've even printed everything."

"Wonderful."

"What would you like to do now?" Dick's eyes smoldered.

Kori could take the hint. "I believe there was the matter of punishing me?"

Kori found herself up on Dick's shoulder, through the door and then deposited onto the hotel bed, laughing merrily. Dick loomed over her and there was not a flicker of panic.

"I must say, Mr. Grayson, I am confused by our earlier conversation: I save your _very nice_ butt, and why is it that I get punished?"

"For making your man feel less than adequate, Miss Anders."

"But I merely agreed with my man that I did the saving of his very nice butt. A butt that I would move Heaven and Earth to save. I therefore reinforced 'my man's' position on a topic. I argue that I therefore deserve a reward."

"Hmm, I see your point..."

"So, which will it be, punishment or reward?"

"That depends, what do you want?"

"Well, given the choice, it would depend on said punishment or said reward."

"Okay, this is getting too complicated, you win, you may have whatever you want."

Kori pushed him away and sat up, looking about the room, "Let me see-"

Dick growled in his throat and pinned her to the bed, kissing her, which Kori melted into. Within seconds, he flipped them, and Kori found herself on top of Richard. "It appears I have come upon what I wanted."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard let himself be utterly captivated by Kori. There was no mind altering substances in his system, and yes his brain was a bit fried from the long day swamped in paperwork, but that was hardly unusual. He was also exhilarated, his work being done for the night, but again, nothing that was so overwhelming that it would magnify or augment his feelings.

She began to undress for him again, more comfortable in her skin, flirting with her eyes, stepping in and out of reach the couple of times he reached for her. He decided to just lay back and watch and enjoy her, let her run the show, and she did not disappoint.

She was undressed with her back to Richard when she moved the Oa to her neck, doubling it around, and he nearly came when she looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink because finally, _finally_ he saw her when she had the self confidence he was dying to see.

And to see her when she turned around, well, her body never disappointed; she never said a thing about a couple pounds that his dinner dates had afforded her, she loved her curves and so did he. She hated dieting them away to model. Recovering them was more important than she realized.

She surprised him with full-on tigress-mode, approaching him from the base of the bed and climbing over him. She taunted him by not touching him, but turned kittenish and purred and leaned into his touch. She playfully undressed him, with the highest praise for the wonderful butt she had saved, and soon they found themselves at that last moment before joining.

"Oh Richard, X'hal your touch," Kori gasped. "Please."

"Kori, we have to grab a-"

"It is fine, I have been on the pill for two weeks as of today, we do not need one, I forgot to say anything."

"Really?" He pulled away to look at her, it was a surprise. "Glad you didn't, you would have even been more distracting. Are you sure?"

Kori's voice was frustrated, desperate. "Richard, please, you wish to discuss this?"

"Sorry," he murmured, guiding her onto her back, "I wasn't expecting this, thing are a bit too perfect, you're perfect."

He entered her with no resistance. "It does feel perfect, Richard."

"Whoa, Kori, just a sec, let me just look at you."

He knew he was going to last about fifteen seconds without the desensitizing effects of the condom. This surprise was a wonderful one, but it had it's drawbacks...

"You mean so, so much to me, and this weekend has meant more to me than I could have hoped for. I've seen new sides to you, and I love you more than I thought I could ever love, well anyone. You are the perfect woman for me, Kori. You make me so, so happy, I love you so much."

Richard kissed Kori softly, still holding off moving, considering for another whether he needed to say more about how he wanted her in his future.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review.

Ah, pillow talk, and stuff... more up next.

_Public service announcement. (Kry and I do these a lot, don't we...) In the US, although I'd assume World Wide, there are birth control pills that if started on the first day of your period or (for Sunday Start Pills) the first Sunday after your period which are effective for preventing pregnancy starting 7 days, 14 days, or an entire cycle or even immediately if taken as directed. Read the literature, listen to your provider, it's better to be safe than pregnant (especially pregnant and all the pill and not wanting to be pregnant.)_

_But remember, the pill does not prevent any sexually transmitted diseases and should NEVER be used if you are a smoker. I don't care about what your practitioner tells you about smoking _and_ being over 30 or 35. Nurse I worked with was age 22 and had a stroke because of smoking and birth control pills. It was in her frontal lobe – she was truly lobotomized. Still smart as a whip, still could nurse, just no affect..._


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on.

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

New Characters:

Dala - The character in the comics that was probably Dick Grayson's first lover and a vampire. No given last name; I used Tepes as her last name (meaning 'impaler') as it is used for Vlad the Impaler of the house of Dracul.

Brion Markov - Geo-force - Brother to Terra, member of the Outsiders

Tara Markov - Terra

Kathy Kane - Batwoman

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 35**

**.**

Richard's words, kisses, the way he filled her, the way he touched her, ___everything _she was feeling... Kori was thrilled, feeling things emotionally and physically that were beyond her. There was so much she wanted to say to him and then again, her body commanded her to do so much else. She felt now a bit enslaved by her desires.

Everything she felt about Richard was so much different than before.

In spite of his sweet kisses, Kori wondered dimly why he was remaining so still. Her insecurities overriding her desires, she quelled the urge to begin any movement.

She ended the kiss and opened her eyes to see Richard staring back at her, looking overwhelmed.

"Kori, things are so right between us." He paused, "I just can't see my future without you."

He studied her face and found her looking at his as well. He gave her a kiss and redistributed his weight a bit while they remained joined; it caused her to gasp at the sensation as he felt a thrill down his spine.

"Please tell me you feel the same way."

"You know I do Richard; I told you before I could see us happy forever in many ways." She touched his cheek. "I just see it more clearly now."

TtTtTtTtTt

Hyped up for the meeting, Richard's mind raced as he stayed awake for an hour or so after an incredibly content and glowing Kori curled up against his side. He also was haunted by not only what he said, not that he hadn't been sincere – at least he was at the time, and he was fairly certain he'd feel that way in the light of day – but also by the depth of the connection and emotion that he and Kori had shared as they had made love twice that evening, his recovery time shorter than it had been in years, his desire for her overwhelming.

That level of emotion, desire, commitment made him feel vulnerable. He was uneasy about that. He considered waking up Kori to maybe confirm his feelings, or even discuss them; which made him feel more vulnerable...

Dick didn't condone his father's playboy lifestyle, but he saw the logic to it, the advantages of it for the hard core businessman, or really for the super-acheiver in any venue.

Maybe he was panicking. He should have known better not to say something in the heat of the moment. Wasn't that something he learned when he was about fifteen and thought he was in love with Dala Tepes and professed his 'love' during his first real make out session? That did not turn out well - what a stalker she turned out to be,

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke up as happy as she had ever imagined being. She knew it would be a tough balance when they got back to their real lives, but she felt that now that there was more of a tangible, although only spoken, 'forever' commitment between Dick and her, so she could do – or handle – anything.

Richard loved the fact that Kori woke up with him that morning. It was so comfortable to be with her. She was not at all clinging over him or fawning, just politely making sure to be awake to see him off. Things looked wonderful so far, Dick was relieved to realize. He liked that she was there with him. He loved Kori's support and was so thankful for all her help getting ready for the budget meeting.

They were a great team and it was a wonderful fit.

_Screw Bruce, this really works_, Dick had it figured out.

Not that he needed to come out and say that until later in the week when Dick was ready to talk to Bruce about his educational plans. But for the time being, he had the obligations of his job, including whatever hoops Bruce seemed determined to have him jump through. Unless Bruce pulled something ridiculous.

Ready to play most any game Bruce had planned, by 6:35 AM, Dick was in the back of the limo and headed to Wayne Enterprises in San Francisco.

TtTtTtTtTt

"You actually showed," Bruce said, his tone somehow a combination of sarcastic and pleased. "How'd those numbers work for you?"

"They were... interesting. Not what I expected at all." Dick bluffed, leading his father to conclude that perhaps Dick hadn't picked up on what was a deliberate errors in the source reports. The raw data was correct, but if Dick used the computations that were provided, was Bruce really going to let Dick give incorrect ROI and net revenue figures?

Bruce grew concerned, but then again, it really wasn't his hide. It was a test after all. That's how he could explain it. A test. Bruce was simply testing Dick. Very, very publicly. If Dick was going to run Wayne Enterprises one day, he'd have to handle that kind of situation.

TtTtTtTtTt

God Dick hated meetings. They were such a waste of time. People could not keep their mouths shut. That's why he liked scheduling 7 AM breakfast meetings: peoples' mouths were full or they were too tired and they tended to speak less; or he'd schedule 4 PM or later meetings when people had dinner plans, kids to pick up at daycare, or they just wanted to get out of the office.

Dick purposefully withheld his handouts until it was his time to take over the meeting. Bruce wanted Dick to sweat, Dick not completely certain that Bruce was 'testing' him, the two men playing a game of chicken in front of senior management. Dick gave Bruce no hint of whether or not he was confident about the numbers, as Dick wanted to make Bruce sweat, beyond annoyed that the annual inservice for sexual harassment and fire safety made it to the agenda and what was to be a quick budget meeting would go until noon.

Of course it could go longer if people kept bringing up stuff.

Dick let his mind wander to what he was missing, or rather who he was missing during the discussion of proper use of a fire extinguishers. He did pay attention to sexual harassment policy and new guidelines that Wayne Enterprises was now instituting, although it seemed he was often on the receiving end of what might be considered inappropriate behavior for the workplace.

Finally, the purported agenda for the meeting actually began.

Dick stood, going around the table, handing the five-page report to each member individually. He felt that 'take one and pass it' was far too much like school.

"For those who saw the original reports, there were errors in the computations, so I am pleased to announce that the ROI and net revenue are in alignment with our fiscal year 2011 projections." Dick began. He was careful not to look at his father, drawing out the suspense.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori refused to be sad about Richard's need to attend a business meeting at the last minute, actually under must circumstances, she found his devotion to his job a sexy and admirable characteristic in a man. She slipped back in bed though, wanting to get some more rest; it was a vacation after all.

When she got up at 9:30, she noticed that Richard had left her a note on the desk in their hotel suite.

"_Dear Kori,_

_Just a quick note, I didn't want to leave for my meeting without leaving one._

_I love you Kori, thank you for the most wonderful weekend I've ever had._

_I'll see you this afternoon._

_Love always,_

_Richard_"

She couldn't believe how wonderful the weekend had gone. Making love to Richard was one of the best decisions she had ever made and for the first time in her life she was completely comfortable with sex. She finally understood what it was supposed to be like – not an obligation, something she had to do because her boyfriend expected it, that it was _de rigeuer_ at that point in her relationship - and she couldn't wait till Richard came back so she could share herself with him again.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was a beautiful spring day and she put of a conservative one piece swimsuit with a cover up and called down to room service to deliver breakfast poolside.

There were actually two older couples having coffee at one poolside table as well as a young couple with a baby, perhaps only eight or nine months old at another, enjoying the sunshine and warmth. Kori smiled and said hello to acknowledge everyone when she arrived.

Kori always felt recharged by sunlight. She needed it everyday, whether she truly had SAD – seasonal affective disorder – where a person literally suffers symtoms symptoms of depression from a lack of sunlight, lacked Vitamin D, or if she was just 'wired' that way, it hardly mattered; she knew her body and she needed sunlight nearly as much as food and drink. She always made time for it. Today she could have the luxury of extra time in the sun in a bathing suit no less.

She ate her crab and grilled vegetable omelet with extra mustard on the side while enjoying her tomato juice and tea. She was at peace eating alone, enjoying the view of the Northern Californian landscape, in the distance she could see some of Napa Counties sixty-six mountain peaks. Kori wondered if Richard would be interested in returning to Napa very sometime soon, perhaps in August during her break between terms, to hike or even do some climbing. She smiled to herself how wonderful it was to be going out with someone fit who enjoyed the outdoors and exercise like she did.

TtTtTtTtTt

The meeting went on and on. _High Noon came and went. Why oh why do people ask questions that are coached to make themselves appear smart, rather than ask questions to clarify the report_? Richard was ready to shove his Cross pen in his ear. Then at least he'd get to leave the meeting. A trip to the ER was a better scenario than sitting in the meeting.

"Any more questions?" _Please God, no_. He gave a glare around the table, challenging the others to ask him. They got the hint. Finally.

Bruce thanked everyone and dismissed them, not that Dick didn't get pulled aside by seven or eight different people for follow up. Brion Markov in accounting was last to talk to him.

"Hey Dick, nice presentation, real nice."

"Thanks, Brion." Dick not so subtley checked his watch. 1:20 PM. Damn. Better call Kori. If Bruce doesn't keep me it'll be at least 3:30 or so before I get back to you.

"I know you probably have to run, but I needed a favor."

"A favor?" Dick said cautiously.

"Yeah, well, my sister, I've spoken of her, Tara? She needs a date for my wedding and I was hoping you could take her."

"Pardon me?" Dick responded incredulously.

"Well, I mean of course you're invited to my wedding... and so seeing I was planning to invite you and with you and Barbara having just split and Tara not seeing anyone really, well I thought..." Brion paused. "Nervous bridegroom, very relieved big brother... "

Dick tried not to show his true thoughts of being put in this position. Brion wasn't a bad guy and he had been helpful with some budget issues, but asking Dick to be his sister's date to Brion's wedding, well, no, not going to happen. "Brion, I'm sorry, I really can't. I have a girlfriend and we're serious."

Brion didn't look overly happy, but didn't let it reflect in his answer. "Oh, that's okay, thanks anyway."

"Talk to you soon, Brion."

"Bye Dick."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick, my office, now," Bruce comanded.

_Great... just great._ "Fine."

The two men walked silently to Bruce's office. Without saying a word, Bruce picked up the phone. "Hey Kathy, can you order Dick and I a couple reuben sandwiches from Rollins' and then bring some coffee for us. Thanks."

"Bruce, I told you, I'm officially on vacation, and I was planning to leave after the meeting, that was not supposed to be so long by the way."

"Well, I figured you came down, you'd be here all day."

"No, I attended the meeting to present the numbers and my report – nice try at attempting to get me to present the wrong totals by the way – Kori and I have one more night in Napa."

"Well, you can head up after 5 or 6."

"No, I can head up now."

"Dick, that's not in your best interest."

Dick didn't bite.

"Bruce, what can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Your performance review."

"Your kidding, right?"

"No."

"It can wait. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Dick, that's a bad choice."

"Bruce, I'm not nine, so the 'you better make better choices or your going to your room' isn't going to work for you anymore."

"No, but with your role in the company, making poor choices has other consequences."

Dick stood up, "I'll take my chances."

Dick got up, left Bruce's office and headed out of Wayne Enterprises to find the limo and head back to Kori and their hotel suite.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

**Warning/advertisement: There's an adult situation toward the end.**

**.**

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on.

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

.

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 36**

**.**

Dick could not get out of Wayne Enterprises fast enough. He found Chuck listening to some jazz in the limo and when asked if Dick would like him to change the music, Dick said no, it sounded great.

As they drove, Dick tried to let the music just wash over him, doing his best to decompress after his day at work. A day right in the middle of his first romantic getaway with Kori. Yes, their first. There would be many, many more if he had his way and if Kori didn't agree, well, he'd just have to try and persuade her... with as many kisses as possible if it came to that.

A smile crept over Dick's face and he knew if Chuck noticed, he'd look ridiculous. Kori kisses? What a wonderful thought... and all those things beyond kisses? Dick was so happy that Kori had wanted to make love and in his wildest fantasies he hadn't dreamed things would be this wonderful, this soon.

And Dick realized he really had to think about something else because he was getting quite uncomfortable and he found that he needed to reposition in his seat.

Trying to keep his mind off both work and the more intimate times with Kori, Dick struck up a conversation with Chuck. They talked music and Dick also asked about ideas for something special to do with Kori that night, their last night up in Napa.

"I have to ask man, and please feel free to tell me to tell me it's none of my business, but where did you find her?" Chuck asked Dick. "I mean Kori. She's different. Genuine."

Dick smiled. "She sure is. Certainly not the type of woman I'm used to dating and I could not be happier about it."

"Not that I knew you before, but..."

"Yeah, she's changing my life, going to work today felt different... I didn't fit in the same."

"Huh, does that bother you?" Chuck asked, obviously interested.

Dick chuckled. "Hardly."

"But, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, where did I meet Kori?"

"Yeah."

"Uh," Dick, in a particularly uncharacteristic 'uncool' moment rubbed the back of his neck, "the internet."

"Really?" Chuck laughed. "You don't seem like the type to need to, well, to meet women-"

"Worked out, didn't it?"

"Point taken."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick remembered that he hadn't called Kori back to tell her that he had walked out on Bruce before lunch and would be back earlier than he had thought – the schedule had been changed around so many times he could barely keep up with when it was that he had last updated her – when his phone rang.

The limo was twenty minutes from the hotel. _Great timing as always Bruce_. "Grayson."

"Hey Dick, it's Bruce." Dick noticed this was his 'father' speaking and not his boss.

"Hi Bruce."

"Dick, I forgot ask you to come to dinner with... Kori on Saturday. It sounds like it's time I meet her, don't you think?"

_Great, not what I want to deal with at all but not something I can get out of._ He was hardly trying to keep Kori away from Bruce, it was quite the opposite, but Kori was going to be in his life for a long, long time and unfortunately, Bruce was, well Bruce... "I'll need to double check with Kori's schedule, it's nearing the end of the semester, but I'm certain she'll make it if she possibly can. What time?"

"Cocktails at 5 or so, Dinner is just a small gathering at 6:30 and then they'll be a bigger party starting at 9 o'clock."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't count on Kori for all of that with finals-"

"But I can count on you of course, can't I Dick?. Remember the California Primary Election is in June again now so there are always plenty of the candidates who'll be stopping by and as the future of Wayne Enterprises, I need you there."

"Sure, I'll make that work." Dick replied.

Here he was going through the motions. When was he going to have that little talk with dear ole' dad about his plans for that fall?

TtTtTtTtTt

After a nice long run, Kori changed back into a one piece swim suit and too some laps in the hotels thirty meter pool. She had worked off a lot of energy, but not too much. She was anxious for Richard to come back and that had done the trick without tiring her out. He had indicated he wouldn't get there until 4:30 or so the last they'd spoke, and it was only 1:30, so she went up to their room to get something to read.

She noticed again just how private their balcony was, and at that hour the sun was so inviting. Kori was not one to expose herself too much - not to the sun but to others - but Donna had managed to hide a very skimpy string thong bikini in her suit case. It was from a photo shoot they been booked together that in the end Kori refused to do, but the designer gave her the suit anyway because it was perfect on her. Well, what little there was of it. It was copper metallic over Lycra in a textured pattern that mimicked the look of fur, just begging to be touched, and it was trimmed in an almost iridescent emerald green.

Given Kori's curves it left very, very little to the imagination, but she was not going to be anywhere anyone could see it and she really had no problem with being in it. She planned to get as much sun as possible; she felt as though she was solar powered at times, that when the sun was right that she just needed to take the time to lay out. She had the coloring for being in the sun and tanned nicely, never burning.

Kori grabbed a bottle of water and her book, and lined up the chaise with the sun. She dared to pull the tiny triangles of fabric of the top and bottom of the bikini in along the string in closer to minimize her covered areas. It was hours before Richard had expected to be back, when he had called to tell her Bruce was keeping him for lunch and some additional meeting, and she'd cover up before then. Not that he'd mind, right? She'd show him her bikini, but she wouldn't want him to think she'd let anyone else see her in it.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick pulled in at 2:45, excited to surprise Kori. He knocked before entering the suite and then called to her.

"Hey, you are early!" Kori exclaimed as she got up, straightening out her bikini top and putting her towel around her waist.

"I'll be right out Kori, just ducking into the bathroom."

When Richard came out her didn't take a real look at what she was wearing, simply sweeping her up in his arms and crushing his lips to hers. He ended up lifting her up, her legs around his waist, her towel slipping off. Feeling her bare backside, he groaned and then realized that she had a thong on.

He tore his lips from hers. "What are you wearing?" he growled against her throat, then grazing his teeth along as he moved toward the side of her neck.

Kori found this very erotic and a bit... well, confusing. Possessiveness, anger...? But she was his equal, she'd been treated that way always by him. Perhaps just lust? There were worse things.

She turned her head enough to access his ear. "Would you like to see my suit of bathing?"

He looked her in the eye, paying no attention to said suit of bathing other than to pull back the thong bottoms and let them snap against her, causing her to yipe.

"This is no bathing suit." He pulled her tighter and she wiggled against him, causing him to groan.

"Perhaps not. However, if you would have paid attention when you were in the bathroom, the bathing suit I wore swimming today was hanging up in there."

"I did notice."

"I take it you would be jealous if I wore something... provocative in public...?"

"I think someone is trying to provoke me now."

"Perhaps."

He cocked a brow at her. "And why on Earth would you do that?"

She shrugged. "I am not sure. Why on Earth have you not set me down yet and admired me in this suit?"

He moved his hands up and down her. "I'm practicing my Braille."

She laughed, the kind of laugh that he loved to hear and watch – the Kori laugh. When she stopped he cupped her face and kissed her. "Now let me see you," he said huskily.

He set her down and she walked back and then forward. He pushed her back and then motioned with his hand for her to turn around. She returned to him.

"Stunning."

"Too much?"

"Not for me."

"If there is the right setting..."

"If you'd like to wear this on the beach, I only ask that I be with you and you aren't the most scantily clad woman on the beach our age. So tell me when you'd like to go to Europe or the Pacific or Outer Space, and we'll go. The sooner the better."

Kori giggled and Richard picked her up and spun her around again, pulling her into a searing kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Let me get a shower and then we'll figure out what we want to do today."

Kori pouted slightly but recovered quickly, although it was not lost on Richard.

"No matter what activity, Kori, I need a shower. I was either in a limo or in a stuffy boardroom all day. I smell like coffee and overinflated egos."

Kori giggled again and then pressed her still bikini clad body against him... again.

"You're insatiable."

"Perhaps... but it is simply that I have never enjoyed the sexual activity before... I had no idea... and I have a lot to make up for."

"Oh, and it has nothing to do with your partner," he teased, although a bit hurt.

"Oh X'hal Richard, I did not mean... I mean it has everything to do with you! I love you! You are most skilled, not that I am experienced... and you are so handsome and so nicely built and X'hal the kisses... and the um, orgasms I did not know that they were, a, well... and the..." she looked over to see Richard looking at her with a very smug smirk. "Did you wish me to go on and on like a naïve school girl making the fool of myself? I am quite sure I am the most inexperienced woman you have been with... oh, I have not asked you, is that frustrating? Can I do-"

He cut her off again but this time with a hug and then he pulled back and took her firmly by the shoulders. "You, Kori, are the perfect lover for me. Have I ever complained?"

"Um, no."

"Am I enthusiastic?"

"Yes. But you did not... um..." She looked down.

"Just because I did not push you... God, what did he do to you? Or they? I was trying to be patient. I didn't want to ruin anything."

"You did not. I apologize..."

"Never, ever apologize. Just talk to me, okay? All you have to do is ask, remember?"

"Yes. Are you going to take your shower now?"

Dick laughed. "Yes I am."

Kori regretted not asking to shower with Richard. She had wondered if it would be fun. She finally got together her courage after about five or six minutes.

"Richard?"

"I'll be right out, Kori."

"Um, may I join you?"

"Why yes, yes you can."

Kori stepped into the shower. "I realized that I could be cleaner as well."

"Well, let's make sure we're both clean."

They began to playfully wash each other, Richard enjoying making sure that Kori's breasts were clean, that was especially critical, and Kori washed Richard's hair, her fingernails working the lather into his scalp was wonderful and noting he enjoyed it, she continued for an extra few minutes.

"I think we are almost clean." Richard said, unattaching the shower head and handing it to Kori who rinsed herself off and then playfully rinsed off Richard before handing the nozzle back to him. Richard placed the shower head back and closed his eyes as he rinsed his hair again.

Kori gave him no warning other than to place her hands flat on his chest and then to begin to lave her tongue against his throat, drawing it down the centerline of his body. He wasn't certain what she was up to... well maybe (_please, oh please_) until her tongue dipped below his navel and her hands slid down along his sides and then held on firmly at his hips. Having been half hard the entire time Kori was in the shower with him already, by the time she took him into her mouth he was rock hard.

"Oh, God Kori," he gasped. Nope, he wasn't going to try to talk her out of it, and he angled his body so the shower spray would no longer pellet her face.

He had certainly fantasized about Kori performing that particular act; he'd discouraged her before and regretted it.

Each time he'd groan or sigh or offer words of praise she'd acknowledge him with an 'um-hum' or nod or giggle that reverberated and felt _incredible_. Soon she was working up a rhythm and he was really getting close. He had to resist pushing back, meeting her mouth as she bobbed down.

"Kori, this is unbelievable, but I'm so close, either stop now or-"

Kori shook her head and picked up the pace, letting out her own moans and sighs that added to Richard's pleasure. In no time, he came with a shout.

"Kori!"

Richard slumped against the tile, feeling waves of euphoria from the release. Kori broke away from him, tilting her head back under the spray, rinsing her mouth. When she finished, she hid a smirk; there was no doubt in her mind that Richard was taken by surprise by her boldness as well as the results.

"Oh sweetheart, that was unbelievable. So intense. I really think I better get in bed while I can still walk."

"All right."

"Hey." Richard said, pulling Kori toward him and shutting off the water. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Kori purred. It was, she realized; giving Richard pleasure because she wanted to, not being coerced to or expected to, well, it was a glorious experience. And oh, it turned her on.

"Let's towel off and get you, my dear, are coming to bed with me."

"What do you have in mind Mr. Grayson?"

"Oh all sorts of things, Miss Anders."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on.

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

.

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 37**

**.**

"You better do a better job toweling me off Richard, I'm so wet!" Kori said after Dick gave little effort in drying her with a towel, but insisting that he do it for her. He'd only managed to dry off her breasts and bottom before he was 'finished'.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I cannot believe you said that!" She feigned a 'hmph' and then giggled, "No matter how true it is."

"And I can't believe you said that. But I'm not sure I believe you, I better check-"

With a squeal, Kori snatched the towel from Dick and took off out toward the small outer room of the hotel suite. Dick grabbed a second towel and chased her. Kori surprised Dick at her maneuverability and her complete lack of self consciousness while naked. He slowed to watch her and took up the chase again when she made the mistake of going into the bedroom. He followed her. Closing and locking the door behind him, Dick had essentially cornered Kori, whose exits were the bathroom: a dead end unless she wanted to be locked in; the balcony: which was private, but being naked out there? Risky; or trying to get past Richard and go for the locked bedroom door, where she would surely get tackled.

Once cornered, Kori chose to fight back.

Soon it was a battle of towel flicking, something Dick was more practiced in, but Kori was certainly game and wouldn't let any sting of the towel impede her progress. So she was soon the one to have Dick in a corner. She had no idea she liked to be this dominant.

Richard was impressed, but was not one to lose without a fight. He did have a slight height advantage and he hoped a strength advantage (it is after all genetic that men are stronger than women). Going for broke and grabbing Kori's wrists he backed her toward the bed. It took surprising amount of effort, and he briefly considered if he could have pulled her as easily. Kori was stronger than she looked, that was for sure.

With might and gravity to boot, Kori found herself pinned to the bed, wrists above her head.

"Submit."

"Never," she laughed.

"But I have you pinned."

"I am weighing my options."

"Sounds ominous."

"It is meant to."

Dick wasn't sure if there was a change in her, if he saw something in her eyes. One hand took her wrists, the other cupped her cheek, "Kori, are you okay with thi-"

It was all Kori needed as a distraction. She scissored her legs within Richard's and flipped him over, quickly drawing up her knees and straddling his chest. It was now her turn to pin his wrists. Her weight distributed over his chest made moving impossible.

"I am the fine with this, why do you ask?"

"That wasn't nice."

"All is far in love and war."

"And Kori, is this love or war?"

"It is ninety percent love."

"Oh, I see, so you have some fight left?"

"Until you do the surrendering."

"Never."

"Very well. I will have to abduct you and keep you as a prisoner of war then."

"Sounds kinky."

"I shall not do the promising."

"Please?"

TtTtTtTtTt

The wake up call at 8:45 AM seemed far to early for either of them. They hadn't gotten much sleep, making love playfully right after Richard 'surrendered' and then again when Richard woke Kori about 4 AM. That time he found himself unable to stop saying to Kori how much he loved her, telling her over and over again, barely allowing for her to echo the sentiment.

After that interlude, he couldn't fall back asleep, the week's responsibility's weighing heavily on him. He also wanted to come up with a plan the placed Kori more concretely in his life, so that when the shit hit the fan with Bruce – and it surely would – that Kori knew that he wanted his new life to be with her.

Also, Dick knew life with Kori was more of a lifeline than he ever allowed himself to have, but their relationship was going to help him get through it all. It scared him to death how much he needed her to make this move, but he trusted their love. Was he going to be upfront to ask her if she felt the same or just assume that she did?

TtTtTtTtTt

"I cannot believe it is the time for us to be leaving, Richard." Kori lifted her head about six inches off the pillow and then flopped down with a groan. "I never want to do the leaving."

"Because we've gotten to sleep in?" Richard teased.

Kori opened one eye and looked at him, annoyed. "That is it. Exactly. I have given you my heart and my soul and my body and the first thing that you think about is the sleeping in of our first and apparently only trip away."

"What? No, that's not-"

Kori interrupted him with giggles. "I do know you are doing the kidding. I loved every minute and every of the activities in the bed."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"But before you do the calling of me insatiable again, more importantly, I just loved the being with you for so long. I felt like I could spend the rest, uh, I mean, well, uh-"

"Kori, I am so glad you feel that way." Richard moved in closer and cupped Kori's chin and then Kori rolled up on her side and began caressing his body along from his ribs to his hip. "I have to talk to Bruce this week about going to grad school and taking a leave of absence from Wayne Enterprises. It isn't going to go well. It will have to wait until after Saturday night when he has invited you and I to dinner, something that we have to attend-"

"I would love to go."

"I doubt it-"

"Richard, he is your father!"

"Thank you for going with me." He kissed her lips. "After I tell him, I might be moody, withdrawn, not myself. Know it's me, not you, not us, okay? Please. You are the world to me, I really like the way we're headed but this thing, leaving my job, might mean Bruce is going to make things miserable for me for a while."

"Why?"

"Because... because he can be like that. He wants the control."

"I do not understand."

"Look what he's done."

"No, I understand that he is that way, I just do not do the understanding why."

"I wish I knew. Bruce hasn't met you sweetheart but he's made conclusions that because you are brilliant and going to get a PhD that you won't be a proper wife for me."

Kori gasped and Richard had to chuckle.

"Dare I ask what you think?" Kori couldn't believe she queried, but then again, it was the perfect opportunity, and she did want to know if he was as interested as she was in the future.

"What do you think? You are the type of person I think is perfect – smart, educated, driven, not to mention athletic, stunningly beautiful, sexy, built. Kori you're fun to be with, we've proven we can spend time together this weekend, and you are the most amazing lover."

He had stopped short, she acknowledged inwardly. She was the prototype, she had all the qualifications needed, but was she the individual for the job? Kori's insecurities kicked in.

To Richard, he had come as close to proposing as he possibly could at that point. Kori was perfect, he'd spend his life with her, but this was a big hurdle with Bruce – he'd likely get killed, hopefully not literally. There was so many milestones and events: Kori's Masters commencement, Terry and Donna's wedding, the start of Dick's MBA. Dick didn't even know if he'd live in the Manor or on campus or maybe even with Kori, if she'd be willing. Too many variables.

Kori Anders was his future, Dick knew that, but putting it into words brought expectations and timetables and pressure and stress. Neither of them needed that at this point.

Kori brushed off her hurt feelings, telling herself that men are best judged by actions and not words, and his actions were telling.

Soon, Richard pulled Kori on top of him, and she let her desire for him take over.

As she pointed out to Richard before things got heated, "We owe it to ourselves to make love one more time. All we have to look forward to for a while is the hot dorm sex."

"Hot dorm sex with you Kori? Work's for me."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Richard, I am more than capable of taking my bags up to my apartment."

"I know that Kori," Dick replied as he got her suitcase out of the back seat of the Corvette along with a couple of shopping bags containing some wine and a few other things they'd picked up, included the table cloth Dick had purchased as a picnic blanket, "but considering that you met me out on the Green to take you away, meaning I missed out on the opportunity to pick you up properly for our getaway, please don't deny me the chance to see you home safely, a chance to behave as a gentleman. Alfred would never forgive me."

"I believe I will like Alfred a great deal."

"And he'll adore you, just as I do."

"Thank you, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Finally got in," Bruce said as he stopped into Dick's office about 3pm. Dick had gotten in about 1:30, after making every excuse he could think of to stay with Kori. She finally insisted he leave when he started to help her sort her dirty lingerie.

"I've been here since lunch, like I said I would be," Dick replied, not looking up for his computer screen.

"Tomorrow we have a breakfast meeting at 7:30 with R&D."

"Yup, have the memo, already have everything typed up. I'll be in after the gym, I plan to be here at least by 6:15 to hash over things one last time." He looked over to Bruce, "Were there any other things that came in since this was finalized this morning?" Dick suppressed a smirk.

"Nope, should be all you need. Oh, are you and Lori on for the weekend."

"It's Kori as you damn well know and of course we are. She'll be there for the entire miserable night."

"She can get away from her studies?"

"She's quite disciplined and diligent. She'll be fine."

"How'd the weekend go? You were careful I hope. We don't need a scandal and you have a company to concentrate on."

"A, I'm twenty-eight, not sixteen Bruce and B, it's none of your business." He almost remarked about 'you have a company to concentrate on, but he had decided that discussion would wait until after he introduced Bruce to Kori and all the festivities on Saturday.

"All right, I'll back off, I'm just making sure you keep your eye on the prize."

_I am it's just not the one you think it is_... "I've got my priorities straight."

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

TtTtTtTtTt

"You missed a heck of a game on Thursday, champ, but I have a feeling you couldn't care less!" Gar said as Dick walked over to his teammates before their regular Tuesday and Thursday softball game.

"Can't say that I did." Dick replied, smiling a bit more than he intended.

"Someone looks very happy, _relaxed and satisfied,_" Roy chimed in with a smirk.

"Do not start, Roy," Vic warned, "although, with the utmost respect for Kori, she is a wonderful girlfriend for you Dick and you seem very happy and well, I'll go with relaxed."

"Nice time, huh?" Wally asked.

"Wonderful."

"You are such a girl." Vic replied. "But you better get out and play like the Dick Grayson we've been seeing of late. The Metropolis Supes are our opponents again tonight, so I hope you still have some energy after all those late, sleepless nights."

Dick gave Vic a death glare and picked up a bat to practice some swings and loosen up his admittedly relaxed shoulders.

TtTtTtTtTt

"But we won, Dick," Gar whined.

"Because of you, Stud," Vic said.

"Seriously, guys, I can't go. Repeat after me: Breakfast meeting tomorrow at 7:30 that I need to be in the office for just after 6 AM." Dick replied, exasperated.

"You're seein' Kori to get laid - can't handle 12 hours without now that you've tapped her."

"I swear to God Roy, if I had the time to go to jail tonight, I'd hit you so hard, I'd happily take the assault charges." Not that he'd said anything to Roy about the trip or that he and Kori had been together that morning, but what Roy said certainly hit home.

Dick grit his teeth as he walked back to his car. The truth was he was dying to be with Kori, but he couldn't. Work would have to come first for him and school would have to come first for her, and by living apart, they didn't have a choice sometimes but not see each other. It sucked, but it was the way things were right now.

Unless he decided to change it.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do not own _Mary Poppins_ or Dick Van Dyke but we do have a chimney that needs to be swept and was used in spite of this fact because we had no frickin' heat for 30+ hours this weekend!

I do, however, own the plot. The material presented is my own, and anything resembling it is purely coincidental and any of the content cannot be duplicated in any manner without my permission.

.

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 38**

**.**

"Kori?"

"Hello Richard."

"How are you tonight?"

"I am doing well, and you?"

"I'm fine, but missing you."

"I am doing the missing of you as well although the kids are not leaving me alone. They wish for the details."

"The details?"

"I believe they are doing the suspecting that we did the getting close this weekend."

"I think they'd be correct there."

"Yes and I am very glad."

"So am I."

Kori found herself blushing as she had been all evening. "I have avoided saying anything, but..."

"They can tell?"

"I do believe so, as you know, I do blush quite easily and we were away..."

"Are you okay with that?" He considered briefly that she couldn't possibly concerned about such a thing at her age, but immediately remembered how sensitive she was and how she had been hurt. Now that they were home, was she having regrets?

"I do not wish to disclose anything because we have not discussed it."

That gave Dick pause: she was concerned about _his_ privacy. "I really love you," was his immediate response. "Kori, I am fine with people knowing we are intimate. I'm not saying anything to my friends, especially not Roy."

"Thank you Richard, I think that would be for the best."

"Did I mention I miss you?"

"I believe you did. Did I mention I wish you were here?"

"Actually, you haven't nor have I mentioned that I wish I were there with you."

"You did say this would happen, that we would miss each other."

"You said it would happen anyway Kori, that we would miss each other and want to be together every night, or really all the time whether or not we became lovers." His voice dropped an octave. "I'm so glad we're together in every way now."

Kori felt herself flush. "So am I."

"I better let you get some work done."

"Yes, I must get more done tonight. I did not ask about your day or what you have tomorrow."

"Nothing special really, I'd rather just talk to you about us."

"I like us."

"I love us."

"I love us too Richard."

"I love you Kori. How does Friday look?"

"I will be sure I am free all weekend Richard, no matter what."

"Don't overdo it."

"I will do the pacing of myself, Richard, I promise. I love you."

"Good night, m'love, talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was 'nose to the grindstone' all day and swore that the harder he pushed himself, the harder Bruce pushed him. He was not going to let Bruce see him sweat though, Dick being sure to keep a pleasant look on his face and a bit of his spring in his step. He worked through lunch to be sure his productivity matched his outward appearance of comfort.

Dick's phone rang. "Dick, you free in five?" Bruce asked.

Dick blinked. He never got anything but a 'Dick, now.' "Sure Bruce."

Dick rolled down his shirtsleeves and straightened his tie and then shrugged on his suit jacket. He timed things precisely, pleased to have the courtesy of the five minute warning and was going to handle it properly. Maybe he was finally getting some respect from Bruce...

Lucius was there along with three executives from Aerospace Divisions from the Great Valley location, the Nevada location and the Florida location of Wayne Enterprises. Introductions were made all around.

"Dick, we've decided to have you do the preliminary negotiations with two firms in the UK for some Aerospace technologies. With the Shuttle program completed and the Space Program at a lull, Wayne Enterprises wants to scoop up some technology. We have to put together a solid team but we have some guidelines of things for you to procure before the Russians do.

"So we are going to have you start to get these in negotiations, and we'll all come up with a game plan."

Dick tried not to appear as thrown as he was. He was going to Western Europe? "How long do I have to prep for my trip?"

"The weekend, or rather the flight over, given you have your weekend booked. You fly out Sunday."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Bruce."

_Crap, crap, crap. When the hell am I going to tell Bruce about grad school?_

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's day was jam-packed with classes, studying and making up time in her lab. She wouldn't hear of not making up her hours missed and soon it was 9 PM. Grabbing a sweet sausage with extra mustard and sour kraut, she was back at the dorm to prep for her nine AM section that she TA'd for.

She wasn't surprised she hadn't heard from Richard, but wished he had called at some point. He must be as busy as she was, she figured. After eating her sandwich and finding some fruit, she finished getting ready for the next day.

Dick pulled into the manor about 11:30 exhilarated and frustrated. What a great opportunity, but why now? What was he going to tell Bruce? What was he going to tell Kori? Shouldn't it be how is he going to tell each of them?

Dick grabbed a suit for the next day, his toiletries, and headed over to campus.

It was 11:45 before she was rounding the halls, saying goodnight to her students. It was that bittersweet time of year, that last part of the semester, she kept thinking that soon her 'kids' would be going home.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was just after Midnight when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it, please?" Kori asked, having just grabbed a robe. The dorm was very warm and she wanted to cover the baby doll she had put on to sleep in.

"Burglar."

"I am not interested in being burgled at this time, thank you."

"I'm here about the chimney."

"We already had Dick Van Dyke personally sweep the chimney last week."

Dick chuckled. "Did he sing, because I'll sing."

"That he did."

"Landshark."

"No, I am afraid of sharks."

"I won't bite."

"What fun are you then?"

Dick chuckled again, "As much as I love joking with you, please let me in Sweetheart."

Kori opened the door and dragged Richard in. "I could not be the too careful. That is what my boyfriend tells me."

"I better be that boyfriend," Richard growled, picking her up and holding her close. He set her down, still holding her close and sighed heavily.

"Are you all right?"

He looked at her. "I am now, just a tough day."

"I am sorry Richard," Kori responded, her face full of concern. He took a moment to appreciate that it was concern instead of being cooed at or fawned over – she read him right. "No pressure, but if you wish to do the talking..."

Again, she read him correctly.

Richard let her go and started to pace the room, raking a hand through his hair every now and then thinking about what to say. He came to the decision that there was no way he could keep this from her, could keep anything from her... not now.

"Bruce called me into his office, Kori," he started, only afforded her a glance, his incessant pacing continued. "He is having me go to the UK to line up some Aerospace acquisitions on Sunday." He paused and paced and Kori took the few steps to the futon to sit down. "I am excited about the opportunity, and he wants me to come up with a plan to expand our Aerospace division Corporate-wide, and I can't imagine I can do that before mid-August." He paced more. "I don't know if I should tell him my plans for my MBA, or defer my MBA, or wait to see how I feel once I go on this first trip to the UK."

He stopped his pacing and looked over to Kori sitting at the futon patiently who offered only an open expression on her face and Dick realized that all she would offer was support. Still, he wanted to hear it. "Kori, what do you want me to do?"

She stood up and walked over to him. "I wish for you to do what you want to do."

"Kori, don't you have an opinion."

"All I know is that if I influence your decision, you may resent me and I do not wish for that. Your course of study is two years, mine must be completed within seven years. If you defer a year or even two to enroll in the MBA program, I shall be here. If you do not, I shall be here." She gave him a gentle hug and looked at him. "No matter what, I plan to be here. You do not even have to ask," she finished with a bright smile.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me. I was so worried. I have to trust in you, in our relationship more."

"You are the stressed and no doubt tired, Richard."

"I am."

"Richard?"

"Thank you for not waiting to say anything. It means so much that you did not delay in telling me, you never need to carry such a burden alone."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori feel asleep almost instantly in Richard's arms; they hadn't made love, they were both tired and it was getting late and they had early mornings. In spite of this, Richard lay awake, wrapping his mind around the day: his business opportunity, his upcoming travel schedule, how it could impact his academic plan... and most of all Kori's reactions. Barbara would have had a fit, most women would have had a fit given the new that his schedule could change. Most women would want to be involved in the decision and want to make sure it was the one best for them.

Not Kori.

He found he was disappointed but then recalled her words: _she would be there. _As she pointed out, her program was much longer than his. An MBA is two years. A PhD needs to be completed within seven years under most circumstances, and it was unlikely she could complete hers in under four. After that brief lapse, Richard was not disappointed in Kori at all.

TtTtTtTtTt

Throughout the night one or the other would awaken, surprised that they were not spooning and laying apart with perhaps an arm or leg draped over the other as usual, but rather facing each other, full entangled, embracing. Even with these wakeful moments it was a restful night.

Kori woke to the feeling of Richard moving rhythmically against her and she had to wonder if that was why she had awakened. This was the first sexual overture, and Kori opened her eyes in hopes that Richard was awake. Still before dawn, she could see enough to tell that his eyes were closed. She dared a kiss to test the waters. A kiss that was returned.

First light came and the room illuminated slowly. Quickly and quietly clothes fell away and words of affirmation were made. Richard could not help but pour his heart out to Kori about her inner and outer beauty, how much he appreciated her for being so supportive, how much he loved her. Forever was mentioned because he meant it and he was no longer afraid to say it. His eyes never left hers as they made loved and she happily looked back at him echoing her love and telling him again that she would always be there.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	39. Chapter 39

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 39**

**.**

Kori stretched out like a cat and immediately realized that a vital part of her was missing: Richard. After being entangled, in such close physical proximity all night, and the way they had made love, she hadn't expected him to be missing. She wasn't alarmed, there was a serenity which surprised and relaxed her, even before she checked to see if his pants were still folded over her desk chair. No, she was certain he would never just leave.

The bed was warm next to her and she thought about whether or not he would be starting the shower soon when she heard the water go on. She languished there, letting herself picture the fun that could be had that morning, spying on the clock and calculating that there was soooo much time to play.

But that was her schedule and not Richard's; she was not going to get in his way. Never. She had a man that adored her, respected her, believed in her. She would stand by him and support him whenever and wherever she could. It was still his life, not hers. Hopefully someday they'd share a life – he had made mention of it, but she did remind herself that it was early and that was in the heat of the moment – but that didn't mean that either of them would give up a live of their own.

Kori knew what it was like to have a boyfriend that had no consideration for her schedule and obligations; who had no concept of her need for independence and the self worth that comes from academic achievement as well as the desire to handle the responsibility to pay for that education.

Kori was aware that Richard was a bit put off by the fact that she didn't have a definite opinion or even a preference to share with him when he asked her about whether he should continue to work or stop and go to school. She had a preference, but she'd be happy as long as they stayed together.

It was the same in their relationship. The fact that she thought that marriage seemed like an incredible idea for them and that she had been ready since Vic's party was something she might never tell him. Men, especially American men, were funny about those things. Funny: no, that wasn't it at all, funny implied amusement; they were touchy and there was no reason to broach a 'touchy' subject with any man unless deemed absolutely necessary.

It wasn't that he protected her from Roy that night at Vic's, or the way he did, or his jealousy (which she never thought of as flattering). It was the way he pulled himself back together, worked through his anger, how he knew himself, how he had paid attention and already knew her so well.

And X'hal, she had _no_ idea about sex. None. She figured it was just something other people really enjoy, something that was always going to be tolerable or so-so for her. Just a marital or a girlfriendial obligation. Not for her. Oh kissing, she loved kissing. And certain degrees of touching. Sex, the act itself: Bleh.

But she found that she desired Richard beyond attraction and then when they were beginning to take things beyond kissing and the way her body responded... well, that had to be explored. And then there was Napa and she was the instigator when they finally made love. She still could not get her thoughts around it...

"Kori, you are _so_ flushed," Richard said with obvious amusement as his girlfriend was stretched out in all her glory with the covers kicked off, daydreaming about him.

"Um..." Kori found herself bouncing up before realizing that pulling up covers might have been the better way to hide. She took a quick breath in and straightened up, shoulders back and swayed her hips as she walked toward him. "Good morning, Richard," she said with a smirk, "I trust your shower was lonely?"

"Stop being so damn sexy and wanton, Kori!"

"Sorry."

"No you're not.

"No, I am not," she purred.

He sighed. "I am sorry I have to run darling. I will make it up to you, believe me, but if I stand around and look at you I'm not going to leave for hours."

"Well, then you best not do the standing but do the walking and I will talk to you later, yes?"

"Yes."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey beautiful."

"Richard, it is so nice of you to call. How is your day going?" Her tone was sweet and friendly.

Richard smiled and chuckled softly. It was so nice to get a warm reception. "Very busy but somehow it's going slowly. It's torture."

"Torture? Truly?" Kori teased.

Richard's voice dropped lower. "It's torture to know I can't see you until at least 5:30 or so, and that's only if you have the time."

"I thought you had the softball."

"I do, but can I at least you at some point tonight?"

"Hmm, why do we not plan that we see each other before, during and after the game?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I was hoping for that to be honest, but I didn't want to push things."

"You are not doing the pushing of things. Is it more convenient for you to stop by your home to pick up clothing for tomorrow before or after your game? To be honest it is probably more comfortable for me not to meet your father as you collect your things before we, um..."

"Have a slumber party?"

"A party of slumber? I was not planning on doing the painting of the nails or performing maneuvers on each other's hair."

"What kind of maneuvers were you planning?"

Kori's voice turned sultry. "Oh, you will have to wait and see for it is a surprise, Richard."

Richard had to readjust himself in his seat. "Sweetheart, you know you are killing me, talking to me like that while I'm at work."

"I was not the one who called. Perhaps you should have waited until you were alone to call me. However, I do offer apology for doing the torturing of you, it was most naughty of me. Will you do the punishing of me later?"

Dick suppressed a groan and adjusted in his seat again. "Who are you sexy vixen and what have you done with my Kori?"

"Are you stating that you are upset that said sexy vixen and your Kori are one in the same?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, for I do not wish to do the changing. I imagine that my sexy vixen-ness will perhaps become more dominant in our private time from here on out. That would not pose a problem, now would it Mr. Grayson?"

He paused, somewhat stunned. "Uh-uh."

"Good," Kori replied with a bit of a giggle, enjoying the affect she had on him. "You shall pick me up after you gather up your things for work tomorrow, as well as a Friday night date and for Saturday prior to your father's party?"

"Yeah... sure. That can be worked out."

"Do I have you completely under my spell?"

"Yeah... sure... completely under."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too, you sexy vixen."

Kori giggled. "I shall see you very soon, Richard."

"Hey, Kori?"

"Yes?"

"Seriously sweetheart, l really love you, I can't express how much."

"I love you very much as well."

TtTtTtTtTt

Getting in and out of Wayne Manor was not as easy as expected even when he had Alfred getting his clothes ready for him. As usual, Bruce had a sixth sense about things - there was no way that Alfred had said anything about Dick's plans to Bruce unless asked, a man's business was his own after all - and Alfred had tried to stall him.

After some harsh words between Dick and his father tempered with assurances that he would be at Bruce's party on Saturday night until the bitter end, on his best behavior and not only socializing with Kori and the handful of friends he was allowed to include, Dick was finally able to leave the manor. There was barely enough time to pick up Kori and get to the softball game, but at least he had faced Bruce. He knew that things would have been worse for him at work on Friday and at the party on Saturday if he had avoided him. That much he knew about his father.

What he couldn't figure out was why Bruce already had such a negative opinion about Kori. He didn't know her, and everyone seemed to love her. Richard couldn't imagine a more perfect woman, a more perfect person; but then again, he was prejudice.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick got plenty of ribbing from all his teammates, his close friends as well as the others, from the moment he got there. During warm up he expected but surprising enough it continued during at-bats and on the field. Dick played it up, more cocky than usual and it hardly hurt his game; if fact, it improved it. He smirked at the others and even waved to Kori, who looked adorable dressed in shorts, a blouse tied up exposing her mid-drift (at Richard's behest), and Merrill sneakers.

The pair headed out to meet the others at the Elbow Room to celebrate another victory afterward. Richard was named MVP.

"We don't have to go, Kori."

"Of course we do, Richard. Is it not tradition when you do the winning of the game?"

Richard was skeptical. With Kori's speech pattern slipping, he worried about her nerves. "What about Roy?"

"I am not concerned."

"All right, I imagine he won't pull anything anyway with all of there anyway."

"True, but I can take control of a situation, you know," she said playfully. "When it is the two of us, I like it a great deal, I wish to point out."

He chuckled. "Please don't keep talking like that or I'll embarrass myself at the bar."

"Oh really, what ever would you do? Would it involve me? Would it involve some sort of sexual activity such as taking me up against a wall?"

He groaned. "You really are a sexy vixen... and you are killing me darling. Promise me you'll stop talking that way-"

She pouted and he chuckled again.

"_Just_ stop until we get back to your place, please? Seriously Kori, I want you so much right now that I'm barely about to control myself..."

"Okay, I will stop with the talking but," she leaned over and blew in his ear and whispered, "perhaps I will do some of the _actions_ to let you know how much I want _you_."

Richard had the presence of mind to check the rear view mirror and signal before he pulled over to the shoulder and stopped his car, placing it in park and pulling the emergency break. He did not hesitate when he pulled Kori into a hungry kiss. "Do you really want me to take me right here, right now?" he growled.

"Yes."

His eyes misted over with lust. "At dusk, alongside the road, in the front seat of a Corvette?"

"Yes."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "There could be scandal."

"It is worth the risk," Kori countered.

"You could lose your stipend."

She unbuttoned her blouse until most of her demicup bra showed, her breasts mostly exposed. "And you could make the pages of gossip yet again in the papers Mr. 'Most Eligible Bachelor in the Bay Area'."

Dick gave an embarrassed smile although he was having trouble tearing his eyes away from her chest, "I wasn't aware you knew about that Kori."

"My students have done the Googling. There was quite a bit of the teasing that I suffered due to the fact that I have landed the 'ultimate catch'."

Richard kept his one arm at Kori's waist but brought the other to the back of neck to rub it.

"Am I embarrassing you Richard?"

"No. Well, not really. That stuff never meant anything to me. It's all because of Bruce, not me, and I don't care for it much. I wanted to keep that part of my life out of our relationship for as long as possible. Not to hide it from you, just so it didn't complicate things or change anything. I love things between us. Am I making sense?"

Kori leaned in for a cuddle as things turned from sexually heated to tender, "Yes, and I realized all of that. It is for that reason that I have done the leaving of it alone. You have done the ignoring of my modeling as well. There are parts of our lives that do not need to interfere in our relationship."

"True."

"We best pull ourselves together and get to the Elbow Room, now should we not? If not, surely our friends will do the teasing us for taking so much time. They will assume we have stopped but here we are in full control of ourselves, waiting for a more appropriate time such as in an hour and a half and a more appropriate place such as-"

"Oh, now we're in control, are we?"

"Yes, it is not the time. Plus, as Steve Martin says, 'Never at dusk'."

He chuckled. "How do you know that Steve Martin routine?"

"When I was learning the English when I first came to America, I would listen to any all audio recording I could get my hands on at the library, including comedy albums. That line stuck with me. Not because I was a pot smoker, I never tried it, but because it struck me as funny."

"It is funny. Yeah, you definitely don't strike me as a pot smoker."

"Were you?"

"Uh... well yeah I mean I tried it, smoked with some friends for a while but never got the point, so I stopped."

"Oh."

"Sorry-"

"Do not apologize, it is a teenage thing, an American thing, most do it."

"Does that disappoint you?"

"No, not really. I am glad you told me. It is me who is odd that I did not. I never did the drugs, but I did the drinking underage by American standards; there was no drinking age in Tamaran."

"None?"

"No."

"I bet you have stories."

She giggled. "A few which I shall tell you later, but right now I need some kisses and _touches_ to tide me over until we return to my apartment later and I turn all 'sexy vixen' on you."

"Your killing me, but in a good way."

"That is my plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh look who fiiiinally got here," Wally exclaimed as most of the rest of Dick's teammates and their girlfriends made catcalls or clapped, doing their best to draw attention to the couple, "did you lose your way or did you make a nookie run?"

Kori looked at Richard, feigning confusion. "What is this nookie run of which Wally speaks?" she said fairly loudly.

"Um-"

"He mean did you two get it on." Vic asked. Sara smacked him.

Kori cocked her head and looked at Richard and then back at Vic. "Oh, I understand. Were Richard and I expected to? Is that a tradition for the Most Valuable Player and his girlfriend that I am unaware of? Is it something we should go take care of now Richard?"

Richard's jaw dropped before he pulled her into a hug and a short kiss and after everyone laughed, that pretty much shut down the teasing. Kori took a seat next to Sara and Richard got Kori a beer and began to circulate.

Kori was much more comfortable and confident around the girlfriends and was having a blast, but was careful not to have more than three beers before switching over to soda. She had to put in a full day the next day if she was going to stay ahead of things for the rest of the semester. Especially if she got as little sleep as she anticipated.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Finally."

"Finally."

Kori leaned up against the wall, drawing up one leg until her foot was level with her other knee, spreading her arms out to either side and thrusting her chest out provocatively. "Richard?"

"Yes?"

"I wish for you to do the taking of me against the wall now."

"You weren't kidding?"

"No."

"No. When you were not here, I had a... fantasy about you-"

He stepped toward her and she grabbed him by the belt loops with both hands and pulled his hips to hers, with little difference in their height, she only needed to go up on her toes on the one leg, wrapping her other leg around his waist to grind against each other in just the right spot for each of them.

"-and I wish to act it out."

"Act it out?" he managed to croak out.

"Yes."

"Wha-what did I...you... or I mean we do?"

"You were not listening? You did the taking of me against the wall."

"Wow. Was it an enjoyable fantasy?"

"Hmm..." She put her finger to her lips a pretended to ponder. "It did put me in the excited state, yes, but did I pleasure myself at the time, I decided I could wait until I saw you for the sexual relief."

Richard started to choke on his own saliva, what there was of it, and stepped back. "Oh Lord Kori, that was not what I expected you to say!"

Kori jutted her chin to playfully challenge him. "What did you expect me not to say Richard? Would it be that I, a twenty-four year old woman who has never had a sexually satisfying relationship in the past, would occasionally pleasure herself?"

"Yeah."

"Does it upset you?"

"No, in fact I think it's-"

There was a bang on the door-

"Kori, you there?" Static shouted.

"No I am not here- well unless there is someone bleeding or with an obvious broken limb." Kori shouted back.

"No, just wanted to know if you wanted pizza."

"No thank you."

"Your door isn't locked by the way."

"Thank you for informing me. I shall take care of that."

Richard pushed Kori against the wall and pressed against her. "I'll take care of the door, and I expect to you to have your clothes off by the time I get back."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

'I used to smoke marijuana. But I'll tell you something: I would only smoke it in the late evening. Oh, occasionally the early evening, but usually the late evening - or the mid-evening. Just the early evening, mid-evening and late evening. Occasionally, early afternoon, early mid-afternoon, or perhaps the late-mid-afternoon. Oh, sometimes the early-mid-late-early morning. . . But never at dusk! Never at dusk, I would never do that.'

Steve Martin from the comedy album, _A Wild and Crazy Guy_


	40. Chapter 40

.

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 40**

**.**

"Oh, and here I thought you were anxious, sweetheart," Richard said as he unbuttoned his softball jersey, walking back toward her at a deliberate pace. Not that he minded that he'd get to watch her finish undressing as she stood against the wall, waiting for him.

"Only your shoes and your top off so far and I've walked all the way to the door and back and even took time to lock it? I gather you've lost your enthusiasm."

Kori arched an eyebrow at him as she reached around and undid her bra with an extra arch in her back, making sure to maintain eye contact. Richard paused to savor the sight as she then moved on to unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts before pulling the shorts and thong slowly down her legs together.

"I am sorry Richard, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important." Richard pulled off his cleats and moved closer. "Shouldn't I shower?"

"No."

Kori bit her lip and ran the sole of one foot up and down the front of her other leg as she watched as Richard undid his belt and fly, pulling his pants and briefs down and she reached for him. "Hold that thought. I better get rid of these completely, I don't want to trip."

Kori giggled, "No, we would not want that."

He kicked his clothing aside and grabbed Kori's one leg and wrapped it around his waist and pressed into Kori for a searing kiss. He immediately was ruthlessly plundering her mouth, her whimpers and throaty moans, the way she bowed and yielded to him emboldened him. No reason to take it slow. She wanted this.

He could not remember a more erotic experience.

Richard broke away from her lips to give open mouthed kisses to her cheek and neck. "Is this what you were thinking about?"

"Yes." She answered with a little bit less passion than he wanted.

Undaunted, he tried another tactic, grasping her wrists and pinned them above her head, growling as he grazing his teeth along her neck, then biting down on as she lengthened her neck, offering him more of it.

"Oh X'hal, _yes_."

He chuckled. "Oh _now_ I'm beginning to understand your thinking and I can't wait to hear about all your fantasies."

She shuddered and bucked up against him. "Richard, please! Do not make me do the waiting. I was not joking earlier. I desired you earlier, I desire you now. I am ready, I need you now!"

He didn't have to be asked twice. He reattached his lips to Kori's and he grabbed her hips and lifted her only a few inches which allowed her to wrap her other leg around his waist as he entered her without difficulty, her entrance very slick from hours of waiting and teasing and desire.

"God Kori, you feel so good, too good," Richard said tightly, already feeling on the edge.

Kori only gasped as she was overtaken by the sensations, almost instantly clamping down on him and crying out. Her hands lowered from the wall above her, as she grabbed onto Richard around the neck.

Richard dropped his head onto her shoulder and ground out, "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm not going to last long, you feel so perfect, I'll make this up to you I promise."

Kori was still lost in the throes of passion, but heard him, "Let go, I love you Richard."

He came with a shout and when he was finished, he eased them gently to the floor. They clung to each other, panting, sweating.

"I am doing the buzzing all over."

He looked into her eyes. "Buzzing?"

"I am tingling all the way to my fingers and toes, Richard."

"That was intense. Incredible."

After a few quiet moments sharing gentle caresses and affirmations of love, they sagged a bit against each other, fully relaxing.

"I'm sorry."

"Why Richard?"

"I didn't last very long."

"I do not mind, I certainly received incredible amount of pleasure."

"It was that. And I love to see there's this side of you."

"I did not realize I had this side, but it was most enjoyable." Kori said with a giggle.

"Well, thank you for sharing, it was more than an unexpected pleasure. But it was not what I had planned for tonight."

"Well, what did you have planned?"

"Let me show you." Richard chuckled and his muscles flexed beneath Kori's arms as he counterbalanced, managing to get to his feet with Kori cradled against his body. She giggled and held on tight as he walked to her room.

Her giggling ceased and his expression turned serious as he reverently laid her down on her bed and laid beside her, giving her a lingering kiss.

"What I had planned, Kori, was bringing you here to bed tonight and making love to you all night long."

"All night long?"

"Yes."

"On a school night or in your case, a work night?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"We've avoided the topic, but I am leaving for Europe on Sunday and I want to spend as much time between now and then with you and for tonight, I just want to be close, to memorize every inch of you, to love you every possible way."

Kori sighed. "We did avoid the subject well. But I do agree with you logic, I want to spend as much time with you as well."

"Ugh, why did I bring it up?"

"I can put it out of my mind."

"You can?"

"Of course; you told me of your plan of making the love to me all night long tonight and that is something I cannot put out of my mind."

Richard smiled and his eyes darkened as he rolled over, pinning Kori underneath him. "Excellent point."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was having a crazy day at work but was on top of things; maybe even on top of the world. All of the time with Kori recently was amazing, _she_ was amazing, and it gave him so much peace that he could see her in his life forever. He had said 'always' more than once, as well as 'commitment' and 'forever' as they made love, assuring her that he was in it for the long haul. He wasn't going to tell anyone just yet, well, other than Kori, but he was sure. His position at work and transatlantic travel was going to be tough but he knew with her support, he could handle it.

Even Bruce couldn't bring him down. Well, not much.

"Let's get lunch in five."

Dick almost jumped out of his skin although he controlled his physical reaction. _How does he just show up like that?_

"Sure, Bruce."

Dick knew it was a directive; he also knew it meant he'd lose at least an hour that he'd gain by working through lunch. Hopefully he'd get out at a reasonable time. He knew this weekend was the last chance he'd really get to spend with Kori until... well, he wasn't sure. Sunday he'd go to Europe and even coming back on weekends, Kori had finals and there was so much else going on. They'd work it out it was just suddenly daunting.

"You know Dick, you really are in top form."

That gave Dick pause. When Bruce would start a conversation like that, it was actually not a good sign. He wondered what kind of scene they'd make at the Cricket Club this time.

But somehow the conversation went smoothly about business and then the subject of Kori came up.

"So tell me a little more about the girl you are bringing as your date tomorrow night," Bruce asked as he stirred his coffee.

Dick suppressed rolling his eyes. _My date? Try my girlfriend, try the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with_... "Kori Anders is my girlfriend's full name and she is from Tamaran. She came to the US for college at seventeen and is now a US Citizen. She is currently finishing up her Masters at Stanford this semester and going on to her PhD right away in Astrophysics. She holds a BS in Physics from MIT."

"So she is a citizen?"

"Yes Bruce." Another suppressed eye roll.

"She's never worked?"

"She works at the university and she's been in school full-time." Dick tried hard not to be be defensive.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Doing what Dick?" Bruce said annoyed.

Dick could not completely hide his being defensive. "Actually Bruce, she's putting herself through school, so she's very busy working in a research lab and as a teaching assistant. She also has a stipend from living in one of the dorms as an adviser."

"So she's going to be a lifelong student."

Dick felt his forehead throb. "She's on track, Bruce; she's only twenty-four."

"But she's staying in academia."

"You can ask her that yourself tomorrow Bruce."

"You don't know?"

"Kori and I have talked about it, yes, but I'm sure she'll enjoy telling you about her future plans."

"Do her future plans include you?"

Dick stared at his father. _I hope so._ "Do you really think we're at that point yet? Kori and I have only been together for a little while. She's concentrating on school."

"I see. Well, I still worry that you will get serious about her. An executive needs a certain kind of wife-"

"Says the man that's never been married-"

"Now son, I may not have personal experience, but I do know about these things-"

Dick resisted the temptation to blow up as he surely would have a month or so earlier. Kori was definitely a good influence on him. "Can we please not have this discussion now? I really need to get my desk cleared so I can concentrate when I go to Europe next week."

"Good point. Now you're thinking like an executive. I still look forward to meeting Kori, don't get me wrong, I just want to look out for your best interest."

Dick did his best not to glare. "You don't have to worry about me Bruce."

"I can't help it. You're my legacy and heir."

"I'll try not to disappoint you."

TtTtTtTtTt

"I am in here, Richard."

"Sorry I'm so la-", Richard stopped in his tracks. He had come to Kori's dorm after work but hours late, letting himself in to find her in her room with her back to him wearing only a thong, clothes strewn all over the bed, desk and chair. "Kori?"

"My apologies Richard for not greeting you at the door," she said as she glanced over her shoulder and then picked up and looked at a 'little black dress', "but I am having the difficulties with what to wear to your father's party tomorrow."

Richard came behind her and hugged her around the waist and dropped a kiss on her shoulder, resisting the urge to cup her breasts from behind and attacking her neck; she was so, so tempting.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you as well," Kori said, turning in his arms. "I fear I may not be the best company until I figure out what to wear. I may need to borrow something from one of my friends."

"What about any of those?" Richard said, pointing at the closet.

"I am concerned any of the things that I modeled as Stella might get me recognized. I assume many of the people at the party may read fashion magazines."

"Well Roy seems to have followed Stella's career."

Kori looked over her clothing chewing on her thumb nail, "And nothing else is suitable I fear, I have looked through everything a half dozen times."

"Kori?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at Richard.

"Why don't you buy a new dress?"

"I cannot afford it."

"I'm happy to pay for it, sweetheart."

"Richard, you know how I feel about that-" Kori stopped when Richard gave her a hurt look and dropped his eyes.

"Richard?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Did you think I was saying it in the heat of the moment?"

"Say what?"

"When we've made love these past few nights, I know I've told you that I wanted us to be together forever. I wasn't just saying that because we were having sex."

"You weren't?"

"Did you think so?"

"No, but I would not make an assumption."

"I'm not always that best with feelings, Kori... but... I'm planning for that, and I'm fairly certain you want that too."

A bright smile started slowly to come across Kori's face. She hadn't believed it was in the heat of the moment, but it was the only time he'd said it. "Yes! Of course I want to be with you forever!"

"If that's the case, when you need something like this, I'm happy to take care of it for you."

"Thank you, Richard! I guess there is no buying of the affections anymore if I am already yours."

"My point exactly."

"Well, let me get dressed so we can-"

"I'd prefer that you just finish getting undressed so we can-"

And before he could finish his sentence, Kori cut him off with a kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated.


	41. Chapter 41

Here it is, sorry about the confusion yesterday...

.

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 41**

**.**

"You look stunning."

She gave him a skeptical look before looking away to return to checking her reflection as she smoothed away some imperceptible imperfections and pivoted left and then right. Her gaze then lifted to where the other two dresses she had were hung.

She considered herself once more: the gun metal gray silk one-shouldered full-length dress was simple and elegant, certainly less showy than an aqua cocktail dress, although the plum halter dress had nice lines also.

It seemed terribly unlike Kori to have brought home three designer dresses for one party but Richard was not going to say a thing. She wasn't herself and Richard knew why. He had only added to what was going to be a tough evening for her: he had messed up, so now it went beyond the fact that she was about to meet his father _and_ after at the party at the manor, it was essentially her debut into Richard's world as his girlfriend and they had just had their first awkward moments since they'd first begun dating.

She finally responded to his compliment and looked back at him and beamed. "Thank you Richard."

"Really, I like the one you have on the best – not that I mind watching you taking them all on and off again..."

Kori shot him a warning glare but then her face softened. "Sorry, I am the nervous, and it has been a difficult day-"

"I know."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was hardly shocked that his father tried to pull something – well Bruce had succeeded, actually – and fortunately for Dick, Donna was available for support and to help Kori get a dress last minute.

Right after Dick had gotten to Hardt House and found Kori searching for something to wear, she had graciously accepted his offer to buy her the dress she needed for Bruce's party the next day. It was a huge step for her and for them, in that it was hard for her to accept such a gift, even given the nature of the relationship.

They hadn't even ironed out the details, too busy getting caught up with each other – and taking advantage of the fact that Kori had already been down to only a thong – when Bruce called Dick's cell. Dick wanted to ignore it for as long as possible, he had so little time with Kori before he'd be away to Europe on business for what was likely weeks, but also knew that because he was going away. So yeah, he had to answer the phone... eventually.

When Kori's dorm phone rang the answering machine picked up a Bruce left a simple message: "Hello Ms. Anders? This is Bruce Wayne, Dick's father. I'm trying to reach him. If you hear from him can you please have him give me a call?"

The two went from shock, outrage and hysterical laughter.

Kori froze. Dick laid his head on Kori's bare belly, where he had moments before been kissing it. He was seething, then growling and then laughing.

"Oh no!" He laughed. "We've been found out!"

Kori didn't miss a beat. "Please tell me that your father does not own a gun of shot Richard!"

Richard laughed but it struck a cord that it was the opposite, that Bruce would try to force them apart, not together. He didn't want it to break the mood, so Richard shot Kori a smoldering look as he began to resume his trek down her body.

"Richard," Kori said, her voice somewhat resigned.

"Hmm?" His kisses and caresses continued.

"Richard." Kori shifted her body.

He groaned. "You're right, I'll call him."

The phone call was short and to the point. Bruce invited – or rather, told – Dick to meet him over to the Pacific-Union Club to gather with some of movers and shakers, politicians, muckety-mucks, and all the other sorts of people that Dick didn't want to deal with at all. There was no out. He'd still see many of the same men the next night but he'd been summoned by Bruce. Yes, the men. The Pacific-Union was a Gentleman's Club. No women members allowed by it's charter.

_"I'm really sorry Kori, but I have to..."_

_"I can stay here until we finish up..."_

_"I'll be back as soon as I can so we can..."_

_"I know we wanted to have this time to ourselves Kori to be alone and..."_

_"If you're sure about wanting to, well, I'll just grab my things and text you about later..."_

Everything he said, every way he said it, came out wrong. The communication between them broke down and everything Richard said seemed to refer to the evening as a sexual romp rather than just time to be together. Kori felt very vulnerable.

Dick knew he wasn't getting his point across to Kori about the evening but he had to put himself into survival mode. Things were tough when Bruce was in town. Bruce had been on the East Coast for the entire time Dick had been dating Kori and so she hadn't experienced Bruce's whims before. And with the business trip to the UK and with Dick still deciding about his MBA, well, yes, Dick went to survival mode and unfortunately for Kori, the focus was decidedly off of her.

Dick had warned Kori that he might not be himself right before Bruce's party because of everything he'd be dealing with, she'd remember what he said, she'd understand, right?

Kori felt off balance but knew she couldn't afford to; not that her relationship with Richard wasn't important enough to figure out what was wrong, it was just that nothing productive could happen without Richard there. Or maybe she was stressed out and it was her imagination.

No matter what, she tried to push it aside and tried to get some work done.

TtTtTtTtTt

The most powerful and influential men of the Bay Area had always belonged to the Pacific-Union Club. Hearst. Kaiser. Moody. On that night there were two former US Cabinet Secretaries in the room. Captains of industry, leaders of the free world, private sector, public sector, old money, new money, all there. Interesting people to be with certainly, great men to talk to, share ideas. It was an honor to be there, and it has at times, but Dick really just wanted to be with his girl.

That night it felt a bit like a power pissing contest and he was being trotted out as Bruce's heir apparent to Wayne Enterprises. He played his part and showed off he had the right stuff, well aware that many of his insights into aerospace was due to the fact that he got the science now and that was all Kori's doing. He had to thank her, and do it in front of his father.

Dick cursed his fate further when they went from one type of Gentleman's Club to another. Seriously? Not all of them but Bruce did and although he wouldn't have had to go along with it, since Alfred was driving, he was stuck. And now a golf outing was planned for a 9 AM tee time?

What happened to his weekend with Kori? He had no choice but to text and of course to pray.

_K, No kidding B has kidnapped me, wont see u til Sat PM. Long story, out late, golf in morning. I'll make it up to you._

_L, R_

And he figured that staying with her that night wasn't going to work even if they made it out at a decent hour. Which of course they didn't, unless 3 AM is considered decent. He wouldn't have been able to get the smell of cigars and single malt Scotch that easily anyway.

Kori wasn't sure what to make of the text, but given the hour, and the fact that she'd slept so little the night before, she shut her phone down and was asleep before she hit the pillow.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's sleep was fitful and she woke early in a panic that with Dick 'kidnapped' by Bruce, she had no way to get something to wear. So she called Donna.

"Hi roomie!" Donna answered having seen it was Kori on caller ID.

"Help!"

"What's wrong?"

"I need something to wear tonight to Richard's father's house and I have nothing. I cannot wear Stella clothes for fear of being recognized... well, plus my weight is up... and I am not sure what is appropriate and Richard said he would assist me with the purchasing of the dress but now he is doing the golfing and I have no way to get to a shop and I am a bit confused for we had plans but then his father called and Richard decided to change his plans for his father and now that Richard is going to Europe and I will not see him and it was awkward last night and would you believe his father called here at our room but I said that and I need to see you do the girl talk and-"

"Breathe Kori, breathe! I'll be right there."

Two hours later, Donna and Kori were at the Oakland home of a friend of Donna's, looking at the dresses he had designed and made. Peanut Butter was his preferred moniker, and he buzzed around the room with the help of his mother, grandmother and niece. He was a student at the design institute in San Francisco, but was already getting a following. Donna had taken some pictures of Peanut Butter's designs in exchange for a dress for her engagement party the previous year, and they had stayed in touch.

"You have so many!" Kori exclaimed as the thirteen foot row home's dining room was cleared out and he pulled more dresses from the back bedroom through the kitchen.

Peanut Butter and his family worked together dressing and redressing Kori in the size 6 samples of his creations in his childhood Oakland home and once it was narrowed down to what might work, alterations could be made.

Donna examined garment after garment on the rolling rack. "Peanut, how many do you have?"

"_Officially_, 35, but really, I guess maybe 50. I can't stop creating!"

"Creating was never the problem, selling is the problem," the grandmother said.

His niece piped up, "No Memaw, Peanut's gonna be the best designer since, um, who again, P?"

"I don't care who, jus' as long as he's a successful one!" His mother added, just beaming. "You look wonderful in his creations!"

It wasn't too much later that three dresses were fitted and finished.

"I insist, I must pay you for the dresses!"

"Your payment is to wear them, Kori."

"But-"

"And send some of your new," he did air quotes, "'friends' those Society types, to me for a dress or two. That'll be payment enough."

"Are you certain? I would prefer-"

"They look wonderful on you and my creations get to be worn somewhere and considering where, the dress will be seen! That's what's important."

Kori enveloped him in one of her trademarked hugs. "Thank you, thank you!"

TtTtTtTtTt

One of the best thing that Kori liked about the dresses was that they were ones she picked out and were her clothes, not Stella clothes. Peanut Butter was a friend of Donna's that they met through fashion, but he didn't know Kori modeled. The two hadn't met before Kori tried on his dresses. All he knew was that Kori was going to go to a party at Wayne Manor and that it was her first time going there and she didn't have something to wear.

Oh, and that she was Dick Grayson's girlfriend. Donna knew that would be in the papers, and didn't want to hold out on Peanut. She wondered if Dick had prepared Kori...

"Thank you Donna, you are a life saver. I do not know what I would have done. Dick was supposed to have done the shopping with me and he must have forgotten, or perhaps did not realize..."

"It sounds like he has a lot on his mind."

"He does Donna, and to be honest, I should have thought ahead about what to wear to the party."

"Yeah, you've had nothing on your mind." Donna took her eyes off the road and rolled her eyes and Kori giggled.

"True. Again thank you. And this was so much more fun than doing the shopping with a boy."

"Boys. Ick."

Kori smiled. "Well, no... boy are not always the _ick_... but boys and shopping do not go well together."

"They carry bags well."

"True."

"And it's nice when they pay... I mean, well-"

"It is okay Donna," Kori replied, "I was even going to let Richard pay this time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Do tell."

"What?"

"Kori, what happened? I mean, I know how you feel about stuff like that. So something must have happened, right?"

"Well, um, we have talked a bit about the future-"

Donna shrieked and clapped. "I knew it-"

"Do the calming down and the watching of the road Donna! I am not even that excited!"

"Liar."

They shared a look.

Kori's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Richard asked urgently.

Kori was put off by his tone and replied coolly, "I am in the car with Donna."

"I'm at your room to get you to go shopping and you're not here, Kori." Frustration was evident in Richard's voice.

Kori took a deep breath, trying her best not to vent her own frustrations. "Richard, Donna and I shall return within three minutes and we will speak then."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Uh-oh."

"I believe the uh-oh is correct. Richard is at our apartment waiting to take me shopping."

"Oh, he is going to be mad that I took all his fun away."

Kori giggled but then turned serious, "Perhaps I should have told him we were taking care of things. I thought it had slipped his mind."

"Which seems reasonable because it had."

"I do not want him angry, nor am I wanting to be the 'pushover'... but I do not at all wish to waste time before he leaves doing the arguing."

"Look, I know you didn't ask for my advise-"

"But I would like it, please Donna."

"Try to listen, be reasonable and clear the air. I'm sure he'd rather be with you than be anywhere else. He is concerned, maybe upset, not angry, I'm sure. Remember, love isn't easy, it really isn't."

"Any other sage advice?"

"Don't go to bed angry."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick met Kori at her door, his eyes wild, bloodshot, his hair on end from him constantly raking his hands through it. "Where were... you?"

Kori couldn't quite read his look after his eyes went from her to the garment bag and back.

"I called Donna, Richard." She slipped by him and went into her room to hang the dresses and spoke without looking at him. "You only texted last night so I thought it best not to call... we had not spoken. You had the golfing today and I understand that can take hours... and I was unclear about when we could get a dress and I often need the alterations and do not have a sewing machine if they can not do the doing of them 'on the spot' and I did not want to do the bothering of you and I am not sure if I just upset you and you did not call..." She fought the urge to cry. "And you finally did call and you were angry..."

"Oh Kori, no, I messed up, everything, I am so, so sorry." He came up from behind her as she looked at the dresses, each now arranged on her closet door. She trembled and he hesitated to touch her. "I may have had to say yes to Bruce, but I didn't have to leave like I did, and I could have called before just a little while ago..." He hugged her from behind, "Okay?"

She gave a weak nod, not sure if the 'okay' was his asking permission to hug, or if she was agreeing she understood him. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard didn't give very much detail of his evening and Kori was quiet and didn't ask. He knew she was upset and unsure, but just as she was reluctant to talk about things that might upset either of them, he was just trying to get through the weekend.

There wasn't a lot of time before the dinner party for more than a quick nap and then they were ready to get dressed.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you Richard."

"Really, I like the one you have on the best – not that I mind watching you taking them all on and off again..."

Kori shot him a warning glare but then her face softened. "Sorry, I am the nervous."

"I know." He looked at her for a moment, up and down, and she was beginning to feel like something was wrong... "I think something's missing?" The sides of Richard's mouth twitched upward.

She cocked a brow at him. "Oh?"

"Yes. You really need to be wearing your Oa."

A smiled crept over her face. "Really, you do not mind?"

"No, Kori, not at all."

"It will look lovely with this dress."

"It will; it looks great on you all the time."

"You just wish for it to be known that I am taken."

"Oh yes. You are completely off the market, otherwise accounted for, spoken for, paired off, involved, in love, in a relationship, coupled off, going out, very married-"

"_What?"_

"Oops. I think it's what the kids call it these days."

"I believe they do not."

"Oh. Again, oops. Should I take it back?"

She studied him. "I am not sure." She turned away and went to her drawer, taking the Oa out of it's box and satin wrappings. She secured it around her waist and then checked herself in the mirror.

Her eyes met Richard's. "You aren't sure?"

"It depends. Are you serious, or was the 'very married' a joke?" She again arched a brow at him.

"Kori, we had been joking, but no – I wasn't joking about that."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry for the delay, this had to be rewritten... a lot. Hope I got it right!

.

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 42**

.

"Mr. Alfred Pennyworth, it is my pleasure to present my girlfriend, Miss Kori Anders."

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Anders, it is so nice to meet you. Master Bru-"

"Is right here, I've been expecting you both," Bruce walked up quickly, his shirt half unbuttoned and bow tie around his neck. "Thank you for making it a few minutes early Dick, I wanted to be sure to meet, uh Miss Anderson-"

"Kori Anders, I'd like you to meet my father, Bruce Wayne" Dick did his best to hide his annoyance, knowing damn well that Bruce knew among other things Kori's name, social security number, IQ and bra size.

"It is most wonderful to-"

"Of course, Miss Anders, my apologies, yes, I wanted to meet your date before the other guests arrive for drinks."

"Yes Bruce, and we're here prior to your requested time of 4:45."

"It's just 4:40 Master Bruce, I shall see Master Dick and Miss Kori to the terrace so you can finish, ahem, putting yourself together sir," Alfred said pointedly.

Even though she had been barely acknowledged by Bruce, Kori at that point was doing her her best to keep a straight face, and there was amusement in her eyes at Bruce lack of readiness, or rather his state of undress. Dick took notice of this and relaxed. Oh he was beyond pissed at Bruce, noting his aloof-at-first-but-if-she-is-friendly-will-do-a-bit-of-flirtation-later-to-see-if-she'll-bite tactic with Kori.

Bruce had a complete range of moves and Dick had seen them all.

Dick avoided eye contact before Bruce stopped at the mirror on the hall tree and fixed the mother of pearl buttons on his tux shirt and then tied his bow tie with an ease afforded by years of wearing formal wear on a near weekly basis. Finally he buttoned and smoothed his morning coat.

Dick needed to keep his head and that meant not only watching what he said and did, but the nonverbal things as well; he didn't want to amp up the head and other 'reindeer' games with his father that had already begun when his father returned to California and Dick and Kori were still away in Napa.

But it was part of who Bruce was as a businessman, to know everyone's weakness. Sadly it was also part of who Bruce was as a father as well.

They entered a room off the terrace where a bottle of champagne chilled in a sterling ice bucket upon an elaborate cast iron stand. Kori followed Richard's lead and waited silently for Bruce to arrived to begin conversation.

Moments later he arrived. "First a toast." Bruce picked up the bottle and uncorked it with little flourish, and filled three Irish lead crystal flutes. He handed Kori and Dick their champagnes and raised his glass, staring Dick meaningfully in the eye. "To Dick and the future of Wayne Aerospace."

It almost felt like a challenge...

They clinked glasses and Richard shifted on one foot slightly before he caught himself: no, he did not want to appear uncomfortable.

Kori's heart clenched, for Richard, rather than herself. She also got a real feel in those few moments who Bruce was and how he lorded over Dick.

"To Richard." She held her words there; she didn't want to say anything that might tip off that there was anything in Dick's future other than Wayne Technologies.

"Thank you." Richard said with humility in his voice.

They each took a sip of the champagne.

"I'd also like to propose a toast to Kori." Bruce said, surprising Dick enough that he did briefly show it in his eyes. "I look forward to getting to know you."

"I'd also like to toast you, sweetheart." Dick wanted to gauge Bruce's reaction but didn't take his eyes off Kori. "It's been wonderful that you have been so understanding about my schedule and work and have been supporting me so much."

Bruce put on the charm. "Is that a fact?"

"Richard works very hard. Why would I not understand or admire that Mr. Wayne?"

"Well, many women have not been as tolerant-"

"Kori's incomparable to anyone I've ever met. Plus, she's the one who's hard working. As I've mentioned to you, she'll graduate with her Masters in Physics next month and is going on for her PhD in astrophysics." Dick turned and winked at Kori.

"Very impressive."

"Thank you. I enjoy my studies very much."

"I believe we've toasted, let's drink up." Bruce said in a tone full of mirth. After they had each had their sip, he asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Why yes! It is a wonderful department and I am able to do some research and be a teaching assistant! It has been the most amazing experience. I am so very fortunate to have all the opportunities there as well as to work with some of the most brilliant minds in both the theoretical and practical fields."

Bruce gave what Dick thought might have been an actual sincere smile.

"What else do you do at Stanford?"

"I am a Graduate Fellow as well, so I take residence in one of the College Houses. I was in the birdwatching group but I did not have time. I do spend time each week with the solar observations group and I am at the Wilcox Observatory as much as I can get there."

Dick was entirely amused at seeing Kori like this: enthusiastic, unabashedly so, and in this moment, comfortable, happy.

"It's amazing you have any time for my son at all."

That could have been taken as judgmental. It was definitely lobbed at Kori for a reaction.

"Oh no, Richard and I do get to see each other." She looked over to Richard with a happy smile.

"Oh yes, we do get to see a lot of each other and that isn't about to change."

TtTtTtTtTt

Soon the rest of the dinner party arrived and Kori did her best to stay by Richard's side and listen politely. Most of the discussion was about the Richard's upcoming trip to Europe and Wayne Enterprises' expanding aerospace division.

Dinner was an intimate affair, only ten of them, including Lucius Fox and his wife, the head of Wayne's Florida division and his wife, Florida's governor and his wife, Bruce and Selina Kyle, and Dick and Kori.

Selina was Bruce's girlfriend when Bruce was home; well for the most part. It worked for them and it disgusted Dick. He just never asked anymore, never said anything. He'd given Kori a briefing about it.

Although she tried to be diplomatic about it, given her nonjudgemental nature, he was hardly surprised that when he pressed her she felt the same way he did.

They were sitting on the sofa having discussing it. Kori placed her hand over Richard's. "It must have been difficult for you when you were growing up. He was not the best role model. I imagine you were not given the attention you deserved."

"Alfred was always there for me."

Kori leaned on Richard's shoulder. "That is most fortunate."

Richard cupped her chin, lifting it so he could look her in the eye. "And now I have you."

"That you do."

TtTtTtTtTt

During dinner, Kori found herself a bit uncomfortable, getting the distinct impression that she was seen as 'the arm candy' as she would say to Richard later. In fact, with the exception of Lucius's wife, a biology teacher, the women at the table did not work. Dick held her hand under the table. She was happy he made no move to clarify things, everyone at the table was so eloquent and social. As much as she held her own with manners and what fork to use, her nerves always affected her speech patterns and she didn't feel like a night of explaining that she was Tamaranean and how she came to American to start yet.

In fact, the only conversation of substance she had had since the others had arrived was about her dress and who the designer was.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Excuse us, Kori needs to check in with one of her students before she the party gets into full swing."

"Student?" Selina asked, with a slightly incredulous tone.

"Yes, Kori is a graduate fellow in residence at Stanford University."

Before Selina or anyone else could respond, Kori added, "It is a good time to check in with him before the party guests arrive. We will be back shortly!"

They heard mumblings and Dick dragged Kori through the kitchen, past Alfred – Dick and Kori each gave him a wave – and they ran up the back stairs that the mansions of that era had for the domestic staff.

When they were finally at Dick's room, they were out of breath.

On a whim, Dick picked Kori up bridal style and kicked the door open and, realizing the symbolism of the act, fought the urge to panic. He tossed her on the bed to lighten the mood a bit.

"Are you alright about dinner, Kori?"

"Yes."

"Kori..."

"I do not appear to fit in."

"Oh sweetheart, you're doing fine. You'll meet other people who are more like us. Usually some of my friends come, I'm not certain about tonight. Just remember I love you and I care a lot more about you than all of this," he looked and motioned around the room.

"I know. I am certain that I will feel better when there are more people to do the mingling with."

"Normally I'd say we could leave early, but I have to stay tonight, I'm sorry."

"It is the o. and the k."

"You are wonderful. Again, I love you; so much. I'm sorry we have to be here, especially tonight when I have to go out of town tomorrow. It's like this when he's home. Dinners, golf outings, parties, charity events, polo matches." Kori's eyes went wide. "We'll do the minimum required, unless you find you want to do more. Otherwise, for now I have to ask you to bare with me. Sorry."

Kori kiss him softly and laid a hand on his cheek. "It is a most wonderful thought that when Bruce is in town in the future, when there is a social event you must attend, I will be with you."

He felt his heart constrict. "Is there a doubt?"

"Well, no-"

He pounced on her, silencing her with a possessive kiss. "Good".

He rocked against her, needing to hear her react, making those soft noises he moved, needing to feel her react as well. He got his wish. She moaned into his mouth as she made some subtle adjustments to make sure their bodies were perfectly aligned.

They weren't going to be able to hide their long, but it was a nice detour before they went down to join the party.

All too soon hands were wandering and it was coming to the point where they really had to stop before their passion got the better of them; plus Dick knew they were already being missed.

Bruce normally wouldn't care if Dick slipped away with a date but Dick knew that Bruce didn't approve of Kori. Hopefully that would change; he thought it would when Bruce met Kori.

But for now, Dick and Kori had to leave before things got out of hand. Or worse, someone came looking for them.

TtTtTtTtTt

"How's your student?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow at Dick.

"He is fine." Kori managed; she hated to lie.

"Dick, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Kori. There are a few people I'd like her to meet. I'm sure you're fine on your own."

Dick was caught, as was Kori. He didn't want to say no, nor did she, and even though they were a couple and he was content with that, Dick was the one who wanted to present her to the public. They had no idea what Bruce was up to. Would she be introduced as a physicist? As just Dick's girlfriend? Of course not, that was Dick's job... Something else? Kori wondered if Bruce knew about Stella and her modeling. He wouldn't be that cruel, would he?

Or perhaps Bruce was just trying to keep them separated.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	43. Chapter 43

_Yes, it's been a while and I apologize but as I had on my profile, since this herniaesque thing, I've thought posting might not be the best idea. And just as I thought I was turning a corner, I had a tough day, and lacking pain meds, thought I'd pull my old draft of this chapter I'd done about six weeks ago and figured if I couldn't sleep, might as well give it a looksee..._

_Hope you enjoy..._

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 43**

.

It was certainly not as he had pictured the evening going, and Dick was certainly not happy with it either. Bruce introducing Kori around the party rather than Dick being able to do it. It was infuriating. And it was the kind of thing Bruce would pull.

Dick should have seen it coming.

Plus Dick missed her. He actually looked forward to this particular gathering because Kori would be there. Kori made him happy; it was more than a simply matter of introducing her as his girlfriend or having her on his arm – not that that wasn't a major perk given how proud he was of Kori and how beautiful she was and every other thing he felt about her – it was that they were partners. That she was, as far as he was concerned, the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Dick wanted to be the one to present Kori to this part of 'his world', no matter how much he disliked it.

Dick also worried about on how she was fairing with the other guests and also with Bruce. She was quiet at dinner, and Dick had hoped that when they'd mingle at the party together, she'd come more into her own.

He also knew Kori would feel trapped and from their limited conversations, Dick also felt that she would defer to Bruce. After all, this was all Bruce's world first, Richard's only by extension: It was Bruce's house, Bruce's party, Bruce's friends; Yes, it was certainly Bruce's world and he was the king holding court.

Kori already knew that Richard had issues with his father. They had dealt with Bruce's need to run rough shot over Dick already with his trip to Florida and all the shenanigans there, as well as what Bruce pulled when Kori and Richard were away together.

Kori sensed that Bruce disliked her even meeting her that evening, and Bruce's dismissiveness in the past was juxtaposed, inexplicably replaced tonight by whisking her away from Richard that night and introducing her around like some brilliant astrophysist rather than another graduate student grasping the practical from the theoretical.

Richard and Kori had spoken briefly about what kind of woman Bruce wanted Richard to be with if Richard chose to see someone exclusively. He hated the topic and tried to always soften the blow with Kori, something she of course sensed, but she knew his father did not think she was the right woman for him. And it hurt.

She wanted to capitalize on the opportunity and impress Bruce a bit, to get him to like her, for the sake of her relationship with Richard. On the other hand, she wanted to be with Richard and worried he'd be upset with her. She really couldn't see a way to break away from Bruce too quickly, and for the most part she was meeting interesting people.

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce had introduced Kori to a group of Wayne Enterprises senior management team from the Cedar Rapids branch. No mention was made of Dick and Kori began to feel nervous about that. Why would Bruce be parading around a graduate student? She didn't want it to look like she was ___his_ date. She had to wonder what Selina thought about all this, but she felt she was hardly in the same league.

"Well Kori, how do you feel about the privatization of the space program?" Bruce asked her, and then she felt everyone's eyes on her. It was so unexpected that she be queried that way, but her academic instincts kicked in.

"How do I feel about it? It does not do the-, pardon, it does not matter what my opinion is. The Uni-, ahem, our government elected for it to become largely privatized."

"Sorry, semantics. What do think about it?"

Kori wanted to point out that it wasn't actually semantics, but she was not going to embarrass Bruce.

"I apologize. I am not a native speaker. What do I think about it? I think that privatization is a fact, a constant, no longer a variable; in short: it is already here. I am surprised that there is not already a private replacement for the shuttle."

That earned her a few surprised looks.

She found her voice and confidence, "However, I do understand that there was a long time that the previous administration did the holding out, hoping to fully fund NASA and that did not happen. ___Had_ that happened, private companies could have invested millions and never reaped benefit."

"Are you saying Wayne is entering too late?" the VP of Research and Development at that division asked.

Kori smiled and shook her head. "No, I am not, not am I in a position to say so. Please understand that the majority of my studies has been theoretical up to this point."

"Is the International Space Station really gonna burn up in the atmosphere?"

"That I can tell you – and show you. Does anyone have a pen and paper?"

Kori then drew out how an orbit decays and the equation for it. Perhaps using Bruce's back as a hard surface wasn't the best idea, but when Dick caught a glimpse of the activity from across the room and could guess what was going on, he had to smile. He realized she was teaching somebody something.

She was quickly asked follow up questions, doing her best to take them in stride:

"What other ideas do you have?"

"Should we have retired the shuttles?"

"Are the Russian rockets safe?"

Kori found herself doing one of the things she enjoyed the best for quite some time after that: teaching.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Nice to see you, Dick."

"You too, Ollie," Dick responded with as relaxed a smile as he could muster given that Oliver Queen was Roy Harper's adopted father. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it. Bruce wouldn't let me hear the end of it, plus, you never know when you might run into a constituent." Ollie was running for reelection as mayor of Daly City again that June and Daly was also in the Bay area, near Oakland.

"You're running unopposed again, darling. You are looking as handsome as ever, Dick," Dinah Lance, Ollie's fiancee said.

Almost forty but looking much younger, blond and very curvy in all the right places, Dinah looked like a 40's pin up girl. Her white satin fitted dress with black seams and black stockings added to her retro look. Never a shy one, she gave Dick a kiss on the lips and a big hug.

"Thanks, Dinah, you look wonderful this evening."

"Yeah Dick, nice of Bruce to have us here," Roy said with a sarcastic tone to his voice as he approached. Dick was surprised to see that he came stag.

"Roy." Dick gave a curt nod with an overly firm handshake.

"Where's the wife?"

"Wife?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, Dickie-poo here has himself a new girlfriend. Is she home with the kids?"

"Ha-ha, very funny but no. Kori's here, she's mingling."

"Oh really? I'd love to meet her." Dinah said.

"Yeah, Roy says she's a stunner," Ollie remarked. "And Roy said... well, never mind."

Dick glared at Ollie. Bruce intimidated Dick. Bruce's friend's... not so much.

"Well, find us later and introduce us," Dinah said as she and Ollie headed further into the mansion.

A waiter stopped by with glasses of champagne. They each took one and Dick asked for a Scotch.

"Make that two sir, thank you." Roy added and then took up the space next to his friend on the wall.

"So, are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Roy asked.

That surprised Dick. He wasn't expecting Roy to say anything like that, or if he did, maybe wait a bit until things were more normal and say, 'we're cool, right?', as if all would be forgiven.

Dick was a bit tipsy and not utterly pleased with the evening, and it was nice to have a familiar face there, so it he found it easy to bury the hatchet.

"It depends on your behavior, dude."

"We've been friends a long time, you shouldn't throw it away for-"

"For ___what_?"

"Okay, okay, over me being an idiot. No, and I was not going to say something about Kori."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"So tell me about this work thing. Hear you're travelling too. I don't know what the softball team is going to do without us with me going to Quantico for training for six weeks and you off to Europe."

Dick and Roy fell into an easy give and take until Roy saw some single girls that looked interesting and Dick decided he'd better get back to the party guests.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was beside herself with how to break away from Bruce. She had tried to not be rediscovered after going to the bathroom, but Bruce found her before she could get to Richard. She wished she had her phone with her, then maybe she would have been able to send a text to him.

Their eyes had met a few times, and there were smiles exchanged. Kori was delighted to see that Dick was out talking to people. When he was wallflowering, she felt extremely awkward. Not that she thought that she was doing anything wrong, but not only did she want to be with Dick, she also didn't want to come between father and son.

Finally Kori got the nerve to ask Bruce about getting back to Richard.

"Kori, it's only been ninety minutes, maybe two hours. You have plenty of time to see him tonight. There's still some more people you should meet. You never know when you'll get a chance to meet so many people, many in your industry, like this again."

Bruce's tone was firm, but the words felt like a threat. Was this the only time she'd come to one of Bruce's parties? Was he saying something about her relationship with Richard? She was too shocked to say anything to him to confront him or to ask him to clarify.

"I suppose you are correct."

At least when Kori was reintroduced to the Florida Governor, Bruce finally left her side. Kori noted that Selina had caught his attention and was quite amused by it.

Kori was able to spend some time with the Governor, having always been interested in the effect of the NASA cutbacks on those living on the Space Coast and also on tourism. More than a few others gathered to listen and as the consummate politician, he was able to discuss it for a solid thirty minutes.

More and more Kori was like the Belle of the Ball. Not that she was comfortable dealing with some of the flirting that was inflicting upon her and she rebuffed gently and firmed, but there were some fascinating people to talk to.

Dick was still not pleased by Bruce's stunt and was still working through the best approach to dealing with it and decided he'd better rein in any anger and resentment toward Bruce. He had been pleasantly surprised that at this point in the party there were a lot of people there that he felt were actually able to contribute to society. That was a welcome change from the vacuous socialites and playboys that tended to populate such gatherings.

Richard caught more glimpses of Kori and found that he was proud of her: she was composed and was obviously able to hold her own. He couldn't help but look over at her, even during his own conversations. He found it odd that when caught looking at her, more than one woman had made a pass at him, to which he said politely that he had a girlfriend.

Dick circulated more, working the room with ease, slipping into the role of Bruce's son and heir apparent to Wayne Enterprises with ease. He was having a good time and had forgotten about his ability to do so in these settings.

He realized how caught he was between two worlds: his corporate life and pursuing an academic one, if even for a time. Was there compromise? Wouldn't be easier just to stay where he was and bring Kori into this world? She was after all doing so well in it...

Dick took another break and leaned up against one of the walls again, taking a good vantage point. He didn't like that in a few hours back in his father's social circle, he wasn't so sure. He loved Kori and they had a plan... Right?

He had to think, and well, he didn't really think of it as stalkerish, he was just captivated by Kori, and thought he should just look at her, observe her, weigh his feelings.

Dick didn't entirely like his reaction. Having had more than his share to drink, he was feeling little pain and just enjoying the sight of Kori, knowing she was his, and he belonged to her. He hadn't had a chance to except for that night at the dorm when she was comforting another grad student and he almost took the wrong way. But he didn't want to objectify her, he wanted to be with her. He found he was getting nervous about how she might feel toward him after the night was over.

Dick chuckled to himself as he enjoyed a long pour of Bruce's private stash of single malt, that the reason he never got a to observe her – watch her was definitely a stalker term and no-siree this was not stalker behavior – was because they were always so close, so intimate. Not a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

Kori looked over and met his eyes, and immediately brightened. She excused herself, disappointing one of Dick's coworkers who looked over at Dick and allowed his jaw to drop. What was going through Jack Miller from Marketing's mind was obvious – he had talked to Dick earlier and now put two and two together about Dick and Kori, and what was happening was the moment he realized that she was taken and who she was taken by.

"Finally." Dick said just before he kissed Kori on the lips, lingering for a moment and then kept a possessive arm around her.

"Greetings."

He signaled a waiter who was butlering champagne, who came right over so Kori and Richard could each have a glass.

"You have them eating out of your hands."

"No, really I do not..." Kori blushed.

"Don't argure, darling, you do, and I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course."

Kori beamed.

"Are you holding up all right? Let's take a few minutes to ourselves and then there are some people I'd like to introduce my girlfriend to, that is if you are up for it." Richard stayed close, nuzzling her neck as she spoke in her ear.

"Of course I wish to meet your friends and colleagues."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you, Richard."

"Dick, Kori, I see you found each other," Bruce said evenly. "Dick, you haven't spent any time with Annie and Jill, and I am really hoping you could make sure that they are pleased with Wayne Enterprises efforts in preserving the wildlife sanctuaries off the coast-"

"Fine Bruce, point the way and Kori and I will-"

Bruce cut him off. "They are in the library, Dick. Kori, I need your special touch with Dr. Alwyn Liebowitz, one of our consultants."

"Oh, I..." Kori looked to Dick.

"I'll introduce you to Annie and Jill later, Kori. As far as Dr. Alwyn Liebowitz, go get'em tiger." He kissed her and gave her a wink.

She pulled herself back against him, "Richard?"

"You're probably the only one here intelligent enough to keep up with Dr. Liebowitz." He kissed her as Bruce cleared his throat. "They'll be dancing in a bit..." Kori's eyes flashed in surprise and he chuckled, "I'll be over in the main room to find you. Consider your dance card full."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Short I realize, but otherwise the chapter would get too long. More is written, I'll post soon. Really.

~Airdrie.


	44. Chapter 44

In addition to my health issue, I'd had issues with the hard drive of my laptop where _everything_ is. It's been recovered. Ergo I post. I am so happy I didn't lose all of it.

Thanks for reading me!

.

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 44**

.

Dick ignored how annoyed he was with Bruce, at least for the time being. His fate was sealed; he was at a party and from a society as well as a business standpoint, he did have to play the game, and as much as he wanted Kori on his arm for the entire evening, he still had some schmoozing to do. So with or without Kori at his side, he went on with the duties that went along with his current station in life.

After reassuring that Wayne Technologies would contribute to the welfare of the local wildlife and pledged to make a large donation as well as be at a fundraiser in August – he could have solace in the fact that Kori would certainly enjoy that event – he wound his way back toward the main room, hoping that the hired musicians would start the dance music early.

On the way, Dick took some time to have a speak with the Litfields, ending up having a lovely conversation with the older couple about their many philanthropic endeavors over an additional couple of drinks. After pledging at the very least a donation to the Watershed Preservation's silent auction and a table at the event, Dick was approached by the head of Wayne Enterprises' Great Valley Division. He excused himself from his long time acquaintances and turned his attention to his colleague.

Dick excused himself as he left the couple and turned his attention to his colleague.

"We really need to catch up, Dick, I have a bunch of ideas for you but they can wait a week or two. For now let me bring you back over to the library, there's someone you have to meet."

Ed Rutherford was more manager than a technical person at the Great Valley branch outside of Philadelphia, and this was something that he shared with Dick. Dick had known Ed for the longest of almost anyone in the company outside of the home office, having spent time with Ed while Dick was away on the East Coast during college. The Great Valley office was about an hour away from Princeton and Bruce made sure that Dick kept the 'eye on the prize' while Dick was at school.

Ed also had an eye for the ladies.

They were nearly in the library when he said to Dick in a quiet tone, "I'm not sure if she's attached, but she really is-"

Dick inwardly groaned. He grabbed a champagne on a tray as it was being butlered by a young waitress who had thought she should hover by Dick – just in case – and although he almost responded in kind to her wink, he caught himself at the last minute.

He also again remembered Kori.

"Ed, I've got a girlfriend."

"Then she's your next consultant."

Dick trudged along, wondering when he'd see Kori again. Yes Kori. God, was he slipping into this life again? He started to consider it as Ed rambled on about the goings on at the Radnor Hunt and what was going on with all things Wyeth, and other things related to the social life of Chester County, where Great Valley was located in South Eastern Pennsylvania.

Damn Bruce's parties were big. And what was keeping the musicians so long?

"There she is, the red head over there."

Dick simply nodded and the two men walked over.

Kori's eyes lit up when the men arrived. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dick didn't give her a chance. Dick was at this point more than a little drunk and as much as he was keeping his jealousy remarkably in check, he wanted to make an obvious display that would signal their relationship. Dick again gave her a kiss on the lips that lingered.

"Ed, meet my girlfriend."

Ed laughed, shaking his head. "Well then, my work here is done. Have fun you two. Nice meeting you earlier, Kori. I'll see you again, I'm sure. I'll talk to you soon, Dick."

"Thanks, Ed."

TtTtTtTtTt

The timing was perfect and the band – yes band, no simple musical ensemble for Bruce Wayne's parties – began to play and Kori and Dick got their dances in. They weren't shy about the way they danced. No 'this is my dance space and this is your dance space'. The reality of being apart soon due to Richard's traveling was setting in and they were beginning to savor every moment together.

He was sick of sharing her that evening, he was going to have her to himself.

Subtle and not-so-subtle rebukes, turning away those who wanted to cut in. Of course, those individuals were bold: Richard was being particularly possessive and his glares were non-too-subtle once he had Kori in his arms.

He was also feeling his alcohol and it seemed that one particular waitress butlering drinks had taken to bringing him his Scotches neat (read – shot) along with the champagne that was pouring so freely.

Kori hadn't seen Dick drink like this, but didn't say anything. She had no idea about what was normal for parties like this, and she had certainly not turned down the champagne that flowed so freely that night. She also was one to partake in distilled beverages frequently and often, quite heartily. She also hadn't seen much change in Richard, so it was more something she noticed, not something she worried about.

"I love the dancing with you," she purred, swaying with him. They'd moved away from the crowd, on the edge of the parquet floor in a poorly lit corner obscured with a column, "and the being close to you."

He pulled her even tighter, their bodies aligned, their heights equal given her heels. "You feel so good." Richard kissed along her neck and behind her ear until she was flush with heat. The fact that she felt his arousal against her was erotic as well as comforting.

She considered if anyone would notice. She considered if she really cared.

"As do you, but are we being the appropriate?"

"You're my girlfriend and we're are hidden away a bit..." Dick looked around and smirked, "Kori, baby, we're together, and I'm thrilled. I need you close. Plus, God, am I going to miss you-"

"Shh, let's not worry about that now," Kori said soothingly.

"And let's make the most of the rest of the weekend."

Richard was more insistent with the way he nuzzled her along her check and then behind her ear, murmuring about his love, his devotion, his desire.

Her body was buzzing, and she was wondering if she should tell Richard that. Instead she simply said, "Please kiss me."

He didn't have to be asked twice, and soon the two were kissing as they danced, shutting out the rest of the party, the rest of the world.

TtTtTtTtTt

Soon after they were pulled out of their private moments when Bruce took the mic to make some announcements. Dick was used to the usual Bruce-spiel thanking everyone for coming, during which there was some banter with the guests thanking Bruce, and soon Dick tuned his father out as he went on and on about who was there. Dick was far too caught up in the sensation as he cuddled Kori from behind.

He didn't even hear his name being mentioned.

"Get up here, Dick." Bruce said. "_Dick_-"

There were titterings and then laughter and Kori was left blushing as Dick went up to join his father at the mic.

"As I was saying, it's a new era at Wayne Enterprises and Dick Grayson is leading the way to make sure our company not only remains competitive in automotive, aeronautics and aerospace but will become a even more important to NASA as a contractor as there is more reliance to private industry of the US space program. With plans to return to the Moon and for a manned Mission to Mars, the Government will be able to rely on Wayne Enterprises for the best science and technologies."

Bruce clasped Dick's shoulder. "This little announcement has obviously caught my son off guard, but I'll let him have the mic for a moment before we can get back to the party."

The party attendants, many drunk, called out for Dick to skip a speech, while others called for one.

Dick took the mic, "I promise I will keep this short-"

"You better-" Ed called out.

"but my goal is to keep Wayne Enterprises at the top of the industry and to not only acquire technologies that can augment our own, but also to recruit the best and the brightest."

His eyes were on to Kori and he continued, "And there are a few people I'd like to thank for their support-"

Bruce interrupted, taking the mic, "Now Dick, let's let these fine folks get back to the party. In no time we'll be celebrating our next large Government contract, and there will be plenty of time to properly thank all those involved and what-not."

Dick did his best to appear nonplussed, but was soon surrounded by well wishers and toasted glass after glass of champagne.

Kori, a bit at a loss with how to enter the fray, and noting that Dick wasn't looking her way, chose to take a moment to compose herself and went off to find a bathroom.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori also watched the other women look at Dick; she wasn't blind to that. And with this announcement, he was getting more attention. Kori was shocked with the boldness and presumptuousness of some of Bruce's friends and colleagues. Wasn't it obvious Richard had a date? Well, she wasn't introduced as his date, so maybe people didn't realize it.

While dancing with Richard, she knew they were likely too demonstrative of their affection toward each other, but the consequences? Well those hadn't been thought through.

She had stopped on the way back from the bathroom, around the corner from where the refreshment table was. looking at a portrait of a younger Richard when she could overhear some snippets of conversations between a couple of gossip columnists or paparazzi.

"Bruce Wayne brings that red head to his party and then Dick is all over her on the dance floor."

"Who is she?"

"Some graduate student."

"I heard she was a model."

"No, I was introduced to her. She's at Stanford. A professor."

"Grayson was all over her."

"He is his father's son."

"Wasn't he involved with another red head?"  
"That's been over for a while."

"Well, whoever she is...:

She'd heard enough being said about her, and she wanted to set the record straight.

Kori squared her shoulders and came around the corner. She went over to Vicki Vale, one of the reporters Kori recognized from local television and one of the reporters that Bruce had introduced Kori to earlier.

"Miss Vale, was it?"

The red headed reporter looked a bit startled having been approached so boldly, but Kori meant business. "Why yes Dr. Anders-"

"Please, I am years away from my doctorate Miss Vale, it's Kori-"

"Kori, fine then, what can I do for you?" The reporter's smile and tone were sickeningly sweet, and Kori realized this was a harsh reality of Richard's life.

"I had overheard you confer with some of your colleagues and needed to correct you about something..."

"Oh?"

"Richard Grayson and I did not meet this evening. Richard and I have been dating for some time now."

"That's nice dear..."

"Pardon me?"

"Well, I haven't seen you out with him."

Kori was a bit taken aback but didn't let it get to her. "Well Miss Vale, perhaps it is that he has been doing the staying away from this particular... I believe it is would be refereed to as 'scene'. Our dates have been conducted primarily on campus."

"Perhaps in between your little college dates, Dick just wasn't bringing you to this kind of function, or this 'scene' as you put it."

Kori shook her head, not backing down. "I assure you, Miss Vale, that is not the case. I am sorry to have taken your time. I am aware that you will say whatever you wish about Richard regardless of what we tell you or what is the case. I had for a moment thought you might be different. I should have realized ahead of time that you weren't."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	45. Chapter 45

Another chapter is up. Hope you enjoy!

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 45**

After her interchange with Vicki Vale, Kori decided to get out of the mansion and get some air on one of the terraces. She only needed a minute to compose herself, at least that's what she told herself. She wasn't sure if it was working and she felt very stuck at the party. Not knowing what to do, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Miss Kori, can I help you in any way?"

"Oh, Alfred. No, thank you. I believe I just needed to do the getting of some air. I hope it is all right I am out here."

"Of course, Miss Kori. You are Master Dick's girlfriend and guest here at the manor. But it is my job to be certain you are comfortable and you have everything you need."

___I need Richard at my side__..._ "Oh, thank you, Alfred, I am making do, thank you Alfred."

Alfred remained concerned; he hadn't known Kori long, but she was obviously upset and he wanted to do all he could for her. "'Making do' is not enough, Miss Kori. Surely there is something I can do-"

"I take it from here, Alfred, thank you."

"Richard." Kori breathed, but turned away, wanting to be sure she could hold it together.

"You've become a most illusive creature." Richard came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Pardon?"

Dick turned Kori to face him. "Sorry, I just meant it's been difficult finding you."

"I offer apology, after I did the talking with the press..." Kori choked back a sob.

"Sweetheart?"

"Oh, it is nothing. Silly really..."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Kori to a deep breath and then said hurriedly, "They said that you did the picking of me up this evening. They said I was your latest conquest."

"Oh no-" He pulled her close again to reassure her, but again Kori broke away. "What happened?"

Again, her words were rapid. "I thought it was the right thing to tell Miss Vale the truth, to do the setting of the record straight, and she treated me as if I did not know what I was talking about, that perhaps I was the girl on the side... maybe I am reading too much into it, but as if you did not bring me to these events because I did not belong, or that you did not really want to bring me to this part of your life."

Dick was struck by her words, could she really have worried about such a thing? "Sweetheart, I didn't bring you to these events because I loved the kind of dating we were doing, away from all this."

"Yes, but... was I being the hidden?"

"Kori, don't be like that, of course not."

Dick was almost being dismissive and the look on Kori's face let him know that he was upsetting her further. As much as Kori felt the sting of the situation, she did not want to counter Dick too much, but she couldn't stop herself. "Be like what?"

"Be like... well, insecure in yourself, insecure in us."

"I am not, I am just..." Kori didn't want to push things further, not then, not there. She smiled, hiding some of her feelings. "I guess I share your frustration that Bruce kept us apart tonight."

Dick smiled. "I don't want to split up..."

Kori gasped.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, I didn't want to be apart, I didn't want to be apart here at the party, okay?"

Kori smiled. "Yes."

"Let's go back inside, back to the party together."

Kori had to force the smile a bit. "Of course."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick got a chance to introduce Kori around to some people and did his best to enjoy the evening, but he kept feeling like it was a lost cause, that Bruce had spoiled it for him. He also found that the server that had been supplying his drinks that evening had remained on task. After seeing Dick take two Scotches at once after handing a glass of champagne to her, Kori wondered if she should ask him to slow down.

"Are you having the fun Richard?" Kori asked playfully, but her words fell flat.

"I am trying."

"Could we dance again?" Kori hoped to entice Dick with a dance, his mood seeming to darken by the moment. He was fine with the guests, but when alone, he was less and less there for her over the next hour.

"Sure."

They weren't dancing for more than five minutes before Bruce tapped on Dick's shoulder.

"Kori, if I may?"

"Haven't you spent enough of the evening with my girlfriend?"

"Dick-" Bruce seemed more amused than anything else.

Kori took matters into her own hands, not wanting the two to argue. "Thank you Bruce, but perhaps another time?"

Dick set his jaw and watched Bruce move away, easily finding another dance partner. Dick's tenseness continued. Kori changed with the way she held her body to his, willing him to relax or at least react to her. After another song, Kori had to ask, "Are you angry with me, Richard?"

"No... I just wished you hadn't turned Bruce down."

"Did you want me to dance with Bruce?"

"No, but I really have to have some words with him," Dick grumbled.

"He asked me to dance so I answered him." Kori's voice was even.

"Yeah, but... oh never mind. Sorry, it's just this night is not what I wanted it to be." Dick stopped dancing and turned to Kori, his eyes dark. "Let's get out of here."

His whisper made her shiver. "You did the reading of my mind."

"Have I told you how sexy you are?"

"No more talking, determined walking."

"Then I better be the one leading you out of here, considering it's my house."

"Yes, I do not want to appear too aggressive."

"Feel free to act that way."

He continued to lead her by the hand, weaving between people until they made it to the kitchen and then up again the back stairs. Dick was well aware of the paps and could care less, not concerned about any consequences.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Up here?"

"Yes."

"We are getting our coats?"

"No."

"We are staying...? Well that is probably best because of all the drink-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"I am so glad your hair is down," Richard growled as he pushed her up against the wall of his room and began to kiss Kori's throat up to her ear.

"Mmm, and why is that?"

"So when I ravage you on the bed and when we return to the party, it'll be less obvious what we've been up to." Richard gave her a possessive, hard kiss that slowed into something more sensual, loving. Still, he was breathing hard when the kiss ended.

"Richard?"

"I want you."

"You cannot wait until perhaps we are back at the dorm?" Her tone was teasing, but she felt a bit awkward about stealing away to have sex.

He shook his head. "Oh no. Absolutely not. Maybe I could have waited, but Bruce kidnapped you and I miss you and-"

"Are you angry with me?"

"You asked me that before."

"But are you Richard?"

"Of course not, no... but I missed you and you're the only one who can make it up to me."

"Richard, I am uncertain this is the time or the place; perhaps just the kisses?"

"Kori, I need you."

"Richard..." she pleaded.

"Please baby, no one'll know." He caressed her breasts over her dress. "I have to stay at this party all night and I need a break."

Richard didn't seem like himself, but her body was reacting to him so it was hard to think.

"Um, Richard, can we not do the socializing just a bit more and then try to do the leaving early?"

"No. I need you now."

"Are you sure no one will do the looking for us. Bruce has been quite persistent-"

Richard growled deep in his throat, not hiding from her that Bruce's monopoly of her time really got to him.

Kori stiffened. "Are we here for us, or are we here because of your anger at Bruce?"

Richard pulled back, Kori's words cutting into him. "Fine."

"Richard?"

He kissed her cheek and then turned for the door, stopping for a moment to say, "Pull yourself together Kori, I'll meet you downstairs."

He hadn't made it to the door before Kori's hand grasped his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "No."

"No?" He cocked a brow and smirked defiantly.

"Because you are the out of sorts, I will not be_ too_ upset with you, but I will not allow you to do the forgetting the situation for the moment and treat me like a common _farzlit'z_, or perhaps another of the dates you bring to your room during parties."

"Don't tell me Bruce got to you, telling you things like that-"

"Richard, it's not Bruce's fault and he said nothing against you to me-"

"So you are defending him?"

"Of course not, but how am I supposed to be feeling now? I was saying later and you were starting to do the pushing-"

"You came up here didn't you?" He hissed, regretting the words the minute he said them.

Kori gasped and tears pricked her lashes.

She wanted to appeal to the man she loved, the man that was still there, not the drunk one that was surrounded in the trappings of the rich and spoiled, acting like his father's son. She wanted to soothe him, calm him, to talk him down... but she also was not going to be spoken to like this. She drew the line there. Kori wouldn't let it escalate further, but she also wasn't going to ignore the hurtful treatment. When he came to his senses – it wasn't a matter of if, she knew he would – Richard had to get there on his own.

"Of course I came up here, Richard," Kori said softly with a sad smile. "Do the thinking about it: I am your girlfriend."

Richard bit back an angry retort that would have been on the line of 'maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend', sobering up quickly, realizing that his anger was all aimed at Bruce.

Dick could only stare at her in horror when he realized what kind of person he was becoming over the course of a few hours. Kori was the last person Dick would ever think of being angry with, she was the one that supported him and brought out the best in him.

"Kori, I'm sorry-"

"It is fine," Kori replied in a whisper, still shaken, trying not to cry.

"No, it isn't. But... but we can't talk about it here, we shouldn't be here, like this. Let's get back to the party and I'll break away from here soon, I promise."

Kori nodded and Richard pulled her into a hug and after a bit said in her ear, "Now do you understand why I hadn't brought you here? I don't like this world or myself in it."

Kori nodded again, mulling over what was said, and discovering that she was not to fond of Richard at the moment either.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and reviews always appreciated. For those interested, I also updated _Equinox_ today.


	46. Chapter 46

**Another chapter is up. Hope you enjoy! **

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 46**

******.**

"Oh there you two are," Bruce said as Dick and Kori came back through the kitchen and into the hallway by the Butler's Pantry. "I was just having an interesting chat with Vicki. Seems like she is most intrigued with you, Kori."

Dick was struck by a smirk on Bruce's face. "Let's step outside, Old Man."

"Excuse me?"

Dick stepped up and got into Bruce's face. With gritted teeth he tried to keep his cool, "Outside. There are a couple things I need to make clear to you – privately."

"Sure, son." Bruce looked actually pleased by the challenge.

Dick turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a reassuring smile. "Kori, I hate to leave you alone again darling but I need to have a word with Bruce. We'll just be a moment."

"Of course."

"I love you." Dick gave her a quick kiss turned back to Bruce, giving him a shove, not waiting for a response from a stunned Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Really Dick, you _love_ the girl-" Bruce mocked as they made it out to a small terrace outside the Butler's pantry.

"Don't even _think _about saying anything about Kori-"

"I actually have nothing negative to say about her... in fact, I wish I'd met her first-"

Bruce found himself out of breath and on his ass, the wind knocked out of him by first the double palmed shove that felled him, and then by the impact of the flagstone.

Dick loomed over Bruce, fists clenched. "Stop Bruce. Not another word."

"Or what?" Bruce said, shaking his head as he laughed a bit. "You'll leave Wayne Enterprises? Maybe go back to grad school?"

Bruce lifted a brow. Crap, of course Bruce would know about Dick's grad school plans. Dick offered his hand and helped Bruce to his feet.

Dick's voice was calmer. "It's my life Bruce, or at least that's what I like to tell myself."

"It is, but you were supposed to talk to me about it. Getting caught up with college life again is clouding you, that girl, I mean that woman, is clouding your judgment."

"No, she isn't Bruce."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Dick resisted the urge to shove Bruce again, or better yet, hit him. "Stop taunting me. Your agenda is coming clear here tonight, Bruce. Yes, you've given me a wonderful opportunity with responsibility over aerospace acquisitions and I'd like to give it a shot. But as far as grad school, it's always been about improving my abilities, nothing else, and I haven't come to you because it's a decision I need to make for me. Hell, Kori isn't trying to persuade me, she wants me to figure out what works best for me and my career. And another thing about Kori – she's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me and I feel very sorry for you that you would try to take that from me."

"I'm not trying to take that away from you Dick, in fact, I'm impressed with her-"

"Bruce-"

"But you can't be defined by the woman in your life... Babs had you so distracted, while you were seeing her and then when you broke up... and now this one-"

"What?"

"It's not necessary to have that kind of distraction from a woman and at a time you can ill afford it."

"Is it affecting my work?"

"To be honest, no, to date it hasn't."

"Then leave it."

"I wasn't just talking as your boss-"

"Don't play the dad card. You are no one to emulate in the relationship department, and if you cared about me, you'd be happy for me that I have found a woman that can offer me so much, make me so happy."

"It's not that I'm not happy for you, and I can understand why she could make you think you're happy-"

"Bruce, you've got a party to host. Now that is something that you are really good at." Dick turned his back on Bruce and started back toward the door.

"Dick-" Bruce almost sounded sincere.

Dick paused but didn't turn to face Bruce. "I'll play the good son and employee and get started in my new post. But don't ever try to manipulate me or Kori again. Goodnight Bruce, we're done here."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick came in to see Kori talking with Roy, Dinah and Ollie. She looked relaxed and was smiling. Seeing that she was okay, he was off to find Vicki Vale.

Vicki was her usual self with Dick: confident, flirtatious, polite, but she also seemed sincere.

"I understand from a few people that I had at wrong about you and Ms. Anders. How you two have kept things off the social radar – or why you have – is a mystery to me."

"Maybe being splashed all over the society pages has lost its appeal for me. Maybe I wanted a more normal relationship with a nice normal girl."

"Or a nice normal physicist?"

"Something like that."

"You're happy?"

"Yes we are."

"Can I quote you?"

"You will with or without my permission."

"That's true, Dick."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Thank you for driving us Roy, I really owe you."

Kori was seated in the back of Roy's car, still pinching herself that she and Richard had left the party not only together, but relatively early. "And you doing the keeping of my company and introducing me to your father... was very... nice of you."

"No problem, Kori. I'm not a bad guy really."

"No Roy, tonight you appear to be-"

"Well behaved Roy." Dick added, finishing the thought.

"Yes, the well-behaved," Kori said with a giggle, "and your tales of the softball games and of the torture you did to Richard when he met me-"

"You could have left the online dating thing out, dude. With Kori and with Vicki."

"But that makes how long you've been together verifiable... see that's what I'm thinking. And I left the part about the bet... I mean, ...___bet_ you didn't know I was such a great guy after all, did you Kori?"

"Nice try Roy." Dick said.

"I am aware of the circumstances that lead to Richard responding to my profile, Roy."

"Oh phew, that's good." He glanced in the rear view mirror at Dick. "We good, bro?"

"Yup. This ride and talking to the paps is making up for a multitude of sins. It made talking to Vicki easier for me, and I was not up to an altercation with her. Heading back to the party after this?"

"Of course. Never know who might show up late, might want to see Bruce's ears turn red when he realizes you're gone."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori walked in to her apartment, relieved that they were back into that world... leaving behind Bruce's party. When Dick had come up to her after he had spoken with Vicki and said, 'Let's get out of here together now. I've got a plan', Kori was so relieved. The night hadn't been all bad – she'd met lots of people and at times really enjoyed herself – but she was so upset by Dick's behavior, what his father, or maybe all those people, did to him... it was like she didn't know him. She knew that they'd talk about it at some point, but for now she just wanted her boyfriend back, not the guy he was being earlier.

"Roy was being the nice tonight. I am not one to harbor the ill will, but there was no ulterior motive?"

"I hope not, for his sake, but no, probably not. We go through these patches where our need to be competitive with each other outweighs our need to be good friends."

"And I am glad I did not know he was in the FBI, I guess he probably does know about Stella-"

"I wouldn't worry about that anymore either. It would only have been a big deal to him if I didn't know. Then he'd push it with us. For now, he's looking forward to his training and new assignment."

"That is good."

As some of the events from earlier flashed in his mind, Dick pulled Kori into a tight hug. "I am so sorry about earlier, Kori, I love you, I wasn't myself."

"I am sorry too, it did hurt, but of course I forgive you. I love you too, Richard."

With so little time before his trip and his fluid agenda, she wanted to make the most of their last few hours together. Kori reached up and undid the shoulder of her dress, and then stood, taking the Oa off and placing it on the table. She looked up at Richard and then reached for the side zipper of the gown...

Richard's throat went dry. He was still so relieved that Kori was talking to him, he was well aware he was horrid to her, and even more relieved that she undressing in front of him.

"Um, is there something I can do for you?"

Kori realized she had many answers to that question, but she went with, "Can you assist me, Richard?"

"Of course."

Richard began to unzip the gown slowly using both hands, and kissed her shoulder and then up to her ear, his kisses going higher as the zipper went lower.

Kori's gown fitted closely and she would have to work her way out of it, and went to do so, but Richard had other ideas.

"Allow me," he said, taking over at the top of the bodice of the gown, and slowly peeling it down her body. He was prepared for the fact that she hadn't had on a bra, as far as panties... "Kori! Where are your-"

"There were the panty lines even with the thong. I had no choice."

"And why was I not made aware of this?"

"So you could do the thinking clearly?"

"Good point. I knew you were smart."

"And I know you are the overdressed."

"Are you able to help me there?"

"Certainly."

Kori carefully removed his tux shirt cuff links and studs and placed them on the bedside table next to the Oa. She eased his shirt off his shoulders and then kissed along his collarbone while undoing his pants. He gasp as she traced a finger along the front of his boxers before reaching behind him and pushing his pants and boxers down. She leaned forward and kissed his sculpted abs as she helped him step out clothes.

"Socks?"

"I'll get them in a sec," Richard said as he picked her up and placed her reverently on the bed. It hadn't been a planned move and stopping to take off his socks did get into the middle of everything.

He flashed her an embarrassed smile as he took off his socks and settled down, stretching out next to her on the bed.

Richard touched her face, "Kori, I love you. I'm so sorry about earlier."

"Please, Richard, you have apologized and I have accepted. As I recall, you expressed that you wanted me earlier-"

"I need you more than you know."

"And I have been desiring you as well."

He rolled onto her. "I love you Kori, more and more every day."

"I love you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	47. Chapter 47

Another one that sat and sat for almost three weeks and I've rewritten and rewritten... the angstigator nipping at my muse's toes _all the time_...

Definition: Folie à deux: French – literally it means 'madness shared by two' but clinically it is known as shared psychosis, can be used more broadly when two people share the same fantasy.

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 47**

**.**

"God, you're gorgeous." In that moment, Dick brought himself into check, he really didn't want to rush things. He stroked Kori's cheek as he looked into her eyes as they lay skin to skin. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

Kori smiled, still a bit unsettled by the evening, but there was no where else she wanted to be. She gave him a shaky smile that telegraphed her feelings, not that he wasn't already aware, and that knowledge cut through his heart.

He dropped his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Bruce brings out the worst in me. Those _people_ bring out the worst in me. Say the word and I'll leave it all behind."

_He couldn't possibly consider leaving his responsibilities at a drop of a hat..._ "Not now, you could not, not with your new responsibilities!"

He jolted and rolled off of her and onto his back next to her on the bed.

She caught herself, not wanting to influence him, "I mean, it is not my place, but you cannot really leave logistically I'd imagine-"

_Not her place? _ "No, I couldn't, of course, you're right... I'd start off the aerospace acquisitions project, give it ninety days or so... then resign? How would _that _work if I'd ever want to go back to work in the industry again? I didn't tell you that Bruce knows about my MBA plans-"

"He does?"

"Yes. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Something that big was bound to be picked up by his radar."

Kori knitted her brow. It did make sense, Bruce seemed to know a lot about her, not that she could be certain what Richard might have told him over the previous weeks since they'd been dating, so it only would make sense that Bruce would keep very close tabs on everything Richard did as well.

As far as what Bruce knew about her, she wasn't going to think about it; she was stuck on how 'not now' had come out of her mouth before, still not sure if it was her place no matter if they had somewhat vague plans for the future. She just didn't want Richard to resent her down the road if he made a life decision around her advice; she was still feeling like a lowly grad student, just an academic with no 'real world' experience, no matter how Bruce had paraded her around that night. And why had Bruce done that anyway?

"Yes, for a project like this, three months is nothing, God a year wouldn't be that long either, really... so is Bruce setting me up so I won't leave or look like a moron if I do... Maybe I could have taken a leave of absence for an MBA but I really should have talked to him first..."

Dick groaned and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Kori rolled toward him, propping her head on her hand, and said nothing more; she just was watching him carefully, worried about his temper and state of mind and to some extent their future. How were things changing in one night?

"God, I really, really should have talked to him. What a What an _idiot_! I guess I still have options. A weekend MBA is still a thought too I guess, hard with the travel."

Dick stood up and started to pace the room, increasingly agitated.

Kori didn't move a muscle. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Dick muttered to himself, and Kori swore she heard him mutter, "What a _folie a deux_!" She shuttered and died a bit inside, suppressing a gasp... _could he think that_?

After a third pass back and forth sighing and raking his hand through his hair repeatedly, he stopped at the window, bracing hard against the window frame.

Kori thought she could make out that his body was shaking – was it anger, or perhaps silent sobs? In the low light and his back turned, she couldn't tell even without his clothes.

Time ticked by and Kori watched as Dick relaxed. He said nothing to her, looking out the window, but soon his rigid arms that were bracing against the frame released and he leaned against the window pane itself.

Kori talked herself out of what she thought she heard. Dick would talk to her directly, wouldn't he? She never tried to influence him about returning to school, it was his idea – he didn't even talk to her about it until after he'd applied! He said he'd been thinking about it for a while.

After a bit she was somewhat assured that any anger was worked through, not that it was necessarily directed at her or particularly scared her – it would worry her, if it was still there – but her immediate problem was a full bladder. Making as little noise as possible, she got up out of the bed and padded to the bathroom.

Dick was very aware of Kori's movements and had watched her, turning his attention back to her once she was out of bed, but her back was turned .

_How could I have possibly forgotten about Kori waiting for me like _that...

Kori came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later with Richard waiting for her standing by the bed. Much to his disappointment, she had retrieved her robe in the bathroom.

"Are you cold darling?" Richard said with a smirk.

His look and posture told her a lot of things - a lot of good things.

"Oh! Not especially," Kori responded, untying the robe and push it off her shoulders with a sultry look, revealing herself to him again.

"Much better," he growled as he reached for her, pulling her to him, crushing his lips to hers. "Sorry I got sidetracked."

"It is fine. There is much on your mind."

"Nothing should be more important than you and me and some _quality time_ together."

"Quality time?" she purred. "I think I like idea sound quality time."

"I think you'll like everything about this quality time," he said seriously, and lead her back to the bed. He laid her down, hovered over her and took dominance over her. He grasped her hands and pinned them above her on the bed with one hand as he stroked her up and down her length with the other. He watched her, eye asking permission, pupils blown wide, black with lust.

He reattached his lips to hers, marveling in her response as their tongues dueled, then kissing her behind the ear, down her neck and to her breasts. He didn't tease, she was already on fire. She was on the edge as he closed his mouth over one of her breasts and he upped the ante by slipping a hand between her legs. Her back arched but she had not let go, her stomach muscles tight as she struggled for release.

He kissed down her stomach and caressed her folds, looking up to her briefly. She opened her eyes and nodded for him to continue, relaxing her legs as Richard moved lower, nibbling and kissing as he went.

She had never imagined how good his tongue would feel _there_ and her response was immediate. Kori cried out his name as Richard continued his ministrations and waves after waves of pleasure crashed over her. Kori thought it was might not end after what was probably not more than a minute, when she finally came down from the high.

Her body heavy, she relaxed back on the bed and Richard moved up in the bed, next to her.

"That was glorious Richard!" Her voice was filled with awe. Her eyes shown with love. She bit her lip shyly. "Is this not the time that I am to say 'what can I do for you'?"

Richard chuckled. "If you insist."

Kori gave him a wicked and almost predatory grin as she rolled him on his back and straddled him, sinking down onto him slowly.

"Oh, I like the way you think, Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

Shortish I know, next chapter almost finished, more from the anstigator coming up! (Kry has a hammer. I have the angstigator. Yes, it's a Duck Dodgers reference...)


	48. Chapter 48

As promised, another chapter. Slight delay cause I'm me and caused I really slaved on this. Seriously.

.

Author's Note: I got angst in my pants. (To paraphrase Jim Steinman)

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 48**

**.**

Kori woke up to find herself alone. Frowning, she stretched and looked around the room, dimly lit in the early light of that April morning. She wasn't registering much concern, Richard was likely in the bathroom or maybe grabbing a drink of water and her body felt so heavy and good and she flushed when she remembered why. Their encounter was intense and very satisfying but she had to admit to herself that Richard had been different with her – not that it was a bad thing really. He wasn't at all detached, she mused, as she considered what had set it apart from their previous encounters, and he certainly gave as much if not more than he took, but it was not full of the tender moments that she had grown used to, that she savored.

What it did not offer her was the reassurance that she sought - not that she would allow herself the luxury to complain, especially now that he'd be leaving her for his trip to Europe - the reassurance she needed given all the conflicted feelings she had from Bruce's party; the party that she was concerned might lead to repercussions in their relationship.

Minutes ticked by and there was no sound in the apartment. Kori looked around, losing that relaxed, sated feeling, curious as to why he was so quiet.

Or perhaps, how considerate of him... letting her sleep...?

Then she noticed that Richard's shoes and pants and jacket were gone but his tux shirt and boxers were there – what was going on?

She bolted up. Oh yes, now she was concerned. Fear shot through her no matter how she tried to reason with herself those first seconds, or was it minutes...

She lifted her head and called out:

"Richard?"

And there was no answer.

"Richard?"

No answer again.

Louder.

"Richard?"

She shifted in bed, sitting taller yet, and called out to him again.

"Richard, are you there?"

Getting up, she picked up her discarded robe from the floor and put it on, doing up the sash and quickly walking around the five other rooms of the apartment – her bathroom, the living room and then she went into Donna's bedroom and bath and there was no sign of Richard.

She ran back into her bathroom to void and collect herself – where could he have gone?

_I will not panic, I will not panic... it's not like he abandoned me or was abducted by aliens, right? Right? Of course, perhaps he's down the hall, talking to one of the students and I missed the knock on the door... that is like him, right? _

Perhaps.

But still, it did not feel _okay_.

She felt unfamiliar confusion.

Something was not okay and she feared it would never be okay again.

Kori made her way back to her bedroom to consider her next step when she heard the front door open and close.

Relief bathed her for a moment and then something else followed in its wake: apprehension.

Yes, she was certain it was Richard – who else would it be? - and froze for a moment, feeling guilty about panicking that he would leave her for more than a few minutes. He had every right to going out for a few minutes... didn't he?

He'd never do anything to hurt her, would he?

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick moved quietly into the apartment. He could not clear his mind and hadn't been able to sleep earlier after his intense encounter with Kori. He was finally back praying that Kori hadn't awakened. He had been so restless earlier after they'd made love, feeling so trapped in her dorm.

He hadn't considered that side effect of getting Roy to drive them – being stranded. Trapped. Caged. Tethered. Crated. Chained. Tied Down. Cornered. Hobbled. Cross-tied.

No. Way. Out.

He was climbing the walls, pacing for an hour. Once he was sober enough, he had called a cab and had gone back to the manor to get his car.

Not that he ever seriously considered not coming back to her. He just needed that escape route. Or hatch. Or jettison. Or fire escape. Or inflatable shoot. Or ladder. Or exit ramp. That night of all nights, he needed to have a way to leave.

A. Way. Out.

He felt guilty about not telling Kori. He did. He spared her that, that was for sure. He felt guiltier still for stopping at Golden Gate park to watch the traffic over the bridge, where he took his time to think and obsess and ruminate. All the while smoking a full pack of cigarettes he'd picked up at the MiniMart, an impetuous move really, falling into a rarely visited old habit, trying to calm his nerves – alcohol hadn't worked earlier - trying to get an idea about what the hell to do about his oh-so-bright future.

Dick knew he was being inconsiderate – Alfred at least raised a gentleman – but he didn't want to call and wake Kori when he'd taken that detour. Surely she'd call him once she'd find him gone. Plus if she was so determined not to influence him, then maybe he wouldn't factor her in – wasn't that what she wanted after all? And what was up with that...? He really needed to understand that. It made no sense. Hadn't he asked her opinion on things? Why didn't she give him a straight answer? She held back. Why? it he had sought her counsel.

So now he was back, finally struck by his own odd outfit – tux jacket and pant (commando, thank you very much), a tank undershirt and opera slippers – that went so well with his bleary, red eyes and almost spiked hair, no further along in the decision-making process about his life than he had been three and a half hours before.

He crept into Kori's room and Dick froze when his eyes met Kori's.

"Hey."

Kori bit her lip. "Richard?"

He averted his eyes and went to the window again, walking by her. "Um, sorry, I-I didn't think you'd be up yet. You looked so peaceful and I couldn't sleep... so I went for a drive... well, first had to call a cab so I could go home to get my car and-"

Kori sat down silently onto the bed as she realized he'd just left her without a word... did she have a right for it to bother her so much, slice through her heart so painfully?

"-then I drove for a bit, and then just thought about things... lots of things... I have so many big decisions... _life-altering_ decisions to make and I don't know what to do so I wanted to see what I could sort through."

Richard stopped, not really waiting for a reaction but then again wanting one, realizing he wasn't saying anything anyway and he hadn't even gauged Kori's reaction at all.

His forehead rested onto the window pane as it had before, the cold of it jolting him with a sudden headache and he arched back sharply, startling Kori.

She hopped up, coming to his side, reaching for him, but drawing back at the last minute, unsure; such a foreign sensation in their relationship she'd later reflect.

"Oh! Are you the all right, Richard?"

Richard looked at her and shook his head as he brought a hand to the back of his neck, between the pain and her look of uncertainty, he was aware that the night had definitely affected their relationship.

"I'm not, Sweetheart, but we are," he said, hoping it was true, reaching for her. He had to clarify. Had to. "Aren't we?"

She stiffened, hearing the question, and then sidetracked, catching a better smell of the cigarette smoke she thought she'd smelled earlier. "Have you been smoking?"

"Um... yeah." His look was sheepish.

"I did not know you smoked."

"I don't, I mean, I did, in college, finals usually, and when I'd drink back then... I was just... so stressed tonight."

"Oh, I see. I wish I could do more for you, Richard. I just-" She turned away, tearing up.

"What Kori?"

"I do not want us to do the talking about this, like we always have; it has certainly occurred to me that I may sound indifferent to what your decisions would be, but please know that I do not wish for you to do the resenting of me."

"Resenting?"

"If you seek my counsel, and I sway a decision which you later deem incorrect, you could do the blaming of me and it could damage our relationship-"

It clicked in his head, a moment of clarity, how genuine Kori was and how balanced their relationship was. How hadn't he seen it before?

He swept her up into his arm and kissed her, and she melted against him. After a moment, they parted and he looked intently at her, "Oh no Kori, I care about what you think, I want to know what you think I should do!"

"But what if we disagree?"

"Than we discuss it. Don't you see? I want, I value your opinion, Sweetheart. Bruce isn't going to hold back his thoughts-"

"I do not want to turn you against your father-"

"You won't. You'll help me out, help balance me. I know you, I know that you aren't going to influence me to do anything that isn't in my best interest."

"But-"

"Shh. I know you, Kori. You'd never ask me to do anything that would benefit your interests over anyone else. Bruce would. He'd manipulate me, use me. You'd look out only for my best interest, and hopefully _our_ best interest because we are a team, and don't ever forget it."

"But-"

"As long as we're together, we'll be okay."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Take that, Angstigator...

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated. Seriously, I know I'm getting the hits, but we're getting to the end here, so please review. I ain't too proud to beg.

Yes, there is adapted dialog from _Stranded_. Apologies, the transcripts have been pulled (titansgo . net is gone {horrors!}) and I cannot properly credit at this time; please PM me, anyone who can help me out! I hate to not reference a screenwriter!


	49. Chapter 49

June 4th: Happy Birthday Starfire!

Sorry this post took this long – lost the mother board on my lap top in addition to a bunch of health stuff, so I recreated this and now it's finally up.

Most of the final chapter of _June Fete_ is finished as is the next chapter of my YJ fic, _A Kiss is Still a Kiss_. I hope to keep posting more, again now, no promising, okay?

Definition: Folie à deux: French – literally it means 'madness shared by two' but clinically it is known as shared psychosis, can be used more broadly when two people share the same fantasy.

Warning: Don't smoke. Trust me, tobacco-related cancers kill you in sucky ways.

Warning 2: Fluff herein. Your teeth may hurt after.

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 49**

**.**

"As long as we're together we'll be okay," Richard said as he leaned in to kiss Kori.

Kori put her hands on his chest stopping him. "Richard, if you do not mind, could you please do the brushing of your teeth and perhaps the showering before we do any more of the kissing?" Her tone was playful although her face showed that she was repulsed a bit.

Dick chuckled, "I know, smoking is a disgusting habit, and I won't smoke again, it was just tonight was-"

"I understand what you said and I believe you, now make with the haste and get ready for bed, you must be most tired and have such a long trip later."

Richard waggled his eyebrows. "Join me in the shower?"

"Well," she said, putting a finger to her chin pretending to consider his suggestion, "perhaps just to make absolutely certain that you are no longer the stinky from the smoking."

"I'll take what I can get."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard had no idea the simple act of having his hair washed by Kori would be so sensual. No sooner had he ducked under the spray when she purred in his ear, "Allow me," and turned him around so his back was to her. She took his shampoo – yes they were at the point of the relationship when he kept his own toiletries in her apartment – and she placed some a dollop in her hand and began to message it into his hair and scalp, using her fingertips a bit vigorously at first and then her nails gently. He groaned as his head lulled backed, able to finally let go of the residual stress of the evening.

"I believe I am done with the lathering. Now for the rinsing and the repeating."

He was still in a daze. "Okay."

She detached the shower head and rinsed, working her fingers through again, making sure the soap was out, and sending Richard into another world. She recradled the nozzle and went around to the front of him, shampoo in hand.

He blinked his eyes open. She looked so adorable in her damp pony tail, intent on the job at hand. Not to mention that she was of course naked.

He had to kiss her.

"Richard, the directions say to do the repeating!"

"Screw the directions."

"Very well, but at the very least I must finish making sure your we have cleansed away all the odor of the tobacco."

"If you insist on taking on that responsibility yourself, I'm not going to stop you."

"Oh, I do the insisting."

"Good. And will be rewarded you for a job well done."

"A reward?"

"One we'll both enjoy."

"Sounds intriguing."

"I'm going for amazing."

"You are always amazing."

"So are you."

"Here's the soap."

"No wiggling please, I am looking forward to my reward and I am endeavoring to be thorough as well as efficient."

"Oh, I appear to be getting rewarded now."

"Perhaps things can get started here."

"Isn't it obvious they already have?"

Kori giggled before Richard lost control and kissed her, pressing her against the tiles. She jumped at their cold temperature against her back.

"Sorry-"

"Please, could you do the rinsing off? Perhaps it is time to go back to bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

Playfulness was put aside as soon as Richard exited the shower. He reverently dried Kori off and then wrapped her in a fresh oversized towel and then dried himself quickly before beginning to escort her to bed. He knew he'd be traveling in a matter of hours and wanted to pour all of his love into his actions the next few hours and be as close to Kori as possible. Yes, they had been quite playful and earlier he had been been possessive, not that he'd regret that experience for even a moment, it was so invigorating; but for now, he needed to show her how much he loved her and he wanted to be as tender as possible.

Richard paused and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him as he scooped her up, carrying her bridal style the remaining few steps to the bed, a gesture that definitely had an impact. They were already so caught up in the magical moment, but a nagging doubt surfaced as the experience tipped into the territory of almost being too perfect.

"Richard?"

Kori's concern was evident on her face. "What has you worried?"

"I heard something you mentioned earlier – I did not mean to overhear – this is not folly, not 'the pipe dream', is it?"

Richard thought for a moment, then realized he had heard him talk to Bruce. "Oh no darling, not at all. Bruce was accusing me that going back to school was just a way to run away from responsibility. He was trying to use guilt about my responsibility to get me to back off any decision about an MBA. I had used the term 'folie a deux', and I guess I was ranting to myself about it later."

Richard decided to spare Kori's feelings that Bruce in fact hounding him and had also accused Richard of shirking his responsibility socially as well, spending time with his girlfriend instead of with the movers and shakers of the Bay City's society.

"Oh." Kori was not completely convinced. Not because it didn't ring completely true, it just seemed so complicated all of a sudden.

"But this, you and me, is as real as it gets. No matter what happens in Europe or with my job or any of that doesn't matter as far as we're concerned."

She looked more relaxed as her heart quickened, taking in what he said.

"I mean it darling, if you'll have me, I want you in my life no matter what. The rest is just details."

"Details?"

"Yes. And that's why I also want us to make decisions together for what works for us. I guess when the time would come, it would be a while yet I realize, but after your PhD I'd like to think you'd come to me about where your career would go-"

"But by then we would be... I mean..."

"We'd be what?"

"Well it would be four or five years and if we were together..."

"If?"

"Well, of course I wish, I want us to be..."

"I'm planning on it."

"Really?"

"Oh ye of little faith."

Her pulse continued to quicken but it was so hard to totally give in to something this wonderful. Things hadn't gone that smoothly for them at the party or that night in general. "Well I did not want to assume but... but I do want that."

"I'm glad to hear you admit it."

"Admit it? I have not been clear?"

"You have been sincere Kori, but as you've said, you don't want to appear too forward."

"Well American men do become the scared off."

"Am I running?"

"No, not at the moment."

"I know tonight hasn't been my best but believe me, I want this."

"As do I, Richard."

"So if I'm going to be here in four years, isn't it logical to assume that I'll be here in six months."

Her eyes went wide. "Well yes, you would be here, but not... well..."

"Here here?"

"Here here?"

He chuckled. "Committed to you, I mean."

"But you are, but-"

"But I am."

"I am confused."

"Don't be. Because you don't have a ring and my name doesn't mean that things are any different than they will be in five years from now or twenty years from now."

Her eyes grew very wide. "Richard, what are you really saying?"

"I'll repeat this once, so listen carefully and then we'll just leave it at that, okay? I have important things to do with you involving kissing and snuggling and telling you I love you and I will miss you. So remember: Just because you don't have a ring or my name doesn't mean things are any different than they will be five or ten or fifty years from now."

"You said it differently this time."

"Don't give me grief."

"I certainly am not. I am too happy right now, I was merely pointing out to you I was listening intently."

"But you are happy?"

"I am."

"And you are all right with the idea."

"Of course, but as you did the saying of it, after I listened intently, we were to move on to other things-"

He interrupted her by rolling over onto her. "More pressing matters."

"Yes, I shall pardon your pun."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50, wow. Still some to go, ten or so chapters, about that much in Double Take as well, although most of the end of Double Take is written.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 50**

**.**

_"As long as we're together we'll be okay._

"_I mean it darling, if you'll have me, I want you in my life no matter what. The rest is just details."_

"_So if I'm going to be here in four years, isn't it logical to assume that I'll be here in six months?"_

"_Committed to you..."_

"_Remember: Just because you don't have a ring or my name doesn't mean things are any different than they will be five or ten or fifty years from now."_

"_I love you."_

Kori replayed all that Richard had said in those hours before he left for Europe. All the things they had discussed. Hints had been dropped before, things had been mentioned in the heat of the moment, reassurances had come up but she hadn't let herself truly believe. Now it felt more like they were the words that she longed to hear.

She felt a twinge of doubt about her relationship with Richard.

Not because of Richard. He wouldn't fail her and she would certainly remain committed to him. It seemed that there were external forced could work against them.

Who she truly feared was Bruce.

TtTtTtTtTt

She did not have the luxury of time to dwell too often on the joy she felt from Richard's words, her concerns over his actions at Bruce's, or Bruce in general. She was completing her Masters degree, wrapping up projects at work, and those first year students on her floor who she thought were so independent and in little need of her guidance, well, they were starting to lose it themselves.

"What do you _mean _Dick isn't here?" Static lamented. "He was the best tutor I ever had."

Kori cocked a brow before she caught herself. She would never say anything to Static like, 'you think you miss him', but seriously...

"Is there not the professor's office hours, or a teaching assistant to email or see?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but Dick was around and so helpful."

"He is on business in Europe, Static." Kori tried to not show her emotion, but she had had little sleep the night before not from her own work as much as the demands of her students.

Static saw through Kori's stoic facade. "I didn't realize. How long?"

"It is unclear. He will do his best to return on the weekends, but there is nothing guaranteed except for Donna's wedding and we hope graduation."

"Are you kidding? You never said anything."

Static sat down next to Kori and put his hand on her shoulder. Donna hadn't been around at all and Kori hadn't had anyone to talk to. Her fellow grad fellows were busy and many she didn't know very well. She was also busy, taking care of everyone else, all the students from her dorm and the ones she was a TA for.

"We just found out two days before he was to do the leaving."

"I'm so sorry, that must have been a blow. What's he going to be doing?"

Kori sighed. The more she considered it, the more she wondered how worthwhile the trip was. It seemed late to be joining the civilian space race, but then again, it seemed as though the government really wasn't going to recreate its own space program again any time soon. Acquiring technology was generally worth the investment even now with the poor economy and Wayne Enterprises had the capital to do it. Down the road they could contribute to the space program, but build an entire vehicle or rocket? That seemed unlikely.

Bruce didn't seem to be one to build his own Spruce Goose, but she had no idea what he was capable of. She'd love to do the research if he had been on such a tangent before, but she didn't have time for it now. Maybe Bruce just wanted to get Richard away from her.

"He is going to try to negotiate the acquisition of the technology and even some engineering and technical firms of the aerospace sciences and manufacturing."

"And that was a spur of the moment decision to send him?"

"Yes, he was told at, as you say, the moment of the spur."

"How did he feel about that? More importantly, how do you feel about that?"

Kori sighed again. "Please do not say anything, I wish to be supportive, but... well, Richard felt he had to take it, even if it meant deferring his MBA a year or so. He was forced by his father, who owns the company. But it is the excellent opportunity.

"As for me, well, I will do the missing of him but I am most busy certainly at the moment and through the end of semester if not the end of my PhD to tell the truth, but I am concerned. Bruce appears unhappy that Richard and I are doing the dating. I am also suspicious that there is some of the ulterior motives."

"Really?"

"More the feeling of the gut. I do not know. Bruce Wayne is... complicated." Kori took a moment to think about what she should say, could say. She had been feeling more alone than she realized. She had fewer close friends than she could actually speak to about what she was going through. She had to consider Richard's privacy, but she needed a sounding board. "Richard was also not quite himself when he was with Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne, his father? I remember that from the gossip columns we read. You don't think Dick is really like Bruce Wayne, do you?"

"Oh no! Richard is nothing like him!" Kori thought about Richard's behavior in his room in the manor and wondered if that was less true than she had always thought but dismissed it. "Bruce brings out the worst in Richard, or tries to but that it is. That is why he is so much happier to be here with all of us."

"He is great to be around," Static said. "Please remember, I'm here for you Kori, but if there isn't anything we need to talk about, well, I better get back to studying. I can't get behind with only a couple weeks before finals."

"Understood, and thank you for being there. Truly you are a good friend and I am glad that I have you to talk to. And Static, another thing about Richard: I am certain he would much rather be here tutoring you. He was enjoying it very much."

"He's a great guy, Kor. Don't give up on him. He is nothing like Franklin, and even with what you've said about things lately; well, deep down he loves you too much to mess things up."

"Thank you."

TtTtTtTtTt

With an eight hour time difference between London and San Francisco and given Richard's work schedule, connecting by phone was nearly proving impossible. Short emails were exchanged a few times a day. By Thursday morning, Richard had had enough, hoping Kori would understand.

"Hello?"

"Kori?"

"Richard, is everything the all right? It is... 4:40 in the morning!"

"I apologize sweetheart, I really hope you'll forgive me, it's just that I couldn't stand not talking to you any longer and I had a few minutes before my afternoon meeting."

Kori warmed to her toes, but still stifled a yawn. She had studied until nearly 2 am. "I was missing speaking with you as well, very much. I am missing being with you even more."

"I wish I were with you now."

"I am most comfortable, well, except for that I seem to be missing something."

"Me I hope."

Kori giggled. "Yes you, of course Richard, but my nightgown as well. The air conditioning is the broken and it is most warm in here."

Richard bit back a groan. "You little minx, putting that thought into my head. How do you expect me to concentrate on my meeting this afternoon?"

"You shall find a way," she said with a giggle that only made thing more difficult for him. Wow he missed her. "Perhaps the faster your business is conducted, the sooner we shall speak again?"

"I will do my best to keep my mind on work then. Kori?"

"Yes?"

"I really miss you and I really, really love you."

"And I miss you and love you as well."

"I'll try to call soon. I'm certain this weekend is out for coming home, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to work out next week."

"I understand. Do what you must to get the job done. I am not going anywhere."

"Good to know. I better jump. Bye darling."

"Good bye for now, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was frustrated. He was doing his best, but there was so much to learn about the first company he was meeting with, so much to figure out about what they did and if it would be a reasonable fit with Wayne Enterprises. Budget seemed to be of little consequence which seemed ridiculous given the state of both the US and the world economy, but that was the COO's job as well as Bruce's job as CEO. Dick would never get carried away and pay an outlandish price for something unless there was pressure from Bruce to do so but still he was surprised at the leeway he was being given.

Hiring was really Dick's forte, but basically it came down to people savvy and that was what gave him a chance to make something happen at this, his first stop. Given no real chance to prep for meeting with Madden-Lynch-Hastings, all he could do was be honest. To tell them that Wayne Enterprises was looking to branch out, that he understood that they weren't opposed to being purchased or partnered with and we are interested in learning exactly what was being done there to be certain it fit with Wayne's current needs as well as it's future plans.

Dick gained their confidence during tours around the plants and after meeting with the executives at various levels. After confirming that he could make things happen, it was time to open the books and really look at the numbers.

Richard's nights were spent pouring over what was made by MLH, what they had in the pipeline in R&D, who they had as far as talent, and what they held in patents and other intellectual properties. That evening research was accomplished after dinner and maybe a drink at a pub with some of the executives on first the financial side and then on the technical side.

Things kept looking better and better. Yes, it seemed like a good fit but boy, was he flying by the seat of his pants. He wanted to impress his father and he sure didn't want to get it wrong. Not a comfortable feeling, although he had more time and so much more work to do.

Richard felt alone too. He missed his best friend, who happened to also be his girlfriend and lover.

Richard looked over the internals again and depreciated the value of all the equipment, coming up with the minimum value of the plants themselves and the properties. At least the property values had dropped in England just like in the US. That'll drop the asking price. If they were going to purchase the company outright, MLH would take a loss, but if property values continued to drop, Wayne Enterprises could end up overpaying. And then there was the cost of the intellectual property...

His head was swimming, so much accounting that he had basically taught himself, so much finance and business practice, well, in which he had done the same. _Who could use an MBA now? Hardly would be a waste of time..._

It was already 3:10 am Friday morning in England, it would be 5:10 pm the Thursday at Stanford. He had to call her again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori, it's just me again."

"Richard? You do not sound like yourself."

"Tired, a bit overwhelmed by what I'm supposed to do, no one to talk to."

"Can I help?"

"Please?"

"Absolutely."

"Should I be doing this?"

"Well, I believe you are doing what you need to at this point, assessing, and determining if the company is a good prospect for purchase, correct?" She knew he might have meant 'should I still be working at Wayne Enterprises', but she decided to ask about the work itself.

"Yes, I guess." He was so defeated.

"Tell me what you have found out."

Richard told her. She answered some technical questions about some of the research that he had, discussing it with her even though it was likely proprietary, knowing she would keep it confidential. She listened, gave feedback, offered support.

"Any suggestions?"

"You said that you did not want to appear uncertain or weak to your father, and I certainly understand that. He did not limit your budget as far as additional personnel, correct?"

"No, there is really no limit to my budget at all."

"Then I suggest you bring someone on the board with you."

"Well, I don't know-"

She realized why he hedged. "I am not suggesting myself as much as I wish to be with you. I am not certain, but how about Ed who I met at Bruce's party? He seemed knowledgeable about such things." There was silence on the phone and Kori started to back track. "I could be wrong of course, I only spoke to him briefly-"

"Kori that's an excellent idea. I think I should build a team for this. There was no real preliminary research and I really can't do this without delegating some of the work as well as getting some people in here with experience. Thank you sweetheart, things work out so well when I talk them over with you."

"I am very glad."

"Me too."

"I am doing the missing of you."

"I am too. I am so tired and I wish you were here with me."

"I wish you were here to feed me," Kori teased.

Dick turned serious. "You are getting enough to eat, right? I mean, I can get you some cash if you need it, I know you don't like to rely on me but like we talked about, we are together forever and I really should be permitted to take care of you, certainly, don't you think? You really have to take care of yourself and all-"

"Richard?"

"Yes Kori?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay."

"I only meant that I love when you cook for me or we eat together. Or anything we do together."

"But you are eating?"

"My caloric intake is adequate."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am. And thank you. You are very good to me and I cannot wait to see you again."

"Neither can I. Good night, m'love."

"Get some rest, Richard. Everything will be fine. I love you."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Yes, this story is starting to wrap up but there is still a bit more plot twists and a few more characters to make an appearance.

**.**

New Characters:

Jason Hart – The Protector – Psychology PhD student and new graduate fellow.

Tara Markov – Terra – Geology Graduate Student assigned to be Kori's new roommate when Donna graduates. I'm using a mix of Cartoon!Tara and Comic!Tara

John Smith – Red Tornado – Faculty Master for Hardt College House

Slade Wilson – Slade – Geology professor and Tara's adviser

Garth – Aqualad/Tempest – Marine Biology graduate student

Sanjay and Keith were OC's from earlier in the fic

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 51**

**.**

The meet and great for the old and new graduate fellows for Hardt House was generally seen as a very good time. Selections and offers had gone out a few weeks before and now the new fellows – those who had accepted their new posts for being in-residence at the house – would get their first formal opportunity to socialize with their peers. Held at the faculty master John Smith's apartment on a Sunday evening, the cocktail reception was followed by a dinner party. Significant others were invited and many were in attendance.

Richard hadn't been able to break away on what was now his second weekend in Europe.

Kori could hardly begrudge him, he was working hard and from what limited contact they had given their schedules and the time difference, he was for the first time in a long time struggling professionally. It was different than wanting to get more out of his job by getting an MBA; that idea came up while he was already top in his field. No, this was different. Kori knew Richard had left engineering when he was first out of school, opting for management and that had worked out extremely well. With this trip, being placed in the position to acquire new firms and intellectual properties solo, he had expressed he was feeling the same pressure, the same sense of inadequacy and need for a new direction.

Richard reached out to her for counsel which made her happy. She just wished she could offer more experienced advice and she also longed to be there for support.

Given that Kori was in a two bedroom apartment and Donna was graduating and getting married, she knew that she would either need to get a new roommate or move to a one bedroom apartment. She had turned down the one bedroom as it meant it would lower her stipend and things were too tight for her financially as it was.

As far as who the roommate was, she had some say in the matter but not much; the top candidates, those ranked highest in the selection process, were offered their choice of the available rooms that were being vacated by the graduate fellows who were leaving. The top candidates had chosen singles.

As things worked out, Kori could have opted to have a male roommate, which she might have considered if not for Richard. She didn't even asked his opinion, the thought of it was going to cause strain. Richard had a jealous streak that she was well aware of even if it hadn't been an issue recently.

Jason Hart was a very attractive psychology PhD student that honestly intrigued Kori. He reminded her of Richard and he was very intense and very intelligent. He cared deeply about the students and she was looking forward to working with him at the College House. To share a two bedroom apartment with him was simply out of the question.

Tara Markov was different from the other fellows and had been the last to receive an offer. She had originally wowed the other fellows and staff at the house in the interview process but what seemed like a perfect fit seemed less so as people got to know her. As it worked out, she still had experience and positions needed to be filled and therefore got the last slot. The only place for her was with Kori at that point. Tara was younger than most grad students, only nineteen, having gone to the University of Michigan's top rated program at only fifteen and excelled in the Earth Sciences. Her specialty: Geology. She even received a Masters along with her BS in three years and was in her first year at Stanford in the PhD program when she applied to become a graduate fellow at Hardt House.

This in and of itself was not a problem, and was no concern for Kori initially as Kori considered many of her students close friends after those first months when she needed to be somewhat professionally distant. Tara was certainly gifted academically and accomplished but her age was a concern because it became evident that her maturity level was even younger than her age. So not only was Tara was about the same age as the students she would be mentoring, she might not have the judgment to guide and otherwise look after them well.

Kori had been a defender of Tara's during the offer process, always trying to see the good in people. Like Kori, Tara was originally from a small country – Tara was from the Baltic state of Markovia. Tara was a bit vocal about her unique background ashamed as well; Tara was the daughter of the Monarch and a commoner. After she accepted her offer, that good first impression was fading the more Kori and Tara spoke and the more Kori got to know Tara, the less she trusted her.

Tara seemed to have left a bunch of friends – if not people – in her wake.

Tara was attractive, petite and in fantastic shape, with blond hair just past her shoulders. She certainly was bright and friendly if not brash. Her confidence seemed a bit shaky given her accomplishments and she had mentioned more than once that her adviser, Slade Wilson, intimidated and pressured her a bit.

"Kori, what I mean by pressured is, well pushes me; that sounds less creepy," Tara said when she had lunch with Kori the previous week at the apartment. Kori was struck just how young Tara seemed depending on her mood because her manor of speaking morphed to mirror it. "He challenges me like no other academic adviser or professor I've ever had. Most of the time I've always felt like I'm on my own, like no one gets me. Most of my work might as well have been independent study. So I guess I mean he really gets involved with my research and how I'm doing and the way I'm thinking and gets inside my head kinda. It's giving me such a cool opportunity. He's like the master and I'm the, well, like I am not serving him, but getting everything from him. He's remaking me as a scientist."

This didn't sit well with Kori. Slade Wilson wasn't in her department or her school for that matter – engineering was a separate college from the earth science which was part of general arts and sciences – but he had a reputation on campus. Not knowing him personally, she had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He did have a following from what she'd seen. She thought that he might be off-putting as well by his striking presence; Slade was a tall, muscular man with gray hair and an eye patch, having lost an eye fighting in Vietnam.

"Not to be the rude, and tell me if I am being too forward Tara, but were you unhappy with how you were developing as a scientist before?"

"No, but sometimes I lost my focus. People dismissed me as young, and I am." Tara shrugged. "I needed better guidance. That's why I changed schools really. Worked out, though. I mean Slade seriously is almost a scary dude, like intense, and I've thought about changing advisers, but I don't think I want to. I'm going places because of him."

Kori gave the younger woman a smile in spite of her uneasiness. "I have no doubts that you are going places, my new friend. Look where you are already at your age. I know you will go very far."

Before lunch, Tara had looked at the common areas of the apartment and was just thrilled with the accommodations, remarking that she couldn't believe that she was going to live there 'for free', which Kori reminded her was not at all true, that there was a lot of work involved in exchange for the apartment and the small stipend, especially in the beginning of the year. Tara shrugged again, stating how easy that part would be, and Kori did not want to start want to argue with her. They needed to get off to as good of a start as possible, but it didn't bode well.

After their lunch, Donna joined Kori and Tara fresh from a photo shoot and Tara fawned all over her, one of Tara's many habits. Donna took it in stride, happy to discuss her work and upcoming wedding, reminding herself that Tara was a good deal younger than her own twenty-four years.

Donna then showed Tara what would soon be her room.

"This room is so beautiful! It won't look this great when I'm here, but I still can't wait. I still can't believe I got this gig."

"Thank you, Tara. It's been great living here with Kori. You'll love it," Donna replied.

"I know it, I mean, gosh, who wouldn't?"

Kori and Donna smiled and ushered Tara into her bathroom.

"My _own_ bathroom? With a bathtub? Really? I can't believe it!"

"Really," Kori laughed. People thought she was enthusiastic. "Want to see mine so I can prove that there are truly two rooms of the bath?"

Tara gushed about Kori's bathroom and the last place that Tara got to see was Kori's room. She looked around, making enthusiastic remarks but stopped dead at Kori's recent photos.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Kori cocked her head. "Yes, it is a picture of me as well as my boyfriend."

"He looks just like Dick Grayson." She gasped. "It isn't. It is! That's right, I saw you two in the paper-"

Donna snickered and said, "Do we have a fangirl here?" before she could stop herself. The students mostly used decorum and left Dick alone other than for homework help when he was around Kori, but some of the bolder ones would ask Donna about him.

Kori tried not to scowl. Damn the press. "Richard and I have been doing the going out for some time."

Catching the look on Kori's face, but still excited, Tara exclaimed, "You are so lucky!"

"That I am. He is most wonderful."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick couldn't make it?" Sanjay asked. Sanjay, Keith, Kori, Donna, Terry and Tara were in the faculty master's apartment enjoying some wine before dinner, sitting on two overstuffed leather sofas.

Kori hadn't spoken about his trip to Europe with anyone other than her closest friends. It had only recently been mentioned in the gossip pages, not that most of students were reading those at this point. Things were too late in the semester to worry about the goings on in high society. "He could not."

"I still can't believe you really go out with the Dick Grayson, roomie. When will I meet him?" Tara asked.

"Soon enough I would imagine, Tara. His schedule is busy and he is away on the business."

"How does he handle all the attention, I mean in the paper-"

"I don't read the society pages Tara, but he's just a normal guy, Tara." Sanjay said. "Helps the students with homework, hangs with us 'grown ups'."

"Oh, that's cool." Tara replied, hiding a bit of a smirk.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, with many toasts given to the outgoing fellows, those who were leaving due to other commitments or graduation.

"To my dear friend and roommate," Kori stood for her toast, feeling her third glass of chardonnay and that was before the champagne that had just been poured, "we all shall miss you-"

"We've already been missing her since she got engaged-" Keith shouted out.

"As I was saying, we shall miss you and you shall ever be a legend here at the House, with your uncanny abilities to get the truth out of the students when there is a problem, for your incredible ability to do the imitation of nearly anyone's voice, and of course, your fantastic photos."

"Thank you Kori." Donna stood up and the two women hugged with tears in their eyes. It had been a great two years.

"That truth thing is frightening – can we call on you in the future?" John Smith asked.

There was a bit of an evil gleam in Donna's eyes. "It would be my pleasure, John."

"I feel sorry for your children," Sanjay said in jest.

Kori picked up a spoon and tapped her champagne flute. "I believe it is when we say the 'speech, speech'."

Donna stood. "I will make this mercilessly short. I love you guys and I have had a blast here. This has been the best experience – considering it was grad school and all. And as for the last month or so, thank you for putting up with my disappearing act-"

"Ah, young love," Garth said.

"And I am so glad so many of you have agreed to coming to our wedding. Garth, there is no such thing as a plus four," she joked to the young marine biologist who was very popular with both the young ladies and the young men on campus. "All of you newbies are welcome as well, I have your invites with me."

She paused as people called at their thanks.

"I'd like to thank that other grad fellows and the faculty, but especially to Kori, my wonderful friend, roommate, and sister. She is the only one other than my older sister to beat me both in weight lifting and judo-"

"Judo? How did I miss _that_?" Garth called out.

The other outgoing fellows were likewise toasted as the group grew more and more tipsy, letting loose for what was likely the last time before finals. After dessert and coffee, champagne and wine continued to flow and John made no effort to end the evening, even surprising the fellows with inviting their advisers, most of whom came to join the party.

Katana looked upset from the time she arrived at John's. Kori knew her mentor well and went to her immediately, pulling her aside to be discrete, even in her less-than-sober state. "Is everything the o. and the k.? You look most distressed."

Katana sighed. "My mother in Japan is not well. I have not been able to find out much about her illness other than that it is serious. My husband Reiko has traveled ahead to see her because I can't so close to the end of the semester."

"I am so sorry and it was so nice of you to come this evening. I am sure that it is most upsetting the not knowing. Is there anything I can do?"

"Why don't we have dinner tomorrow? I'll know more then."

"Of course."

Katana met Tara, and the two spoke for a some time before Katana left. Katana had spent some time in Tara's home country Markovia in the Baltics. It was nice to see Tara have someone else to talk to and Kori left them alone with a better feeling about her new roommate. Katana spoke to very few people at length socially. The fact that she spent time with Tara was encouraging.

That was until Slade Wilson appeared.

It was hard not to notice that Dr. Wilson and Tara had an unusual dynamic. He was uncomfortably patronizing of the young woman, perhaps due to her age. John Smith took Kori aside after about thirty minutes of watching Slade and Tara in an often heated discussion in a corner of the dining room of his apartment.

"Wilson has Tara in a corner and she looks upset. Well, some of the time. Odd... Anyway, I'm going to ask him to talk to me about some administrative issues and why don't you rescue Tara. This is supposed to be a fun gathering and she's supposed to be getting to know the grad fellows, not spending time with_ him._"

"I will endeavor to do the extracting of her as you speak with Dr. Wilson." Kori said nothing further. She didn't want to gossip about what Tara had said about her adviser. Already people were getting ill at ease with her future roommate, and she feared that the little display between Tara and Slade was going to make things worse for Tara.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

Next chapter almost complete. It was getting insanely long so I split it. Slade isn't going to be huge in this, but he has a role.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 52**

**.**

Kori was taken aback when she was confronted with a mercurial Tara. The young girl was all over the place with emotions and how she was treating people, Kori especially. Kori reminded herself silently that her own drinking might lead her to say something that could set her soon-to-be-roommate off. She wondered if Tara was one to make a scene and concluded that it was likely. In any event, better to be safe than sorry so Kori did her best to just let Tara say what she pleased, and let it not bother her.

As they made idle chatter about the house and with their peers, Tara was acting out even more and Kori wondered if she was drinking in spite of her being underage. Kori knew the hardline alcohol policy for minors at such events, even if it couldn't be completely prevented on campus. Again, Kori decided to let it go, being such a hot button issue, not wanting to make any assumptions or get Tara in trouble before things started. Kori would remind Tara about the university's policies later, especially when a student could lose their stipend if underage.

Tara's biting comments seemed to be based more on jealousy and insecurity than anything else, Kori had already seen the pattern, and some of the others seemed to have taken notice. It saddened Kori and made her uncomfortable. Tara mentioned Kori's looks, figure, speech patterns and even her field.

"Tara, are you sure you should pick on your roommate that way?" Sanjay inquired.

"It's in good fun, 'cause we're _bosom_ buddies, right roomie? Well, at least you are."

"Take it easy, though. Kori pulls the best pranks." His tone was warning now.

"But I do not hold the grudges and Tara does insist that she is just having the fun." Kori really didn't want things to escalate.

"Word of warning, Tara," Garth added in a smooth tone, "when you least expect it, expect it from Kori."

"And did_ you_ expect it from Kori?" Tara countered with an arched eye brow.

Kori took a moment to get the insinuation, and then was glad that she hadn't right away.

"I meant with the pranks."

"No philandering among the grad fellows, huh?"

"Oh, I'm not saying that," Garth flirted, "Kori only has eyes for one man."

The truth was Tara was insecure, and being along side Kori didn't help. Tara found it hard to compete with Kori who she knew was pretty and nice and everyone liked her... and went out with 'a hottie' like Dick Grayson. Tara smirked. She'd been waiting to toss this one out. "Ah yes. Heard that man you have your eyes for is partying in Europe as we speak."

Donna was aghast. "Dick's been over there working."

Tara shrugged. "Not what the papers say-"

Kori was dismissive. "The papers lie. Richard has been in Europe for two weeks straight for his work. It is likely he has been out doing the relaxing with his colleagues. I am not surprised it has been reported."

"You don't mind?"

"I trust him and I know from experience that the papers do the lying."

"Oh, yeah, I'm _sure_ that's it. What exactly does Dick Grayson actually do again?"

"He works for Wayne Enterprises-" Kori felt attacked. She wasn't sure if she was going to yell or cry. She didn't need this added burden.

"His Daddy's firm-"

Donna had enough. Kori appeared fine but Donna knew her dear friend's insecurities and wasn't sure what Tara was up. "Tara, Dick is our friend and we know him. What is going on?"

"Nothing. Sorry Kori, don't mean to judge. I just know the type. Excuse me, I'm going to mingle."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori excused herself soon after to go back to her apartment and was saying her good byes when Tara gave her a big hug. The young girl was at that point effusive with her praise and kind words and insisted that the two see each other for at least a quick lunch before finals. It was a scene that embarrassed Kori, but she had no choice but to be gracious.

Kori's friends were very nice and Jason Hart, who had been party to the conversation with Kori, Tara, Garth, Sanjay and Donna but held back and did not feel an urge to contribute because he was new, took Kori aside to ask her how she was.

It felt like something Richard might do, not just because he was concerned, she had other friends who were, but the way he looked at her intensely. It shook her a bit on a day she didn't need any addition emotional turmoil.

"I am fine, Jason. I am simply ready to return to my dwelling and contact Richard. The time difference makes things quite difficult to speak directly."

"I won't keep you then. But if you need to talk, you have my number, right? Just as a friend of course, I'd never-"

"No, I suppose you would not..."

"Neither would you. Phone number's in the directory. And Kori, Dick's a lucky guy. It'll be good to see him when he gets back."

"You are friends with Richard? Why did you not say anything?"

"We're more like acquaintances, really. Tell him I said hello, if he remembers me, anyway, I guess I'll see you over the summer when I move into the house if not before."

"Yes it does. Good luck with the rest of the semester."

"Thanks, you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori gave the conversation little thought, reflecting more on Tara and the thought that things could be unpleasant there. She tried not to let the depressive effects of the alcohol as it wore off to ruin her planned phone call with Richard.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Greetings Richard. How are you today?"

"Just peachy. Another work week is about to start here in the Mother Land and I don't really have a firm plan on my offer. I've been in touch with some people but man I am just flailing out here."

"Peachy? Mother Land?"

"Sorry, Kor. Just peachy; I'm being sarcastic, it's a way of saying your fine but really saying you aren't; and Mother Land, well, it's what the colonists in America often called England, what some of English descent still do."

"Oh, I see." She didn't really. "I am sorry for your challenges. I wish I could be more support-"

"Being at the other end of the phone when you promised means the world to me."

"I have looked forward to speaking with you so very much. I am missing you."

"You have no idea how much I miss you. I can't talk to anyone like I can you. I have to go places, you know, spend time with the executives, and I just wish you were here."

"It would be glorious."

"I can send you tickets or even the jet, I mean if you can get away, you can study on the plane, it would help me a lot."

"Oh, wow. I had not even considered that..." Kori thought it was completely impractical to go, but her Masters Thesis was in final edit, her exams were still a bit off, she really could do a day or two, but there would be jet lag. And she had been drinking, was emotionally weak and it seemed like something to hold on to.

"Please think about it. I know it's a lot to ask and there are only a couple weeks left in the semester, but I am not breaking away and I need you." Richard's words were full of emotion.

"I need you too. This coming weekend, five days from now," Kori clarified, yes, definitely still a bit fuzzy from her drinking, feeling a burst of hope that it could work. She felt around the dark bedroom for her book bag and dropped the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry Richard, just trying to look for my day planner, I should have turned on the light first... I was drinking a bit earlier."

"Oh that's right, it was the thing with the new grad fellows tonight. How was it?"

"Oh, fine." There was no sense trying to explain the situation with Tara, or if there was actually going to be a situation. Tara was immature and might settle in fine once she moved in to the house and really felt like she belonged.

"Fine?"

"It was hard to do the toasting of Donna, to know some friends were leaving, but I got to know some of the new fellows better."

"I bet it was difficult to toast her darling. She's a great friend and you've had a wonderful time together. Honestly, I'm envious."

"Why, do you want to be best friends with Donna?" Kori kidded.

Richard chuckled. "No darling. Some of the guys are pretty good friends but I have no one that close. Except for my best friend and that's you."

"Thank you Richard. I'm glad that we're friends and lovers."

"I can't imagine being any other way."

TtTtTtTtTt

The decision was made that she would go. The week past by fairly quickly for both Richard and Kori given how busy they were. Kori did not argue, but did express that sending the jet for her was an extravagance that wasn't necessary. She knew the cost of such a flight, but when Richard let her know that there would be other employees traveling back from the home office in San Francisco to Philadelphia, the nearest airport to Great Valley and then Ed and Lucas would be picked up to be brought to London to help out Richard, she conceded that it made the most sense. It was a faster flight to London even with landing at Philadelphia, and she would be more comfortable on the Airstream than she would on a commercial jet. It saved her precious study time and would allow her more time to rest on the flight than she would on a commercial jet.

Taking off in the afternoon Thursday, it was already nearly dawn in London on Friday and when she landed after the eleven hour flight, it was already dinner time. She was so excited to see Richard that she barely registered her hunger or jet lag.

Richard met Kori on the tarmac. He swept her into a big hug and said quietly in her ear, "I have missed you so much. Because I am doing my best to exercise decorum, I'm going to wait to show you until we're alone."

"And I have missed you as well. I shall endeavor to wait to express how much I love you in every way possible until we get somewhere more private."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ed joked and Richard let go of Kori just enough to shake his hand and then Lucas's.

"Guys, I've budgeted in a healthy per diem for both of you so you won't have to worry about money. You two can do as you please although there may be some social activities I'll call you about with who I hope will be our new associates here." Richard paused and looked at Kori. "But mostly I've carved out this weekend to be with Kori, so you're on your own."

"All right boss, guess we'll see you Monday unless we here otherwise."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

"I have missed you so much," Richard said, "it was everything for me not to attack me in the cab over here."

Kori knitted her eyebrows. "Attack me?"

"Kisses, holding you close, touching you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well, I feel as though I have so much to talk about-"

"Talk later, let me love you now."

"Now?"

Richard came around behind her and nuzzled her neck, finding the zipper to her dress. "Yes now. Please?"

Kori hadn't expected it that soon, but then again, she'd missed his touch a great deal. "Yes, now could do the working."

Richard let down her zipper slowly, using his will power not to undress her as quickly as possible. He realized on some level that she wasn't expecting this immediately upon arrival, but he couldn't help but try to persuade her. He thanked the heavens that she agreed.

Richard let Kori's dress fall to the floor and turned her back to her, looking at her intently, making sure her words didn't betray her feelings. Seeing only love in her eyes he began to kiss her lips, her neck, her collarbone.

Completely under Richard's spell and swept up in the feelings, she said, "Take me to bed, my love."

He didn't hesitate to comply.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	53. Chapter 53

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**.**

******You've Got Mail**

******.**

******Chapter 53**

**.**

"I love you so much and I've missed you, Kori. I didn't realize how much until right now."

She had surrendered completely and it was everything Richard could do not to continue their reunion on only a physical level. They were more than that; he knew Kori would have wanted to talk first but with her lying in his hotel room, willing to be there for him, he realized he needed her on more than just a physical level at that moment as well.

"I-I'm sorry, Kori, I didn't mean to seduce you first chance I got-"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I understand your stress Richard and I am here for you... in all ways." Her tone was not altogether reassuring, but he wasn't sure if she was just weary from travel.

"I need you as my best friend as well as my lover, Kori; I told you that before you came and it's true." He let his eyes search her face and then he pulled her into a cuddle.

The fact that Richard was trying to talk, that the darkness of lust had dimmed from his eyes comforted Kori. She needed Richard's support, not just the kind of excitement that comes from being in love. "Thank you. I have missed you so very much. I wish to be able to be there for you and it is most difficult that I cannot be. When we do get a chance to talk on the telephone it is either so late or early and I fear that you do not convey to me all that is on your mind due to the hour when we are speaking."

"You're right, you've really gotten to know me, but when I wake you at 4 am, I don't feel like I can burden you with what's going on here. Hell, I'm not sure what's going on here-"

"Then tell me, whatever the hour, I will make sure to wake up, or do the emailing, I am here for you. It will make me feel better about things." The strain had gotten to her. She didn't mind as much that he wasn't there for her, she was beginning to realize, but if he needed her and didn't look for her support, well, she didn't think she could handle it. She wasn't sure why.

"I know you are, baby, I know. And what about you? There's a lot on your mind that you're not sharing, isn't there?" Even though they were already holding each other, Richard nudged Kori with his shoulder.

Kori laughed lightly. "Why yes Richard, my _huge_ issue is my roommate for next year is a bit immature with what seems to be an odd if not inappropriate relationship with her grad adviser. It shall do the ruining of my life."

"Kori, immature how? Donna as a roommate is a tough act to follow but if you don't think your living situation is going to work out next year well, that can't be fun-"

"I barely know her, Richard, I am sure Tara and I will be fine."

"Tara? That's her name?"

"Yes, Tara."

"Are you sure you need a roommate? I feel so bad you didn't get a single room when you had the chance-"

"It cost too much money, Richard, we talked about that."

"Kori-"

"I cannot take your money-"

"But haven't we decided we're going to be together from now on? I just don't understand why you can't let me help you."

"Richard, please understand. It is not that I am not willing to accept some help from you."

"I don't want your living situation to interfere with your studies. It's your PhD, you are on your own timetable. But please think about it, just a bit more. Please, Kori."

She smiled at him. "I will take that into consideration but I am sure things will be fine. I have been better about you helping pay for things, have I not? Perhaps I will consider allowing you to support me more prior to, well, um..."

"Well, what?" Richard's eyes danced a bit. As serious as the topic was, as tough as this issue could be for them, especially now, he loved it when the topic turned to the future, especially when Kori was the one to bring up their future.

Kori bit her lip, wishing she hadn't brought it up. She knew where they stood, but wanted Richard to be the one to say it. She never wanted to overstep the bounds of their relationship. Her insecurities were such that she always worried that things might take a step backward, or worse.

"You might let me support you more prior to what, Kori?" he pressed.

Kori's eyes focused on some lint she seemed to find on the duvet. "Richard, you know what I mean."

"I think I do, but to be sure I'd like you to _say_ it."

Kori growled in frustration. "X'hal you can be difficult."

"One of the many things you love about me. Look at me, love." Richard paused, raising his eyebrows to prompt her again.

"Very well. Prior to our, um... engagement?"

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?"

"Who said anything about becoming engaged?"

Kori let out a slight gasp and shrunk back a bit. "Richard, I apologize, I only meant, I mean I thought-"

"Why wouldn't we just get married?" Richard laughed as a relieved Kori pelted him with a pillow.

"That was mean! You are such the stinker sometimes!"

"Stinker, huh? Yes I am, I'm sorry, it was just, well too easy." The pillow stilled in Kori's hands and Richard looked to gauge how angry she might be. "And for the record, of course I like the idea of an engagement. Very much."

"You may not get the answer you seek if you do the pulling of the stunts such as this one again. Or even after this one."

Richard felt panicked. "Sorry, sorry, please, Kori. Forgive me please! I have to admit it's great to laugh, I'm sorry it's at your expense, sweetheart."

Kori's expression softened. "I am so sorry things have been so difficult. I only wish I could make things easier on you."

"You are, just by being here now, and by always being there when I call," he captured her lips in a brief kiss, "and for loving me."

Richard resumed kissing Kori gently at first and then deeply, putting weeks of emotion into his kiss. He pulled back and searched her face first but asked to make sure. "May I make love to you?"

"Please, I love you so very much Richard."

"I love you, Kori. Thank you for coming all this way to be with me."

"There is no where I would rather be."

Richard savored Kori with long strokes, gentle caresses. He was hardly teasing her, just loving her. His eyes barely left hers.

"Now and always."

"Now and always."

There was no rush and no faltering on their connection. At Richard's request, and in something so natural, their eyes remained locked during their gentle and loving coupling.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori lay on the hotel bed of the highest quality, which felt incredible, sleep not letting her out of its hold. Richard traced the length of her back gently, watching her sleep soundly, sprawled out prone.

He knew he had asked a lot for her to come over to England to see him, that she had obligations at school with her studies and students and work, but he had to see her and he was fairly certain she at least wanted to see him. Things weren't growing strained, but being apart was never easy, and the suddenness of his departure, the disappointment his new job obligations brought, were difficult on them.

Richard didn't want things to change between them. He felt terrible about his behavior at his father's party earlier, wanted to let her know that, and to reassure her that he didn't want it to happen again. He really wished he was the one who had been able to have traveled to see her, especially so close to exams.

No MBA for him, not at least in the fall term. Less time together. More challenges in Richard's work.

And he was questioning himself and his abilities, what he really wanted out of life. But could he make the change, give up the responsibility, his goals, his obligations to Bruce and Wayne Enterprises? He had worked so hard. But this mergers and acquisitions position, getting into the privatized portion of the next generation of space travel late to the game, it seemed it was, if not folly, that he perhaps was simply not the man for the job.

Yes he hated doubting himself.

It was not his way and never had been, but he wanted to back out of a few things, if not everything in his life for a while. No not everything...

TtTtTtTtTt

"Are you up for dinner, Kori?"

"Of course." She was groggy, but couldn't help but beam at him. They were together and even if she hardly felt rested, it meant everything to both of them to be near each other. "Dress code?"

"It's dressy if that's okay?"

Kori smiled. "I can do dressy. Should I do the 'wowwing of you'?"

He pulled her into his arms. "I would love for you to do the 'wowwing of me – although you always do."

She changed into a vintage Adrienne Vitadinni cocktail dress, black and formfitting, short and sleek. She was so curvy and this definitely accentuated that, and it was shorter than she generally wore. There were long sleeves, but an open back with just an 'x' of fabric. She had to go braless, not that she figured that Richard would mind. She wore her high Jimmy Choos that she had worn before at Chantilly, knowing that Richard liked the extra height on her.

She made sure that her make up was perfect, that she had a sultry look with a smoky eye.

Needless to say when she was finished and Richard saw her, he was floored. He was not intimidated this time as he had been before their date at Chantilly, but he still couldn't get over Kori's beauty.

"You are stunning. You've gone beyond wowwing. I'm not sure I can think of the right word."

Richard quickly changed into a smart black suit with a black dress shirt and tie, with texture of the tie the only offset to the monochrome look, and they were off to one of the trendier restaurants in London. Even in London the Grayson – or rather the Wayne – name meant a last minute reservation was no issue.

Kori was jet lagged but still on cloud nine. Richard was attentive and demonstrative. She had seen some paparazzi going into the restaurant which hadn't made her happy, but knew that things were much worse in London than almost anywhere, even LA, at least from what she'd heard. They'd be photographed together, she thought briefly, then dismissed the thought, angry at herself that she was even concerned about their image in the public eye.

At least the restaurant was very private; they were tucked away in a booth, sitting on the same side, Richard making it clear he wanted to stay as close as possible.

And it might dispell the rumors about other women.

"Thank you for being here, really sweetheart, you have no idea how much I needed you here." Richard rubbed Kori's thigh as her looked into her eyes.

"You only say that because I am wearing this dress."

"Which I love and I've already mentioned you look stunning but that is hardly the reason. You ground me. I feel so much better knowing you're in my life and when you're around, I'm just happier. That's why at the party I was so freaked out about my behavior."

"Well, I must agree, it was atypical of the Richard I have come to know and love."

"You have forgiven me, haven't you?"

"Of course. I would not be here if I had not."

Richard was relieved. He was also surprised. Were things thrown out of balance because of that one night. "I messed up didn't I?"

Kori's expression was soft, kind, loving. "Yes, but our love, our bond is strong. I believe we could get through that and much more."

"But you just said that you might not be here..."

"It would be a great deal to ask if things were tenuous between us, but let us not speculate about if our relationship was truly tested. I doubt either of us would have allowed us to get to that point." She searched Richard's eyes. "I would do anything in my power to not test what we have together."

She hadn't meant it as a challenge, but Richard was concerned that she was hinting that he was pushing their limit. He had to address it. "Am I pushing our limit? Should I leave my job? I mean, for us?"

"Oh no! That is not what I meant at all! I meant that it is important for us to remember each other right now. I find that I have so many things to worry about myself with the end of the semester and graduation and also Donna's wedding. I think about you all the time but not seeing you makes it so difficult."

"It is."

"You have more pressures on you than ever, as do I, but mine will end soon. I hope to be there more for you soon. I need to be there for you more."

"Kori, I know you're there for me, I do. I'll figure this out and one way or the other, it won't go on forever."

"What do you mean?" Kori looked concerned in spite of herself.

"Oh, no, I would never sacrifice us, please never think that; it's just one way or the other, I can't stay in Europe full-time indefinitely. I'm not even sure I'm effective. I'll give it a go, six months at the most, but I have a feeling that my mind is made up already that this is not the job for me. It's just getting out of here with my relationship with my father and the company intact that's going to be the tricky part before that point."

Kori had a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Six months? That could be a long and difficult time for them._

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd share them with Kry.

.

Warning: Unrepentant fluff

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 54**

**.**

"Let's change the subject," Richard said, dropping his voice lower, moving in for a kiss. The booth really did afford them privacy at the restaurant and even if it didn't, Richard was not planning on letting the moment go by without conveying to Kori how he felt about her.

Kori smiled, relieved at Richard's suggestion. "Yes, please."

"We can put all our worries aside for a few days, don't you agree? Let's just assume that we are on another vacation together like our first trip when we went to Napa. We can do that, can't we?"

Kori nuzzled his cheek, and then spoke quietly into his ear, "Mm-hmm. That is a most glorious idea. We share so many wonderful memories from that trip. Of course what first comes to mind is that it was there that we did the consummating of our relationship. Oh yes, we became _so_ much closer. It will not be the hard to come up with all sorts of _things_ we will be able to do during our time away now."

She took a deep breath in and out and Richard knew her well enough to know that the entire idea was affecting her as it was affecting him. She had become more and more relaxed around him and able to express her sexual side; something that at other time he might have preferred to keep more private, but at that moment, it was all he wanted.

"All sorts of things," he tried to echo. He had meant to sound sexy and smooth, but his voice was strangled as he choked it out.

"Um-hmm." Kori cocked her head to one side reaching up to fiddle and stroke the material of his silk tie. Kori looked down at the tie and sat back, no longer speaking into his ear, not yet making eye contact.

Oh she'd pay for taking the upper hand later, but for now he was happy to go along for the ride.

"The _things_ we will be able to do will include items that can happen when there is no risk of your father sending in a helicopter to whisk you away at any moment for some silly little meeting." She nipped at his jaw line. "Just imagine the possibilities; we would be so relaxed. What is the word? Oh, yes, we could be the uninhibited. We could do whatever we wanted." She then looked into his eyes to see just how turned on he way, her eyes fully ablaze with desire; she was even surprising herself with her words and behavior. "Those are the types of _things_ I am doing the speaking of."

Richard swallowed, as his body continued to respond to Kori. "Ah... yes, um, I like those things too. I am looking forward to those things."

Kori moved back a few inches, straightening up, subtly continuing her dominance, and pushed the envelope more by opening her shoulders up; the net effect was that as she moved in for another 'kill' that this time even closer to talk to Richard, she was pressed up against him more firmly. He shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable but that would prove impossible. Damn pants. Yes, Kori showed no mercy, truly embracing this side of her personality; her rather active breathing causing her chest to heave, forcing her breasts to move against Richard's chest. She had to breathe, didn't she? She made not effort to move, this was one more way for them to be intimately connected and he was having no difficulty with it whatsoever. He reveled in the connection, the power, the oneness.

Kori's eyes remained unchanged, still as loving, as desiring as any he'd ever seen peer back at him. It touched his soul.

Her eyes alternated between his lips and eyes as she spoke. "I am all for forgetting all of our concerns for the time we have here together my love, are you 'the game' as they say as well?"

He wanted to say just then that it was going to be more than a fantasy weekend, or the serious erotic fun that they were having, but Kori had other plans. She ran a hand up on his leg furthest from her, tracing gently from his knee upward, veering outward to his hip and then back again. Kori's expression then turned shy. "May I make a request?"

Richard had to clear his dry throat. "Anything."

"I would love champagne to celebrate. Could we order some to share?"

Richard smiled, feeling a great deal of relief. In a way as much as the connection he had felt at a near spiritual level between them moments before, this had been the moment he had been waiting for, this was the thing that was holding him back from offering her everything: Kori finally felt comfortable enough with their relationship and with him to make this kind of request. For her this was a huge step that she hadn't taken before. For most women it would have been nothing for them to ask for something as simple as a bottle of champagne.

Most women would comfortably ask for much more, much sooner with very little commitment, but they'd establish early on that Kori felt uncomfortable with things like that. So very uncomfortable in fact that they'd broken up for a while over a misunderstanding involving his generosity to her over groceries. Kori Anders would not be bought and that was a lesson hard learned by Dick Grayson.

"A bottle of champagne? Of course, darling, it's a great way to celebrate. I would love to order a bottle for us-" Richard went to signal the waiter and Kori put a hand on his upper arm gently to stop him.

She cocked a brow. "Oh Richard, you have made an assumption that I feel we need to be sure we are on the same page about prior to any of the rejoicing."

Richard smiled. "Tell me."

"I think you would do the agreeing with me that there is a great deal more for the two of us to celebrate than just having the opportunity to forget our concerns for a three or four day period, Richard." Her fingers traced the same pattern over Richard's leg again and he thought he would likely soon lose his mind – or his control – if she continued those repeated trips of her tantalizing fingers over his sensitive flesh.

Kori suddenly wondered if she had gone too far. She lifted he hand. "Richard?"

"Kori?"

"Was this too much? I got carried away, it's just-"

"Oh no, you have not gotten carried away at all darling. I love you, I love this side of you. Perhaps not every time we're out for a meal," he winked and she understood easily his meaning, "but I am really enjoying tonight. Please continue. _Please_."

Kori smiled happily, a smile that turned sultry as she resumed her sweet torture. Richard closed his eyes to tempt fate, to fully take in the sensation for just a moment, it felt so, so good... he let things go on for a bit and thought about that happy smile, and all the sides of Kori.

He then remembered something he'd been wanting to do for some time, and he then decided to change the mood a bit from seduction to something more than that.

Richard reached down and laid his hand over Kori's, not really wanting things to end, but he had been taken over by a sense of urgency. He took her hand and brought it to his lips looking into her eyes, his eyes conveying the love he felt for her. Her eyes that had been dark with lust softened and reflected back what he felt.

_This is it._

Richard looked Kori in the eyes and professed, "Oh Kori, you're right... How can I put this? We have not had a chance to take the time to celebrate... _I_ need to take this time to tell you how I feel about you, how happy I am that I found you, and how perfect you are for me; and how perfect I'm fairly certain you'll agree we are for each other. 'Celebrate' is certainly what I hope is the best word, what we will be doing, because it is something we can do together, because I am hoping that once I ask you something, I'm hoping you'll want to celebrate with me." He chuckled and shook his head. "This has been such an awkward way to say what I'm trying to."

Kori was processing things, her face open, not quite caught up with what Richard had said, but reassured him, "I say the most awkward things at times, we both know this."

"It's adorable when you do it." She giggled and he gave a nervous chuckle. "So Kori, may I ask you something? I'll try to be less awkward"

"Of course."

"Kori, I love you. You mean so much to me. I have never been happier. I'm happier than I thought I could ever be. You make me a better person. It's been that way since I met you and I can't see my life without you. You are my best friend, my girlfriend and my lover and as long as we're together, we'll be okay. I've been thinking about this and talking about the future is something we've done more and more but I want to make it official: Kori Anders, will you marry me?"

Kori's eyes flashed in surprise and she teared up. She hadn't expected a proposal. She had wanted to marry Richard from almost the beginning. She tried to ignore thinking about the hard parts, the complications, in that moment; what this might or might not change in her life.

Kori's expression was unreadable. "Oh Richard-"

Richard half sucked in a breath. Was she going to say no?

Ten seconds went by. Twenty. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but finally she was certain it was real. It was unexpected, but, no, it was not unwanted. Kori let out a fairly restrained squeal. "Yes! Oh Richard of course I'll marry you!"

"Oh thank you." Richard smiled. "You won't regret it."

"Neither will you." Kori smiled nervously.

"Kori Anders soon-to-be-Grayson, may I please kiss you?"

She gave a slight nod, shaking a bit. Richard met her lips and they shared a kiss. It was chaste but they could not resist allowing it to linger for a bit. They had been far less discrete earlier in their booth, but this was a kiss to remember for a lifetime and they both knew they would.

When the kiss ended, Richard placed his forehead to Kori's. "I love you."

"I love you."

They separated but Richard didn't take his eyes off Kori's but signaled the waiter, who approached the table immediately. Still with his eyes locked with Kori's, Richard said to the server, "If you would please chose a nice bottle of champagne for us, that would be wonderful. We have a great deal to celebrate."

The waiter trotted off and Richard and Kori were alone.

"I apologize Kori; asking you to marry me on what may seem sudden. But all that I've said has been completely heartfelt and sincere." He bit his lower lip and then reached up and touched her cheek and then brushed a stray tear away with his thumb. "I had pictured a much more romantic proposal."

"It was a perfect one." Kori whispered, still shaking slightly.

"I have been thinking about marrying you for a long time, from very early on in our relationship. I wasn't sure how to time it." He paused and searched her eyes. "I thought I'd been clear. I was wasn't I? When I spoke about being together forever, it was never just a heat of the moment thing because, well, because..."

Kori blushed. "I would have the momentary doubts but always reassured myself that we have so much more; the real thing."

"We do, we've known it all along."

Kori nodded before they kissed again, shorter this time but with more passion.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet."

"I do not need one. I have you and we know we are together."

Richard let out a bit of a growl and wrapped his arms around Kori and brought her closer, and she clutched his chest, "Oh, this is one situation where I am going to insist on my way, and my way is that you, my darling fiancee, are not leaving this country without a ring. It can be anything you want or I am happy to surprise you." He kissed her more forcefully, possessively and she surrendered to the kiss, to him. She was left breathless.

The waiter discretely set up the ice bucket to the side of Richard.

"Do you mind doing the honors sir?" Richard asked the waiter who gave a small bow.

Richard turned his attention back to Kori. "Happy?"

"Happy does not do the covering of it."

"Well Kori, that makes me very glad, and please get used to it. It's my goal to make you happy for the rest of our loves." Richard gave Kori a chaste kiss before pulling her in for a hug, marveling in how it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

Once they were poured, Richard picked up both flutes of champagne, handing one to Kori, and he raised his glass. "To my partner in life: Kori I could not imagine a better match for me than you are. I am forever grateful that Donna persuaded you to put up an ad, that I lost that basketball game against Wally and that you decided not to block me when I responded to your ad."

Kori giggled as they gently touched glasses. "Thank you very much for proving yourself to not be the crude and inappropriate when you answered my ad." They took a sip and kissed and she raised her glass again, "To Richard: the man I am spending the rest of my life with. And yes, I will be forever grateful that your friend dared you to answer the personal ad as well as to Donna and Terry."

"We are going to be fine doing this long distance for a bit."

"Of course. And you will not let your father or this job or our distance get you the too broody."

Richard chuckled. "No, and I'll be sure to talk to you whenever I get down."

"Good, and I will be there for you." She giggled, "I hope you will do the calling of me other times as well."

"_Perhaps_."

"You better if you know what is the good for you."

"Of course I will, you know that."

He turned serious. "Please Kori, you've lost weight and I know being apart and having finals has been hard on you, but I need for you to take care of yourself."

She nodded, "I will."

Richard smiled. "Oh, I like it when you say those two words."

It took her a few seconds to realize what he meant and then she smiled happily. "You do not wish us for us to say 'I do' at the ceremony."

"Well, I didn't say that. 'I do' is fine. 'I will' is fine. 'Yes' works. Anything which is affirmative-"

"Richard!"

"All right, all right, either 'I do' or 'I will' will be perfect."

"I completely agree."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	55. Chapter 55

_Author's Note 6/21/2013: I'm adding a note to all my fics to tell my readers that yes, all fics will be finished and I am writing. As some of you know, I had a huge health scare, and between October and February was sidetracked with that, having to have gyn surgery in January as well as some extensive medical treatment with side effects. I am now two weeks post op from sinus and nasal surgery and have had complications. It is no party. I'm not even looking forward to vacation next week, but very glad we opted not to fly, as I could not comfortably, but now face a 14 hour drive each way. Oh well, I'm sure I'll feel better soon._

_So this being said, my head and heart just isn't always in my writing, and I refuse to just post something for the sake of it, but there are bits and pieces completed, including much of the rest of _Double Take and Domestic_, so just hang in there for me. Thanks._

_._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd share them with Kry.

.

Warning: I regret nothing

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 55**

**.**

They finally ordered the rest of their meal and shared smiles and looks, but conversation was held at a minimum.

Until they began to reminisce.

"I must confess Richard something about the first time I saw you." Kori's tone was playful.

"A confession? Are you trying to scare me off, perhaps get me to break our engagement?" he teased, "Because even without an engagement ring, we have a verbal agreement that you will marry me, and verbal agreements are binding."

Kori's smile broadened, happy to play the game, glad that things were falling back into what was their natural order of things. "Oh you do not have a thing to worry about my dear sir, my word is my bond."

He let out a breath, relieved, although his confidence was gaining as the discussion went on. "Good to know."

Richard eyed Kori's champagne flute, all but emptied, and when he lifted the bottle from its ice bucket found it to be empty as well. He nodded to the waiter.

"Nor do I think that what I am about to say would send you to do the running for the hills, as they say." The waiter returned with the champagne and Richard filled their glasses. "Thank you." She took a sip.

"Are you stalling?"

"Well, no, this is for the courage perhaps."

"Courage?"

"It is just that when I saw you for the first time... well, I thought you were..." she blushed.

"I was?"

"You know this-"

"Humor me."

"That I found you very, very handsome."

"Oh you did, did you?" Kori nodded and took a long sip from her glass. Amused by her behavior, Richard asked, "Is that bad?"

"To be honest I did the thinking about running for the hills." Richard frowned for a moment and then a smile began to return as he remembered their first meeting outside the Axe and the Palm. Kori looked at him becoming utterly distressed, "Too handsome and the sexy. But as you recall, I did not run-"

"Kori," he soothed, "when I first saw you, I remember thinking that I had been set up by my friends because you were exactly my type. I think we've talked about this before." He cupped her chin. "Yes, you are exactly my type, and was instantly drawn to you. But there's nothing wrong with physical attraction."

"No, you are correct; there is not."

"And we agree that what we have is much, much more than that."

"Yes, but the attraction is nice."

"I'm not complaining Kori; it hasn't gotten in the way of loving each other."

She arched a brow in challenge. "Even when others are attracted to me, or at least looking at me?"

Richard clenched his jaw for a moment and then caught himself and relaxed it. "I'm doing better with that, but yes I do get jealous, okay, even angry when other men look at you."

Kori smiled gently, not wanting to ruin the evening. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what the newspapers say that you have been up to here while I've been home?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "I... uh... um... yes?"

"Richard, I completely trust you. You would not do a thing to jeopardize us. Neither would I. That is not going to change." She paused. "But what I am I concerned about..."

She looked away even though he was still holding her chin, so he rubbed his thumb along her jaw gently. "What are you concerned about?"

"How much I miss you."

He let out a sigh. "And I will miss you and I have been missing you. A lot. This is ridiculous. I don't have to be here. Really Kori, we should talk more about me quitting this job-"

She put a finger to his lips and he swallowed hard. "We will work everything out. We have faith and each other, we each are very busy with our own careers, there is no reason to make that decision in the next few days." She bit her lip and then gave him a sultry look. "You just asked me something which I happily agreed to just minutes ago and I am hoping there is a _special way_ that we can do the commemorating of that-"

"and how are we going to commemorate our engagement Kori?"

"Why do you not bring me back to the hotel and you shall find out?"

TtTtTtTtTt

"I've taken the liberty of ordering another bottle of champagne."

"Another one?"

"Well, I can cancel it-"

"Do you wish to do the taking of advantage of me this evening Mr. Grayson?"

His face fell a bit, "Well, uh, that wasn't the intention Kori, I was trying to be romantic. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I am simply doing the teasing of you."

He chuckled and tickled her ribs for a moment and then pulled her in for a hug, "Well, considering it is me to whom you are engaged, feel free to have your wits about you my love or if you prefer, because it's just the two of us, just let go."

"Let go?"

"Yes."

"Are you implying that I do not do the letting go of myself when me make love?"

"I-"

There was a knock on the door. "Room service."

"Ah, I see you were 'saved by the bell' as they say."

"That I was." Giving Kori a kiss on the lips, he turned and let in the bell hop, who brought in the trolley with the champagne, ice bucket and two glasses. "I'll take it from here," Richard told the man as he tipped him, sending him on his way.

Kori came up to Richard from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist as he opened the bottle, and he looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her, giving her a wink.

"I am very happy."

The words were so simple but they meant everything. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling sink in, committing it to memory. "You have no idea how that makes me to hear you say that." He set down the bottle and turned around and to kiss her. "I love you so much."

If he hadn't been sure before, he was certain then he had made the right decision to propose.

TtTtTtTtTt

Tongues entwined, caressing, tasting, playing. Richard always allowed Kori to set the tone for their time together; he never minded. So playful it would be this evening. He could do playful. Intensely romantic had been the flavor of their lovemaking earlier and while he would not have minded a repeat of that level of connection, playful was always, well, fun.

She giggled against his lips as she broke the kiss, smiling at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

He chuckled and shook his head, "What devious plans are you making Kori?"

"Nothing deviant I assure you." Not losing her smile, he knew she hadn't misunderstood him, she was making a play on words.

"No dear, devious. What?"

"No plans for the immediate future, but just remembering the hot tub in Napa."

"That _was_ fun."

"I'm glad you agree. It is a shame there is no hot tub here tonight. I am sure the bathtub or even the shower would suffice-"

"Just say the word and I'll find out if there is a suite with one available tonight. We _are_ celebrating."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"You would not mind?"

"Not at all. Kori, you never ask me for anything like this, never expect anything. We've just gotten engaged. If you want to spend the rest of the night or the next few days frolicking around in the hot tub with me, who am I to deny my future wife anything like that. "

"Really?"

"Really. Actually, I'm going to have to insist."

"But I have no bathing suit packed this time," she said innocently.

"Who says you are going to get to wear any clothes, let alone a bathing suite for the rest of your stay, my future wife?"

TtTtTtTtTt

Within a few minutes after Richard made a call to the front desk of the hotel and he was informed that there was a suite available with an in-room hot tub, the key was brought up to the room by the bellhop who was a bit confused that Richard was not needing to move their luggage and would be retaining both rooms. He wouldn't need the larger suite for the entirety of his entire stay in London, he just needed it for the next few nights, not that he was taking the time to explain things to the hotel staff.

"Oh this is glorious," Kori enthused when they were up in the upgraded suite and alone once more. The view was spectacular, and Kori easily recognized Big Ben and the House of Parliament. "Oh, look at the city at night," she breathed, "this is a wonderful view of it."

"It was this side or the Thames."

"This is a wonderful choice. The city lights are beautiful."

"So you won't be shy sitting in the hot tub looking out without the curtains drawn. Someone might see us you know?"

"My attention will be solely on you, Richard, and I doubt anyone will be able to see in."

"Are you turning into an exhibitionist, my little vixen?"

"No," Kori accepted a glass of champagne Richard had just poured for her, "it is just that I do not believe that we are at much risk at being seen; but perhaps we should close the curtains or wait until later. My attention will be just on you. Unless you really want them open – do you?"

"On second thought-" Richard kissed her neck, "mine," and then gave it a bit of a bite, "no one else's." He then looked into Kori's eyes, his eyes dark and his face turning serious, stormy. "Sitting in the hot tub is one thing, but no one else can see you naked, even if it is when I'm making love to you. No. No one else can see you. I doubt I'd handle that well."

It was thrilling and scary and even worrisome to see Richard's reaction. His expression softened when she put her palm on his cheek. He then took her hand in his and, while maintaining eye contact, kissing her palm. "Sorry, sometimes I get, a bit... well-"

"As the caveman?"

He laughed, "Yes, exactly. Next you'll find me dragging you off to my cave by your beautiful hair and lying you down on my hard-won animal skins and having my caveman way with you."

Kori shivered a bit at the thought of it, but giggled at the same time. "Oh, tell me more, this sounds fun."

"Fun? Likely. But primitive."

"Primitive, huh? Do you mean barbaric?"

"Oh never. The only people I am barbaric toward are the people that may try to come between us."

"I think I understand."

"Let me put it this way. By primitive, I mean you and me. No champagne or cushy bed, those types of amenities. I'd never be rough or barbaric beyond love bites. Um, I imagine the possibilities are endless for us, you are a very sexy cavewoman."

"I am, am I?"

"The sexiest."

"And for the record, I very much enjoy the love bites."

His eyes darkened in a very different way than before and he dipped his head to graze his teeth down her neck and bite down on her collarbone.

"Ooooh. Is that what you would like to do now?"

"We-ll," he said, drawing out the word a bit, "what I think is that we put the hot tub and the caveman sex off for the moment."

Kori pouted and Richard laughed and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"But Kori I do have an idea of something new I'd like to do that we've never done before."

"New?" There was uncertainty in her voice.

"It's the perfect time for it."

"It is?"

"I don't think you've tried it before."

Kori's heart was pounding, but not necessarily in a good way. She swallowed and straightened her back, time to assert herself. "Have you?"

Richard smiled. "Of course not, but I've been looking forward to it for a while."

Kori blinked, holding very still, uncertain what was going on.

"I want us to make love as an engaged to be married couple..."

Kori broke away from him and grabbed a pillow and started belting him with it. "That was mean!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

TtTtTtTtTt

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Foot rub."

"Maybe."

"Back massage."

"No, that will lead to other things you do not deserve."

"Foot rub then, please."

"I am still considering it."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought the barrage of blows by pillow got this out of your system."

"No. I reconsidered. You were mean."

"Kori look at me."

"No, I will give in then."

"Do you want me to go back to the other suite?"

Then she turned to face him. "You are giving up this easily? We have our first little tiff and you are about to do the leaving rather than just wait for me to get my emotions back under control? I know you were teasing and it was a cute idea, but I am vulnerable. I am not meaning to ruin the evening but I am so emotional-"

Kori broke down into tears. It was bottled up for so long. Some good but more bad. The added good on top of course, getting engaged that evening, but so much that had been going on in her life with school and Richard being gone. All the financial pressures. Concerns over Bruce's interference in their lives. The tabloids, no matter how much she knew it wasn't true it _got_ _to_ her. Donna getting married and a new and sub par roommate in Tara. Finals coming up.

Richard moved in front of her and pulled her into a hug that she returned, holding on for dear life.

"Oh Kori, I'm so sorry, we were keeping the conversation so light, I didn't mean to strike a nerve. I really just should have come out and said I couldn't wait for us to make love now that we are engaged, now that our commitment is even deeper. I know it's going to be more meaningful and I can't wait to share that with you."

Kori pulled out of the hug, and searched his eyes. "But why were you doing the joking about it?"

"I wasn't joking. I thought you might even guess what I was getting at."

"Oh."

Kori turned her back and Richard came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to just get some rest? We can shop for a ring in the morning."

"No."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	56. Chapter 56

Yes, finally an update and thank you for your patience. This chapter was over half complete on my hard drive for months. I edited it and I'm sorry it's so short. Still recovering from my second surgery in five months. It's been brutal.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd share them with Kry.

**.**

**You've Got Mail**

**.**

**Chapter 56**

**.**

"Do you want to just get some rest? We can shop for a ring in the morning."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Kori turned in Richard's arms, burying her forehead into his shoulder. The aftershocks of her crying still shook her, as she still was recovering, emotionally and physically drained.

Richard was at a complete loss, his head spinning. _No?_ Was she actually turning him down about the ring? The engagement? He was sure they were on the same page. She had already said yes. What had changed? His mind raced.

He held onto her with one hand, taking the other to rake it through his black locks. The moments ticked by and he was becoming more and more agitated as she said nothing.

"Kori, I know you're upset but don't give up on us," Richard pleaded.

Kori looked up at him, bewildered through her bleary eyes. "Give-give up on us?" she choked out. "I am not doing the giving up on us."

"But when I said about ring shopping, when you said, um, well, you said, no, well, uh, I thought-"

She put her hand on his cheek. "No, Richard no! That is not what I meant." She looked away, trying to think over their discussion. "I am just so the overwhelmed." She pause, biting her lip, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts and to wake herself. "And I am also the jet-lagged... more tired than perhaps I have expressed. I have been working so hard to clear my work schedule and be caught up on school assignments with my graduation coming. Even after my nap I'm not as the rested and the ready as I would have hoped." She sighed.

Richard watched her as her eyes moved back and forth, her eyes still looking away, as she was beginning to gnaw on her lower lip. She then brought up her thumb and began to chew on the cuticle. She tried to turn away as her mind continued to replay the conversations, her brain addled by the alcohol and the jet lag and Richard being so close.

But Richard held on tight.

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you." His voice was gentle and his words words rang true and she looked up at him, relieved he understood. "Our engagement is supposed to be a wonderful occasion, to be celebrated and to make our lives better and more complete. I now feel like I might have ambushed you. I didn't mean to."

Kori smiled and happy tears began to fall and finally she faced him, her eyes meeting his. "You do understand me."

"I really do try."

"And you are doing the succeeding, Richard."

"I love you so very much, Kori." He brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. Not a brush as he would in public, but an actual kiss with a bit of tongue and teeth grazing over, flipping her hand over and attending to the pulse point of the wrist, his eyes not leaving hers.

When Kori's pulse increased in tempo and strength, he knew his instincts were right. Her eyes grew wide.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Is engagement too much? Is that why you said no to ring shopping?"

"Oh no!" She thought back to their conversation. "I said the no to the shopping of the ring because – " The tone of her voice dropped down a bit. "Because I am hoping that you wish or rather you would surprise me with the ring of your choosing. That is if that is the okay."

"It is more than okay darling. I only wish that I had thought ahead to have the ring now. Please believe me that it isn't as if I hadn't thought about it."

She gave him a smile. Not one of her megawatt smiles, not that it mattered; it was one of her special smiles that he knew somehow was just for him, that was like a shared secret. "I have hoped we would marry, you know that. It is simply a surprise – a pleasant one – that we are engaged."

"I am so tired. I am sorry Richard." She had taken a quick shower, shooing him away, and then crawling into bed in a baby doll nightgown. "Good night."

"Pleasant _slorvaks_," he replied, wishing her pleasant dreams in Tamaranean.

As exhausted as she was, she was also restless, her mind not completely shutting down. Richard read on his e-reader, and Kori turned in bed, having been curled into his chest, then turning away from him. Still not comfortable, she pulled off her nightgown and laid on her belly, her cheek laying on her hand, her pillow abandoned.

Richard was trying to concentrate, but it wasn't easy. Kori's breathing regulated, and he forced his mind back on his work, checking his schedule for the following week. It was booked solid, even the weekend. He was happy they had found the time to be together.

Kori rolled up on her side, but still facing away, but wiggled toward him until her bare buttock met his hip. More than curious if this was an invitation, he put down his reader and undressed, and pressed up against her. He was willing to suffer through if she was asleep.

Richard wrapped an arm around her and she sighed. She turned her head to meet his lips, and she again pushed closer to him, making a request.

Not to deny her, he guided himself in so that they could couple as the spooned. Surprised by the sensation from the new position, Kori gasped and dropped her head back, allowing Richard to rain kissed down her neck as he kept up a slow pace.

The slow erotic lovemaking along with her level of physical and emotional exhaustion put Kori onto almost a different plane of existence. Pleasure built up quickly even given the gentle pace Richard was keeping. She was soon crying his name. She also needing to be in his arms. She hadn't realized she'd asked.

"Of course, I love you, Kori," he said, as he eased her onto her back and settled over her.

They ignored his phone when it rang and when it signaled a text coming through. Finally he stifled a curse to stop for a minute to shut the phone off after the third call. He didn't check to see who it was. He wasn't curious at that moment. What difference would another ten or fifteen minutes make? His fiancee needed his attention. Able to block out the intrusion, he concentrated on his future wife. Far too soon he was shouting out her name and then they were basking in the afterglow.

"Thank you, Richard." Kori was still sleepy but thoroughly sated and very happy to have stayed up a bit longer.

"You're very welcome," he replied with a chuckle, "and thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"Thank you for asking."

There was a comfortable silence and Kori was about to doze off when she asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, that's right, I'd better check." Pulling the phone out, he checked the number and the text, his heart sinking. "Um, it's from a perspective partner wondering where I am. The meeting is next weekend, not this weekend though, I had just checked my calendar. Better straighten it out."

Kori suppressed a sigh. She hoped it was a mistake, but more than likely it sounded like their weekend alone together was pretty much over already.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading. I should be updating again shortly.


End file.
